Padre de un hechicero
by Tohka Yatogami Princess
Summary: Si enterarse que sus padres fallecidos eran brujos y que el también nació con tal don no es lo suficientemente impactante, ahora sera adoptado por nada menos que Tony Stark también conocido como Iron Man.
1. 1 capitulo

**¡Hola! Soy nueva en la plataforma, pero espero la historia sea de su agrado. No soy dueña de Harry Potter ni avengers. Todos los créditos de los personajes usados a sus respectivos autores.**

\- ''¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedo soportarte más!''. Se quejaba abiertamente un hombre de cuerpo ancho y ya mayor.

\- ''Pero yo no he hecho nada''. Se defendió tranquilamente un niño de cabello tirando a castaño.

\- ''Estoy segura que fuiste tú quien metió a mi niño en esa cosa''. Otra persona, esta vez una mujer de cabello algo rojizo.

\- ''No pude haber hecho algo así''. Nuevamente se defendió el castaño ante la tosca de su tía.

¿Qué había pasado? Bueno...

Harry había salido como en pocas veces con lo que él llamaba familia. Eso no era malo, claro que no, aun si su tío no se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado hacia el infante.

El problema fue que mientras Harry y su primo veían la pecera de una gran pitón, ocurrió algo extraño.

El vidrio que debía mantener encerrado al reptil de un momento dejo de existir, causando que el animal saliera de su pecera. Aun si eso no era grave, el primo del castaño se había caído dentro de la pecera debido al susto y la impresión de que el reptil haya salido justo al lado de sus pies. No había aún una explicación lógica a los acontecimientos de ese día, ya que además de eso, había ocurrido algo de lo que nadie se dio cuenta, Harry había podido hablar con la pitón prófuga.

Volviendo a la realidad, ahora nuestro protagonista se encontraba tratando de defenderse de algo, que a su parecer, no había hecho.

\- ''¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo! ¡Fenómeno!''. Con aquella cruel oración, el hombre mayor tomo bruscamente al castaño de su brazo y arrastró a su cuarto. Lo cual era un pequeño espacio debajo de unas escaleras.

Harry no dijo más, estaba ya acostumbrado al trato de estas personas.

(...)

\- ''Estas cartas son para usted''. Dijo Harry en la mañana de un nuevo día. Entregó la mayoría de sobres a su tío, quedándose él con una, pues iba dirigida a él.

Miro atentamente el sobre, pues él nunca había recibido correo. La carta era normal, con un extraño logotipo enfrente, fue entonces que vio que la enviaba un lugar llamado Hogwarts.

\- ''Dame eso niño''. Pidió con tono exigente el tío en cuanto vio lo que Harry tenía en sus manos.

El infante se negó de inmediato, corriendo entonces a lo que era su habitación, no le sirvió de nada, su tío entró sin problema alguno al lugar.

Arrebatándole entonces el sobre, el cual el mayor no dudo en hacer trizas.

(...)

No fue la única carta que Harry recibió, conforme pasaron los días, más y más cartas llegaron, lo más extraño fue que afuera de su casa se estaba llenando de búhos.

Su tío, llamado Vernon Dursley no soportó más esta situación, tenía enormes motivos para que Harry no leyera el contenido de las cartas.

Como último recurso decidió mudarse a una especie de choza en medio de una tipo isla a la orilla del mar.

Ni aquello sirvió, pues en su primera noche ahí, el cumpleaños de Harry llegó. Fue entonces que un hombre de gran complexión entro al lugar.

\- ''Harry, ¿porque no has recibido mis cartas?´´. Preguntó con mucha confianza el hombre, Hagrid.

El tío y la tía de Harry trataron de oponerse ante lo que el hombre planeaba, por supuesto que no tuvieron suerte, no había mucho que hacer contra un mago.

Aquel hombre le explicó a Harry sobre su verdadero linaje, y el cómo estaba siendo invitado a estudiar en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Fue mucha información para un día.

Hagrid se llevó al infante de aquel sitió, no sin antes escuchar de parte de la familia Dursley que no planeaban tolerar esto y que era la última vez que los veían.

Harry y Hagrid no le dieron importancia, debía ser el enojo de un rato.

(...)

El día siguiente, adulto y niño se la pasaron de compras en un sitio que estaba a reventar de magos.

El callejón Diagon.

Obtuvo su lechuza, la cual tendría de nombre Hedwig.

Valla giro había dado su vida, no creyó que era tan famoso en el mundo de la magia.

(De aquí en adelante pasa absolutamente todo lo que paso en la película de la piedra filosofal)

Ya estaba por terminar su primer año de magia, solo faltaban semanas para que Harry pasara las vacaciones con sus tíos, aunque no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Aun así había un presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, pero si estaba seguro que él estaba involucrado.

(...)

\- ''Solo deben firmar aquí y todo estará terminado''. Decía una mujer pelinegra a la familia Dursley. ''Espero no se retracten de su decisión''.

Vernon con una gran sonrisa firmo aquellos papeles, dando a entender que no se arrepentiría.

\- ''Nosotros no podemos cuidar más a ese niño''. Comentó Petunia, la tía de Harry.

En cuanto el proceso término, la pareja salió de aquel pequeño edificio, el cual era un orfanato.

Si, habían abandonado a Harry.

\- ''Bien, Dudley querido''. Dijo la mujer en cuanto entro al auto, donde un niño de gran masa muscular la esperaba.

\- ''Ahora si podemos gozar de una vida normal sin Harry''. Vernon también entró al auto, encendiéndolo segundos después.

\- ''Ya era hora''. Apenas contestó Dudley, pues estaba más entretenido jugando algún dispositivo.

El auto se puso en marcha, dejando así el lugar.

(...)

\- ''¡Tony!''. Gritó una mujer rubia, quien caminaba de manera furiosa al nombrado.

Un castaño de ya edad mayor se estremeció en su asiento, rogando internamente por su vida.

\- ''Es la tercera vez en la semana que olvidas alimentar un simple pez''. Reclamó la rubia.

\- ''No recuerdo tener un pez aquí''. Tony se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ''Tony''. Llamó severamente la mujer. ''tienes que ser más responsable en cuanto al cuidado de otro ser vivo, no solo en tus inventos''.

\- ''Vamos amor''. Dijo el castaño con aquel tono de voz juguetón suyo. ''puedo compensarlo''.

La rubia solo sonrió de una extraña forma.

\- ''Oh, claro que lo vas a compensar''. Le dio un casto beso al castaño y salió de la habitación.

\- ''¿Debería empezar a preocuparme?''. Se preguntó a si mismo Tony.

(...)

\- ''Es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad Tony''. Decía la mujer rubia, llamada Pepper.

Habían pasado unos dos días desde el incidente de aquel pez, y Pepper no había olvidado la responsabilidad que le dejaría a Tony.

¿Cuál era su plan?

Fácil.

Ya que ella no podía tener hijos pues Tony no podía dárselos, adoptaría entonces uno. Claro que no adoptaría un bebe, tampoco quería que el pequeño niño sufriera o estuviera al borde de la muerte por un irresponsable Stark.

Así que adoptaría a un niño que ya pudiera estar un tiempo solo, pero que de igual manera necesitara a un mayor a su lado.

\- ''Él se ve prometedor''. Murmuró para sí misma mientras veía diversas fotos y datos de niños en orfanatos.

Llevaba horas en esa labor, llegando hasta la imagen de un niño con anteojos de no más de 12 años.

Su nombre era Harry Potter.

Algo llamó la atención de la rubia, quien investigó sobre el más a fondo. Era un niño inteligente, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas.

Sus padres murieron cuando él era un recién nacido, quedando entonces al cuidado de sus tíos, los cuales hace poco la habían dejado en aquel orfanato.

Tuvo una corazonada, así que decidió hacerle caso.

Tomó nota de la dirección del lugar donde ahora iba a vivir el pequeño, mañana a primera hora iría a aquel orfanato para adoptar a Harry.


	2. 2 capitulo

\- ''Buenos días, señorita Pepper'' .saludó una mujer de elegante traje sentada detrás de un escritorio. ''¿a qué debo la visita?''

Pepper guardó silencio unos segundos, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

\- ''Al señor Stark le gustaría adoptar un niño'' . Respondió de manera sincera.

\- ''¿Stark?'' . dijo incrédula la mujer.

La otra solo asintió como afirmación.

\- ''Traigo todos los papeles necesarios y en orden''. Comentó Pepper.

\- ''Entiendo, pero...'' . Hizo una breve pausa la mujer. ''¿porque no vino él?''

\- ''Ahora mismo está en una reunión, así que yo vine en su lugar''. Esperaba ese tipo de reacción y otras cosas más, así que iba preparada. ''quiere terminar todos los asuntos posibles para así pasar más tiempo con el niño, claro... Siempre y cuando usted esté de acuerdo en esta adopción''.

La mujer, en este caso una pelirroja seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía. No era sencillo asimilar que uno de los hombres más ricos quisiera adoptar en un orfanato que estaba a horas de distancia y era sencillo a diferencia de otros de más prestigio.

También estaba al tanto de la reputación que aquel hombre tenía, pero sus influencias podían intervenir y de igual manera lograría su objetivo.

No había que ser muy lista para saber que no debes hacerte enemigo de un Stark.

\- ''No hay problema''. Dijo la mujer forzando una sonrisa. ''tenemos niños encantadores aquí, si me acompaña podemos conocer a algunos''.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento, esperando que la otra hiciera lo mismo. No lo hizo.

\- ''No será necesario''. Comentó la rubia. ''el señor Stark ya me dijo que niño quiere con exactitud adoptar''.

La otra solo se quedó en silencio, esperando que Pepper prosiguiera en su habla.

\- ''Quiere adoptar al niño Harry Potter''. Su sonrisa se aligeró un poco para dar señal que no planeaba lastimar al mencionado.

\- ''¿Harry Potter?''. se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja.

De inmediato volvió a sentarse y teclear en su computadora, buscando dicho nombre.

Su rostro era un poema. Aquel niño hace poco que había sido dejado ahí, solo que en ese momento debería seguir estudiando y dentro de unos días llegaría al orfanato.

\- ''Ya veo''. La sonrisa que hace poco tenía desapareció. ''solo que hay un inconveniente''.

Pepper frunció un poco su ceño, según su investigación no había nada que impidiera el trámite.

\- ''¿Que sucede?''

\- ''Ahora mismo el niño sigue en una especie de internado, dentro de unos días iremos por él y lo traeremos aquí''. Respondió.

\- ''No importa''. Respondió Pepper, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la otra. ''de igual forma iniciemos el trámite, el día que llegue aquí vendré por él sin falta''.

A la pelirroja no le quedó de otra más que asentir, empezando entonces el papeleo lo más rápido posible.

(...)

\- ''Felices vacaciones Harry''. dijo Hermione.

\- ''Gracias, ustedes también pásenla bien''. se despedía el chico.

El trio de amigos se hallaba en la estación de tren, donde pronto deberían separarse e ir con su familia.

El grado escolar en Hogwarts había terminado.

\- ''Mis papás ya llegaron''. anunció Hermione.

No tardo en tomar su maleta e irse con la pareja que la esperaba.

Lo mismo pasó con Ron. Su familia llegó por él, recibiéndolo de una manera muy cálida.

Una punzada de dolor llegó al infante solitario, ni la presencia de Hagrid podía llenar aquel hueco en su corazón.

Tomo lo que sería su maleta, la cual por su forma era muy incómoda. Con su otra mano tomó la jaula de su lechuza y emprendió camino a donde se supone sus tíos deberían esperarlo.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando no los halló en algún estacionamiento.

\- ''¿Usted es Harry Potter?''. Le preguntó un hombre de traje azul marino y cabellera ya blanca.

Harry se quedó en shock por un momento, no conocía a aquel hombre y no sabía sus intenciones.

\- ''No te preocupes, tus Tíos nos enviaron''. Alguien más apareció.

Esta vez era una joven de no más de 25 años, de larga cabellera azabache.

\- ''Tus cosas están en el auto''. dijo la mujer.

Harry dio un rápido vistazo al coche rojo que señaló la pelinegra. Comprobando entonces que ahí en la cajuela iban sus pocas pertenencias que había dejado en su hogar.

Algo no le estaba agradando.

\- ''¿Quiénes son?''. Preguntó el menorl.

Ambos adultos se dieron una corta mirada. El hombre miró hacia otro lado, mientras que la mujer vio al pequeño de manera lastimera.

De su maletín sacó unas hojas, las cuales entregó al infante.

Harry no dudó en tomarlas. Leyéndolas lo más rápido posible.

Su mundo fuera de la escuela se estaba derrumbando. Aquellos papeles confirmaban que sus tíos lo habían dado a un orfanato.

¿Tanto lo despreciaban?

Entregó las hojas a la mujer y de manera silenciosa abordó el carro, llevando su lechuza y equipaje consigo.

La pareja de adultos se miró en silencio, había otra noticia que darle, pero no ahora.

(...)

\- ''JARVIS''. Llamó Tony, quien recién salía de su taller.

\- ''¿Si señor?''. Respondió la voz computarizada.

\- ''¿Dónde esta Pepper?''. Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber.

\- ''La señorita Potts salió hace un momento, dijo que olvido algo en la oficina para usted''.

Tony se quedó en silencio, no era raro eso. Pepper a veces olvidaba una que otra cosa, no era fácil ser la mano derecha de la industria Stark.

No paso ni una hora cuando el elevador se abrió anunciando que alguien había llegado.

\- ''Tony, espero no estés aun en el taller''. Vociferó la recién llegada, sin notar que el nombrado estaba en la cocina.

\- ''No, salí por algo de beber''. Respondió el castaño mientras salía y mostraba su vaso de agua.

Pepper sonrió complacida, al parecer el hombre no estaba en el taller adicto a inventar.

\- ''Bien''. Se acercó entonces a él y dio un corto beso.

\- ''¿Que traes ahí?''. preguntó Tony al notar unas hojas en las manos de la mujer.

\- ''Son los acuerdos que debes firmar, ya los revisé y no hay nada de qué preocuparse''. Mintió de manera excelente.

\- ''Bien''. Tony confió en ella y no dudo en firmar dichas hojas. ''Bueno, volveré al trabajo''.

Se encaminó entonces a su taller, listo para su labor.

\- ''¿Alimentaste los peces?''. Preguntó Pepper antes de que el castaño desapareciera detrás de la puerta.

\- ''¿Si?''. dudó el castaño. Huyendo lo antes posible. Lo había olvidado otra vez.

La mujer solo negó con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó a donde debería estar aquella pecera.

\- ''Hay no...''. se lamentó al llegar. ''esperó no haberme equivocado en esto''. dijo mientras veía los papeles recién firmados sobre la adopción''.

Los peces, los cuales eran dos. Estaban muertos. Debió darle a cuidar una flor.

(...)

\- ''¿Cuánto falta?''. preguntó incómodo por tanto silencio Harry.

\- ''Unos minutos más''. Respondió el hombre de cabellera blanca. Quien iba manejando.

\- ''Oye''. llamó la mujer. ''no te preocupes, no pasaras mucho tiempo en el orfanato''.

Harry solo desvío su mirada a la ventana, no podía creer aun que ahora era más huérfano que nunca.

\- ''No lo sé, raramente alguien adopta a alguien de mi edad''. Fue su seca respuesta.

(...)

\- ''A esta dirección por favor''. Pidió Pepper mientras abordaba un taxi.

Se le había hecho tarde, pero eso no le impediría ir a aquel orfanato.

Hoy era el día, hoy aquel niño llegaba del internado al que fue enviado.

Aunque había algo raro, ni con toda la tecnología Stark pudo descifrar en que internado exacto estaba Harry, quizá era uno poco conocido.

Las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo.

(...)

\- ''Gracias''. dijo Harry cuando al llegar a su destino el hombre que iba conduciendo bajó su equipaje.

\- ''Bienvenido Harry''. una nueva voz se oyó. Proviniendo de una mujer de al menos 30 años, pelirroja. ''Soy la directora de este lugar, mi nombre es Selena Rusbertz''.

\- ''Mucho gusto''. Harry tomó sus cosas con intención de entrar al edificio y afrontar su nueva realidad.

\- ''Oh, no''. la mujer pelirroja lo detuvo. ''no te molestes, no te quedarás aquí''.

Harry la miró confuso, ¿qué no como todo niño que es puesto ahí debe vivir en aquel lugar?

\- ''Vendrán por ti en unos minutos''. Anunció la mujer. ''oh, mira...ahí viene''.

Harry miró hacia donde indicó la mujer, viendo cómo se acercaba un taxi con algo de prisa.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él y el automóvil se estacionó, una mujer rubia y de traje elegante bajó.

\- ''Lamento la demora''. Dijo. ''Tu debes ser Harry, ¿no?''. preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa. El niño solo asintió. ''Soy Pepper Potts, asistente de Tony Stark''.

Le extendió su mano como saludo, Harry no dudo en tomarla.

\- ''¿Que está pasando?''. preguntó apenas el infante.

No conocía a esa mujer, mucho menos a ese tal Stark.

\- ''Oh, cariño''. la pelirroja habló. ''has sido adoptado''.

\- ''¿Tan rápido?''. dijo incrédulo Harry.

No podía creer que alguien lo adoptaría sin siquiera conocerlo.

\- ''Por supuesto''. Pepper se acercó a él y acarició de manera gentil sus cabellos. ''tendrás una nueva vida, ¿te parece?''.

Harry empezó a dudar, sus experiencias con lo que él llamaba familia no eran muy buenas y ahora que era un mago dudaba más.

Al final la calidez que desprendía la mujer fue suficiente para hacerlo flaquear y aceptar.

\- ''Si''. dijo apenas en un susurro. Pepper se estaba despidiendo de la pelirroja, por aceptar esta adopción.

Harry tomó sus cosas, para así subirlas al taxi, pero una mano mayor a la suya se lo impidió.

\- ''Yo me encargo''. El hombre, de cabellos blancos tomo las cosas y las metió en la cajuela del taxi. ''Buen viaje niño''.

El pequeño solo asintió y subió al transporte. Pepper lo siguió y ambos se alejaron poco a poco de ese sitio.

\- ''Estoy segura que la pasaras bien con el señor Stark, suele ser muy divertido''. Pepper hizo el intento por iniciar una plática.

\- ''¿Él fue quien me adoptó?''. preguntó.

Pepper formó una sonrisa, no tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad.

\- ''Sí, no tiene hijos, así que le hará bien un cambio, a ambos''. comentó.

La conversación se dio por terminada, continuando el viaje en silencio.

De vez en cuando Pepper miraba de soslayo a su compañía, no dudando en su elección.

Solo que le molestaba lo cohibido que se veía, incluso su ropa daba indicios de la vida que debió haber tenido.

\- ''Ya llegamos''. anunció una vez que el taxi paro.

\- ''¿Aquí?''. Harry no pudo evitar preguntar, pues se hallaban en una especie de aeropuerto.

\- ''Oh, olvide decírtelo''. Pepper se rió un poco. ''tu nueva casa se encuentra en New York, tendremos que tomar un vuelo entonces''.

El infante volvió a sufrir un ataque, no podía creer que se iría tan lejos, ¿qué pasaría con sus estudios? Ya habría tiempo para arreglar eso.

\- ''Nuestro vuelo será ahí''. señaló la mujer.

Esta vez Harry abrió demasiado sus ojos por la impresión.

Frente a él se hallaba un transporte que no había visto, un jet.

\- ''Vamos, alguien más subirá tus cosas, puedes llevar la lechuza contigo''. Pepper lo encaminó a la rampa que les ayudaría a entrar en el transporte.

La nueva vida de Harry y Tony recién empieza.


	3. 3 capitulo

-''¿Te dan miedo las alturas? Harry´´. Pepper preguntó en cuanto el jet privado despegó.

El niño frente a ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, no tenía miedo, simplemente que se sentía incómodo en un asiento seguramente caro.

-''Bien, estaremos un largo rato en el aire, háblame de ti, ¿qué te gusta?´´. la mujer quiso tener un tema de conversación, aunque entendería si el menor no quería hablar.

-''Oh...bueno...´´. Harry vaciló, esto era extraño para el ''aprender más que nada´´.

-''Vi que tus calificaciones son las más altas de tu grupo, felicidades´´. dijo la mayor de manera sincera. ''puedes seguir aprendiendo en tu nuevo hogar, no hay problema´´

-''No lo sé, no quiero molestar''. respondió en voz baja.

Pepper inmediatamente notó que algo estaba mal, entendía que los niños fueran tímidos pero Harry iba más allá que eso.

-''¿En serio el señor Stark me quiso adoptar? ¿Porque?''. aquella pregunta estaba carcomiendo a Harry.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer se quedó en blanco, Tony no sabía de esta adopción y no sabía cómo decírselo al pequeño.

-''Harry, quiero que escuches atentamente y después puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras''.

El pelinegro hizo caso, ignorando el cosquilleo en su estómago.

-''Tony no sabe de ti, no aún. Soy muy cercana a él y puedo ver que su obsesión en el trabajo lo acabara, creí que sería bueno un cambio, así que llegue a la conclusión de que un niño era lo que hacía falta en su vida''

Harry quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, aquel hombre no sabía de él, temía su reacción cuando llegara.

-''No es un mal hombre Harry, solo que nunca a tenido hijos y la imagen de su padre no es una que admire. Sus padres siempre lo dejaban en cuidado de una niñera, así los dos seguían trabajando, lo veían unas veces por semana pero solo por un breve momento. A Tony no le faltó nada pero esa falta de atención a tan temprana edad fue lo que lo llevó a ir por la vida sin cuidado''

Pepper se calló unos segundos, para que Harry asimilara la información.

-''Investigue lo que pude sobre tu familia antes de que te dejaran en el orfanato''. anunció Pepper, notando el pequeño sobresalto en el menor ''lamento lo de tus padres, trate con tus tíos en el proceso de adopción, estoy segura de que serás feliz con Tony y conmigo''.

-''Pero...el no sabe de mí, probablemente me rechacé''. dijo asustado el menor.

-''No, ten por seguro que no te rechazara, solo dense tiempo''. con una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, Pepper estaba usando una laptop, mientras que Harry veía la película del Rey León en una pantalla que estaba colgando frente suyo.

(...)

-''JARVIS''. llamo Tony desde su taller ''¿No a regresado Pepper?''

-''No Sr. Stark''. respondió la IA ''la señorita Romannov y el señor Barton están entrenando, el señor Bruce está en su laboratorio y el Señor Steve salió''.

Tony se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta, no era nada fuera de lo normal, así que volvió a su taller.

(...)

-''Han llegado''. anunció Clint a sus compañeros ''la cámara esta lista''

-´´Bien hecho, ahora solo hay que esperar a que se conozcan´´. respondió una pelirroja mientras afilaba una navaja.

-''Sigo creyendo que Tony se va a molestar por filmarlo''. opinó el capitán América.

-''Yo...no siempre puedes ver al reacción de Tony al enterarse que va a ser padre''. dijo Bruce.

Todos habían sido informados del nuevo integrante en la torre, era algo digno de ver.

(...)

-''JARVIS, no le notifiques a Tony sobre mi regreso, quiero darle una sorpresa''. pidió Pepper en cuanto estuvo en el edificio Stark, muy pronto nombrado Avenger.

Hace minutos que habían llegado a la ciudad y era menos decir que Harry estaba temblando como gelatina pues el menor no podía creer el tipo de lugar donde estaba.

-''Entendido señorita Potts''. hubo una pausa ''bienvenido maestro Harry''

-''Sólo Harry, por favor...y gracias''. respondió con timidez el niño.

-''Informe a JARVIS sobre tu llegada, es como el mayordomo del lugar, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes informarle a él''. dijo Pepper mientras caminaba al ascensor, con Harry detrás suyo.

Harry estaba fascinado por lo que veía, el ascensor no se asimilaba a las escaleras en su escuela.

Después de unos minutos el ascensor se detuvo, abriendo sus puertas para dar vista del lugar.

Todo se veía moderno y demasiado caro, provocando que Harry se encogiera y empezara a entrar en pánico.

-''Vallamos a la cocina, debes estar hambriento'' la mujer camino a donde dijo, mostrando lo que sería la cocina.

-''¿Aquí vive el señor Stark?'' preguntó el menor mientras veía como Pepper le preparaba lo que al parecer era un sándwich.

-''Si, no tengas miedo Harry'' rió un poco al ver lo asustado que estaba.

-''No...es solo que...'' empezó a tartamudear un poco ''no sé cómo tomar esto, como lo tomará el señor''

-''Tranquilo, te adaptarás poco a poco''. dejo el plato frente al niño, donde se apreciaba dos sándwich de jamón y una vaso de jugo ''iré por Tony, debe seguir en el taller´´

Harry solo asintió, estaba muy nervioso y eso provocó que su hambre aumentara, empezando a comer lo que se le fue dado.

(...)

-''Señor''. llamó la IA en el laboratorio ''la señorita Potts ha regresado, quiere hablar con usted''

-''Ay no...''. Tony suspiro resignado y salió del taller, pero antes iría por un poco de agua.

Su recorrido se vio interrumpido cuando su vista capto algo, más bien a alguien.

-''Hola''. saludo con duda al niño que tenía enfrente ''¿Tu eres?''

El niño también había dejado de comer y se enfocó en el hombre que se había puesto algo pálido.

-''Es tu hijo Tony, se llama Harry Potter''. una voz salió detrás del nombrado.

-''¿Pepper? ¿Tengo un hijo? ¿Por fin ha pasado?'' empezó a preguntar mientras se llevaba una mano a su corazón de manera dramática.

-''Tú lo adoptaste, aquí están los papeles''. fue entonces que la mujer le dio un folder color azul.

-''Cierto...''. llevó su vista de los papeles al niño, no era un monstruo como para abandonar de nuevo al niño ''bien...bienvenido a la familia, mini yo''

Harry quedó perplejo ante la reacción del hombre, que persona más bipolar.

…..

Me he tardado, lo se y lo siento. Espero el capítulo sea de su agradó. Debo confesar que en su momento había pensado en hacer la historia de tal forma que Harry se revelara ante Albus, sus amigos y el mundo mágico, para así quedarse en América con su familia recién adquirida. Pero he cambiado de opinión y tratare de que la historia sea de algo así como comedia familiar.

Tenía planeado hacer otro fic donde Harry es oscuro, siendo adoptado por Voldemort y Bellatrix, pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta inicios de Julio.

En esas fechas posiblemente publique un fic donde en el mundo de Avengers existen los seres mitológicos como ángeles y demonios. De esa historia ya tengo el prólogo y dos capítulos.

Todos los reviews, a excepción de los hirientes y faltantes de respeto, son bienvenidos.

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos leeremos.


	4. 4 capitulo

La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo, Harry estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa mientras que con la mirada le rogaba por ayuda a Pepper, la cual simplemente estaba ansiosa y curiosa por la reacción de su pareja.

Tony Stark, el hombre futurista, quien siempre tenía algo que decir para cada situación, ahora estaba en blanco. ¿Como no? Si por su mente ya habían pasado más de 30 escenarios diferentes donde el arruinaría esta situación y dañaría a un infante.

-''¿Cuántos años tienes?''. fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar el filántropo mientras iba a la cocina y trataba de prepararse un café.

-''Tengo 12 años, señor''. respondió de inmediato el menor, tratando de verse firme y no insultar de alguna manera al hombre.

-''Tienes buen acento, ¿de dónde eres?''. siguió preguntando, esta vez buscando algo que comer en la nevera.

-''De Inglaterra, señor''. volvió a responder.

Esta vez Tony volteó a verlo y sin disimulo alguno lo recorrió con la mirada.

-''Estas muy flaco''. declaró sin tacto y rodeos ''y eres muy bajito''.

Aquello hizo tensar al ojiverde, apenas unos minutos en compañía de su nuevo tutor y ya estaba disgustado de él, los Dursley tenían razón, nadie parecía que iba a quererlo o aceptarlo.

-''No vayas a ser tan alto, Tony''. respondió de inmediato Pepper.

Esta vez el que se tenso fue el inventor, recién se daba cuenta de su error, al parecer el comentario que hizo daño en cierto grado a Harry, quien de forma inconsciente había agachado la cabeza, seguro para que no vieran su expresión de derrota.

-''Hey''. llamó el mayor al ojiverde, quien a duras penas le dirigió la mirada ''no sé tú, pero hoy Pepper está más insoportable de lo normal, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi taller a comer pizza?''

La rubia quería en esos momentos ir hacia su pareja y darle un golpe con la palma de su mano en la cabeza, sabía que Tony no tiene experiencia en la crianza de niños, pero... ¿Llevarlo al taller donde probablemente lo ignoraría la mayor parte del tiempo por trabajar? Eso sí que no.

-''Bueno...''. empezó a hablar el menor con cautela.

-''No lo estás llevando al taller, Tony''. dijo la mujer, después vio al niño y agregó ''al menos no hoy''.

-''¿Porque no?''. alegó de inmediato Tony mientras se acercaba al menor y lo rodeaba de los hombros con uno de sus brazos ''es mi hijo ahora, yo decido a donde llevarlo a comer''.

-''¿Hijo?''. dijo en un susurro Harry, en su voz había esperanza y anhelo.

Claro que no lo dijo tan bajo, ya que el filántropo lo escuchó, iba a contestarle cuando a la cocina empezaron a entrar más personas.

El ojiverde entró en pánico y de forma inconsciente se trató de ocultar detrás del inventor.

-''¡Hola!''. saludó energéticamente Clint al niño ''un pajarito nos dijo por ahí que a esta disfuncional familia se integraría alguien más''.

-''JARVIS''. dijo con aire ofendido Tony ''Tu sabías de esto'' declaró ''¿y no me informaste a mí? Que soy tu creador, ¡Yo que te consideró un hijo!''. dramatizó aún más, llevando una mano a su pecho.

Ante esta escena Harry no pudo contenerse más y río un poco.

-''Es bueno ver que ya no estás tan nervioso''. dijo una nueva voz, esta vez era una pelirroja de aire peligroso.

-''Con permiso''. habló alguien más.

El arquero y la pelirroja se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a un musculoso rubio y un hombre de aspecto cansado.

Ambos sostenían entre los dos un pastel algo grande de dos pisos de sabor chocolate.

-''Bienvenido a la familia''. declaró Pepper, quien tomó de los hombros a un sorprendido Harry y lo dirigió al pastel.

En el último piso estaba gravado con crema blanca la oración.

_**"Bienvenido, pequeño Harry"**_

-''Y-yo...''. las lágrimas cubrieron sus hermosas esmeraldas, así que tuvo que quitarse sus desgastadas gafas y limpiarse los ojos ''se los...agradezco mucho''.

Una mano le apretó su hombro derecho de manera reconfortante, alzó la mirada topándose con una sonrisa cálida marca Stark.

Nuevamente estaba por llorar, era el segundo pastel que recibía, pero el que le dio Hagrid no tenía comparación con las emociones de este momento.

Hagrid solo lo llevó al mundo de sus padres, pero estas personas de buena gana lo estaban incluyendo a su familia.

Ahora tiene una familia...

-''Vamos, tenemos regalos para ti, eres el primer y único niño en la torre, así que ten en cuenta que Stark va a malcriarte''. dijo con leve burla Clint.

-''¡Un momento!''. gritó de repente Stark, su voz llena de pánico.

Todos voltearon a verlo, Harry trató de hallar la causa del problema revisando al mayor con la mirada en busca de heridas o algo parecido.

-''¡Nadie me dijo que tenía que preparar un regalo!''. confesó Tony mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-''No es necesario, señor''. trató de calmarlo el ojiverde.

-''No, te equivocas, se supone que es mi primera impresión, vamos, pide lo que quieras y te lo daré''. ofreció el inventor, ya pensando en la extravagancia que el niño le podría pedir.

Paso casi un minuto entero de suspenso.

Todos expectantes del posible pedido del niño.

-''Una foto''. dijo en un susurro por fin el ojiverde, aunque debido a que todos estaban muy callados se escuchó la oración.

-''¿Una foto? ¿Cómo que una foto?''. preguntó desconcertado el arquero.

Solo un científico con un alter ego y un súper soldado parecían tener una idea de el porqué de una foto.

-''Una foto la podría llevar conmigo a todos lados, siempre tendría la prueba de que esto paso, que ustedes me aceptan en sus vidas, quisiera que el momento este plasmado''. explicó con timidez Harry.

Pepper ya tenía una idea de la vida que el infante debió haber llevado, así que las lágrimas ya estaban por salir de sus ojos, sus labios estaban formando una tensa sonrisa.

Steve Rogers vio de manera diferente al menor, ahora sabía que Harry era un niño sencillo, humilde y con valores.

Bruce asintió para dar a conocer que entendía su decisión, ya empezando a preguntarse de la vida del niño antes de llegar con ellos.

Clint estaba algo desconcertado, no esperaba un niño así pero el tenía hijos, y sabia cuando uno ocultaba su dolor, así que trataría de ayudar en lo que pueda al ojiverde.

Natasha sonrió también, ella tampoco tendrá experiencia con niños, pero sabía reconocer a alguien que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida.

Aquí la incógnita era Stark, quien veía sin parpadear a Harry, nuevamente el niño lo había sorprendido, no creyó que pediría eso, pero no se lo iba a negar.

-''JARVIS''. rompió el silencio mismo el inventor de la IA ''creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer''. dijo mientras se acercaba al menor y le daba un abrazo, todos comenzaron a acercarse, pero solo Pepper, Tony y Harry estaban abrazándose, los demás solo sonreían ante la escena, todo había sido grabado, las fotos pronto estarían en manos del niño, claro que después de ponerla en un marco y meterlas en una caja de regalo.

Esta vez Harry Potter no era el salvador del mundo mágico, no era el niño que vivió, no era nada de eso.

Ahora sólo era un niño que acababa de tener una familia amorosa. 

no se si hacer que Harry se oponga a volver a Hogwarts para asi estar con su ahora familia o que sea llevado contra su voluntad, solo tiene 12 años, el no sabe de los horrocruxes, asi que no debería pelear una guerra, pero, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Quién les gustaría de pareja para Harry?


	5. 5 capitulo

-"¿Quieres otro pedazo de pastel, Harry?" preguntó Banner al pequeño.

-"No, así esta bien, gracias de todas formas" el ojiverde trató de ser lo mas educado posible, pero en verdad le bastaba con tres rebanadas de pastel que ya había comido.

Nunca había estado tan feliz, aunque puede que su primer día en Hogwarts fuera la excepción.

-"Cuentanos un poco mas de ti" pidió su ahora padre, quien se había sentado frente suyo "por ejemplo, ¿como se llama tu mascota?" dijo refiriéndose a la lechuza blanca que tranquilamente reposaba en uno de los portabrazos del sofá donde estaba sentado Steve.

-"Oh, el es Hedwig" la presentó con emoción el ojiverde "fue mi primer regalo de cumpleaños"

-"¿No tuviste regalos antes?" dijo sin creerselo Clint.

-"No, mis padres murieron cuando aun era un bebé, y mis tíos con los que me quedé no estaban muy contentos por cuidarme" Harry trató de ser lo mas breve posible con la información.

-"Ya veo, bueno..". Stark no sabia como sentirse, que difícil era ser padre "¿que me dices de la escuela?"

Oh, esa pregunta había tensado al ojiverde, algo que nadie paso desapercibido.

Harry no sabia que contestar, no quería mentir, de verdad que no, pero no sabia que pasaría cuando se enteraran de lo que era capaz, ¿y si lo regresaban al orfanato?

Pero...si no les decía el resultado podría ser peor, eventualmente se enterarían cuando su carta para volver a Hogwarts llegara y el les diera el sobre.

No, lo mejor era decir la verdad.

-"Yo...mi escuela no es como cualquier otra" confesó tímidamente, formándose un tenso silencio.

Pepper estaba entrando en pánico, sin querer había olvidado el detalle de que el niño no parecía estar inscrito en alguna escuela, pero en el orfanto dijeron que el estaba en un internado, ¿que no había averiguado?

-"Solo asistimos los que tenemos características especiales" continuó diciendo.

Los demás estaban empezando a pensar que tal vez el niño iba a una escuela para súper dotados, pero otros pensaban que quizás Harry era una especie de mutante en entrenamiento.

-"Es una escuela de magia" confesó por fin.

-"¿Nos estas tomando el pelo?" dijo con una sonrisa Tony.

-"No Tony" sorprendentemente fue Natasha la que habló antes de que Harry lo hiciera "dice la verdad".

-"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que la magia existe!? ¿¡Que hay gente con un palo de madera por ahí!?" el inventor no lo creía, no quería creerlo.

No se equivoquen, no estaba pensando que su hijo recién adoptado era un monstruo o fenómeno, pero por favor! El era un hombre de ciencia! Y la magia no es ciencia y no había visto pruebas de que existiera.

Pero Harry lo tomo de otra forma, tal y como lo imagino, estaba siendo rechazado por su tutor, ¿acaso no era digno de ser querido?

Los demás estaban escépticos, manteniendo la mente abierta, además de que ellos habían visto de primera mano que la magia era real, Loki era hasta ahora su único ejemplo.

-"Calmate Tony" Bruce fue el primero en reaccionar al ver la cara de devastación que tenia el menor.

El inventor se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, despeinandolos mas en el proceso.

-"Lo siento... Solo que es complicado de digerir" murmuro acompañado de una risa forzada.

La sala se quedó en un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto repentinamente por el ruido de cristales rompiéndose.

-"¿¡Que diablos!?" dijo claramente confundido Clint mientras se levantaba y tomaba una pose mas defensiva.

Esta vez las botellas de vino y copas que había en el mini bar fueron las que explotaron.

-"Lo... ¡Lo siento"! chilló Harry al darse cuenta que era su culpa el que hubiera tal desastre.

No lo había hecho a propósito, pero las emociones que había sentido repentinamente fueron demasiadas y su magia accidental se manifestó como consecuencia.

-"¡Hey! No pasa nada". Pepper avanzó con calma al pequeño, una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro tratando de transmitirle seguridad al menor.

-"Pero fue mi culpa". dijo con voz ahogada el ojiverde, empezando a sentir que se empezaba a ahogar.

Unos reconfortantes brazos lo envolvieron en una especie de abrazo, un abrazo claramente torpe.

-"Tranquilo" llegó la voz de Tony "nadie esta molesto por eso, yo rompo todos los días algo".

Ese fue su intento de tranquilizar al ojiverde, quien estaba algo rígido por el inesperado abrazo.

-"Stark tiene razón, aquí todos los días alguien destruye algo". comentó Bruce mientras con ayuda de Steve limpiaban el desastre.

-"Igual lo lamento, se que ahora que saben lo que soy no me querrán aquí" susurro mientras se quitaba sus gastados lentes y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-"¿Bromeas? Es cierto que no esperaba que hubiese personas por ahí haciendo trucos con un palo" el filántropo trataba de verse lo mas seguro posible pues de eso dependía que el niño se calmara por completo "pero no pienso botarte a la calle, Bruce es un gigante verde" dijo mientras señalaba al contrario quien saludo tímidamente desde el mini bar "el capitán tiene mas de 70 años y se ve mas joven, además de que posee súper fuerza" ahora el rubio le dio un asentimiento de cabeza "Nath es muy peligrosa y aun así me agrada" la pelirroja alzo una ceja hacia el inventor, pero estaba sonriendo "Pepper es experta en soportarme y es quien logra que las cosas en la torre no se salgan de control" la nombrada solo rodó los ojos pero río "y yo vuelo en un traje de metal"

-"¿¡Que hay de mi!?". gritó indignado Clint desde un sofá.

-"Ah si, el tiene buena puntería" dijo como si nada el inventor.

-"¿¡Solo eso?! Yo nunca falló un tiro, niño" comento el arquero con orgullo.

Harry veía y escuchaba todo con atención, así que poco a poco se fue calmando.

-"¿Entonces no les desagrado por ser mago?" preguntó solo para estar seguro.

-"Por supuesto que no". respondio de inmediato Tony "es mas, ¿crees poder convertir a Clint en un pájaro?"

-"¡Hey!". exclamo indignado el arquero.

-"Oh, apenas llevo un año de estudios en magia, no creo poder". hizo una pausa como si meditara "además de que hacer eso creo que es ilegal".

-"¿incluso los magos tienen sus propias leyes?". pregunto interesado Bruce.

-"Si, es una sociedad separada de la de personas sin magia... ". explicaba con una suave sonrisa el ojiverde.

La charla pudo haber continuado, pero el ruido de varios estallidos los alerto.

A la sala habían entrado varias personas con traje y varita en mano.

Autores estadounidenses.

-"Buenas tardes, soy Joana Willson". se presento una mujer de aspecto severo, cabello corto color negro perfectamente peinado.

-"Mucho gusto". Tony notó lo tenso que se puso el niño, así que con toda la naturalidad que pudo, lo coloco detrás suyo. Sobre su cadáver se llevaban al pequeño "asumo que están aquí por mi hijo".

-"Si, así es". la mujer todo el tiempo tuvo un semblante serio "¿sabe quienes somos?"

-"Magos estadounidenses" respondió de inmediato el inventor, claro que se baso en la apariencia y acento de la mujer "¿que los trae por aquí?"

Joana endureció un poco sus facciones, ya había reconocido que todos los nombrados vengadores estaban ahí, listos para atacar si los veían como una amenaza.

-"El departamento de magia a detectado un niño mágico, además de que sus acciones fueron vistas por un nomag. Solo venimos a advertirles y verificar que el estatuo del secreto siga a salvo".

-"Bueno, no veo porque "mi hijo" debería ocultar algo que es natural en el con nosotros, su familia". Tony estaba empezando a hartarse.

-"En eso no hay problema, si no que el niño es adoptado y debe venir con nosotros". la mujer declaro.

-"Lo adopte legalmente". discutio el inventor.

-"También debe adoptarlo por medios mágicos, tiene que demostrar que usted es capaz de cuidar adecuadamente al niño y le dará una educación mágica".

Harry estaba nervioso, no creía que hubiera tanto problema por tener una familia.

-"¡Bien! Simplemente digame a donde ir y que tengo que hacer para adoptarlo completamente". pidio el inventor.

-"Le aseguramos que Stark puede ofrecerle todo lo necesario a Harry, incluida la educación mágica, no le negaremos algo que necesita". Pepper entro en ayuda de Tony.

-"Deberán ir al ministerio mágico estadounidense, los llevaremos ahora si están de acuerdo". propuso Joana.

-"¡Es Harry Potter!". uno de los autores gritó.

Bueno, probablemente la adopción habría sido sencilla pero ahora que se supiera quien era el niño que quieren adoptar, seguramente las cosas serán un poco complicadas.

...

...

Eso seria todo, lamento informarles que no actualizara hasta mediados de Enero esta historia.

Una cosa más, como algunos han notado, publique una nueva historia. Me gustaría que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hacer un tráiler, si alguien esta interesado decírmelo por favor. Para discutir los puntos.

Tohka Yatogami P.


	6. 6 capítulo

Las cosas en el lugar estaban tensas, y los gritos al borde de la histeria de Tony no estaban ayudando.

-"¡Se las verán con mis abogados! Lo sacaron de mi propiedad a la fuerza ¡Fue un secuestro!". .dijo por tercera vez el inventor.

-"Entienda que el niño es una figura importante en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, debemos asegurarnos que no esta con ustedes por motivos inciertos". Trataba de explicar uno de los empleados del lugar, probablemente un secretario.

-"¿¡Motivos inciertos!?". Volvió a decir Tony con un aire verdaderamente ofendido. "Nunca adoptaría un niño mágico para experimentar, si es lo que estan pensando".

-"Natasha y Clint ya han ido con Fury para informar la situación". Se unió a la conversación Steve, quien tenia su ceño fruncido.

-"Tony". Pronunció con cansancio Bruce. "Relajate y esperemos que el ministro nos atienda".

Hace menos de una hora que los aurores estadounidenses habían asaltado la torre, todo este caos se había armado a partir de un auror que reconoció a Harry y en un impulso de protección y estupidez lo había tomado del brazo y desaparecido con él, al menos el niño había sido llevado al ministerio de magia estadounidense.

Los vengadores en cuanto vieron lo que paso, sacaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar y hacer que les dijeran donde estaba el menor, por suerte la líder del grupo, Joana había reaccionado a tiempo y les aseguró que todos serian llevados donde estaba el niño.

Aun no veían a Harry, pero les aseguraron que el ministro estaba hablando con el, ya luego hablaría con ellos y resolvería el asunto de la adopción.

Ninguno de los recién llegados había prestado verdadera atención al lugar, mas interesados en hacer que los atendieran, pero ahora que estaban ahí, de pie, notaron que el lugar no era tan diferente a un lugar de oficinas normal, con razón no estaban enterados de la magia, se mezclaban bien con la multitud.

-"Ya pueden pasar". dijo secamente el hombre que hace un rato los estaba atendiendo.

Bruce, Pepper, Steve y Tony entraron a la puerta indicada, donde un hombre bien afeitado y cabellos largos perfectamente atados en una coleta baja los recibió sentado detrás de un escritorio.

No veían por ningún lugar a Harry, poniéndolos algo molestos, pero lograron ver una puerta que sin duda llevaría a otro cuarto, ¿quizas ahí estaba el menor?.

Hulk podría irrumpir por esa puerta, tomar al niño y huir con el, mientras los otros les daban tiempo de escapar.

-"No". dijo de repente Bruce a sus compañeros, como si les hubiese leído la mente.

-"Buenas tardes". saludo el hombre "soy el ministro de magia Estadounidense, Robert Brow". se presento educadamente "entiendo que estan aquí debido a la adopción del joven Potter".

-*Si". Pepper tomó las riendas del asunto, no confiaba en que Tony no metiera la pata "ademas del hecho de que uno de sus empleados se llevó a Harry sin avisarnos".

-"Lamento eso, verán que el pensó que el niño estaba en peligro y lo saco de ahí, ven que es una figura importante en Londres". trato de excusar el hombre "admito que también me inquieta el porque adoptó, Señor Stark, exactamente a Harry Potter".

-"No sabia que el era importante, simplemente planeaba ser padre y educar de la mejor manera a Harry". habló de inmediato Tony.

-"Solo hoy nos enteramos que el niño es mágico". nuevamente tomo la palabra Pepper. "asi que en lugar de darle una educación como cualquier niño, iba a investigar escuelas de magia que estuvieran cerca pero que fueran prometedoras".

Al parecer el ministro iba a volver a abrir la boca, pero la puerta fue abierta y por esta entró Nick Fury.

-"Ministro, con todo respeto". empezó a hablar el recién llegado "no hay mejor lugar para el joven Potter que vivir con los vengadores y Stark sea su tutor legal".

-"Se que ellos son capaces de cuidarlo, pero la magia quedaría expuesta si un niño mágico vive con ellos". dijo Robert.

-"Eso no pasara, además, Harry Potter estará mas seguro con ellos, mis contactos en Gran Bretaña me han informado sobre cierto incidente con un mago oscuro". Fury miro al ministro.

-"¿De que habla?". fue Bruce quien no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"El mago oscuro, Voldemort o El que no debe ser nombrado, no esta muerto como se creyó hace 11 años". informó el director "apareció en la escuela de magia en Escocia, Hogwarts, poseyendo a un maestro, el joven Potter se enfrentó a el y no había adultos cerca para ayudarlo".

Robert quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que esto implicaba.

-"Además de que los anteriores cuidadores del niño lo maltrataron hasta el punto que se considera abuso infantil". nuevamente informó Fury "como usted a dicho, el niño es alguien importante y claramente en Gran Bretaña no esta seguro, usted podría hacer un mejor trabajo".

Los vengadores se estaban esforzando para no abrir demasiado los ojos, el director de SHIELD estaba prácticamente manipulando al ministro.

-"Entiendo el punto". porfin el ministro hablo después de unos minutos "pero aun así habrá visitas al niño de parte del departamento mágico adecuado para confirmar que el niño este realmente bien".

-"¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?". dijo sin creer Tony.

-"Si, señor Stark, el papeleo llevara unos días, pero el joven Potter puede ir con usted". aceptó sin emoción aparente el hombre "en cuanto a la educación del niño, le daré la información sobre varias escuela de magia en América".

Mientras ellos hablaban al otro lado de una puerta un niño trataba de escuchar la conversación, de verdad estaba empezando a molestarle ser el niño que vivió, ese titulo le quitaba todo lo que quería.

La puerta de repente se abrió, dejando ver a un auror.

-"Vamos, ya puedes irte". le dijo el hombre, indicándole que entrara con el ministro y los vengadores.

-"Si, gracias". respondió mansamente mientras caminaba.

-"¡Mini-yo!"._lo saludo de inmediato Tony, poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia el.

El ojiverde solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero de igual forma apresuro sus pasos para llegar al inventor, ahora que lo veía bien, ¿llevaba un guante de metal puesto? Bueno, le preguntaría mas tarde.

Pepper también lo saludo e indico que se sentara entre ella y Tony, cosa que hizo sin chistar.

-"Señor Potter". llamó el ministro momentos después "ya se ha aclarado el asunto de su adopción y el accidente de su estallido de magia, podrá volver con el señor Stark quien por medios no mágicos lo ha adoptado, el proceso mágico se empezará lo antes posible, pero tardará unos días".

Harry solo asintió, sosteniendo sin querer el brazo de Tony.

-"El señor Stark ha asegurado que le ofrecerá educación mágica y cuidará". Robert entonces le dio varias hojas "esas son las escuelas disponibles en América".

Tanto Harry como Tony y Pepper vieron los papeles, claro que los revisarían con mas calma cuando estuvieran en casa.

-"¿Algo mas? Señor Ministro". pregunto educadamente la CEO de Stark, recibiendo solo una negación "con su permiso entonces".

Todos se pusieron de pie, sin embargo Fury se quedó, seguramente para hablar mas a fondo sobre la aparición y nueva caída de Voldemort.

Los vengadores que estaban presentes escucharon un poco, comprometiéndose a cuidar lo mejor posible a Harry.

Fuera de la oficina Natasha y Clint estaban esperando.

-"Que bueno que estas bien, maguito". saludo el arquero al ojiverde en cuanto lo vio.

Todos salieron del edificio, ya afuera verían como llegar a la torre.

(...)

-"Gracias". fue lo primero que dijo Harry mientras caminaba por las calles con su nueva familia.

-"No tienes porque agradecer". contesto el inventor mientras lo miraba y guiaba poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-"Fueron por mi, un señor que estaba conmigo me dijo incluso que estabas por vestirte de Iron Man". una mirada llena de curiosidad adorno los ojos del menor.

-"Solo alcanzo a ponerse su guante". dijo con una sonrisa Bruce, recibiendo un resoplido del castaño.

-"¿Guante? ¿Es lo que llevas puesto?". señalo entonces su brazo.

-"Si, dispara unos rayos que aleja a los chicos malos". comento con orgullo Stark.

El grupo nuevamente estaba solo conformado por Steve, Bruce, Tony, Pepper y Harry.

Natasha y Clint tuvieron que quedarse para esperar a Fury y volver a la base.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No tienes hambre Harry?". pregunto Steve mientras veía alrededor en busca de un puesto de comida o algo.

-"Oh...yo…". se sonrojo, tenía hambre pero con la emoción del día se le había olvidado.

-"¡Cierto!"._exclamo Tony "necesitas comer, creo que mas adelante hay un restaurante de comida china". fue entonces que llevo al grupo al lugar que afortunadamente estaba media cuadra de distancia.

(...)

-"¿Para mi?"._preguntó incrédulo el ojiverde al ver el plato de fideos frente a él.

-"Si, imaginé que seria bueno que comieras esto para empezar, ya después ampliaras tu paladar". respondió Pepper quien había pedido algo que sospechaba Harry era arroz.

El niño agradeció y trato de comer, sin embargo nunca había comido con palillos, así que la sopa se deslizaba de regreso al plato.

Al menos Steve estaba teniendo los mismos problemas.

-"Oh, mira, así es mas sencillo". Tony, quien había notado el sufrimiento del menor salio al rescate, mostrándole una manera de sostener los palillos para poder comer.

-"Gracias"._dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas pero una gran sonrisa el ojiverde, esta vez si comiendo.

-"Nosotros volveremos a la torre Tony". Habló Steve después de que termino de comer.

-"Esta bien, nosotros aprovecharemos para llevar a Harry de compras". sonrió cálidamente Pepper.

Bruce y Steve solo asintieron y despidieron, ambos emprendiendo su caminata a la torre, suficientes emociones por un día.

-"¿Compras?". murmuro Harry confundido, quien tenia un poco de comida en su mejilla derecha, no había duda de que había tenido hambre.

-"Si, creo que es buena idea comprar lo que necesitas, como ropa, zapatos, libros, juguetes, lo que sea…". enumeraba la mujer mientras con cariño limpiaba la mejilla del niño con un pañuelo.

El ojiverde se sonrojo y tartamudeo en respuesta, haciendo que Tony riera un poco y le revolviera sus cabellos.

Estaba seguro que no fue malo haber sido abandonado por los Durleys.

(...)

-"Esto...esto es demasiado"._dijo nerviosamente Harry cuando estuvieron en un gran edificio donde por lo que veía, estaba lleno de ropa, zapatos y más.

No estaba muy llenó de gente, fue lo primero que notó.

-"El edificio es lo suficiente grande, así que la gente no se preocupa por las multitudes". explicó con una sonrisa Pepper. Aunque la respuesta era que la mayoría de artículos eran de un precio elevado por ser de una marca reconocida, así que solo la gente con el suficiente dinero compraba ahí.

Stark era uno de ellos.

-"¿Que te parece esto?". le dijo Tony, mostrando un conjunto de ropa casual.

Una camisa roja y pantalón de vestir negro.

-"Me gusta". respondió el ojiverde con un asentimiento.

-"Tambien hay que comprarte trajes, creo que algo verde se vería bien con tus ojos". opinó Pepper mientras lo llevaba a otra sección.

¿Así es como se siente salir con la familia? Se preguntaba en silencio Harry.

La tarde se la pasaron comprando ropa y varios pares de zapatos, además de que pasaron a una juguetería donde el menor en su mayoría había escogido juegos de mesa.

Aunque claro que Stark también escogía cosas que creía le gustarían al niño, pues había notado que era muy tímido y no pedía todo lo que le llamaba la atención.

Demonios, ni siquiera los videojuegos los miro dos veces. ¿Que niño no le gustaban los videojuegos?.

(...)

-"¡Hemos llegado!". gritó Tony cansado mientras caminaba directo a un sofá.

-"Parece que trajeron toda una tienda". dijo con una ligera sonrisa Natasha "ordenamos pizza para cenar y por supuesto, donas".

Los tres recién llegados venían con varias bolsas, Tony traía al menos unas 7 cajas, seguramente de zapatos, Pepper y Harry seguramente sus bolsas traían ropa.

El castaño menor se veía sumamente avergonzado, pero una sonrisa era notoria en su rostro. Había disfrutado de la tarde.

-"Bien, en lo que cenamos, podemos ver una película". sugirió Clint, quien se acerco a ayudar a cargar y poner todo en el mini bar, después lo llevarían a la habitación del menor.

-"Buena idea, mini-yo necesita ver todo lo que no ha visto". dijo Tony mientras se sentaba y buscaba la caja de donas "JARVIS, reproduce la película de Star Wars, la primera".

Los adultos en la sala rodaron los ojos, por supuesto que Stark elegiría algo así.

(...)

Al final resulto que Harry había disfrutado la película, los durleys nunca le habían dejado ver alguna.

También descubrió que le gustaba la pizza, se demostró cuando comió casi tres piezas.

-"Creo que es hora de dormir". opinó Pepper al notar que el menor bostezaba.

-"¿De verdad? Solo veamos la segunda parte y listo". dijo Tony.

-"Yo aceptaré dormir". murmuro cansado el ojiverde.

-"Vamos, te mostraremos tu habitación". indicó la rubia mientras lo encaminaba a un pasillo.

Tony fue detrás de ellos.

Se pararon delante de una puerta de metal la cual se abrió sola.

El cuarto era grande, observó Harry. Tenia una cama enorme, un armario igualmente grande y un escritorio, además de que la ventana daba con vista a la ciudad.

-"¿Yo dormire aquí?". pregunto casi sin voz.

-"Por supuesto, la puerta de ahí es el baño, si necesitas algo solo dile a JARVIS y él nos avisara de inmediato". explicó Pepper "mañana podemos pedir nuevos muebles y contratar a alguien para que pinte el lugar como quieras, queremos que te sientas cómodo."

-"Así esta bien". dijo de inmediato el de gafas.

-"Vamos, Mini-yo, este es tu espacio mas importante, no temas en decorarlo". lo ánimo el castaño mayor.

-"¿Que te parece si mañana después de desayunar hablamos sobre tu educación? Vi que el tema de tus estudios te gusta". propuso Pepper.

-"Me gustaría, muchas gracias". dijo con sinceridad el menor.

El sueño le estaba venciendo, así que no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo.

-"Bien". la mujer llevó a Harry a su cama y lo arropó, para sorpresa del ojiverde "buenas noches". le dijo para después darle un beso en su frente.

-"Descansa". habló ahora el inventor, quien solo le revolvió sus cabellos.

Harry quedó en silencio, viendo como la pareja salia de la habitación.

Una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro, era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso.

Quizás sus padres, Lily y James también lo habían hecho en algún momento cuando estaban vivos, pero no lo recordaba.

Cerro sus ojos a regañadientes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había pasado no haya sido un sueño. No quería despertarse en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

(...)

-"¿Que crees que estas haciendo? Tony". dijo severamente Pepper viendo al inventor desde la puerta del taller.

-"No olvide lo que Fury dijo, lo de que Harry había sido maltratado". respondió con el ceño fruncido "investigaré quienes fueron sus anteriores cuidadores para hacerles pagar."

-"No hagas nada ilegal". aconsejó sorpresivamente la mujer "¿que? Es obvio que el daño fue grande, lo viste hoy".

-"Si, Harry es demasiado tímido y cuidadoso con lo que hace. Además, al parecer el contacto físico es extraño en el, se pone nervioso cada vez que lo tocamos".

-"Si, sin duda esas personas no lo querían". comentó molesta Pepper, recordando la ropa que había estado usando el menor cuando lo conoció. "¿Y que me dices sobre ese mago oscuro que atacó a Harry?"

-"Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no hay manera de que envíe al niño a Gran Bretaña. Lo convenceré de que estudie en alguna escuela de este continente, además de que veré si logró hacer que las cámaras funcionen aun con la presencia de la magia, si ese bastardo se acerca a Harry, ten por seguro que uno de mis repulsores estará apuntando a su cara."

Pepper solo sonrió a sabiendas, pareciera que Tony es una especie de padre sobre protector.

-"Estaba pensando en llevar mañana a Harry al oculista, quizás podamos arreglar su vista con cirugía y si no es posible podríamos conseguirle lentes nuevos parecidos a los que lleva o unos de contacto, tiene un bonito color de ojos."

-"También hay que conseguirle cosas para su lechuza."

-"Por supuesto, no creo que debamos agobiarle tanto, podemos hacer las cosas poco a poco en el transcurso de los días."

(...)

Ese no era su cuarto dado a regañadientes en la casa de los Dursley, tampoco estaba en el armario debajo de las escaleras, demonios, ni siquiera era su dormitorio en Gryffindor.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, ¡lo que paso ayer había sido real!

Rápidamente se sentó en su cama, tratando de calmar sus emociones, lo cual no estaba resultando a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que se estaba deslizando en sus labios.

Busco a tientas sus gafas y se las coloco correctamente.

-Buenos días, joven Harry.

Se escuchó, fue tan repentino que el menor no pudo evitar el leve salto que dio.

-"Buenos días, JARVIS.". respondió en cuanto recordó a lo que le explicaron era el mayordomo que vigilaba la torre. "¿El señor Tony esta despierto?". preguntó con timidez.

-No, el señor Stark tiene el habito de levantarse después de las 9 am.

-"Oh, umm..¿que hora es?."

-Las 6:30 am.

Bueno, no era raro para el levantarse temprano.

¿Quizás podría prepararle un desayuno a Tony y Pepper como agradecimiento?

Si, eso estaría bien. No quería que pensaran que es un vago como su primo Dudley.

El solo pensamiento lo horrorizó.

-"JARVIS.". llamó. "¿crees que pueda usar la cocina?."

-Recomendaría hacerlo bajo supervisión.

Fruncio el ceño, ¿eso fue un si? ¿O un no?

-"¿Me puedes supervisar tú? De verdad quiero prepararle un desayuno a la señorita Pepper y el señor Stark."

-De acuerdo.

¿Fue su imaginación o la voz de la IA se suavizó?.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Tras decirle a JARVIS que tomaría antes una ducha y decidir entre toda la ropa que sus nuevos tutores le compraron ayer.

En unos minutos se vio en una cocina.

-"Oh, Merlín…". murmuró. Esta cocina no se parecía en nada a la de Tia Petunia, la de este lugar era mas moderna y seguramente costosa.

Se mordió su labio inferior en conflicto, de verdad quiere hacer el desayuno, pero no quiere arruinar los aparatos que tiene enfrente.

Bueno, JARVIS aceptó supervisarlo, así que le diría si estaba haciendo mal uso de los electrodomésticos.

La determinación brillo en sus ojos, así que puso las manos en práctica.

Si tan solo pudiera llegar al estante donde estaba seguro estaba algunos ingredientes que necesitaría...

(...)

-"Tony…". escuchó que le llamaban.

-"Hum". murmuro adormilado el inventor, luchando contra el sueño y tratando de acomodar sus ideas.

-"Levantate ya, nos quedamos dormidos". le respondió la rubia cereza quien ya estaba levantándose y preparándose para ducharse.

-"Oh, Pep, tuve un sueño muy loco". fue lo primero que dijo cuando la mayor parte de sueño se alejo de el "recuerdo haber soñado que adopté sin saber un niño, el cual era un mago de una sociedad secreta...incluso unos hombres con varitas aparecían y bueno…". se detuvo ante la mirada que le dirigió la mujer. "¿No fue un sueño, verdad?."

La mujer negó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-"No Tony, todo fue real, eres padre". le informo mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en su frente.

-"Quieres decir que somos padres, tu y yo. No me quedaré solo en esto". refutó con otra sonrisa propia.

(...)

-"¿Porque no soy mas alto...?.". murmuro sombriamente Harry, quien después de subirse a una silla había alcanzado el frasco de café.

JARVIS le había enseñado como usar la cafetera, así que eso ya estaba listo.

Faltaba lo que comerían.

-"Unos Waffles deberían estar bien". se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras cocinaba empezó a tararear una canción, tan absortó estaba en su labor que no vio como Pepper y Tony lo estaban observando escandalizados.

-"¿Es normal que a esta edad los niños cocinen? Yo no recuerdo haber cocinado". le susurro Tony a la rubia fresa.

-*No, me imagino que esos parientes suyos tienen mucho que ver en esto". respondio con los dientes apretados. Contó hasta 10 mentalmente y plasmó una linda sonrisa en su rostro "Buenos días, Harry". saludo, dando así a conocer su presencia.

El nombrado volteó de inmediato sobresaltado, causando que soltara la cuchara que en ese momento estaba usando para revolver la mezcla.

-"Umm...yo…". tartamudeó nervioso "buenos días, el desayuno esta casi listo.". dijo de inmediato.

-"Gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo, pudiste lastimarte ". regaño suavemente Pepper, caminando hacia Harry.

El menor de inmediato se tenso y bajo la cabeza ya esperando un golpe, pero este nunca llegó, sin embargo la mujer había puesto la palma de su mano en su cabeza y lo estaba acariciando, como si quisiera transmitirle seguridad.

-"Lo siento". se disculpó el ojiverde.

-"No te preocupes, solo no cocines sin que ninguno de nosotros te ayude, prefiero que empieces a cocinar por tu cuenta cuando seas un adolescente o tengas al menos 17 años". aconsejó Pepper "y si prefieres empezar a cocinar después puedes hacerlo."

-"Ella tiene razón". habló por primera vez Tony "solo preocupate por tus estudios y divertirte, mirame, yo solo puedo usar la cafetera y aun así soy exitoso". dijo el inventor mientras hacia eso exactamente, prepararse una taza de café.

-"Si, solo quería hacerles un desayuno como agradecimiento". murmuro lo suficiente alto Harry.

-"Oh, te agradecemos el gesto"

contestó de inmediato la mujer "¿Que te parece si yo término lo que falta? Mientras tu evitas que Tony valla a su taller, bien sé que si entra ahí no saldrá en todo el día".

-"¡Hey!". gritó indignado el inventor, quien detuvo su caminata hacia la puerta de la cocina.

El niño río un poco ante la expresión ofendida que mostraba el filántropo.

-*Bueno, como de todos modos no tenia planes de ir hoy al taller, ¿que te parece si hablamos de algo más?". preguntó Tony, ya sentándose en un lugar de la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina. "¿que opinas sobre en tus días de vacaciones ponerte al corriente con tus estudios no mágicos?".

-*Esta bien, señor". aceptó de inmediato el ojiverde.

-"Tengo entendido que solo terminaste tus estudios a los 11 años, me encargaré de contratar un tutor para que te de clases aquí en la torre, yo también puedo ayudarte con alguna duda que tengas, solo debes preguntarme".

-"Mas tarde podemos hablar de eso Tony". dijo Pepper, quien empezó a poner a cada uno un plato con waffles "mejor platicanos Harry sobre ti, lo que aprediste y los amigos que hiciste en esa escuela tuya.". sugirió la rubia, optó por no preguntar sobre la vida con sus parientes, intuía que ese tema no era cómodo para el niño.

El tema propuesto ánimo considerablemente al ojiverde, quien no dudo en contarles lo acontecido a los mayores.

Relató como Hagrid fue quien le entregó su carta de Hogwarts, claro que omitió el hecho de que su tío Vernom había tratado de que eso no sucediera.

Les dijo sobre su experiencia al tratar de llegar a la plataforma 9 3/4.

Entonces llegó al tema de sus amigos.

-"Ron fue mi primer amigo, él estaba buscando un compartimiento en el tren para poder sentarse, ya que los demás estaban llenos, estuvimos platicando un rato cuando llego otra estudiante de mi edad, ella estaba buscando un sapo que pertenecía a otro primer año."

Relataba, tardo un poco mas de una hora describiéndoles sobre su experiencia y como fueron clasificados, les habló de las escaleras movedizas, fue entonces que el relato se volvió mas inquietante cuando les platico sobre las pruebas para llegar a la piedra filosofal donde Voldemort poseyendo a Quirrel estaba.

-"Sin duda tuviste un año agitado". dijo con una sonrisa forzada Pepper.

-"Bueno, eso es pasado". opinó Stark "ahora que estas bajo mi cuidado te daré la mejor protección, ¿podras llevar una armadura a un colegio de magia?."

-"¡Tony!". regaño la rubia fresa.

-"No es necesario". respondió apresuradamente Harry.

El inventor iba a decir otra idea en su opinión, ingeniosa, sin embargo los vengadores restantes empezaron a llegar.

-"Oh, aquí están". fue el saludo de Clint.

-"Buenos días". Bruce tan educado como siempre.

Mas saludos fueron dichos e intercambiados mientras los recién llegados se movían por la cocina preparándose su desayuno, incluso Thor estaba ahí.

Harry empezó a sentirse inquieto, esto era nuevo para el, así que no sabia que hacer o decir.

-"Entonces pequeño mago". bendito sea Clint y su capacidad para iniciar una plática "¿ya decidiste donde continuaras tus estudios mágicos?."

El ojiverde iba a contestar o al menos intentarlo, ya que aun no había pensado en el tema, sin embargo Thor que acaba de llegar en la mañana habló primero.

-"¿Magia? Oh, así que eres un usuario mágico". el dios del trueno habló con gusto "¿Donde estudiaste?"

Tuvo que ser Tony quien les resumiera su primer año de educación mágica de Harry, incluso lo de el mago oscuro que no esta tan muerto como pensaron los magos.

-"¡Que vergüenza!". exclamó disgustado Thor "dejar que un niño enfrente a tal cosa."

-*Thor tiene razón, seria mejor que estudiaras en un lugar donde podemos acudir a tu rescate enseguida y claro, donde tenemos jurisdicción para pelear". aconsejo Natasha "pero la decisión es tuya". vio directamente a Harry.

El niño sabia que tenían razón, se suponía que debía estudiar y disfrutar su educación mágica, sin embargo tuvo que embarcarse en una aventura peligrosa junto a sus amigos.

Amigos a los cuales no quería dejar, eran los primeros que tenía, aunque lleve poco tiempo de conocerlos.

-"¡Tengo una idea!". Clint lo saco de sus pensamientos "todos podemos leer la información que Pepper tiene sobre las escuelas, así te resumimos las ventajas y desventajas de cada una."

-"Legolas tiene razón". aceptó Tony "si al final ninguna escuela te gusta y aun quieres volver a Escocia, estará bien."

-"¿Que dices?". preguntó suavemente Pepper.

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos, le sonaba bien la idea, pero todavía no estaba convencido de no volver a Hogwarts.

(...)

Todos se reunieron en la sala, diciéndose en grupos de tres o en parejas para leer la información de las escuelas, Harry como era de esperarse estaba con Tony y Pepper.

Natasha y Clint juntos.

Bruce, Thor y Steve formaban otro grupo.

-"¿Que opinas de esta? Harry". dijo Bruce "Instituto de Salem, espera...olvidalo, es solo para mujeres". se retracto apresuradamente el científico.

-"Oh, escucha, Castelobruxo". dijo Steve "se especializa en herbologia y magizoologia, se ubica aproximadamente en Brasil". detallo "al menos no tendrías que dejar el continente."

Harry asintió, dando a conocer que lo había escuchado, le gustaba cuidar plantas, especialmente las del jardín de tía petunia, pero las plantas mágicas era un asunto diferente, de los animales mágicos ni hablar.

Así pasaron un rato, notando que había pocas escuelas mágicas en América, al menos también les habían dado información sobre escuelas en otros continentes, la escuela ubicada en un lugar volcánico fue atrayente, pero a Harry no le agradaba la idea de volar todos los días en una especie de ave gigante.

Solo quedaban pocas escuelas, la siguiente era Ilvermorny.

-"La mala noticia es que tendrás que dejar tu varita mágica en las vacaciones". dijo Tony "pero oye, ahí no hay prejuicios por tus orígenes."

La escuela era demasiado buena para ser verdad, estaba ubicada cerca de la Torre, los rasgos de una serpiente no eran mal vistos como en Hogwarts, era una de las mejores academias mágicas en todo el mundo, estaba protegida y se había inspirado en Hogwarts.

-"Puedes tomar la decisión después, estoy seguro que te llegaran mas cartas de aceptación". le dijo Steve.

Eso era cierto, las escuelas Americanas ya debieron saber sobre la presencia de otro niño mágico gracias a su estallido de magia de cuando recién llegó.

-"Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre compañeros". anunció Thor ya caminando a la cocina.

Los demás murmuraron un asentimiento, llevaban unas pocas horas pero necesitaban comer.

Al final solo Harry y sus tutores se quedaron aun sentados viendo la información e imágenes de las escuelas.

-"Hey, ¿que pasa?". preguntó Tony al niño, notando como este veía a la lejanía con tristeza.

Pepper también actuó y empezó a acariciar los cabellos del menor.

Parece que esos dos actos sacaron de su ensoñación a Harry, ya que decidido empezó a hablar.

-"Es que siento que traiciono la memoria de mis padres con todo esto, ver la posibilidad de abandonar el colegio al que fueron ellos, abandonar mi hogar…". murmuraba entrecortadamente el ojiverde "ellos dieron la vida por mi, no quiero lastimarlos."

Tony no sabia que decir, no estaba en su especialidad consolar niños, pero tenia a Pepper al menos.

-"Oh, Harry". arrullo la rubia fresa "si tus padres hicieron eso, era porque querían que vivieras, que fueras feliz, ten por seguro que cada acción que tomes ellos se sentirán muy orgullosos de ti, eres un buen niño, la única manera de entristecerlos es que hagas lo que otros te impongan, si tu quieres hacer algo más hazlo."

El niño se desmoronó, lloró como no había llorado mientras se aferraba a Pepper, todos en su antiguo hogar le dictaron que hacer, como por ser el niño que vivió debía actuar, el no quería eso, el solo quería ser Harry.

Una reconfortante mano en su espalda dio a conocer su presencia, el dueño de esta era Tony, quien torpemente trataba de consolar al niño.

Quizás tardaron en esa posición, pero el niño lo necesitaba, no había tenido ese contacto en su vida, y ahora que lo tenia no quería dejarlo.

A kilómetros de distancia en el Reino Unido, un director de larga barba blanca quedó viendo los artefactos que le indicaban sobre la situación del niño elegido.

Algo no marchaba bien, las salas que protegían la residencia donde vivía el joven Potter habían caído, eso solo significaba algo.

El niño murió o ya no consideraba ese lugar su hogar.

Los hechizos de rastreo que había puesto en el menor también estaban fallando, el lugar donde debía hallarse el niño debe estar en presencia de una magia muy fuerte.

Esto no era bueno...

(...)

Los días fueron pasando y tal como prometió Tony, el uso gran parte de su tiempo para asesorar al niño en sus estudios no mágicos, esperaban que Harry hiciera sus exámenes dos semanas antes de volver a la escuela.

También Tony le había propuesto pagar una cirugía para que la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en la frente Harry fuera eliminada.

El niño había aceptado de inmediato, esa cicatriz era por la que muchos lo reconocían y miraban sin pudor alguno.

-"También podemos arreglar tu vista, ya sabes, y si no es posible al menos podemos comprarte lentes de contacto, así no te preocupas a cada rato por perder tus lentes". le dijo el inventor.

Harry había sido llevado con un especialista para comprar nuevos lentes, pues los suyos estaban demasiado dañados y enmendados.

Clint casualmente había señalado que Harry era demasiado flaco para su edad, esa observación hizo sonrojar de vergüenza al menor. Pepper inmediatamente lo había llevado a un médico para checar la salud del ojiverde, los resultados fueron inesperados.

Nadie le había dicho nada al menor, pero Tony estaba trabajando en una denuncia a los Dursley por maltrato infantil.

Harry esperaba sentirse abrumado por tantos cambios, pero no fue así.

Todos hacían sus movimientos de manera suave y tranquila para que el niño no se sintiera incómodo, lo incluían poco a poco a sus rutinas, todo con el objetivo de que se sintiera y supiera que era bienvenido.

-"Hoy iremos de compras mágicas. ¿Te parece?". preguntó Pepper al niño.

Eso era emocionante, no había visitado lugares mágicos, hasta el momento solo salia de la torre para sus visitas al médico o cuando Tony quería comer fuera.

La razón por la cual aun no salía solo sin protección era por lo que dijo Tony un día: 'No quiero que te pase algo mientras estamos distraídos, ya estoy trabajando en tu seguridad y la manera de que cualquiera de nosotros llegue en tu ayuda'.

Era obvio que el inventor se preocupaba por el.

Volviendo al día de compras, había sido un largo camino para encontrar la entrada al callejón mágico. Al menos Nick Fury hace unos días les había brindado información sobre donde buscar cada lugar.

El lugar no era como el callejón Diagon, al parecer solo el reino unido seguían siendo tan anticuados, aquí los magos se mezclaban perfectamente con los no-maj.

Nada de túnicas extravagantes, atuendos coloridos o ropa medieval.

De no ser por los obvios anuncios encantados o los productos vendidos, el lugar podía pasar por una calle común.

-¿Donde quieres ir primero?. —pregunto Pepper mientras le sonreía.

A ellos solo se habían unido Tony y Bruce, quienes se veían sumamente escandalizados por el hecho de que su tecnología no funcionaba.

El inventor se había llevado las manos al pecho con la intención de ver que su reactor aun funcionara, bueno, seguía funcionando.

-"La biblioteca estará bien". por supuesto, el sabía que eso era prioridad, esta vez se aseguraría de estudiar y obtener mejores notas que antes. "¿podemos ir después a la tienda de mascotas?"

Hedgwig necesitaba golosinas.

(...)

-"¿Esto es un gato? ¿O un tigre en pleno crecimiento?". preguntó Tony.

-"Estoy casi seguro de que es una mezcla de ambos". respondió Bruce.

Habían decidido que era mejor ir a la tienda de mascotas primero ya que estaba mas cerca de la biblioteca.

Pero estaba siendo difícil sacar a los dos genios de ahí.

Ambos conocidos vengadores habían sido vistos, y aunque hubo un poco de reconocimiento, los magos habían seguido con sus propios asuntos.

-"¿Seguro que no quieres otra mascota, Harry?". preguntó la rubia fresa.

-"Estoy seguro, además Hedwig puede ponerse celosa". dijo mientras recordaba como su lechuza lo había mordido cuando quedo viendo otras aves.

-"Si después cambias de opinión, dímelo". pidió Pepper.

(...)

No llevaron animales mágicos, pero ahora que estaban en la librería parecía que nunca iban a salir.

Harry había tomado libros de defensa, curación, plantas e historia sobre magos.

Pepper también había estado firmemente decidida a entender a Harry en cuanto a temas mágicos, así que también se estaba abasteciendo.

Bruce y Tony tomaban cuantos libros podían, estaban seguros de que si entendían el concepto de la magia podrían hacerla funcionar con la tecnologia.

Mientras pagaban los libros Harry se preguntó brevemente porque sus amigos no le habían escrito, ¿se habían olvidado de el?.

(...)

Steve que aun se estaba adaptando a la era moderna, también se había visto adaptándose a Harry.

Varias veces se le vio leyendo sobre la historia de la magia, incluso Thor le respondía algunas dudas que tenia, era bien sabido que en Asgard fue educado en ese tema.

Natasha y Clint habían decidido apoyar al niño en cuanto a defensa física se refería, claro que Harry había acabado sumamente agotado después de cada sesión, pero oye, al menos corría sumamente rápido a su habitación cuando quería huir de esas lecciones.

Claro que Natasha lo atrapaba después y se lo llevaba. Estaba empezando a considerar en pedirle información sobre los ventiladeros a Clint, lo había visto escabuirse por ahí varias veces.

(...)

El día mas temido pero mas esperado había llegado, frente a Harry en compañía de su familia recién adquirida se hallaban las cartas de aceptación.

Hogwarts también estaba ahí.

-"Sabes, primero comeremos un bocadillo, después leeremos eso". habia sugerido Tony.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Harry que se levantó y camino directo a su habitación, las cartas quedaron olvidadas en la sala.

-"Harry Potter". una voz que nunca había escuchado lo saludo.

Había...¿un duende? No, eso era un elfo doméstico.

Oh, alguien se había infiltrado en su habitación, rogaba porque JARVIS ya le haya avisado a Tony de esta violación de seguridad.

-"¿Quien eres y que necesitas?.". pregunto educadamente el menor.

-"Dobby viene a advertirle señor.". ok, eso activo alarmas internas en el ojiverde.

Al parecer alguien planeaba lastimarlo en cuanto estuviera en Hogwarts, si un elfo domestico había ido en contra de su amo con tal de advertirle, entonces la amenaza era letal.

-"¡Tus tienes mis cartas! ¡Devuelvemelas!". exigió el menor mientras se aventaba al pequeño ser que hace unos segundos había estado arriba su cama.

Pronto una persecución se llevó a cabo en ese espacio, sin embargo Dobby había corrido fuera de la habitación.

El niño se detuvo en seco, el elfo estaba viendo directamente a la cocina, donde casi todos los vengadores estaban conversando.

Silenciosamente Harry rogó a Dobby que no hiciera nada que lo metiera en problemas y molestara a los adultos.

-"Si Harry Potter promete no ir a Hogwarts este año, Dobby se irá". dijo el elfo.

El niño estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el pequeño elfo domestico había caído desmayado.

Una flecha estaba incrustada en su brazo.

La caída del golpe llamó la atención de los adultos, quienes al ver el intruso que había inmediatamente fueron a Harry, Pepper en especial lo había tomado del brazo y había alejado de ahí.

-"¿Que paso? ¿Quien es?". preguntó Steve, quien estaba frente a Harry cubriéndolo con su escudo.

Harry estaba en shock, todos estaban en posición de defensa y ataque por el, incluso su padre tenia puesto un guante y apuntaba al desmayado elfo.

-"Al parecer vino a advertir a nuestro maguito de un complot en su contra". Eso explicaba la flecha, el arquero estaba saliendo de un ducto de ventilación "estaba por hacerle una broma al niño cuando este tipo apareció en su cuarto."

Barton les relato cada palabra que dijo Dobby, y Harry confirmó la historia.

-"Entonces no estas seguro en esa escuela". resumió Bruce.

-"Creo que esto te pertenece". dijo Natasha, quien se acerco a Dobby y recupero las cartas del niño.

El ojiverde tomó los sobres y le agradeció profundamente.

-"¿Entonces...que hacemos?". la pregunta Thor la formulo respecto al intruso en la torre.

Pero Harry interpretó la pregunta de otra forma.

Fue corriendo a la mesa donde estaban sus cartas de aceptación y tomo bolígrafo y pergamino nuevo, escribiendo rápidamente una respuesta.

Todos quedaron en silencio, observando al alterado niño.

Minutos después el niño fue directo a Pepper y Tony y les dio lo que había escrito.

-"Estudiare en Ilvermony…". dijo con completa determinación el ojiverde.

... ...

Eso sería todo por esta vez, ahora debo embarcarme en la tarea de investigar sobre el colegio que fue ganador al que Harry asistiera.

La pareja de Harry también ya a sido elegida, se conocerá en el siguiente capítulo.

Respecto a en que casa debe estar, ¿ustedes cual opinan?

No se cuando actualice, probablemente en dos meses, pero eso seria porque la extensión del capítulo sera largo.

Me enfocare por un tiempo en mi historia en fanfiction, además de que quiero iniciar una en la era de los padres de Harry de cuando eran estudiantes.

Por cierto, alguien sabe como viajan los alumnos de Ilvermorny? Yo no lo se y no he encontrado la respuesta.

Si alguien lo sabe, por favor diganmelo.

Tampoco se que materias se imparten ahí, supongo que improvisaré en ese rasgo.


	7. 7 Capítulo

Cierto. ¿Alguien podría apoyarme con la elaboración de un tráiler de esta historia? Por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos por la decisión del ojiverde. Aunque Tony y Pepper querían saltar de emoción al saber que Harry no quería regresar a Escocia, se supieron contener y confirmar la decisión del menor.

-"¿Estas completamente seguro? Nos habías dicho que no querías dejar a tus amigos, piensa bien tu decisión, mañana es tu último día para enviar tu respuesta a la escuela". consoló Tony de inmediato.

-"Stark tiene razón, ahora ocupemonos de el intruso". -sugirió Clint, quien en ningún momento dejo de apuntar al inconsciente elfo.

Todos en ese momento incluso olvidaron que tenían hambre, todos menos Thor que sin remordimiento alguno volvió a la cocina por aperitivos.

Mientras todos se ponían cómodos en espera de que Dobby despertara, Harry reflexionó sobre lo acontecido.

Era simplemente obvio que en Hogwarts siempre habría ataques en su contra y el tendría que actuar como se esperaba que hiciera.

Pero si no iba era cuestión entonces de dejar a sus amigos, pero si de verdad lo apreciaban como había dicho Pepper e increíblemente Natasha, entonces aceptarían su decisión, despues de todo eran decisiones que eran respecto a su vida.

Todos ahí, en esa torre estaban dispuestos a protegerlo contra amenazas que un niño como él no debería enfrentar.

Pero el no quería abusar de eso. No solo por saber que lo protegerían, se lanzaría conscientemente de cabeza al peligro.

Un leve quejido saco a todos de su ensoñación.

Dobby estaba despertando.

(...)

El elfo en cuanto vio a tantas personas rodeándolo su primer pensamiento era huir, pero entre todas esas personas estaba Harry Potter.

-"Solo lo preguntaré una vez ¿que tan cierto es la advertencia que le diste a Harry?". el que preguntó no fue otro que Stark, quien se había puesto su armadura hace unos minutos.

El elfo doméstico abrió demasiado los ojos, pero viendo que el niño por el cual estaba ahí, se estaba protegiendo detrás de una mujer y lo veia curioso, decidió hablar.

-"¡Demasiado peligroso! Muy peligroso". respondio urgentemente. "todo lo planearon con el fin de que el señor Harry Potter muera".

-"¿Quien esta planeando ese ataque?"._preguntó Natasha fríamente.

Dobby empezó a negar frenéticamente con bruscos movimientos de cabeza.

-"Dobby no puede decirlo, en realidad Dobby deberá plancharse las manos por venir aquí sin permiso". respondio al borde de las lágrimas.

La mayoría entendió lo que eso significaba, aquel pequeño ser había ido en contra de ordenes con tal de advertir y con suerte proteger al niño.

Fue en ese momento que Harry decidió hablar.

-*No te preocupes Dobby, gracias a ti estoy considerando seriamente no volver a Hogwarts". dijo con tono conciliador y agradecido. "de verdad te agradezco que hayas venido".

-"¡El señor Harry Potter es tan bueno!". empezó a sollozar Dobby.

Pasaron unos largos e incómodos minutos donde Dobby alagaba a Harry mientras el ojiverde trataba en vano de que se calmara.

Incluso Thor se veía conmocionado por la obvia admiración que Dobby mostraba ante el niño.

Cuando el pequeño elfo se fue, todos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, que fue roto gracias a Banner.

-"¿Que les parece si yo cocino hoy?". preguntó en voz alta, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-"Si ese elfo no vino a matarlo, estoy seguro que tu comida si lo hará". bromeó Clint, haciendo sonrojar y toser al científico.

Harry no pudo evitar reír un poco. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Bruce había cocinado unas cuantas veces, era seguro afirmar que la cocina no era su fuerte.

El hombre le caía bien, no importaba el hecho de que se transformará en algo mas peligroso que un troll de montaña como se había enterado hace unos días y lo vio por medio de vídeos que JARVIS le mostró. El estimaba al tímido científico.

Al final fue cierto que Bruce cocinó, mientras Tony trataba de convencer a todos de ir a comer fuera de la torre en algún nuevo lugar que recién había abierto.

Llegada la noche fue que la realidad golpeó a Harry, debía mandar la carta de aceptación antes de irse a dormir, su decisión no había cambiado en todo el día es más, se había reforzado.

Fue con ese pensamiento que en otro pedazo de pergamino escribió con un bolígrafo su respuesta. Iría a Ilvermorni.

Las cartas de sus amigos las guardo en el último cajón de un mueble que estaba al lado de la cabecera de su cama. Su plan era responderles mañana en la tarde, no sabia si decirles a que escuela iría o donde estaba, ya que estaba seguro que tratarían de convencerlo para volver.

Bueno, les diría que no había podido responder porque estaba demasiado ocupado, pero que estaba bien.

Quizás un día antes de entrar al colegio, les diría todo lo que paso.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras pensaba en su nueva familia, en Pepper que estaba en camino de verla como su madre y Tony como su padre.

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al recordar la propuesta que le hizo el filántropo, darle su apellido. Oficialmente seria Harold Potter-Stark.

Si, Harold. Al parecer el ministro del congreso mágico había logrado llevar a cabo la adopción con absoluto éxito, fue entre tanto tramite que se descubrió que "Harry" era solo un diminutivo de su verdadero nombre.

Todos lo llamaban Harry hasta ahora, pero sospechaba que habría situaciones en las que su verdadero nombre seria usado.

Quizás como en situaciones como las que pasaba con Bruce y Natasha cada vez que trataba de saltarse una de sus clases, ya sea entrenamiento o química.

La razón por la cual Bruce le enseñaba química, era porque Harry se lo pidió. En uno de sus tantos recorridos por la torre, había visto al científico haciendo algo parecido a las pociones.

Y el, sabiendo el fracaso que había sido en su primer año, decidió pedirle ayuda.

No era tan complicado como Snape le hizo ver, pero si quería de concentración y dedicación.

De Clint estaba aprendiendo a mejorar sus reflejos, jugando algunos juegos, pero también estaba aprendiendo a bromear libremente. Pepper no estaba contenta, pero tampoco molesta, despues de todo, solo fue Thor quien quedó bañado de agua al caer en una trampa.

El ojiverde hizo una nota mental, no bromear con la rubia fresa.

Oh, eso le recordaba que el cumpleaños de la mujer era muy pronto. Debería conseguir un regalo y mandarlo aun cuando estuviera en la escuela.

Pensar en el cumpleaños de Pepper le hizo recordar su primera fiesta de cumpleaños con su familia.

Todo estaba perfectamente tranquilo en la habitación del ojiverde, ayer antes de irse a dormir se había quedado pensando hasta tarde el hecho de que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños numero 12.

No le había dicho a nadie en la torre, ya que incluso a él se le había olvidado. Así que no le sorprendería pasaba como un día cualquiera, o tan normal como era posible al ser hijo adoptivo se Tony Stark

Unos susurros y risas amortiguadas lo sacaron de su sueño. Ya no ocupaba lentes gracias a la cirugía a la que había sido sometido, pero aun así tardo en enfocar lo que estaba pasando...

-"¿Que...". su oración quedó sin terminar debido a un pequeño estruendo.

-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!". gritaron a coro Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Pepper y Tony.

Al mismo tiempo Clint accionó algo que tenia en sus manos que hizo que varios papelitos de colores y serpentina llovieran encima de Harry.

Bruce y Steve estaban sosteniendo un pastel nuevamente grande, de ser mas pequeño no alcanzaría para todos.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, mago!". retumbó con una enorme sonrisa Thor mientras sin avisar cargaba al niño y abrazaba fuertemente.

-"Ahogaras a Harry, Thor". rió Tony.

Todos y cada uno le dieron un abrazo al aturdido ojiverde.

Un pequeño regalo fue puesto en su regazo, quien se lo entregó no fue otro que Pepper.

-"Abrelo". le animó con una sonrisa la rubia fresa.

Todos tenían una mini sonrisa en su rostro, ellos ya sabían que contenía esa caja.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para abrir el paquete, quería recordar el momento.

Cuando por fin quitó la envoltura, notó entonces su regalo.

Dentro de la caja había una foto de un momento que el conocía muy bien, fue del primer día que el llegó a ese lugar.

La foto estaba bellamente enmarcada...

Detrás había una grabación que se notaba había sido hecha con mucho cuidado.

'Siempre seremos tu familia'.

Una simple y corta oración para muchos otros.

Pero para Harry fue suficiente para hacerlo llorar de felicidad, abrazó la foto con fuerza, como si temiera que se la quitaran en cualquier momento.

Tony y Pepper no tardaron en abrazarlo, mientras los demás veían todo, el niño era muy sentimental, pero no lo querrían de otra forma.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el niño se calmó. Así que la entrega de regalos se siguió llevando a cabo.

Mientras Pepper cortaba el pastel y Tony lo repartía, Natasha que le había tomado un cariño al niño, fue la primera en darle su regalo.

La sorpresa era notoria en la cara de todos.

Harry era el único que no sabía exactamente que era su regalo, había visto a su recién nombrada Tia Natasha usarlos varias veces cuando salia, pero no sabía para que eran.

-"son dardos somníferos". explicó con una sonrisa ladeada. "sabemos que ahora que estarás a una gran distancia de nosotros necesitarás protección en todo momento. Solo usalos cuando alguien se acerque a ti con la intención de hacerte daño, sabemos que los magos de Inglaterra harán lo posible por llevarte.". al ver la mirada asustada del menor, siguió hablando "esto sólo los dormirá en cuanto estén incrustado en su cuerpo".

El niño asintió y agradeció de forma sincera. El regalo era con buenas intenciones, ya que según informes del hombre del parche (como Harry lo llamaba a veces), Fury, se habían enterado que Dumbledore lo estaba buscando por toda Inglaterra de manera discreta.

Pepper en algún momento pensó en confiscar el regalo, pero la espía tenia razón, el niño necesitaba protección.

Steve le había dado un hermoso dibujo de Harry estudiando con ayuda de Tony. El dibujo tenia mucho sentimiento y tímidamente el niño pidió también enmarcarlo como en la foto que tenia.

Clint con la actitud juguetona que tenia, le había comprado un gran surtido de bromas tanto mágicas como no mágicas, además de suficientes dulces para enfermarlo.

Bruce había decidido a también ser mas práctico, el había notado que a Harry le atraían la química y las pociones, así que no había dudado en comprarle un pequeño equipo de laboratorio para principiantes.

Claro que Tony había dramatizado diciendo que su hijo Harold prefería la ciencia a la belleza de la tecnología.

Thor por alguna razón había decidido dar su regalo al final, diciendo que sus padres, Odin y Frigga también habían ayudado.

Esa información había alzado muchas cejas.

Al parecer el regalo que Pepper le dio al comienzo era de parte de todos, ya que le dio un regalo más.

No era una caja, pero estaba cubierto con una elegante tela.

Cuando la quitó, notó que había un ave, un búho como Hedwig, pero este era diferente, este era más grande y su mirada graciosamente era altiva, como si hubiera estar esperando ver a su nuevo dueño.

-"Se cuanto quieres a Hedwig, pero ella también necesita compañía. El es un búho real, viaja considerablemente mas rápido que tu lechuza, así que no seria malo que sea ella quien envíe tus cartas con carácter de urgencia.". dijo Pepper mientras depositaba un beso en la nuca de Harry.

Al menos Hedwig había despegado anoche con la intención de recorrer la enorme ciudad, o de lo contrario ya debió hacer un escandalo.

El ojiverde agradeció mientras acariciaba el plumaje del ave.

Fue el turno de Tony, también le dio una caja. Pero esta era más pequeña que cualquiera de las demás.

Cuando la abrió, noto que había dos pulseras de metal. Antes de que agradeciera el gesto y abrazara al genio, el mayor habló.

-"También pensé en tu seguridad, pero también en que te divirtieras. Estas bandas se comunican con los trajes de Iron Man. Pruebatelas".

El niño obedeció sumamente impresionado. Suponía que una armadura manejada por JARVIS iría a su rescate si el lo llamaba.

-"Pon tu dedo pulgar ahí". indicó el filántropo mientras le mostraba una parte exacta de la banda.

Cuando Harry hizo lo indicado, notó como algo se encendió debajo de su pulgar.

-"Tiene reconocimiento de huella dactilar, así solo tu podrás llamar la armadura". explicó con emoción contendía Tony.

-"Gracias".dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Harry.

-"No me agradezcas aun, eso es solo la mitad de tu regalo...mira". señaló con la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Por la ventana la cual fue abierta gracias a JARVIS, entro un pequeño paquete de metal, el cual era de color azul marino con plateado, unos colores neutros en opinión de Tony.

-"Tony...eso es…". murmuró impresionada Pepper.

Harry sin pensarlo se acerco al paquete, el cual inmediatamente cubrió al niño, quien jadeo por la sorpresa.

-"Ahora eres Iron-Junior.". nombró Clint.

La armadura era de la medida exacta del menor, quien ahora estaba saliendo de ella.

-"Yo...no se que decir…". susurro Harry.

-"No te preocupes, solo aceptala. Se que si estas en problemas no dudaré en dejar lo que este haciendo para ir en tu ayuda, pero me sentiría mejor si supiera que tu propia armadura también esta en camino hacia ti. Solamente necesitas ganar tiempo para que ella llegue a donde sea que estés.". dijo Tony "además, dije que también era para que te divirtieras, puedes usarla para volar pero solo cuando estés aquí y sin alejarte mucho de la torre, he notado que extrañas subirte a una escoba. Pero la armadura no causara tanto revuelo como andar arriba de una escoba volando".

Harry no aguantó y con suma velocidad se arrojo al filántropo, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que si fuera como Thor le habría roto los huesos .

Tony no esperaba la reacción, pero el sabía que Harry lo abrazaba de manera sincera y no interesada. El niño lo abrazaba en agradecimiento por preocuparse por el.

Nuevamente Pepper no confiscó el regalo. Confiaba en que Harry los usaría de manera responsable.

Thor rompió el momento poco después, cuando llamó al menor y le entregó su regalo.

La caja era larga, cubierta con un papel dorado y un liston del mismo color.

Cuando la envoltura fue retirada, se rebeló una fina caja de madera.

Las manos del niño comenzaron a temblar, lo que estaba dentro de la caja lo llamaba.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al notar que dentro había una varita mágica.

-"Thor...que significa…". habló Bruce.

El menor tomó la varita entre sus manos. La reacción fue sorprendente. Una corriente de aire se manifestó en la habitación, de la varita brotaron chispas doradas pero también unos breves hilos de varios colores.

Harry notó una sensación mucho mas diferente pero mejor que con su primera varita...¿pero porque?

Thor escogió ese momento para hablar.

-"Mi madre, la reina Frigga tiene pequeñas visiones, hace poco tuvo una y se la comunicó a Odin. Fue por eso que volví a Asgard, no me revelaron que fue lo que mi madre vio, pero incluso Odin parecía aliviado, ella es una poderosa hechizera pero necesitó ayuda para crear esta varita. No se cual es su núcleo, sólo la madera que fue utilizada". relató con suma seriedad "es del místico árbol del cual florecen frutas de la inmortalidad."

El silencio fue palpable.

-"Puedo asegurarles que este regalo fue dado con los mejores deseos, no para dañar al pequeño Harry o alguien de su familia". aseguró Thor.

-"De verdad lo agradezco…". fue ahora Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-"Thor, creeme que si estas mintiendo. No dudare en echarte de mi torre". amenazó Tony.

-"Incluso yo emprenderé demandas contra ti". Pepper contribuyó.

Bueno. Habían aceptado el regalo. Ayudó mucho que fuera Frigga quien lo haya sugerido en primer lugar.

Lo que Thor no había dicho, era que incluso Loki había contribuido en la fabricación de la varita, en especial del núcleo.

El resto del día se la pasaron comiendo el pastel, jugando algunos juegos de mesa y visitando un parque de atracciones como celebración.

Pero nadie olvidó aquel enigmático regalo. Ni siquiera Harry, que presentía que seria una pieza importante en el futuro.

(...)

Aquella varita estaba bien guardada. O algo así, Thor también le había facilitado una funda que se ponía en su pierna, la cual estaba bien encantada para que ningún mago midgardiano la detectara.

Se había acordado que la usara sólo en caso de extrema emergencia. De preferencia nunca.

Mientras recordaba el giro que había dado su vida, observó a Hedwig volando en la misión de entregar su carta.

(...)

Mientras tanto, en la antigua residencia se Harry Potter. Un auto volador se estacionó frente a una ventana completamente normal al parecer.

Trataron de ver a través de esta, pero no había nada o nadie.

-"Quizás deberíamos". sugirió un pelirrojo.

-"Tocar la puerta". completó la oración otro pelirrojo, gemelo del primero.

-"Entonces bajen el auto". pidió apresurado un gemelo Menor.

Cuando el auto estuvo estacionado correctamente en la calle, el trio bajo y fue hacia la puerta de aquella aburrida residencia.

La mujer que abrió la puerta era una mujer largirucha de cuello y cabello oscuro con toques rojizos. Petunia Dursley...

-"Buenas noches señora". empezó uno de los pelirrojos gemelos.

-"Estamos buscando a Harry Potter". dijo el otro.

-"¿Podriamos verlo?". pidió Ron.

La expresión de la mujer paso de desinteresada a furiosa.

-"Deben ser amigos de ese anormal, pero no, no pueden verlo. Ahora... ¡Largo!" exigió mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta. "con suerte lo verán en esa maldita escuela". fue lo último que les dijo antes de que loa dejara fuera.

Los tres muchachos se vieron entre ellos, la sorpresa e indignación escritas en su rostro.

-"Bueno, eso explica porque tu amigo no contesta tus cartas". dijo Fred...o era George.

-"Obviamente a estos parientes suyos no les agrada la magia, debieron prohibirle comunicarse con algún amigo suyo". opinó el otro gemelo. Seguramente el era Fred.

-"¡Callense!". gruño Ron viendo mal a la puerta "Sera mejor que volvamos a casa antes que mamá se de cuenta y decirle a alguien sobre la familia de Harry".

Los tres nuevamente emprendieron el viaje en su auto volador. Si hubiesen investigado un poco más o hubieran tratado de escuchar a escondidas la conversación que se llevaba dentro de esa casa, se habrían enterado de que Harry Potter no estaba ahí y que probablemente no lo verían hasta dentro se varios años.

(...)

-"Entonces... Iras a Ilvermorny". dijo Tony aun en shock.

-"Si, mande mi carta ayer... Perdón por no decirles". murmuró en voz baja el niño.

-"Descuida, ya estábamos imaginando cual seria tu decisión". respondio inmediato el genio. "pero ahora también deberás escribir a las otras escuelas dando a conocer tu decisión".

El niño asintió obedientemente, en realidad es por eso que había buscado al inventor en su taller, para decirle de su decisión, además de que sus cartas para las otras escuelas ya estaban listas. Solo estaba esperando a que regresara Hedwig para enviarla en otro viaje al mismo tiempo que su nuevo búho, al cual había llamado Rey, pues tenía la actitud de uno.

(...)

Días después, en Inglaterra, específicamente en la madriguera, habia una gran discusión.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban ahí, ¿la razón? Debido a la negativa del joven Potter a volver a Hogwarts, así como las dificultades para encontrarlo.

-"¡Crei que habías dicho que estaba seguro en ese lugar!". gruñó cierto hombre lobo harapiento.

-"Se que me equivoque, pero no podemos lamentarnos por esa decisión, si no enfocarnos en encontrar al joven Harry". la voz de Dumbledore era tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba igual de alterado que todos ahí "ya visité a los parientes del chico, pero lo único que logre descubrir es que lo abandonaron en un orfanato".

-"¡Busquemoslo ahí entonces!". chilló Molly Weasley.

-"Ya lo hemos hecho". gruño Alastor "pero ese lugar hace poco fue destruido en un incendio, las pocas personas que sabían del niño murieron, lo único que logramos saber es que el niño fue adoptado apenas llegó al lugar."

-"¿Crees que haya sido un mortifago?". preguntó temeroso Remus.

Si era posible, el director pareció mas viejo.

-"Me temo que esa es una posibilidad, he realizado varios hechizos de rastreo, pero todos fallan.". respondió el de barba larga.

Moody gruño de frustración y ahí, en frente de todos, realizo un hechizo de rastreo oscuro.

Todos los presentes jadearon, pero en situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Esperaron el resultado en silencio, retrocediendo cuando el hilo de magia oscura que estaba saliendo de la varita en busca de la persona, fue repelida por un pequeño rayo que salió de la nada.

Nadie sabia que clase de bloqueo era ese, pero si así reaccionó con ese hechizo, no querían imaginar con uno mas fuerte.

(...)

Mientras tanto, el dios del trueno que se hallaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras, sintió que algo se acercaba.

Sabia que todos en Asgard eran mágicos, unos con mas poder que otros, Loki era un ejemplo.

Pero aun con la poca magia que tenia, sabia reconocer un hechizo oscuro dirigido al lugar donde estaba.

Tomo su martillo e hizo lo que venia haciendo desde hace varias semanas, hizo que su poder como dios del trueno repeliera a quien mando aquella magia oscura en su dirección.

-"¿Que haces? Tio Thor". la voz de Harry se escuchó, quien había ido a la cocina por una vaso de agua.

-"Creí que algo trataba de acercarse, pero se a ido". respondió el rubio.

El menor solo asintió y siguió en lo suyo. Sin saber que la presencia del enorme hombre estaba impidiendo sin saber que lo hallaran.

(...)

-"Entonces...¿Shawarma?". preguntó Tony a todos los presentes.

Pepper lo miro mal y extendió la carta con los útiles escolares que necesitaba Harry.

-"Primero compráremos esto". decidió.

-"Después iremos a comer". completó Thor.

Bueno, ¿que mejor manera de celebrar que yendo a comer ahí?

Además, todos los vengadores irían. No siempre llevaban al único niño mágico de la familia de compras, en especial compras mágica.

-"¿Que dice la lista?". preguntó Bruce, quien ya estaba listo para salir con ellos.

Pepper le entregó la carta.

Estimado señor Potter.

Bienvenido al colegio Ilvermorny de magia y hechicería.

Adjunto su lista de útiles.

Traer:

-Baúl para materiales o maleta lo suficientemente grande.

-Tunicas de color azul y arándano.

-Pergamino y libretas.

-Plumas y bolígrafos.

-Tinta.

-Si gustan, traer una mascota además de su ave de correo.

-Teoría mágica básica II, escrito por...

-Historia mágica del mundo II, escrito por...

-libro de Encantos II, escrito por...

-Libro de pociones II, escrito por...

-Libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, escrito por...

-Historia de la magia oscura II, escrito por...

-Libro de Transfiguración II, escrito por...

-Libro de herbologia II, escrito por...

-Historia de sucesos importantes en el mundo nomaj, escrito por...

-Libro de curación mágica I, escrito por...

-Gobierno mágico Estadounidense I, escrito por...

En caso de aplicar para las pruebas de Quidditch, pueden traer su escoba o usar una de la escuela.

Solo los segundos años en adelante tienen permitido volar en el campo cuando este este desocupado.

Mis mas sinceros saludos.

John Watson, subdirector del colegio.

-"Bueno, tal parecer que tienes mucho que estudiar para ponerte al día". dijo Natasha, quien estaba leyendo por encima del hombro del científico, haciendo sonrojarse a Bruce.

-"Si, por eso iremos hoy por las cosas y también conseguir los libros del año pasado para que Harry se ponga al día". respondió Tony.

-"Te compadezco, Har". comentó Clint, usando un diminutivo en el niño.

-"No quiero sonar como un vago". comenzo Steve "pero si tienes mucho que estudiar, esfuerzate". término con una sonrisa.

Harry solo asintió.

En unos minutos todos estaban dentro del auto, claro que debieron dividirse en dos grupos, así que dos lujosos autos fueron usados.

Tony, Clint y Bruce habían decidido ir por los libros, así que Natasha, Pepper, Thor y Steve irían por las túnicas, se reunirían en la tienda de mascotas.

¿Para que otra mascota? En realidad era para las mujeres del grupo, que anteriormente habían visto unos pequeños que les gustaron.

La tienda de túnicas no era como en el callejón Diagon, aquí parecía casi a un centro comercial como a los que Pepper llevaba a Harry para conseguirle ropa.

-"¿Que escuela querido?". preguntó una joven de no mas de 20 años.

-"Túnicas para Ilvermorny, por favor". pidió educadamente el ojiverde.

Al menos ya no era tan fácil de reconocer, sin lentes y sin cicatriz.

-"Que sean 10 conjuntos". pidió Pepper.

Mientras el ojiverde estaba siendo medido, las mujeres se habían alejado un poco para ver unos vestidos que brillaban de manera encantadora.

Thor se había sentado junto a Steve, el ultimo se veía incómodo ya que varias brujas y magos lo habían reconocido.

-"Hola". una soñadora voz se escuchó al lado de Harry.

El menor no dudo en voltear un poco su cabeza para también saludarla.

-"Hola…". respondió con una leve sonrisa.

La niña era rubia, natural seguramente. Sus ojos tenían un toque soñador, como si estuviera y como si no, de su misma edad al parecer.

-"Parece que iremos al mismo colegio". dijo la niña "Soy Luna".

Ahora que Harry lo notaba, la niña tenia un acento británico como el suyo.

-"Soy Harold". aun sabiendo que la niña venia del lugar de donde el se alejo, el la saludo. "¿Primer o segundo año?"

-"Primer año, creí que iría a Hogwarts como mis padres, pero tuve un sueño". le platicaba mientras veía al espacio "asi que les pedí a mis padres que me enviaran aquí".

-"¿Solo veniste aquí por tener un sueño?". interrogo impresionado el ojiverde.

-"Si, tu tampoco eres de aquí". afirmo con una sonrisa, ignorando lo tenso que se puso el otro "yo también te ayudaré".

Antes de que Harry le pudiera preguntar sobre que hablaba exactamente, un hombre (probablemente su padre por el parecido) llamo a Luna y esta se fue con él.

Bueno...eso había sido extraño.

Las túnicas fueron pagadas y entregadas.

Los libros ya habían sido comprados, su baúl estaba listo, aunque era pequeño, pues Tony había comprado una maleta para su ropa y una mochila mas pequeña para sus libros.

Al final visitaron la tienda de mascotas. Harry aprovechó la distracción de los mayores para ir a una joyería que estaba al lado, ya sabía que comprarle a su mamá Pepper.

Solo que Tony también había tenido la misma idea.

-"¿Mini-yo?". pregunto Tony en cuanto se topó al menor.

-"Oh..uh..yo". tragó. Había sido descubierto. "le quería comprar un regalo a Pepper". confesó.

-"Valla, así que ambos planeábamos llevar lo mismo". dijo riendo el inventor "bueno, yo compraré los pendientes y tu el collar ¿trato?".

Fue así como ambos hombres recorrieron la tienda en busca del conjunto perfecto.

-"Sabes, nunca imagine ser padre". inicio casualmente la plática Tony "pero estoy contento de que seas tu mi hijo, no me importa si eres adoptado. Sinceramente con tu apariencia incluso podrías pasar por mi hijo de manera biológica, y mira que si hubiese una forma de hacer que eso sea posible lo haría. No es porque seas mágico o una celebridad, pero es agradable tenerte cerca, quizás cometa algunos errores en el camino, pero no los haría para dañarte conscientemente". habia mas que el inventor quería decir, pero expresarse de esa forma no era su fuerte, así que solo abrazo al niño de los hombros.

Cualquiera que viera la escena, pensarían que era un padre y su hijo celebrando a su manera el hecho de que el niño era un mago.

Compraron cada uno un par de aretes y collares para la rubia fresa, parecían brillar en el fondo, además de que el vendedor aseguro que poseían encantos de protección básicos.

Tony había querido pagar ambos regalos, pero Harry se negó rotundamente. Además, todo estaba tan resuelto que su bóveda en gringotts estaba conectada con una bóveda recién abierta en estados unidos, cerca de la torre.

Aunque su padre era un muggle, tener al parecer aliados como Nick Fury era una ventaja, pues Dumbledore tenia antes acceso a la bóveda familiar Potter, pero ahora ese control paso a Stark, quien inmediatamente aseguró que ningún galeón seria sacado de ahí, ya que era de Harold.

Fue por esa razón que el ojiverde no dudo en gastar tantos galeones en el collar, aunque tampoco se excedería con gastos innecesarios.

Harry no le contó a nadie sobre su encuentro con la misteriosa Luna, pues no la había visto como amenaza, al contrario, su magia había zumbado de alegría por tenerla cerca.

(...)

-"¿Seguro que quieres ir? Podrías estudiar en casa y nadie te juzgaría, incluso te pagaría los mejores tutores privados que encuentre". ofrecio rápidamente Tony al ver que Harry ya estaba empacando para su viaje a la escuela.

-"Estoy muy seguro". contestó con una sonrisa el ojiverde.

-"Estas mas nervioso que Pepper, Stark". bromeó el arquero.

Aunque por dentro estaba igual que el filántropo. Se había encariñado con el niño y no quería que se fuera tan lejos a estudiar.

-"Prometeme que nos visitaras los fines de semana". pidió al borde de las lágrimas Pepper "era cierto que los alumnos pueden ir y venir del colegio cuando terminan sus clases, en especial si los padres tienen los medios para ir a traerlos".

Gracias a una ardua investigación, habían descubierto que el colegio al que iría Harry permitía a los alumnos dejar el colegio después de clases. Había un tren como el expresó de Hogwarts que viajaba todos los días impulsado con magia y hechizos. Claro que los padres debían ir a recoger al niño o niña a la estación que también era donde terminaban las barreras mágicas.

Cuando esto se descubrió no había tardado en persuadir al niño a regresar a la torre cada fin de semana, ellos irían en el quinjet para que el viaje fuese mas rápido, además de que cerca de la estación había una autopista de aviones y Stark aprovechó eso.

-"Si, vendré sin falta". respondió Harry mientras sonreía.

-"Si te molestan, puedes darles una paliza". sugirio Clint, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Natasha.

-"No lo escuches Harry, pero si cuidate mucho". pidió la pelirroja.

-"Estudia mucho, no dudes en enviarnos una lechuza incluso si la pregunta es fuera de temas escolares". Bruce despedía al niño también.

-"Esperaremos una carta al menos dos veces a la semana, si quieres mandar diario no hay problema". Steve quien estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-"Bueno, sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, tenemos que irnos temprano para que nuestro maguito tome el tren". comento Tony.

Pronto todos se desearon una buena noche. Dejando al niño en su habitación.

No pudo dormirse por un ruido en su ventana.

-"¿Una lechuza?". dijo incrédulo. Aquel ave no era ninguna de las suyas. Rey y Hedwig habían despegado temprano para entregar cartas a Ron Y Hermione. Así que no sabía de quien era esa.

-¿Le permito el paso? Joven Harry.

La voz de JARVIS se escuchó.

-"Si, por favor ". respondio el menor mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Un ave de aspecto cansado aterrizó frente a el y extendió su pata para que tomara la entrega.

-"Gracias, puedes tomar y comer de lo de Hedwig y Rey, no les molestara. Además estas cansada". aconsejo el niño. Siendo obedecido de inmediato.

Pues el ave había volado al lugar donde estaba la comida de Rey.

Obviamente iba a esperar una respuesta que llevar a su amo.

-"¿Remus Lupin?". susurro el niño.

Optando por ser precavido como Tony le aconsejo. Sacó nerviosamente su varita regalada por Thor y realizo hechizos de escaneó en el sobre. Había leído sobre maldiciones y maleficios impresos en cartas.

Bueno, esta carta estaba limpia.

Volvió a guardar la magnifica varita, la cual vibro de alegría por ser usada.

Querido Harry: Se que no me recuerdas o incluso conoces, pero fui amigo de tus padres.

Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Hace poco me enteré de tu negación de asistir a Hogwarts, el director Dumbledore nos informó de la imposibilidad de rastrearte incluso con magia.

Pero yo no quiero creer que el pequeño bebé al que considero mi cachorro, este raptado o algo peor. Fue por eso que estoy mandando esta carta con la esperanza de que te llegue y me respondas.

Por favor, cachorro. Regresa a Hogwarts, estas mas seguro ahí, donde se de tu paradero.

Con cariño: Remus Lupin.

Un ceño fruncido fue lo que se manifestó en la cara de Harry, esa persona ni siquiera la conocía y le pedía que volviera a una escuela donde no estaba seguro.

No sabia además que tan cierto eran esas palabras de preocupación.

Decidido tomo bolígrafo y papel y empezó a escribir una respuesta.

(...)

-"¿Listo?". preguntó Pepper a Harry, quien estaba sentado en la limosina que había rentado Stark para la ocasión.

-"Si". respondió automáticamente.

-"¿Llevas tus túnicas?" cuestionó Natasha. Recibiendo un asentamiento del menor.

-"¿Tu cepillo y pasta de dientes?". preguntó Steve, otro asentimiento.

-"¿Las bandas de metal? ¿Los dardos somníferos?". cuestionó ahora Clint. Un asentimiento más.

La limosina se estacionó. Las personas que estaban transitando quedaron viendo el vehículo, ansiosos de saber quienes estaban dentro.

Todos los vengadores empezaron a salir, pero en medio de ellos estaba Harry, unas cuantas fotografías mágicas fueron tomadas, pero nadie hizo caso.

El ojiverde había sido advertido de esto, pero el menor lo había aceptado con suma facilidad. Había ayudado que Tony le haya dado consejos sobre como lidiar con la prensa.

Al final resultó que los alumnos también viajaban en tren, solo que este era un viaje subterráneo y el tren salía debajo del suelo solo cuando empezaba a subir la enorme montaña donde estaba el colegio.

La entrada al expreso estaba ubicada en un área aparentemente inestable en lo más profundo de la estación de tren que había cerca de Massachusetts, el lugar tenia un hechizo para repeler a los nomaj, por eso era necesario que cuando un nacido de muggles o un mestizo iba por primera vez a la estación con su familia, estos lo tocaran en cualquier parte de su cuerpo para también poder pasar.

Claro que Tony se negó a ir en ese tren, diciendo que si veían a los vengadores caminando con un niño por una zona aparentemente sin importancia, empezarían a investigar varios ojos curiosos.

Así que, Stark convenció al menor de subir al quinjet, aterrizar en la pista mas cercana a la escuela y después subir toda la montaña en auto.

No estaba prohibido que incluso los padres acompañaran a sus hijos en el viaje en tren hasta llegar a la escuela, ansiosos de verlos entrar a su colegio de magia.

Pero era poco común que una limusina llegara a el colegio, claro que la montaña había sido arreglada con un camino para autos, ya que había alumnos de familias prominentes que preferían ir a dejar a sus hijos por medio de sus propios medios de transportes.

Justo cuando Harry estaba listo para salir, después de Tony y Pepper, el inventor se detuvo y volteó a verlo con suma seriedad.

-"¿También empacaste tu ropa interior? Si no, podemos regresarnos y volver el otro año" dijo Tony.

-"Ya basta, Tony". regañó severamente Pepper mientras sutilmente lo empujaba fuera del auto "ninguno de nosotros queremos alejarnos de Harry, pero no seremos egoístas y convencerlo a la fuerza de quedarse en la torre".

El ojiverde estaba rojo de vergüenza. Si, no había tenido a nadie que se preocupe por él de esa forma. Pero ese tipo de preguntas no se hacían en voz alta.

En cuanto salieron, la sorpresa fue palpable en el rostro de todos los presentes. Tony Stark era una imagen mundialmente reconocida.

Al menos nadie lo había reconocido todavía como el niño que vivió.

-"¿Esos son los vengadores?". susurro una voz en la silenciosa multitud.

Detrás de ambos Stark y la novia de Tony, estaban los vengadores restantes. No traían sus trajes de batalla, pero aun eran intimidantes e impresionantes.

-"No sabia que Tony Stark tenía un hijo…". murmuro otra voz.

Harry tragó en seco. No le gustaba ese tipo de atención. Pero sabia que seria parte de su vida por un largo tiempo.

Mientras las pocas familias con sus hijos empezaban a conversar sobre el reciente hecho, el filántropo apretó suavemente el hombro del menor, tratando de brindarle apoyo en silencio.

Pepper no se quedo atrás y acarició el cabello del niño, despeinandolo mas de lo normal.

Todos los vengadores pronto hicieron un semicírculo, con Harry en medio de ellos, brindando una imagen de protección.

El sonido de un tren acercándose llamó la atención de todos. Los alumnos restantes llegarían.

Las puertas del colegio fueron abiertas, dejando admirar el lugar donde los niños y adolescentes se quedarían por gran parte del año.

-"Cuidate, mini-yo". se despidió por última vez Tony, abrazando sorpresivamente al ojiverde "te extrañare mucho toda esta semana... "._por último solo le revolvió el cabello y sonrió para animarlo.

El abrazo había sido un poco inexperto, quizás porque Stark no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a la gente.

Pepper le beso en la frente, pero cuando la miro bien, notó que había lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con derramarse.

-"Quiero una carta cada dos días, diario si es posible". pidio con la voz entre cortada "no creí que seria tan difícil dejarte ir, Tony tiene razón, te vamos a extrañar".

El ojiverde aun sabiendo que había gente observando, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosas esmeraldas.

No sabia si era correcto, quizás era muy pronto, pero debía decirlo.

Decidido, tomó la mano de Pepper y la de Tony.

-"Yo también los extrañare mucho…". tomó aire y se preparó "los quiero mucho, mamá... Papá…"._dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo para que ambos adultos lo ayeran.

Pepper no pudo más y lloró mientras abrazaba fuertemente al niño, Stark parecía sorprendido, pero la felicidad era notoria en sus ojos, así que se unió a aquel abrazo.

A regañadientes se separaron, los demás vengadores se despidieron también del lloroso niño.

Para ellos era difícil dejar ir por cinco días completos a su pequeño mago, se habían acostumbrado a verlo todos los días la mayor parte del día.

No importaba si se verían el fin de semana, la distancia seria dolorosa.

(...)

Pronto todos los alumnos fueron conducidos a una gran sala, al menos los primeros años, pero para Harry que aunque era un año mayor y segundo curso, se vio obligado a ir con los primeros.

Los demás adolescentes que ya estaban seleccionados fueron a una parte diferente, al parecer ellos verían la clasificación desde un tipo de balcón. Las escaleras para subir estaban detrás de cada animal mágico que elegiría a cada niño, cuatro escaleras habían en total.

Harry ya había leído de eso un poco. Pero ser seleccionado por segunda vez de manera tan distinta era...emocionante, llevaba tiempo preguntándose en que casa estaría, en Wampus debido a el incidente de la piedra oficial...pero no estaba tan seguro. Bueno, aceptaría lo que pasara.

Todos los que estaban por ser ordenados estaban considerablemente mas atrás del niño o niña nombrado y apunto de ser seleccionado.

No sabía quien gritaba el nombre de la persona, supuso que el subdirector, pero no estaba a la vista, solo su voz era escuchada.

-"¡ANDERSON JACOB!". un niño pelirrojo se paro en medio de la sala.

Pronto el pukwudgie alzó una flecha al aire.

Unos aplausos correspondientes desde el balcón de la casa correspondiente se oyeron.

Así alfabéticamente fueron pasando los nombres, hasta que una rubia familiar camino al centro de la sala.

-"¡LUNA LOVEGOOD!". se escuchó.

Oh, era la niña que conoció.

Ella fue seleccionada en thunderbird, la criutura fantástica agitó las alas.

Los apellidos co pasaron. Y Harry no fue llamado...

Eso solo significaba que seria seleccionado al final.

Su sospecha fue confirmada cuando solo faltaba el para ser ordenado.

No esperó mucho.

-"¡Hoy a Ilvermorni se une un alumno de segundo año..". anunció la voz "¡Harold Potter-Stark!."

Harry no lo vio, pero todos lo miraban impresionados.

No sabían si se trataba del niño Potter alias el niño que vivió, ya que había muchos Potter en el mundo nomaj, pero el nombre Stark...bueno, eso explicaba porque los vengadores habían estado en la escuela.

-"Bueno, aquí voy…". susurro para si mismo el ojiverde.

Alzó su cabeza y corrigió su postura, su túnica ondeando mientras caminaba al centro de la sala.

Sabía que quizás quedaría en la casa de los guerreros o probablemente de los aventureros...pero no esperaba que las cuatro criaturas fantásticas reaccionaran al mismo tiempo ante él.

Thunderbird agitó sus alas.

Pukwudgie alzó la flecha.

Wampus rugió sonoramente.

Horned Serpent, su gema brillo.

Si era posible, el lugar quedó mas silencioso.

Era raro cuando las cuatro criaturas se interesaban en la misma persona, probablemente el niño o niña afortunado de tal suceso seria alguien que lograría grandes cosas.

El ojiverde palideció un poco, pero trató de calmarse.

Se tomó su tiempo para elegir a que lugar ir, ya que el debía decidir.

Todos esperaban con la respiración contenida la decisión.

Harry primero pensó en ir hacia el ave del trueno, pues le recordaba a su agradable tío Thor.

Pero no lo hizo.

Por el increíble que parezca, la serpiente cornuda y su brillante gema lo atraían mas.

No se dio cuenta en que momento giro en dirección a esa criatura fantástica.

Fueron los aplausos de la casa de la serpiente cornuda lo que lo hizo volver en si.

Había elegido ser perteneciente a Horned Serpent.

Su único consuelo era que ahí no estaba mal visto como en Hogwarts, que inmediatamente clasificaban de magos oscuros a los Slytherins.

Oh...¿que dirían sus amigos en Inglaterra de esto?

...

Casi alcanzó las 10000 palabras. Lastimosamente sólo logré 7000 exactas.

Bueno, el próximo capitulo abarcara segundo y tercer año.

Quizás digan que la historia esta avanzando rápido. No lo se.

Pero no quería hacerla taaaaan larga y con taaaaaanto relleno.

¿Que dicen? ¿Voy rápido?

Atencion!

Me dedique mucho para terminar dos capítulos de esta longitud ya que tenia la imaginación al mil...

Pero aunque se que quiero para los próximos capítulos... No se como plasmarlo.

Pero haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Otra cosa.

Me gustaría que visitaran mi cuenta en

Ahí también esta esta historia. Pero quisiera que leyeran las otras historias que tengo en mi perfil y me digan que opinan.

Una es dark femharry

Y la otra es femharry pero en los años escolares de sus padres.

De verdad se los voy a agradecer.

¿Que les parece la pareja de Harry?

Hubo personas que pidieron que Harry y Peter fueran hermanos, pero para que Stark lo adopté May deberá estar fuera del camino...

O...

Hacer que Peter sea mágico pero con un raro caso de una tardía manifestación de magia.

¿Que dicen?

Por cierto. ¿Que edad tiene Peter Parker en civil war?

...


	8. 8 capítulo

Los susurros respecto a la clasificación de los estudiantes habían demorado un largo rato, al menos duraron hasta que los alumnos mayores dirigieron a los recién llegados al comedor.

Fue en ese momento que Harry notó cuanto extrañaría a sus amigos en Hogwarts, los primeros años ya estaban formando amistades de su misma edad, pero los años mayores ya iban en pequeños grupos, la mayoría hablando sobre sus vacaciones.

El comedor también era muy diferente a Hogwarts, el techo no estaba encantado, en cambio mostraba las insignias de las cuatro casas.

¿Siempre seria así el techo?

Claro que el colegio tenia su encanto, había grandes ventanales que mostraban el exterior del castillo.

Lo único que le pareció a Harry familiar, fueron las 4 largas mesas donde ya varios alumnos estaban tomando asiento.

De nuevo no sabia exactamente donde sentarse, considerando que todos vestían los mismos colores...

-"Podríamos sentarnos juntos". La soñadora voz de Luna le hizo saltar ligeramente, no la había escuchado acercarse. "Después de todo, aunque hay cuatro mesas una para cada casa, todos se mezclan... La rivalidad aquí no es tan extrema como en otros lugares".

-"¿Perdona?". Fue lo único que logró contestar, la niña de ojos soñadores le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con un pequeño rebote en sus pasos.

Harry sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejar su mente pero camino tras la niña, la cual tomo el asiento mas cercano a ella en una de las mesas de las orillas.

El ojiverde inmediatamente tomó el asiento vacío a su lado.

Justo cuando el chico iba a hablar, el subdirector se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de los alumnos.

-"Buenas noches estudiantes, espero que hayan pasado unas vacaciones agradables y para los estudiantes que es su primer día aquí, esperamos que consideren este lugar como un hogar más, verán que aprenderán las maravillas de la magia de la mejor manera posible". El hombre que estaba hablando debía ser John W. Supuso Harry. "Esperemos que nuestro director tenga un mejor discurso de bienvenida y no como el año pasado". Bromeo el señor.

La mayoría de estudiantes de segundo año rieron nerviosamente al recordar las palabras del director el año pasado.

Esta vez un hombre considerablemente mas alto que John, fue quien se puso de pie.

-"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes...aunque algunos ya lo sabían". Dijo como introducción. "Es emotivo ver que nuestra familia sigue creciendo, que madre magia aún esta con nosotros y nos bendice con la capacidad de hacer uso de ella...".

Harry desconectó el discurso debido a que Luna a su lado le estaba hablando.

-"Es gracioso, para el mundo muggle Sherlock H. No es mas que un detective talentoso, pero aquí es un director demasiado inteligente, la mayoría de casos que ha resuelto en el mundo muggle los resolvió con un poco de magia". Relató en voz baja y soñadora Luna.

Ahora que Harry la veía bien, parecía que la niña había estado en alguna especie de bosque antes de llegar al colegio, a juzgar por las pequeñas hojas que estaban enredadas en su cabello.

El ojiverde estuvo tentado a quitarlas, pero supuso que la chica podría molestarse o asustarse.

Lo que mas llamó su atención fueron unos pendientes de ¿nabos?, sinceramente no estaba seguro de que clase de planta era esa, pero los estaba usando en sus orejas.

Luna era una chica única sin duda, ¿pero quien era el para juzgar?.

La niña le sonrió, como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba pensando.

Al menos ella no lo había abordado para saber si era Harry Potter el niño que vivió, le habló como a cualquier otra persona.

Eso fue agradable y refrescante.

Ambos volvieron a prestar atención al director, quien al parecer había comenzado a divagar y estaba a punto de ser silenciado por John.

(...)

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Hechicería, Hogwarts, varias personas estaban reunidas en la oficina del director Albus.

La familia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin y ojo loco conformaban la pequeña reunión.

-"Esto es serio Albus, el niño no se presentó en la escuela". Dijo el ex auror ojo loco.

-"Harry nos mandó estas cartas contándonos sobre su decisión de estudiar en el extranjero". Ron estaba rojo ya fuera de furia o preocupación.

-"Yo le envíe una carta, supongo que no fue buena idea". Se lamentó Remus Lupin mientras de su gastada túnica sacaba una hoja blanca perfectamente doblada. "El niño me pidió que me abstuviera de escribirle o tratar de contactarlo, algo sobre que no confía en extraños".

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, mientras que el director leía con aspecto serio las cartas que Harry Potter había enviado, entre ellas su negación de asistir a Hogwarts ese año.

-"Los amigos de Harry ya me comentaron sobre el hecho de que en todas las vacaciones el niño no respondió sus cartas y cuando el envía una, es un día antes de que los alumnos regresen al colegio". Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar mejor a Albus. "Lamentablemente el niño no especifica donde esta viviendo ni con quien, tampoco dice a que escuela irá de ahora en adelante. Al menos sabemos que las cartas sin ningún hechizo pueden localizarlo, esperemos que nuestra insistencia y preocupación hagan que el niño regrese".

-"¿Podemos descartar la posibilidad de que este en manos de algún mortifago?". Preguntó Remus luciendo sumamente cansado.

-"No seas tonto". Regaño el ex auror "El muchacho bien pudo haber sido engañado y llevado lejos".

(...)

-"¡Pido la cama de la derecha!" escuchó que gritaba alguien en una de las habitaciones.

Nuevamente compartiría habitación con otros tres chicos.

Sinceramente el también prefería tener algo de espacio, así que inmediatamente se lanzó hacia la cama de la pared izquierda.

-"¡Ese chico vuela!" exclamó uno de los chicos haciendo sonrojar al ojiverde.

-"Solo cuando montó una escoba". Admitió Harry mientras veía a su compañero de cuarto.

-"Por supuesto que si". El chico era rubio con unos singulares ojos azules. "Jason Clifford". Se presentó.

-"Harold Stark". Bien podría iniciar este año con su nuevo nombre.

-"Francesco Albanese". Un chico de cabellos sumamente oscuros color cafés, de ojos grises también decidió presentarse.

-"Nathaniel Bonheur". Ahora, este era pelirrojo con ojos azules.

-"Cada uno de nosotros tiene acento, ¿de donde son?". Preguntó Jason mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Inglaterra". Admitió a regañadientes Harry.

-"Francia". Ofreció Nathaniel quien examinaba sus uñas.

-"New York". Dijo Jason encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Italia". Término el ojigris, Francesco.

-"Somos un jodido coctel". Observo Nathaniel con un silbido.

-"¿No se conocían desde el año pasado?". Preguntó Harry.

-"Si, pero queríamos hacer esto mas cómodo para ti". Admitió Francesco mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

"Nos auto nominamos los tres mosqueteros, pero ahora que estas tu debemos buscar un nuevo nombre". Pensó para si mismo Nathaniel en voz alta.

-"¡Equipo dinamita!". Exclamó de repente Jason con el puño al aire.

-"Absolutamente no, debes dejar de ver tantas películas". Comentó Nathaniel con una mueca de disgusto.

-"Creo que podemos pensar eso una vez que nos conozcamos bien". Sugirió Harry avergonzado.

Sin querer ya estaba haciendo amigos.

(...)

Un ensordecedor ruido hizo saltar al pelinegro de su cómoda cama, por un momento palmeó alrededor suyo buscando sus gafas, recordando segundos después que ya no necesitaba usarlas. Pero era difícil quitar la costumbre.

-"¡APAGA ESA MALDITA ALARMA! ¡FRANCESCO!". el fuerte gritó al lado suyo le quitó el poco sueño que tenia.

-"¡NO ES LA MÍA! ¡SEGURO ES DE JASON!".

El ultimo nombrado enterró su cara profundamente en la almohada y busco a ciegas su varita en una de las mesitas de la cabecera.

Una vez que la encontró la agito perezosamente en un reloj pequeño, seguramente la alarma y esta dejo de oírse.

-"Buenos días a ustedes también". Gruñó Harry mientras se ponía de pie fuera de la cama y se estiraba.

Era hora de prepararse para su primer día de escuela.

Incluso Nathaniel se levantó maldiciendo el despertador matutino.

Que linda manera de comenzar el día.

(...)

-"Creí que sabían donde estaba el comedor". El reclamó de cierto ojiverde sonó en el vacío pasillo.

-"Lo sabemos...aunque quizás dimos una vuelta equivocada". Explicó Jason mientras veía alrededor.

-"Deberíamos considerar hacer un mapa del lugar, eso seria de mucha ayuda". Sugirió Francesco.

-"¿Un mapa? Nos llevaría mucho tiempo trazar todo el castillo". Opinó Nathaniel detrás del grupo.

-"Solo podríamos trazar algunas partes, lo que mas nos dificulte encontrar". Sugirió Harry.

-"Quizás después". Aceptó vagamente Jason. "Listo, este lugar lo reconozco, estamos cerca".

-"Claro, y con 15 minutos de retraso además". Dijo malhumorado Nathaniel. "Apenas tendremos tiempo para desayunar y buscar nuestra aula correspondiente".

-"Ustedes al menos ya tienen un mínimo conocimiento de donde están los lugares, yo estaré a ciegas a no ser que comparta clases con alguno de ustedes". Dijo el ojiverde.

-"Ya sabes, preguntando se llega a Roma". Fue el vago intento de tranquilizar de parte de Jason.

(...)

-"Bueno, la suerte esta de tu lado hoy, todas tus clases son con uno o dos de nosotros". Dijo Nathaniel una vez vieron los horarios del cuarteto.

-"La mala noticia es que no tenemos idea de donde están algunas aulas". Murmuró Francesco mientras terminaba su jugo de naranja.

-"Siempre podemos preguntarle a un prefecto, no es tan difícil". Aceptó el ojiverde. "¿Cual es el prefecto mas cercano?".

-"El que esta a cuatro sillas a tu derecha". Una voz soñadora se escuchó detrás de Harry.

-"¡Luna!". Saludó sobresaltado. "¿Como te estas adaptando?". Preguntó sin pensar.

-"Las chicas son agradables, sin embargo casi me pierdo hoy al buscar el comedor". Platicó tomando asiento al lado del ojiverde.

-"¿Los de grado mayor no los trajeron?". Fue la pregunta de Francesco.

-"oh, claro que lo hicieron. Sin embargo me distraje un momento y los perdí". Dijo tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se volvían distantes por un milésima de segundo. "Recordé un sueño a la mitad del camino". De soslayo vio al pelinegro mientras le sonreía un poco.

Esta acción por alguna razón causo un ligero sonrojo en el pelinegro, tratando de pasarlo desapercibido tomando un vaso de jugo.

(...)

Al final del desayuno Harry y Nathaniel fueron juntos a su clase de Herbologia, al menos eso era sencillo de encontrar ya que el aula estaba fuera del castillo.

También porque Nathaniel recibió sus clases en ese mismo lugar.

-"¿Como es el maestro de pociones aquí?". Preguntó el pelinegro en el camino.

-"Bueno, sinceramente es muy apasionado en su trabajo. Además de que hará lo posible porque avances en la clases junto con el resto, no le gusta que algún alumno falle en su clase, según el eso seria un falló suyo y daría la imagen de que no es un buen maestro". Explicó el pelirrojo.

-"¿No tiene nada en contra con los alumnos? Incluso los que no les agrada".

-"¿Que? No, claro que no. Eso seria muy poco profesional de su parte, todos sus castigos son justos...le molesta mas cuando no preguntas tus dudas en clase".

-"¿Que pasa con las pociones mal elaboradas?".

-"Bueno, vera cual fue tu error y te lo dirá, te digo que se asegurara que toda la clase avance". El ojiazul lo vio unos segundos. "¿porque?".

-"Soy pésimo en pociones". Admitió mientras veía a un costado.

-"Estoy seguro que no es eso. Si tus preguntas me dicen algo es que tuviste un pésimo maestro, aprovecha ahora que tienes a un profesor que vale la pena".

Su plática se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al invernadero de la escuela, una mujer de corta cabellera rubia como de duendecillo los recibió alentadoramente.

-"Bueno, por fin estamos todos. Para los que no me conocen soy la Profesora Cleveland Leonora". Se presentó "Estoy segura que muchos quisieran empezar a conocer los nuevos tipos de plantas mágicas que he preparado para el resto del año, sin embargo primero estudiaremos un poco sobre 'Mimbulus Mimbletonia' ¿de acuerdo?". Espero el aceptamiento de su estudiantes y luego tomo su varita "Vamos, tomen asiento, no tomaran notas de pie". Dijo mientras murmuró unas palabras y agitaba su varita a un costado del invernadero. Inmediatamente mesas para tres personas formadas en dos hileras de media luna hicieron aparición.

Nathaniel tomó asiento de inmediato en una de las primeras mesas, Harry no tardó en seguirlo. Observó que no importaba donde se sentaran, las mesas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que la maestra vería que hacia cada alumno en cada momento.

-"Saca tus libretas y lapiceros". Le indico el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-"¿No trabajan en pergaminos?".

-"Si, pero solo para escribir ensayos...trabajos importantes que no deben llevar errores, las libretas es para tus borradores y notas de clase".

-"Oh". Fue lo único que atinó a decir el ojiverde mientras guardaba su pluma y pergamino.

Afortunadamente había metido en su mochila dos libretas y varios lapiceros de colores, bueno...los guardó cuando Luna al final del desayuno se lo aconsejó.

Que niña mas agradable y amable era.

El asiento a su derecha había sido ocupado por una chica de piel oscura con cabellos castaños, no se molestó en hablarle ya que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-"Para los que no lo sabían, esta planta es una de las mas extrañas parece un órgano interno como pueden ver". Explicó la maestra mientras frente a los alumnos mostraba la planta en cuestión. Hay que tenerles mucho cuidado al tratar con ellas, su sistema de defensa son sus furúnculos, los cuales expulsan un líquido verde oscuro, tiene olor como a estiércol".

La clase paso relajante en opinión de Harry, además de que la maestra parecía demasiado devota a sus plantas, razón por la cual primero instruyo a sus alumnos correctamente antes que dejarlos tocar alguna planta.

-"¿Te imaginas si se lograra guardar ese líquido para arrojarlo en cualquier momento a alguien?". Preguntó sorpresivamente la chica a su lado.

Inevitablemente unos planes empezaron a formarse sin su consentimiento en su mente, una broma.

-"No creo que eso sea agradable para el atacado". Se encontró diciendo en su lugar.

-"Escuchaste a la maestra, el liquido no es peligroso, solo deja un mal olor". Cortó el tema.

La maestra no los había reprendido, pues la clase ya estaba por acabar y los dejo que conversaran entre ellos sus propios argumentos.

-"Vamos Stark, tenemos clases sobre historia Muggle". Llamó Nathaniel mientras veía mal a la chica.

-"Claro". Inmediatamente recogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar al lado del de ojo azul. "No parece agradarte la chica de hace un rato".

-"Eso seria un eufemismo, ella es Daniela Pierce. Ella y su gemelo hacen la vida imposible a varios de aquí". Explicó. "No son unos matones, pero no es agradable ser perseguido por plumas voladoras cuando terminas de cenar".

-"¿Bromistas?".

-"Si, se hacen llamar cilantro y perejil". Se río el chico mientras le contaba.

Harry se unió unos segundos después, ya estando dentro del castillo reflexionó sobre el gran parecido que había entre Hogwarts e Ilvermorny.

Subieron varias escaleras durante dos pisos hasta llegar a su aula correspondiente, esta vez el salón era mucho mas grande, con una enorme pantalla enfrente, o al menos parecía una pantalla.

Las mesas eran para una sola persona y había una gran distancia entre ellas. Al parecer aquí se tomaban en serio sobre no distraerse en clases.

Nuevamente tomo asiento al frente, aunque Nathaniel no, en realidad se sentó justo en el medio. Eso no lo calmó en lo mas mínimo.

El lugar estuvo en silencio unos minutos, había llegado a pensar que quizás el maestro no llegaría. Sin embargo una fuerte explosión se escucho frente a todos, algunas chicas gritaron mientras que el ojiverde saltó en su silla y parpadeo repetidamente.

Ahí frente a el estaba un hombre de no mas de 40 años, barba bien afeitada y corte militar. Una extraña mezcla si le preguntan.

-"Profesor Clark pueden llamarme o también su peor pesadilla". Dijo severamente el hombre. "No me molestaré en darles la bienvenida, pues seria tiempo perdido. En ese tiempo varios cosas están sucediendo allá afuera, hechos que pueden llegar a documentarse y pasar a la historia. ¡Yo!". Alzó la voz dramáticamente "seré el encargado sobre informarles de todos ellos, haré que conozcan lo que ha pasado en el mundo y de que manera afectó o beneficio, no quiero ignorantes que no conocen la historia del lugar donde pisan. Que no sepan reconocer los nombre de hombres y mujeres que contribuyeron para el bien y el mal de este planeta. ¿Les quedó claro?".

Unos suaves y temblorosos 'Si' se oyeron. La verdad el ojiverde ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear para ver la cara de sus compañeros y esperaban que ellos no vieran la suya, estaba de cierta manera horrorizado.

El no se inscribió para esto.

Había pensado ingenuamente que la clase seria con un profesor aburrido, no con un posible mago militar que veía a todos como cadetes.

El hombre estaba en lo correcto. Pensó a la mitad de la clase, tendría pesadillas con él.

Ahora entendía para que era esa pantalla. Era mas como un libro enorme que mostraba imágenes en movimiento, el estando al frente vio como si estuviera dentro de la imagen.

Ver una explosión de una potente bomba le hizo palidecer varios tonos. Ahora entendía porque Nathaniel se había sentado mas lejos.

Ese traidor. Y se quejaba de Daniela y su mellizo.

(...)

-"No creo poder soportar historia de la magia oscura". Murmuró Harry oscuramente mientras veía el indefenso salón de historia muggle.

-"Oh vamos, eso no fue tan malo. A juzgar por lo que años mayores han contado yo creo que nos fue bien". Dijo divertido su amigo pelirrojo.

-"Stark tiene razón". Se escuchó a Francesco detrás de ellos. "Si no soporta clases respecto a muggles, entonces no soportara historia mágica, en especial oscura. Lo que quiero decir es que serias una vergüenza si rechazas las clases". Las palabras fueron tan mordaces que el ojiverde no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

(...)

-"Una trampa...me tendiste una maldita trampa". Dijo entre dientes Harry mientras señalaba con un tenedor a Francesco que le sonreía divertido.

Era hora del almuerzo, aunque Harry sentía que vomitaría todo una vez recordaba sus clases.

-"Me di cuenta que la única manera de que te armaras de valor para entrar al aula era así, un punto débil ¿no?". Se burló el ojigris. "Aunque la verdad pienso que para ser un buen mago es necesario conocer todos los aspectos de la magia, tener una mente abierta".

-"Veo tu punto, pero ¿porque los de primero no se ven afectados por sus clases?". Preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

-"Eso es porque ellos no ven lo mismo que tu hoy, una gran parte son nuevos en el mundo mágico, así que no seria sabio asustarlos el primer día". Explicó pacientemente Jason. "Sus clases son mas ligeras de cierta manera, los maestros buscan que acepten su magia".

-"¿Hablas por los nacidos de muggles?".

-"¿Ah? Si, la mayoría. Muchos de ellos vienen con la mente tan cerrada que a veces causa un poco de fricción con los mestizos y sangre pura que hay aquí, pero desde que sucedió lo de la batalla de New York donde participó tu padre... Bueno, digamos que no es difícil para ellos acostumbrarse."

-"Es por eso que hay historia muggle y mágica, los que son nuevos en magia aprenden sobre las tradiciones de los sangre pura mientras que los sangre pura aprenden sobre los nacidos de muggles o nacidos de nomaj". Proporcionó Nathaniel.

-"Así que aquí no hay discriminación por la ascendencia". Confirmó Harry, pensó que eso habría sido agradable en Hogwarts.

-"No mucha, aunque hay casos aun. Sin embargo hay mucha diferencia por los padres que tengas ya sea en el mundo mágico o el mundo muggle. También tiene que ver con tus calificaciones y habilidades mágicas". Murmuro Francesco.

-"Mira, esa chica de cabello corto y gafas". Señalo discretamente con la barbilla Jason. "Viene de una comunidad pequeña...¿Queens? Si, creo que así se llama el lugar, aunque no es rica o algo así se ganó un fuerte lugar en su generación por su habilidad en defensa contra artes oscuras y política tanto muggle como mágica".

-"Esta en su último año y ya tienes grandes posibilidades de trabajar en el congreso magico si sigue puliendo sus habilidades". Confirmó Nathaniel. "Es una sangre pura pero creció con nomaj, no plática mucho sobre su infancia pero ha dicho varias veces sobre trabajar para que niños y niñas mágicos sean rastreados apenas tengan su primer caso de magia accidental, para así vigilarlos y ver su crecimiento, en caso de que sean abusados que sean retirados y pasados a otra familia".

-"No es tan mala idea". Aceptó el pelinegro asombrado. Eso sin duda seria muy bueno para los niños.

-"Lo se, sin embargo no llegara lejos sin conexiones en lugares altos o que ella misma se haga un lugar". No sabia como entraron en ese tema, pero no se arrepentía, además Francesco se notaba que le gustaba el tema. "al igual que no sirve de nada si tienes respaldo pero eres un completo inútil".

-"Tu solo nombre trae mucho peso". Admitió sin vergüenza Nathaniel a Harry.

-"No me gusta usar mi fama para pedir cosas...tampoco el apellido de mi actual padre". Murmuró Harry.

-"Lo imaginamos, pero no seria mala idea que lo consideraras si decidieras apoyar ideas como la de aquella chica. Ahora solo faltaría que mostraras que estas a la altura de tu nombre". Comentó Nathaniel mientras veía su horario.

-"Sin ofender amigo, pero aunque tu fama de niño es fuerte de donde vienes, aquí no lo es mucho, tu valía se vera con tus logros...logros que puedan verse y sean respaldados". Jason también tomó su mochila.

Eso dejo pensando al ojiverde, primero era asfixiante su fama en Inglaterra...pero aquí era de cierta manera refrescante saber que su nombre tendría peso según sus propios logros.

Pensó en el caso de la chica de Queens, su idea no era mala...quizás debería pensar en su futuro, o al menos en algunos conceptos.

¿Tal vez si se dedicara a la tecnología mágica? No, eso ya lo estaba haciendo su padre.

Bueno, pero hay cosas que podría no crear o el podría mejorarlas.

Seria como innovar.

Hay, todo eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza...

(...)

-"Ya basta Tony, probablemente estaba cansado y olvidó escribir". Dijo exasperado Steve viendo al filántropo dar de vueltas frente al balcón.

-"Quien diría que Stark como padre seria un desastre nervioso". Trató de bromear Clint desde su lugar en uno de los sofás.

-"Al menos no estas criando una niña, de ella estarías preocupado hasta de que chicos se le acercan". Comentó distraídamente Natasha. "Aunque hoy en día los hombres también deben tener cuidado de las mujeres".

-"Mini-yo sera...bueno, sera como yo. Ninguna mujer lo va a doblegar o atontarlo". Se distrajo efectivamente el inventor. "Verán que tendrá varias mujeres tras el y ninguna lo tendrá a la orden del día". Aseguró mientras sonreía de lado.

En ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y de este salió una linda rubia fresa con una tableta electrónica en mano.

-"Tony, necesito que...". Empezó a hablar solo para ser cortada.

-"Claro, ¿que necesitas? Pep cariño". Contestó de inmediato Tony ya aproximándose a su pareja.

El bufido de Steve y la risa ahogada de Clint se escucharon de fondo. Mientras Natasha y Bruce sólo negaban con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Incluso Thor que había estado sorprendente callado todo ese tiempo se cubrió la boca con la mano en un puño simulando toser.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia una niña de exótica apariencia y mirada soñadora sonrió contenta. Su mirada era lejana como si viera algo que otro no, solo ella sabia que había visto y la había hecho sonreír así.

(...)

-"¡Hey! Harold" llamó Jason abruptamente recién terminaba la primera semana de clases. "¿Postularas para el equipo de quidditch?".

-"No lo se, había pensado en solo enfocarme en mis estudios". Admitió el ojiverde mientras empacaba la mayoría de sus cosas para volver a la torre. "Soy nuevo en lingüística mágica y también empezare con curación mágica básica".

-"Bueno, siempre habrá mas años para entrar al equipo. Aunque yo lo intentaré la siguiente semana". Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-"¿Quien volverá a casa este fin de semana?" cambió de tema Nathaniel. Además de que el también estaba empacando.

-"Creo que solo serán Harold y tu". Murmuró apenas Francesco sin dejar de leer un libro sobre encantamientos.

-"Irán en tren o vendrán por ustedes?". Preguntó nuevamente Jason dando un bostezo. Comprensible, hace una hora había sido la cena.

-"En tren". Confirmó Nathaniel.

-"Vienen por mi". Fue la respuesta de Harry.

(...)

Ambos amigos junto a estudiantes de grados mayores de la misma casa o diferente abandonaron las paredes del colegio en busca del tren o sus padres que hayan ido por ellos.

-"¡Mini-yo!" el fuerte gritó de alegría de Tony Stark resaltó entre las voces de los demás presentes.

-"¡Papá!". No tardó en responderle el ojiverde. -"Ven Nathaniel, te lo voy a presentar". Llamó a su amigo mientras caminaba al mayor.

-"No se si sea buena idea...". Murmuró el pelirrojo pero aun así siguió a su amigo.

-"Es bueno verte de nuevo, todos en la torre te han echado de menos. Trajiste tanto ruido al lugar". Fueron las palabras de Pepper mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

-"También los extrañe mucho, mamá". Correspondió sinceramente Harry devolviendo el abrazo. "Por cierto, es el Nathaniel. Un compañero de habitación y amigo". Presentó a su incómodo amigo que de había apartado un poco para el reencuentro familiar.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Nathaniel Bonheur". Habló de inmediato el pelirrojo mientras inclinaba levemente su cabeza. "Es un placer conocerlos".

-"Estoy seguro que sabes nuestros nombres, así que no perdamos tiempo en presentaciones". Cortó Tony "Harry habló de ti en sus cartas, es bueno conocer a uno de sus amigos".

A la distancia se escuchó el silbato del tren anunciando su pronta partida.

-"Ya debo irme, o me quedaré en el castillo de otra manera". Empezó a despedirse el ojiazul.

-"De ninguna manera. Vamos, estoy seguro que no habrá problema en que nosotros te llevemos. ¿A donde te diriges?". Preguntó el inventor mientras los dirigía al auto.

El pelirrojo murmuró su respuesta avergonzado pero no se negó a subir al auto, además su amigo lo estaba empujando sin disimulo alguno para que fuera con el.

-"Nos queda de paso, en realidad creo que hay una feria ahí hoy. ¿Quieren ir?". Trató de conversar Pepper desde el asiento del copiloto.

-"A mi me gustaría. ¿Que dices tu?". Aceptó de inmediato Harry para después dirigirse a su amigo.

-"No creo que a mis padres les moleste". Aceptó a sabiendas. "Siempre y cuando no llegue tarde a casa".

-"Ralajate, chico. Bajare esta montaña rápido, soy un buen conductor. Cuando estemos fuera de las barreras mágicas un quinjet nos estará esperando". Explicó sin preocupación alguna el inventor.

-"Ponte el cinturón". Indicó frenético Harry en cuanto su padre aceleró.

-"Creo que se atoró". Dijo sin aliento su amigo mientras desesperadamente jalaba el mecanismo.

Tony Stark o no, sinceramente no querían morir aun.

Incluso Pepper se había aferrado un poco a su asiento.

(...)

-"¿Cuando va a dejar de gritarle?". Preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Ambos estaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones pero no habían podido entrar ya que Pepper lo primero que hizo en cuanto bajaron del auto fue empezar a gritarle a su pareja todo el viaje en el quinjet.

-"Supongo que hasta que le empiece a faltar aire". Dudó Harry mientras veía entretenido la escena.

-"Nunca había volado en algo más que no fuera un avión común". Platicó el pelirrojo.

-"Yo tampoco, de hecho hasta que fui adoptado viaje en tren o en el carro de un tío".

-"¿A cual subiremos?". Cambió de tema al mismo tiempo que veía los juegos que había.

"Algo tranquilo para empezar. Es mi primera vez". Pidió tratando de ignorar los gritos de las personas que estaban en una enorme construcción.

-"¿Tu primera vez?". El tono de su amigo tenia un toque de maldad. "Entonces se cual es el indicado".

-"Estoy empezando a preocuparme por mi integridad física y mental".

-"Bueno, creo que Tony ya entendió". Por fin regresó Pepper con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Lamentablemente creo que un oído esta dañado". Murmuró el filántropo mientras cubría su oreja izquierda.

-"Lamento eso". Se disculpó la mujer con el pelirrojo. "Es que el no entiende si no le gritas o le pegas. Es peor que un niño a veces". Dijo con complicidad.

-"¡Hey!". Llamó indignado el castaño.

-"Pero bueno, vamos a divertirnos". Indicó la rubia fresa dirigiendo a los chicos al parque.

(...)

-"¡Oh vamos!". Se quejó Nathaniel con Harry. "Me contaste que ya has estado arriba una escoba a una gran velocidad...pero te niegas a subir a esto". Señaló a una construcción donde al menos 15 personas se sentaban completamente aseguradas y dejaban que el enorme objeto los subiera tan alto como podía para luego dejarlos caer a una distancia segura del suelo.

-"En la escoba al menos tengo el control, aquí estoy a mi suerte". Dijo Harry con nerviosismo. "Aunque no lo creas. Me gusta vivir".

-"Que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo". Se oyó la voz de Tony detrás suyo haciéndolos saltar. Una rápida mirada alrededor les mostró que Pepper estaba comprando dulces. "Yo subiré, ¿vienen?".

-"Creo que este es un claro ejemplo sobre hacer lo que hace tu padre o no". Dijo en voz baja el ojiverde. "Estoy seguro que mi padre no subiría a algo que podría matarlo...".

Fue así como el trío se animó a subir, después de estar sentados y asegurados Harry hizo una pregunta que llenó de repente su mente.

-"¿Que pasa con la reacción de nuestra magia cada vez que estamos cerca de la tecnología? ¿No afectara este juego".

-"¿Ah? No, claro que no. Siempre y cuando mantengas tu magia bien controlada no hay problema. Además de que la cabina de control esta a una distancia segura". Aseguró el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ya estamos subiendo...". Se oyó la voz del filántropo.

-"¡ANTHONY, HARRY, NATHANIEL! ¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?". oh, Pepper estaba furiosa.

-"Si esto no nos mata...estoy seguro que mamá lo hará".

-"Parece que el señor Stark piensa lo mismo, no creí que alguien podría volverse tan pálido". Murmuró asombrado el pelirrojo.

(...)

-"¿Te sientes mejor? Harry". Preguntó preocupada Pepper al niño que recién salia de un baño para vomitar.

-"No volveré a subir a algo así. Sentí que mis órganos se saldrían por mi boca". El ojiverde se limpió el interior de la boca con una botella de agua que su amigo le entregó.

-"No estuvo tan mal". Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

-"¿Donde esta Tony?". Reparó en la ausencia del filántropo la única mujer del grupo.

-"El sigue allá dentro". Señaló hacia los baños Nathaniel.

-"Uno creería que algo así no lo afectaría tanto, después de todo hace acrobacias mas locas en su armadura". Dijo la mujer viendo hacia donde estaba su pareja. "¿Que les parece si compramos pizza? Tony nos alcanzara allá".

(...)

-"Bueno. Deberíamos salir mas seguido pero ahora hay que llevar a tu amigo a casa". Decía el filántropo mientras conducía.

-"Gracias por llevarme". Comentó agotado el pelirrojo. "sin embargo, ¿no es molesto para ustedes? Después de todo la torre Stark esta en dirección contraria".

-"No te preocupes por eso. Están haciendo reparaciones, iremos a una de las mansiones que esta en la misma dirección que tu casa".

-"No sabia que tenían una mansión". Se unió a la conversación Harry.

-"Era una sorpresa, ya veras que te gustara. Tiene una buena vista". Sonrió orgulloso el filántropo.

-"Aquí es". Señaló Nathaniel hacia una casa de dos pisos color azul cielo. "Nuevamente, gracias por traerme. Me divertí mucho hoy".

-"De nada. También me divertí". Se despidió Harry desde su asiento.

La familia Stark vio como el chico corría hacia la entrada del hogar y entraba sin siquiera tocar. Al menos todavía había luz de día, considerando que eran las 5 de la tarde.

-"Bueno, es hora de mostrarte nuestra mansión en Malibu". Aceleró el auto el inventor.

-"¿Que hay de los demás?". Preguntó refiriéndose a los restantes miembros de los vengadores.

-"Unos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, Nath y Clint volvieron al trabajo, Thor volvió a Asgard. Steve esta tratando de adaptarse a la era moderna". Resumió Tony "Pero no te preocupes, los volverás a ver. Todos te dejaron cartas como compensación de no verte hoy".

-"Entiendo. Deben ser gente ocupada". Murmuró cabizbajo.

-"Un poco. Pero eso no les impedirá venir a verte. Seguro te vendrán a despedir antes de que vuelvas al colegio". Tranquilizó Pepper.

(...)

-"¿¡Esto es de usted!?". Preguntó con la voz llena de sorpresa Harry en cuanto vio la enorme y elegante mansión.

-"Si, ¿que te parece?. Incluso tiene vista al mar, aquí podrás usar tu armadura sin preocuparte por ser visto". Dijo con orgullo el inventor.

-"Es muy grande...". Admiró el ojiverde.

-"Ve haciéndote a la idea de que cualquier cosa que Tony tenga sea grande y extravagante, el no conoce el significado de la palabra discreción". Explicó sonriendo Pepper. "Vamos, entremos".

Los tres apenas habían entrado a la propiedad cuando la voz de Jarvis se escuchó dándoles la bienvenida.

-"Esta sera tu habitación, la arreglamos de la misma manera que la que hay en la torre, incluso trajimos tus pertenencias aquí". Señaló Pepper segundos después de mostrarle su cuarto al menor.

-"Gracias, es agradable ver algo familiar...porque estoy seguro que me perderé aquí". Se refirió a la mansión.

-"Tonterías". Negó de inmediato Tony. "Si eso pasa solo pide ayuda a Jarvis".

(...)

-"¿No se enojara mamá?". Preguntó preocupado el ojiverde a su padre.

-"Para nada. Hay un adulto responsable con nosotros por eso". Quitó importancia a la pregunta Tony. "Happy aceptó vigilarnos, aunque estoy seguro que el también quiere ver como te adaptas a volar".

-"¿El acepto eso? No parece ser así". Vio extrañado como el amigo y jefe de seguridad gritaba sin ser escuchado a las dos armaduras humanoides voladoras.

-"Son gritos de aliento". Tranquilizó el inventor. "Ahora, empecemos a practicar".

Mientras padre e hijo pasaban un agradable tiempo en las alturas dando marometas, Happy juraba que estaba por darle un paro cardiaco, sabia que el loco de su ex jefe era capaz de salir ileso al aterrizar pero no sabia del niño. El corazón casi se le sale por la garganta al ver como Harry caía en picada hacia el mar para elevarse a centímetros del liquido azul.

Esto lo sabría Pepper, ella era la voz de la razón en esta familia.

(...)

Las tareas escolares ya estaban increíblemente terminadas así que Harry decidió hacer algo que descuidamente olvido.

Leer las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos.

Primero de Ron.

**Harry, amigo.**

**Todos estamos muy preocupados por el hecho de que no apareciste en el colegio este año. Mis hermanos (los gemelos) y yo fuimos a tu casa a buscarte para que pasaras las vacaciones con nosotros en la madriguera, fue el día en que tu tía nos informó que no estabas. **

**¿Donde estas? **

**-Ron Weasley.**

Oh, esa carta fue unos días antes de que el les enviara tardíamente la noticia de que cambiaba de colegio.

Al menos aún tenía mas cartas que leer.

**Harry Potter. **

**¿¡Como que abandonas Hogwarts!? Aquí estudiaron tus padres, amigo. ¿¡De verdad no piensas volver!? ¿¡Donde estudiaras entonces!? ¿¡Acaso el lugar no es suficiente para tus estándares!? ¡Debes volver!. **

**-Ron W. **

Sin duda esa carta estaba destinada a ser un aullador, gracias a merlín no lo fue.

Solo eran dos de Ron.

**Harry Potter. **

**¡HARRY! Estamos muy preocupados por ti, me he enterado por Ron que no contestas ninguna de sus cartas así como las mías. ¿Que pasa? ¿Estas bien? No se si esta carta te llegue, quizás tu casa esta protegida con barreras de algún tipo, leí sobre algunas que impedían que el correo llegara. **

**-Hermione G. **

**Harry P. **

**He visto a Ron molesto dos días después de que regresamos al colegio. El primer día al igual que yo estuvo preocupado por tu ausencia en el tren y al día siguiente en el desayuno. No entendía porque el cambio tan brusco de su humor hasta que leí la carta que me enviaste. **

**No comprendo como puedes dejar así nada mas la escuela, en todas las vacaciones no te dignas a responder nuestras cartas ni felicitaciones de cumpleaños pero tienes el descaro de solo responder para decirnos que no volverás a Hogwarts. **

**Ni siquiera nos dices que harás de ahora en adelante o donde vives, ya todos aquí saben que fuiste dado a un orfanato y fuiste adoptado poco después. Ya hay rumores de que fuiste secuestrado, pero eso no es posible ya que Dumbledore asegura que estas vivo pero es difícil localizarte. **

**Vuelve aquí lo mas rápido que puedas, Harry James Potter. **

**-Hermione G. **

Aquí sin duda Hermione también estaba enojada, furiosa. Además sonaba demandante, quizás era el nuevo entorno en el que estaba o la influencia de los adultos que ahora lo rodeaban. Pero sus primeros amigos no podían exigirle que volviera a un lugar donde no era feliz.

Ahora tenia una familia amorosa, estudiaba y se esforzaría por hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres actuales. No los abandonaría así nada mas. Tampoco dejaría su actual escuela, ya se había acostumbrado, además había temas que estaba ansioso por aprender.

Ni hablar de que su padre de pronto le tenia cierto recelo al lugar de donde el vino. Ya le había dejado en claro que el no pisaría Inglaterra de nuevo. No hasta que fuera mayor de edad o algo de fuerza extrema lo requiriera.

La ultima carta era del tal Remus Lupin adjunta con otra. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlas dos veces, las arrojó directo al bote de basura después de romperlas en dos partes.

Ahora les escribiría a sus amigos diciéndoles sobre su paradero y lo feliz que estaba aquí. Tal vez debería seguir ocultando quienes lo adoptaron, o vendrían por el de inmediato.

También les explicaría que su falta de cartas se debería a que sus clases eran demasiadas y no estaba dispuesto a dar bajas notas esta vez.

(...)

-"¿Alguna vez vendrás en el tren?". Fue lo primero que preguntó Nathaniel a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-"No se de que te quejas, pasamos por ti". Chisto de buen humor Harry.

-"¡Harry! ¡Natha!". Los saludó Francesco en la entrada del colegio mientras Jason estaba parado a su lado.

Habían salido a recibirlos.

-"Viejo, que alto te pusiste en estos días que no te vimos". Bromeó Jason a Harry.

-"Tu estas mas gordo". Devolvió el ojiverde mientras le daba un codazo no muy fuerte. "Pareces un globo con la túnica".

El rubio boqueo indignado un par de segundos mientras los otros tres estallaban en carcajadas. Era agradable estar de vuelta.

Loa cuatro amigos caminaron dentro el castillo para dejar el equipaje de los recién llegados.

-"Mi hermana preparó galletas, ¿quieren?". Ofreció Nathaniel mientras de su pequeña maleta sacaba un recipiente color rosa.

-"Yo si, gracias". Aceptó de inmediato Jason tomando tres galletas de inmediato.

-"Ella quiere ser repostera, ¿cierto?". Francesco también tomó solo dos galletas y agradeció después de su pregunta.

-"Si, así que sean sinceros respecto a lo que opinan". Se refirió al sabor de las galletas.

-"No están mal". Opinó primero Harry después de probar una de las cuatro que tomo.

Entre los cuatro fueron intercambiando opiniones respecto al sabor y demás, sin embargo un rubio cabello enmarañado llamó la atención del ojiverde.

-"¡Luna!". Llamó el mas bajo de los cuatro.

La nombrada paro la conversación que tenia con otras dos chicas para sonreirle al ojiverde y caminar con un ligero rebote en sus pasos hacia el.

-"¿si?". Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Harry notó que ella aun usaba sus extravagantes pendientes además de que su cabello aunque limpio tenia unas hojas secas en el.

-"¿quieres una?". Ofreció torpemente una de las dos galletas que le quedaban. "Tienen buen sabor".

La niña asintió con entusiasmo y tomó una de las galletas ofrecidas, agradeció el gesto y regreso a sus compañeras que reían lo mas discreto posible.

-"Tienes esa cara otra vez". La voz de Francesco lo sacó del trance en que el estaba.

-"¿De que hablas?". Preguntó con gran confusión el ojiverde.

-"Siempre que esta ella cerca de ti y la miras pones una cara de idiota". Explicó Jason para la gran indignación de Harry.

-"El tiene razón, la miras como tu padre a la señorita Virginia". Intervino de inmediato Nathaniel, notando su error un segundo después. "No es que tu padre tenga cara de idiota como la tuya".

-"No se que me duele mas, el hecho de que me hayan dicho idiota dos veces o el que ni siquiera se disculpen". Dijo con una voz de fingida sorpresa Harry.

(...)

Los días en el colegio pasaron casi como la vez anterior, y digo casi porque Harry y Nathaniel terminaron un día con la túnica color rosa.

Lo peor de todo es que ambos soltaron gritos de sorpresa para nada masculinos.

Ya sospechaban quien fue el causante de tal atrocidad si las miradas cómplices que se enviaron ciertos mellizos tenían algo que ver.

Nuevamente Harry volvió el fin de semana a la mansión en Malibu, esta vez su padre le había obsequiado un teléfono y laptop que funcionaría en presencia de la magia.

Tenia manera de comunicarse con toda su familia sin esperar un día entero a que la lechuza entregara su carta.

Lamentablemente la visita de los vengadores a la mansión provocó que el ojiverde olvidará por completo la correspondencia de sus amigos en Escocia.

Fue en la cuarta semana de estudios que Dumbledore acompañado de fieles seguidores suyos hizo su primer movimiento.

Había costado dar con los actuales guardianes de Harry Potter, ahora que sabía en que escuela estudiaba solo fue cuestión de mover unas conexiones y obtener la información que necesitaba.

Admitía que los frustró el hecho de que el chico no respondió la carta que le envió junto a la de Lupin, pero si a sus amigos.

Aunque sabia la dirección de donde encontrar al muggle que figuraba como padre del chico, fue difícil conseguir una cita con el. Era como si alguien no quisiera que se acercara a ellos.

Pero hoy estaba después de tanto favores cobrados, frente a la torre Stark que era donde seria atendido.

Lo que el no sabia es que Nick Fury tenia mas conexiones que el y había sido quien le dificultó la comunicación con el filántropo.

Había notificado a Stark y a los demás de lo que pasaba, después de varias maldiciones de parte del inventor e increíblemente Pepper, habían accedido a verlo.

Pero todos los vengadores estarían presentes, incluso Thor había llegado de Asgard lo mas pronto posible.

-"Tony Stark". Se presentó con una falsa sonrisa el filántropo. "Padre legal del niño al que buscan".

-"Bruce Banner". El científico también tenia un semblante serio. "Tio de Harry".

-"Nathasha Romanoff". La viuda negra veía a todos fijamente calculando la manera de inmovilizarlos rápidamente si las cosas se ponían difíciles. "La tía sobre protectora". Para hacer énfasis casualmente se llevó una mano a su cintura donde una pistola estaba a la vista.

-"Steve Rogers". El capitán se veía mas amable de rostro pero su posición para pararse era claramente de alerta.

-"Soy Clint". El arquero del grupo les sonrió burlonamente a los intrusos mientras hacia girar una flecha en sus dedos de la mano derecha.

-"Soy Thor, príncipe de Asgard. Y Stark me brindó el honor de ser el padrino de su hijo el pequeño mago". Habló con orgullo el dios del trueno causando un ligero jadeo de sorpresa en uno de los extraños. "No alejaras al joven de su familia o sufrirás la ira de mi poderoso Mjolnir" el martillo aparentemente inofensivo comenzó a chispear un poco.

Ante esa pequeña muestra de poder Albus sonrió como si hubiese resuelto un gran misterio que no podía resolver.

-"Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, Director de la escuela de Hogwarts, mago de...". Su presentación fue interrumpida abrupta y groseramente.

-"Ahorrate los títulos, si empezamos a decir nuestros logros esta claro que debo presentarme de nuevo". Quien interrumpió no era otro que Stark.

-"Entiendo... Como decía". Otra interrupción de parte de las puertas del elevador abriéndose de donde salió con gran porte elegante Pepper.

-"Ella es mi pareja, Virginia Potts, CEO de mi compañía". La presentó de inmediato el filántropo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

Un tic de molestia quiso manifestarse en el rostro de Dumbledore pero por suerte no paso, al contrario, sonrió como un niño en navidad al recibir un regalo.

-"Ellos son Severus Snape, pocionista en nuestro internado". Señaló a un hombre de grasoso cabellos negros y nariz ganchuda además de una expresión de sumo desagrado en su rostro. "Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de los fallecidos Potter...los padres de Harry". Esta vez un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y aspecto demacrado dio un rígido asentimiento. "La dama a mi lado es Dolores Umbridge". La mujer vestida de un molesto color rosa y una sonrisa falsa les sonrió aun más.

Solo con verla, muchos supieron que esa mujer significaba problemas.

-"Basta de formalidades. ¿Que quieren aquí?". Sorprendentemente fue Steve quien habló.

-"Venimos por el joven Harry, por supuesto". Dijo alegremente el director. "Aunque ya hemos sido informados que legalmente es su hijo".

-"Queremos que envíen al chico de regreso a su antiguo colegio". La molesta voz de la mujer tomó lugar. "El niño pertenece ahí".

-"No haremos tal cosa. Fue mi hijo quien decidió a que escuela ir este año, no supe que rechazó su invitación hasta después de haberla enviado". El filántropo alzó una ceja sin impresionarse. "Aunque no negaré que prefiero que estudie cerca de aquí".

-"No se si se aferran a el por la fama que tiene en el mundo mágico, pero dejenlo volver a Hogwarts. Sus padres estudiaron ahí, merece conocer la historia de sus padres en la escuela". Remus rompió y habló con la voz tensa. "No hay mejor lugar para el que allá".

-"¡Ja! Nuestro mago casi muere por culpa de alguien que supuestamente esta muerto". Se burló duramente Clint.

Eso hizo palidecer a tres de los presentes, no creían que Harry les haya contado sobre la piedra pero al parecer así fue.

-"No pueden mantenerlo". Chilló ya harta Dolores U. Incluso se levantó del sofá donde estaba. "Hablaré con el congreso de este lugar para que anulen la adopción, el niño volverá con sus parientes o a un orfanato, pero estará a nuestro alcance". Apenas terminó de hablar la viuda negra se había puesto de pie a una velocidad sorprendente y le había propinado un golpe. Ella había leído bien lo que ella quiso decir. Stark estaría furioso.

La mujer de colores rosa se alejó de su atacante y desapareció de ahí con un chasquido y giro de sus pies. Seguramente iría a las oficinas del congreso.

El ambiente se volvió mas tenso de ser posible.

-"Harry no esta conmigo por su fama, me he encariñado con el y ya llegue a verlo en este poco tiempo como un hijo". Confesó serio Tony.

-"Estará mas seguro bajo mi ala, me asegurare que nada le falte". Trató de nuevo Albus.

-"Aquí también esta seguro. Cuenta con un equipo de súper héroes como familia. Tony le puede dar todo lo que el niño necesite y más. Ustedes sobran aquí". Respondió molesta pero con una sonrisa profesional Pepper.

-"Con todo respeto, Harry esta mejor aquí. Cuando llegó y llevamos al médico para empezar con su registro de salud nos enteramos que estaba con un grave caso de desnutrición, no costó mucho para averiguar que estaba siendo maltratado todos estos años". Bruce se quitó las gafas de su cara y se masajeo el puente de la nariz buscando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenia. "En la escuela donde ustedes quieren que vuelva casi es asesinado por un maestro poseído, ya que los adultos no hicieron caso de sus observaciones al peligro. Ahora que esta aquí lleva una alimentación saludable, sabe que no lo golpearemos o molestaremos si rompe algo por accidente. Esta enfocado a sus estudios y no preocupándose por el peligro que lo acecha. Ustedes son el verdadero peligro para Harry".

Lo último molesto inmediatamente a Remus quien se levantó de golpe y le gruño a Banner, sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorados y el gruñido que soltó no fue humano.

Eso activó alarmas en todos en especial en los extranjeros que sabían que estaban cerca de la luna llena.

Sin embargo otro gruñido se escuchó.

Banner había sido el responsable de este. Su piel se volvió verde en la zona de su cuello y sus ojos no se quedaron atrás, de cierta manera su rugido fue mas aterrador y amenazante que el del mago, pero rápidamente tomó el control.

-"Nos dicen peligro cuando tienen una bestia cerca del mocoso también". Habló por primera vez Snape. Ese comentario hizo que Bruce se encogiera un poco de vergüenza.

-"Nuestro amigo tiene control sobre su condición, además de que es visto como un héroe, no como una bestia sin sentido. ¿Que pueden decir ustedes de su amigo?". Preguntó rudamente Steve tensando los brazos.

Aquello también congeló a Remus, quizás ellos no sabían de su licantropía pero el comentario fue acertado.

-"Creo que ha quedado mas que claro que la respuesta es la misma. Mi hijo no volverá con ustedes. Ya larguense de mi propiedad". Los corrió Stark. "O usaremos la fuerza".

El equipo de vengadores se puso de pie y tomo una pose de ataque. Natasha flexionando su cuerpo a un costado y con una mano en un arma de fuego bien enfundada, Rogers cerrando los puños y separando un poco sus piernas. Barton solo flexiono su mano derecha hacia su espalda donde su carcaj de flechas estaba. Tony llamó a su armadura que lo cubrió lo las rápido posible, Pepper empezó a alejarse poco a poco a la salida mas cercana, Banner la cubrió con su cuerpo por si alguien decidía atacarla el recibiría el ataque y hulk saldría.

Thor hizo girar su martillo velozmente, también listo para la pelea.

Mientras tanto los magos llevaron sus manos a donde guardaban sus varitas.

Estaban a la espera del quien se atreviera a lanzar el primer ataque, pero nunca llegó. En cambio en el lugar aparecieron aurores con ropa estadounidense, entre ellos estaba el presidente del congreso de magia.

Esposada mágicamente traían a Umbridge, al parecer sus planes no habían resultado.

(...)

-"¿Los va a sacar a la venta, tu padre?". Preguntó Nathaniel al ver el Starkphone que traía su amigo y usaba sin preocupación alguna enviando mensajes.

-"No lo se". Respondió unos segundos después el ojiverde.

-"Y...si le pagamos porque nos haga uno, ¿aceptara?". Fue la pregunta interesada de Jason.

Probablemente un teléfono así seria igual o mas caro que uno de la misma marca pero muggle, pero valía la pena el gasto.

-"Eso tampoco lo se". Se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba el dispositivo. A lo lejos vio algo que llamó su atención y se paro de la rama seca donde estaba sentado.

-"¿Hay algo que sepas?" dijo impaciente Francesco.

-"Si". Sonrió juguetonamente a unos cincos pasos de ellos. "Viene un ejército de víboras hacia nosotros". Empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo directo al castillo.

Sus amigos confundidos voltearon detrás de ellos y efectivamente, un ejercito de al menos 50 víboras iba directo a los tres.

Los tres gritaron agudamente y trataron de correr con la estorbosa túnica hacia su pelinegro amigo quien les llevaba un poco de ventaja.

Poco a poco los estudiantes que estaban en su camino y vieron las víboras también gritaron y comenzaron a correr.

Algunos como Harry y Francesco treparon al primer árbol que encontraron.

Otros de grados mayores trataron de frenar la invasión.

-"Hola, Harry". La melodiosa voz de Luna se escuchó arriba del ojiverde.

La niña estaba unas ramas mas arriba que el.

La distracción causo que cayera al suelo a dos metros de altura, justo donde estaban las víboras.

Sin embargo en lugar de que estas lo picaran o algo por el estilo solo tomaron forma de hojas verdes de considerable tamaño.

Esos infernales mellizos habían transfigurado exitosamente varias hojas a víboras.

Se los daría, fue una grandiosa broma.

Desde el suelo vio la elevada figura de su amigo y amiga rubia, la última sonriendole con ojos brillantes de diversión.

Sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

Así paso una semana más, Tony no le dijo de la desagradable visita que recibió y esperaba que así se quedara.

Al final Dumbledore no pudo apoderarse del niño elegido mas bien consiguió que no pudiera acercarse a este ni su familia a mas de 10 metros.

Todo seguía bien claro. Hasta que el mandarín hizo aparición.

(...)

-"¿Esa cara larga?". Preguntó Luna al ojiverde en la cena.

-"No puedo ir a casa por al menos unas semanas, hay un terrorista suelto". Respondió acompañado de un suspiro Harry.

-"Hablas del mandarín". Bostezo a la vez que confirmaba Jason. "Muchos que antes se iban los fines de semana se quedaran aquí, sus padres no quieren arriesgarlos. Ya sabes, estamos seguros aquí".

-"Supongo que pasaremos la noche de brujas juntos". Trato de cambiar el tema Francesco.

-"¿Como lo celebran aquí?". Preguntó lleno de curiosidad el pelinegro.

-"El primero de noviembre se hace un festejo tradicional mágico, es para honrar a la magia. Al día siguiente es la tradición nomaj de disfraces y cosas de ese tipo". Explicó Jason emocionado. "Todos los años hay una fiesta de disfraces. Escogen al mejor de cada año, por parejas".

-"Una fiesta de disfraces...". Murmuró Harry ya planeando si decirle o no a su padre sobre enviarle un traje. ¿Quizas su traje de mini-Iron?. "¿Tenemos que ir en pareja?".

-"Si quieres. No es como si fueran a ganar las parejas que vayan juntas. Sino las de mejor traje, aunque ni siquiera se conozcan". Le restó importancia Nathaniel.

El premio le daba igual a Harry, pero quería ir con la tierna Luna que comía unos huevos fritos sin prestar atención a lo demás.

Definitivamente le preguntaría a solas si quería ir con el.

(...)

-"Stark...¿tu hijo habla en serio?". Preguntó incrédulo Clint al ver un largo mensaje en la enorme pantalla de la sala de la torre.

-"El siempre habla en serio. No dice mentiras". Defendió de inmediato Tony.

-"Pero...me esta pidiendo prestado mi carcaj de flechas y arco para un disfraz de elfo, a Thor le pide la cortina que usa como capa, a Steve le pide consejos para actuar como caballero frente a una niña. A Natasha le pregunta que no debe decirle a su cita que puede molestarla o incomodarla. Incluso a Pepper le esta pidiendo consejos sobre que detalle darle antes del baile...". Empezó a enumerar el arquero.

-"Yo no uso una cortina...". Se oyó la voz de Thor en el fondo.

-"Al menos a Tony y a mi nos pidió conseguirle un traje de acuerdo a su personaje, nada llamativo pero tampoco simple. Normal". Sonrió Bruce mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Creo que están pasando por alto lo mas importante aquí...". Llamó la atención Pepper. "Harry saldrá con alguien, su primera cita..." la suave sonrisa llena de cariño mostró lo feliz que estaba la mujer. "Crece tan rápido...".

-"Bueno, consigamos las cosas. Solo faltan dos días para ese baile". El filántropo se puso de pie y camino al ascensor. "Clint, limpia bien ese arco y flechas, deben llegar en buen estado".

-"No le estoy dando las flechas...puede hacer volar a alguien en mil pedazos por accidente". Negó de inmediato Clint. "Estoy seguro que podemos conseguir flechas de juguetes inofensivas".

-"Bah, aguafiestas. Se las construiré yo entonces". Fue lo último que se escuchó del inventor.

-"¿Las flechas serán inofensivas?". Preguntó Steve a Pepper, quien hizo un gesto de no saber la respuesta. "Yo lo distraeré y ustedes sacaran esas cosas del paquete".

(...)

-"Sinceramente. Creí que tu padre te enviaría alguna armadura como la suya". Admitió Nathaniel justo el día del baile.

La noche anterior fue el festejo tradicional a la magia, algo sencillo que solo se baso en un baile antiguo (en opinión de Harry), comidas extravagantes y postres igual de raros.

No había adornos como los había hoy. Fastamas, calaveras, brujas animadas.

Anoche aunque tranquilo había tenido importancia el festejo de una manera diferente.

-"¿Te estas vistiendo de lobo?". Preguntó Jason a Nathaniel, el pelirrojo solo asintió.

Nathaniel usaba unos pantalones cortos y rasgados en ciertos citios. Su camiseta tenia un estampado de pectorales bien definidos con cicatrices en el. Se había alborotado y fijado el cabello lo mejor posible.

Mientras tanto Jason había optado por vestirse de Merlín, la larga barba blanca era indicación de aquello, al igual que su enorme gorro picudo color azul y una túnica del mismo color.

-"¡Yo seré un vampiro!" gritó orgulloso Francesco ondeando su capa negra galantemente. Incluso se había cubierto de un polvo para verse pálido, mas de lo que se considera normal.

La fiesta por suerte se realizaría en los terrenos de área verde de la escuela, lo cual era perfecto porque Harry tenía una sorpresa.

-"Hay que tomarnos una foto". Decidió con firmeza el pelinegro sacando su teléfono del bolsillo del traje.

-"¿Estas seguro que no eres un elfo domestico? Tienes el tamaño de uno". Otra vez Jason y su humor.

-"Tu pareces el personaje principal de los fantasmas de Scrooge y no te digo nada". Regresó de inmediato Harry.

Pronto los cuatro amigos posicionaroposicionaron correctamente el dispositivo en una de las mesitas de noche y se apretujaron un poco para caber en la foto.

Francesco mostró sus colmillos falsos mientras extendía su capa, Jason alzó su varita convocando un lumos, Nathaniel extendió sus garras falsas de lobo, mientras Harry solo apunto una flecha de plástico hacia la cámara con ayuda de su arco. (Mas bien un arco algo viejo de Clint, el no quiso prestarle el actual).

La foto fue tomada en diferentes momentos, incluso cuando entre los cuatro se abrazaron y sonrieron a la cámara.

(...)

-"Creo que te dejo plantado". Murmuró Nathaniel viendo a varias chicas salir del castillo pero no a la cita de su amigo.

-"Todavía estaba arreglándose". Explicó de inmediato una chica mas bajita que Francesco y de cortos cabellos color cafés. Ariana, según su presentación. La cita de Francesco.

Solo habrían dos mujeres en ese grupo, puesto que los otros dos chicos no se molestaron en buscar pareja para hoy.

-"Luna..." saludó Harry acercándose a la nombrada. Quedó hipnotizado cuando la vio.

Ella se había vestido como una ninfa del bosque.

Su inocente vestido blanco que le llegaba unos centímetros debajo las rodillas, una diadema al parecer hecha a mano de hojas y flores de diferentes tipos, los pendientes de nabo y unas sandalias color café.

-"Te traje esto..." presentó de inmediato su presente el ojiverde.

-"Gracias". La niña tomó la pequeña caja y vio que dentro había un collar simple de una cadena color de plata con un dije de unicornio color rosa. "¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?".

El ojiverde de inmediato asintió y con mucho cuidado retiró el cabello rubio de la espalda de su cita para colocar con mas facilidad el detalle.

Quizás aun eran unos niños de apenas 11 y 12 años, pero el pelinegro notaba que algo iba creciendo entre ellos dos de manera lenta y tierna, el no se quejaba.

La fiesta dio inicio.

Varias mesas repletas de dulces, comida y bebidas estaban ubicadas en puntos estratégicos. De alguna manera habían logrado que un antiguo artilugio reprodujera música de todo tipo para que todos bailaran.

El ahora grupo de 6 personas bailaron entre brincos y pasos graciosos de robot, no importaba si no sabían bailar. El punto era pasarla bien.

En medio de tanta diversión el pelinegro recordó que debía tomar fotos del momento, así que sin discreción alguna saco su teléfono y comenzó su autodominada tarea.

Incluso logró convencer a Francesco de que lo fotografiaría con Luna y a cambio el lo haría con Ariana y él.

-"La fiesta casi termina...". Murmuró para si el ojiverde. "¡Luna! ¡Chicos! Miren esto". Tomó una flecha esta vez de metal de su arcaj y la colocó en el arco, apunto al cielo y disparo.

A simple vista no se vio, pero esa sola flecha liberó pequeños contenedores con fuegos artificiales dentro.

-"¡Wow!". Fue la exclamación de la mayoría de la multitud al ver los fuegos artificiales.

Unos incluso eran figuras, la mayoría los animales que representaban las casas del colegio.

Hubo aplausos y vítores emocionados por el show de luces.

Para Harry las cosas no podían ser mejores, estaba muy feliz.

(...)

-"Pepper...esa niña me recuerda a ti". Confesó Tony a su pareja en la mansión de Malibu.

Nuevamente los vengadores habían tomado un tiempo lejos para sus propios asuntos, pero Jarvis se aseguraría de enviarles las fotos del festejo que había en la escuela de Harry.

-"¿Porque?". Preguntó Pepper. Ella no veía nada de ella en la niña, ni siquiera el rubio de su cabello se parecía.

-"La niña sonríe igual de tranquila que tu cuando nos conocimos...en cambio ahora se que era una mascara". Dijo sin pena, refiriéndose a los momentos en que la mujer se enfadaba con el y perdía aquella calma que la caracterizaba.

-"Eso quiere decir que nuestro niño esta en buenas manos..." murmuró la mujer mientras le daba un beso a su pareja.

(...)

-"¡Tia! ¡Tio!". Gritó alarmado un castaño de 13 años con encantadores ojos marrones.

Ambos adultos mayores vieron asombrados como su sobrino levitaba un libro del suelo con solo extender sus manos.

-"¡Voy a ser un vengador!". Exclamó emocionado el niño, aquello provocó que el libro cayera al suelo en un ruido sordo.

La tía May se desmayó en los brazos de su esposo, mientras que Ben Parker solo miro a su entusiasmado sobrino.

Los dos mayores no lo sabían, pero su sobrino llevaba practicando aquello por varios meses desde que accidentalmente salvó una taza de café que estaba por estrellarse en el suelo de su habitación.

Sin que la pequeña familia lo imaginara, en una de las oficinas mágicas cierto empleado vio asombrado lo que una pluma encantada escribía.

Por primera vez desde hace décadas se manifestaba un caso de magia tardía en un casi adolescente.

Debían llegar al niño de inmediato e informar a sus cuidadores, el niño debía empezar sus estudios lo mas pronto posible.

(...)

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de brujas y Harry nuevamente no pudo volver a la mansión.

Extrañaba a sus padres, pero hasta que no se resolviera lo del mandarín el no seria expuesto.

El desayuno estaba tranquilo o al menos eso era tranquilidad para quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a gritos y risas mañaneras.

De pronto el director se puso de pie llamando la atención del alumnado.

-"Tengo un anunció que hacer. Hoy se integrará a nosotros un nuevo mago. Sera estudiante de segundo año aun con la edad que tiene". Dijo contento el hombre. "¡Peter Parker!"

Ahora todos notaron a un niño bajito de cabellos castaños ya con la túnica puesta.

Era obvio que ya había sido seleccionado en privado a juzgar por la insignia en su uniforme.

El recién llegado estaba incómodo, hace apenas una semana unos señores que decían ser magos aparecieron en su casa un día después que les mostró orgulloso a sus tíos de lo que era capaz, incluso llegó a pensar que si practicaba constantemente seria un vengador.

Vaya decepción se llevó al saber que lo que hizo lo hacían otros mas, una sociedad oculta.

Su tía May había pegado el grito en el cielo y había tomado una sartén como arma contra los hombres, el tío Ben también estaba listo para luchar a golpes.

Uno apuntó lo que ahora sabia era una varita mágica hacia su tía convirtiendo el sartén en un simple papel, su tío fue a ayudarla.

Sabían que no podrían contra ellos.

Tomó horas y varias demostraciones para que los tres creyeran que la magia era real. Pero aun así tuvieron que llevarlos a una localidad mágica por medio de un transporte poco ortodoxo para que aceptaran la realidad.

También sirvió el argumento de uno de loa extraños sobre que bien podría no ir a ninguna escuela mágica, pero si el no entrenaba su magia esta podría salirse de control y lastimar a otros, su familia incluso.

Suspiro. Aun recordaba el rostro lloroso de su tía cuando lo dejo en las puertas del colegio, habían ido en el tren con el.

Se relajaron un poco cuando vieron a otros niños ya uniformados ahí, pero seguían inquietos. Su niño estaria fuera de su vista y protección.

Por otro lado, estaba algo emocionado. Aprender algo que desafiaba las leyes de la ciencia y más era muy tentador.

Lastimosamente no podría usar su magia para unirse a los vengadores, una ley que lo prohibía para mantener seguros a los magos y brujas.

No querían pasar por otra cacería de brujas.

Vio nerviosamente a las cuatro mesas, buscando a la que debía ir, pero todos vestían igual y juraba que estaban mezclados.

¿No le dijeron que estaban divididos en casas?

Estaba por entrar en pánico y probablemente salir corriendo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-"Puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres". Le ofreció un chico desconocido señalando a su grupo de amigos, casi de su edad.

-"Gracias". Murmuró apenado.

Un rápido vistazo al uniforme del otro le dijo que ese chico pertenecía a la misma casa que el.

-"Soy Peter...Peter Parker". Se sonrojo al recordar que su nombre había sido gritado, era obvio que el otro ya sabría su nombre.

Mientras este se moría de vergüenza interna. Los demás prefirieron presentarse.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eso es todo.

Hace poco un usuario (no diré quien) me dijo que alguien estaba plagiando esta historia. Sinceramente tarde un poco en responder y para cuando abrí el link enviado por el usuario la historia no estaba.

No se si fue una broma o que, pero me dejó inquieta.

Por favor. Si alguien ve que la historia esta siendo plagiada decirme y enviarme el link, esta vez si estaré al pendiente.

No se aun que hacer en caso de que sea víctima de plagio, pero voy a investigar como arreglarlo.

Por eso les digo que hasta la fecha a nadie le he permitido resubir esta historia o algo parecido.

Bien. Pasando de tema.

¿Que casa quieren para Peter P.?

¿Aun quieren que asesine a su familia para que pase al cuidado de Tony?

¿Que pareja para Peter P.? ¿Le inventó un OC, o algún personaje que conozcan de la franquicia y los inventados aquí?

Esta solo es la primera parte del capitulo. Espero publicar pronto la siguiente.

¿Que tal va la relación de Harry y Luna?

¿Alguna duda de los capítulos publicados hasta ahora?

Por favor. Dejen sus comentarios, empiezo a creer que la historia ya no les interesa.


	9. 8 capítulo (segunda parte)

Ahora que Peter estaba un poco relajado y miraba bien notó que había estado equivocado en su observación, el chico rubio que le ofreció sentarse con él y sus amigos era de una casa diferente a la suya, tenia la imagen de la serpiente cornuda.

Aun así no quería parecer un tonto buscando por un largo rato entre las cuatro mesas alguien de su casa, así que se sentó.

-"Vamos, no seas tímido". Se rió el rubio "Ni que te fuéramos a comer o algo así, soy Clifford...Clifford Jason".

-"Francesco Albanese". Se presentó otro de cabellos café oscuro y un tono ligeramente extranjero. "El pelirrojo de allí es Nathaniel Bonheur". Presentó a su amigo que estaba al lado suyo pero estaba demasiado concentrado en una plática con una niña rubia de al lado que no prestó atención.

-"Yo soy Harold, Harold Stark...pero puedes decirme Harry". Habló el ojiverde amistosamente. "Ella es Luna Lovegood, la que esta hablando con Nath".

El castaño se tomó su tiempo para mirar a cada uno de los chicos notando principalmente el diferente acento de cada uno.

Juzgó de buena manera el porte de cada uno también, a simple vista notó o eso quería creer la actitud de ese grupito.

Incluso descubrió que la rubia, Luna era de la misma casa que el, sin embargo parecía demasiado joven para ser de su mismo año.

Aun así ella no parecía incomoda por estar en presencia de varios chicos y un año mayor que ella.

-"Espera.. ¿Stark? Eres familiar de Tony Stark, Iron man?". Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos Peter.

El ojiverde se removió incómodo en su asiento al ver la mirada de absoluta adoración y fanatismo del chico nuevo.

-"Si, es mi padre de hecho". Omitió el hecho de que es adoptado, la relación sanguínea ni tenia nada que ver mas que el cariño fraternal que sentía.

-"No sabía que el señor Stark tenia un hijo o al menos pensé que si lo llegara a tener se volvería un héroe vengador para seguirlo". Habló de manera rápida olvidando empezar a comer algo.

-"Bueno, es que soy adoptado y papá ha hecho lo imposible para que la prensa no me sofoque o se enteré aun de mi, ya sabes me gusta mi privacidad". Mejor aclaraba de una vez su situación, con calma siguió comiendo los huevos fritos que se había servido.

-"¿Ya tienes tu horario de hoy? Quizás tengas algunas clases con nosotros y podamos ir juntos". Ofreció de inmediato Nathaniel en cuanto notó la incomodidad de su amigo inglés.

-"¿Eh? Oh si, claro que si". Respondió apurado sacando de una mochila una hoja perfectamente guardada y entregándosela al pelirrojo.

-"Veamos... Después de almorzar tienes transfiguración, luego historia de la magia oscura y al final lingüística mágica". Dijo en voz alta con la intención de que lo escucharan sus amigos. "La primera efectivamente te toca con alguno de nosotros, la segunda es con la casa de Wampus y la última de nuevo con alguno de nosotros".

-"Yo puedo acompañarte a transfiguración". Ofreció Jason sin dudar.

-"Nathaniel y yo compartiremos contigo la ultima clase". Informó Harry ya levantándose junto a Luna y Francesco para su clase de historia mundial muggle.

Luna se había puesto de pie cuando el ojiverde ofreció llevarla junto a su Italiano amigo a su aula.

-"Esta bien... ¿Los veré luego?" preguntó tímidamente Peter ante la idea de quedarse solo en la cena.

-"Por supuesto, siempre nos sentamos aqui". Tranquilizó Francesco sin mirarlo y ya empezando a caminar.

Peter Parker vio al trio irse sin darse cuenta de que un pelirrojo también se había levantado y se dirigía al aula de pociones pero en una dirección diferente a la de sus amigos.

-"Entonces Parker". Llamó Jason con un tono algo juguetón. "¿Como le hiciste para ingresar al colegio después de que las clases comenzaran".

De inmediato el castaño se lanzó a una larga explicación de el descubriendo lo que creyó eran poderes de súper héroe a su tía May desmayándose varias veces en el transcurso de la semana.

El rubio se había arrepentido de preguntar pero aun así no quiso ofender al otro y le prestó atención y dejo que hablara incluso cuando se encaminaron a su primera clase.

-"Entonces por ahora están aprendiendo a transformar una flor en un gato con vida". Murmuró Peter "¿Hay alguna explicación científica de porque se logra esto? ¿Acaso cambian completamente la composición estructural de la flor..."

-"Oye, la magia no es lo mismo que la ciencia...podrías considerar que la magia no tiene limites". Trató de darse a entender Jason aun cuando el mismo también estaba aprendiendo. "Puedes hacer funcionar magia y tecnología juntos, pero no son lo mismo ambas cosas". Dijo mientras recordaba que el padre de su amigo estaba por lanzar aparatos tecnológicos avanzados en zonas mágicas.

El rostro de Peter se arrugo un poco en la frente como consecuencia de tratar de entender lo que Jason tan elocuentemente le había explicado.

La magia también debía tener una explicación científica y lo demostraría, pero por el momento se enfocaría en el trabajo de hoy, lo último que necesitaba era reprobar y probablemente ser expulsado.

(...)

El mes de Diciembre ya había comenzado y en el aire se podía sentir la vibra navideña, o eso decía Francesco a sus amigos.

El cuarteto estaba en sus habitaciones como cada sábado, los cuatro dispuestos a leer las cartas que enviaron sus familiares.

-"Al parecer mis padres salieron del país para visitar a una amiga de mamá". Dijo sin impresionarse el Italiano. "No volverán hasta dentro de una semana".

-"Los mios solo me dicen que no están contentos con mis calificaciones y que de no subirlas me puedo ir olvidando del Starkphone mágico". Se quejó Jason horrorizado.

-"Pues contrario a ti a mi me han felicitado y dentro de una semana estaré recibiendo un regalo". Se jactó con humor Nathaniel. "¿Que dicen las tuyas Harry?".

-"No se porque hay que revelar el contenido de nuestra correspondencia, pero esta bien..." con un suspiro abrió el pergamino enviado por Ron. "Mi viejo amigo solo se queja de las clases y que aún no acepta que no haya vuelto, algo sobre que las cosas están aburridas sin mi allí y...". Se congeló.

-"¿Harry?". Llamó el pelirrojo al ver lo pálido que se había puesto su amigo.

-"Dejame ver...". Francesco sin permiso alguno arrebató la carta del ojiverde y la leyó de inmediato. "Te esta llamando traidor y cobarde solo por el hecho de que hay alumnos que están siendo petrificados y no estas ahí para ayudar". Bufo con desdén. "Para que están sus maestros entonces".

-"Tu amiga Hermione también dice lo mismo". Informó molestó Jason dando un ligero gruñido. "¿Que acaso piensan que tu resolverás todos los problemas que se presenten allá? Hay adultos ahí ¿o no?".

-"Tal vez deba volver..." murmuró Harry sin ganas.

-"Tonterías, tu padre antes te educa en casa que dejarte volver allá". Dijo Francesco "Si te tranquiliza, podemos investigar desde aquí que causa esos ataques, mencionan algo sobre una cámara de los secretos".

-"¡A la biblioteca entonces!". Animó el pelirrojo.

Justo cuando los cuatro estaban por salir de la habitación unos frenéticos golpes los hizo saltar.

Al abrir la puerta notaron a Luna y Peter, el segundo luciendo agitado y con un periódico muggle en su mano derecha.

-"¿Que pasa?". Preguntó de inmediato Nathaniel.

-"Harold, tienes que leer esto". No contestó la pregunta del pelirrojo sino que en cambio le pegó justo en su cara el periódico. "Esto paso ayer". Dijo como ocurrencia tardía.

El ojiverde leyó de inmediato el periódico con cada palabra que leía olvidaba el problema de sus amigos en escocia.

Ahora su mente estaba completamente ocupada procesando el ataque terrorista donde Happy estuvo involucrado.

Arrojó el periódico aun lado y de inmediato buscó entre sus cosas una laptop que no había usado.

Debía contactar a su padre o averiguar con mas exactitud lo que esta pasando.

Justo cuando estaba investigando en la sección de noticias vio un reportaje en vivo donde su padre iba saliendo del hospital y...

Había dado la dirección de donde vivía.

-"Tu padre esta loco". Murmuró lo suficientemente alto Jason con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-"Debo volver a casa...tengo que sacar a mi padre de ahí". Decidió Harry.

-"¡Tu también estas loco!" gritó Nathaniel. "Tardaras horas en llegar aunque alcances el tren, sólo le causaras inconvenientes a tu padre si su plan es detener al mandarin en su casa".

-"¡No puedo dejarlo solo!". Gritó Harry.

-"Podrías llamarlo y darle alguna sugerencia desde aquí". Opinó Luna.

De mala gana el ojiverde aceptó y llamó a su padre.

-"Puedo explicarlo, mini-yo". Se escuchó del otro lado del celular.

-"Podrías ir a otra de tus propiedades y tenderle una trampa". Sugirió dudoso el ojiverde.

El niño no lo sabia pero seria la última vez que hablaría con su padre por un largo tiempo.

-"Harry". Llamó suavemente Luna. "Dile a tu padre que no se confíe de viejos rostros probablemente los torposoplos se involucren". Comentó acompañada de una triste sonrisa.

El pelinegro no entendió el porque de esa sugerencia pero le daría gusto a la niña.

-"Te prometo que el próximo fin de semana vendrás a casa, tu, Pepper y yo nos divertiremos mucho". Aseguró el filántropo ya casi llegando a su mansión. tu amiga me perdió con lo de torposoplos

-"Ten mucho cuidado Papá, te llamaré mas tarde, así también averiguó que es esa criatura y te lo cuente a ti.

La llamada fue terminada y el cuarto quedó en un tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

Luna fue quien con cuidado abrazó al ojiverde poco a poco los demás integrantes del lugar se unieron al abrazo tratando de mostrarle al pelinegro su apoyo.

Imaginaban que no debía ser fácil saber que el que tu padre sea un héroe y allá retado a un peligroso terrorista.

(...)

-"¿Estan seguros que podemos estar aquí?" susurró lo suficientemente alto Peter a sus amigos.

-"Si, aquí no hay criaturas peligrosas...creo". Trató de tranquilizarlo Nathaniel. "Además, están los pukwudgie cuidandonos".

-"Esa es una buena idea, busquemos a uno y pidamosle que nos enseñe a usar un arco". La voz de Luna se escuchó animada y con emoción mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de los protectores del colegio.

-"¿Que? ¡No! Leí que tienen un temperamento muy fuerte" gritó un poco fuerte Francesco "Prefiero arrojarme por la cascada que hablarle a alguno".

-"¿Tienes algún prejuicio contra las criaturas?" lo encaró Jason viéndolo con molestia.

-"¡No!" gritó de nuevo el de cabellos cafés. "Pero temo por mi seguridad, claro que seria grandioso hablarles pero nada nos asegura que no nos lanzaran varias flechas para que no los molestemos".

Eso pareció complacer al de cabellos rubios que inmediatamente se relajó.

-"¿Tu que dices, Harry?" llamó Peter al ojiverde quien por ratos miraba a Luna y por ratos veía en dirección a donde se hallaba la cascada.

-"¿Sera seguro arrojarnos por ella?" respondió en su lugar.

-"¡Estamos tratando un serio problema aquí". Alzó la voz Francesco.

-"Creo que se como vengarnos de los gemelos por todas las bromas que nos han hecho". Lo volvió a ignorar. "¿Saben si alguien se ha arrojado por la cascada?".

-"No. Sin embargo tiene un complicado hechizo como precaución que hace que cada vez que alguien caiga sea aparecido nuevamente de donde se lanzó. Es como lo teletransportarse". Explicó Jason con emoción.

-"Aunque quisieras arrojar a los gemelos por ahí, lo difícil sera atraerlos al lugar". Comentó Francesco.

-"Podemos hechizar algún objeto con un Portus para que caigan directo". Planeó Jason "En mi casa hay un libro sobre eso, será complicado pero deberíamos ser capaces de lograrlo".

-"Existe el problema de las salas que rodean el colegio que impiden el uso de los portus para entrar o salir del colegio". Añadió Peter para sorpresa de los demás, normalmente el permanecía callado.

-"Pero nosotros no entraremos ni saldremos del colegio, sólo nos Apareceremos en otro lugar del colegio aún estando dentro". Dijo Luna mientras colocaba su varita en su oreja. "Sin embargo nos llevaran semanas o unos cuantos meses para dominar el hechizo".

-"Luna tiene razón, normalmente ese tipo de magia la saben realizar personas que ya están llegando a la madurez mágica y son buenos en lo que hacen". Resoplo Francesco con molestia.

-"No somos el equipo dinamita por nada, seremos los mejores magos y bruja que han pisado esta escuela así que lograremos nuestro objetivo". Exclamó Jason.

-"No somos el equipo dinamita, pero buscaremos un nombre adecuado". Volvió a hablar Harry mientras con una mano sacudía sus desordenados cabellos. "Intentemos el hechizo, pero necesitamos un libro que nos diga como realizarlo...¿Podemos contar con el que hay en tu casa?" se dirigió a Jason.

-"Dudo mucho que mis padres me envíen el libro cuando lo pida, no iré a casa hasta que el problema del mandarín sea resuelto". Suspiró. "Sin embargo debe haber alguno en la biblioteca de la escuela, sólo que esos solo son usados por los dos últimos años".

-"Podríamos tomarlo en la noche, cuando todos estén dormidos". Sugirió Nathaniel mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

-"No, los retratos apenas nos vean nos delatarán". Francesco tomo una piedra del suelo y la arrojó al bosque. "Necesitaríamos ser invisibles para así no ser vistos, además de ser sigilosos...Jason, estas fuera de esta misión".

-"¿¡Me estas diciendo ruidoso!?". Gritó ofendido el rubio.

Mientras ambos discutían a broma Harry se quedó pensando en lo que dijeron, el tenia la manera de que se volvieran invisibles y ya sabia quien lo acompañaría para estar en los pasillos del lugar en la noche.

-"Funcionara". Dijo Luna quien ahora se hallaba acomodando unas flores con todo y hojas en sus rubios cabellos.

No le preguntó porque estaba tan segura, pero le agradaba que fuera tan positiva.

-"Decidido, Nathaniel tu vendrás conmigo a la biblioteca en la noche". Llamó la atención del sorprendido pelirrojo.

-"¿Como le harán para no ser descubiertos?". Preguntó preocupado Jason.

-"Poseo una capa de invisibilidad y elegí a Nathaniel porque últimamente se esta volviendo muy silencioso y tranquilo, así que ambos deberíamos ser capaces de lograrlo". Se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

-"Deberíamos averiguar primero quien vigila los pasillos en la noche y a que hora". Opinó Peter.

-"La única manera de saberlo es saliendo en la noche, tendremos que hacerlo hoy mismo y probar suerte para llegar a la biblioteca y regresar". Acordó Harry con la aprobación de Nathaniel.

-"¿Que harán si alguien los descubre?". Se preocupó Peter.

-"Podrían fingir que son sonámbulos". Dijo Luna.

(...)

Mientras el grupo de amigos se preparaba y pulía los últimos detalles de sus planes el filántropo Tony Stark se hallaba ante una antigua amiga y encuentro de una noche.

Por unos segundos a la memoria del inventor llegaron las palabras de la amiga de su hijo, pero tan rápido como llegaron se fueron con la presencia de Pepper quien tenia unas maletas con ella.

Planeaba irse.

No la culpaba, no debía ser tranquilizador saber que ahora cualquiera podía llegar a la mansión con quien sabe que intenciones.

Como la recién llegada amiga de su pareja.

Oh el hecho de que estaban por ser atacados por aquellos helicópteros que rodeaban el lugar...

Tal vez debió planear mejor lo que hizo.

(...)

-"Shhh". Dijo exasperado Francesco cuando la puerta de su habitación chirrío. "Esperaremos su regreso, mucha suerte". Les dijo a un pelirrojo y un pelinegro.

-"Esto es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en mi vida...hagamoslo". Decidió Jason que estaba acomodando las desocupadas camas de sus amigos para que pareciera que había alguien ahí dormido.

-"Tal vez tardemos un poco, pero volveremos". Susurro Nathaniel al lado de la cabeza flotante de Harry.

-"Fue un honor trabajar con ustedes". Dijo el de ojos verdes ahora si desapareciendo por completo.

Su amigo pelirrojo no tardo en cubrirse con la misma capa de su amigo y desaparecer de la vista.

Ambos chicos caminaron con mucho cuidado asegurándose de que la capa de invisibilidad los cubriera por completo.

Estaban siendo extremadamente sigilosos lo cual era bueno ya que habían visto a su profesor de historia muggle rondando por los pasillos.

Si, ahora estaban completamente enfocados en no ser descubiertos y mucho menos por el.

-"Es aquí... Esperó que este abierta". Susurró lo mas bajo que pudo Nathaniel mientras veía la puerta de la biblioteca.

-"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo". Respondió el otro mientras con sumo cuidado empujaba la puerta.

Para su suerte y consternación esta se abrió sin ningún problema.

Aun cuando entraron no perdieron su sigilo y no se quitaron la capa, no sabían si había alguien dentro cuidando.

-"¿Donde esta la sección de libros para los últimos años?". Preguntó Harry pues el claramente no lo sabia.

-"Son los últimos pasillos". Respondió agitado Nathaniel, estaba muy nervioso.

Ambos caminaron con perfecta sincronización al lugar.

Esta vez no se dijeron palabra alguna y con cuidado se libraron de la capa para empezar a revisar las repisas en busca del libro correcto.

-"Es este". Dijo Nathaniel mostrando un delgado libro de apenas 200 paginas.

El titulo era claro 'Transporte de un mago o bruja'.

-"Vámonos entonces".

(...)

-"Alguien viene". Anunció preocupado Jason mientras se arrojaba graciosamente a su cama y roncaba falsamente.

Francesco solo bufo y se ocultó debajo sus mantas.

Ojalá no fuera ningún maestro.

-"Lo logramos". Esa voz no era de ningún maestro o maestra, era la de Harry.

Tanto Nathaniel como el chico de cabellos negros estaban agitados y pálidos como si hubiesen visto lo mas tenebroso de sus vidas.

Estaba por preguntarles lo que había pasado pero el de cabellos rojos indicó que todos se acomodaran para dormir mientras envolvía en la capa de invisibilidad un libro y lo colocaba en el suelo a un lado de la puerta.

Harry y Nathaniel inmediatamente se arrojaron con cansancio a sus camas y trataron de parecer dormidos.

-"El profesor Clark puede o no venir". Ofreció como explicación Harry.

Eso fue suficiente para que incluso Jason se esforzará como nunca en su vida para dormirse.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando salir un chirrido escalofriante.

Por esta la cabeza de su temido profesor de historia se asomó y vio detenidamente a las cuatro figuras dormidas.

-"Buenas noches". Murmuró el hombre con un tono se voz escalofriante.

'Carajo'.

Fue el pensamiento de todos en esa habitación.

Fue increíblemente difícil pero lograron mantener su acto el tiempo suficiente para que el hombre se fuera y pasara a la siguiente habitación.

-"Necesito ir al baño". Se quejó Jason.

-"¿¡Estas loco!?". Susurró frenético el italiano. "Si nos movemos y causamos el mínimo ruido la historia andante vendrá aquí de nuevo y estaremos en problemas".

-"Pero de verdad quiero ir..." murmuró el rubio.

-"Tendrás que resistir solo por esta noche..." avisó Harry.

-"Solo esperare un rato...no más, soy lo suficiente mayor como para mojar mi cama". Acordó el rubio.

Al final los cuatro se quedaron dormidos cerca las 4 de la mañana.

¿Que paso con el rubio?

Paso un largo rato gimiendo y lamentándose por su mala suerte hasta que se durmió y olvidó su necesidad de vaciar su vejiga.

(...)

-"¿Como les fue anoche?" preguntó Peter en el almuerzo a sus amigos.

-"Todo iba bien hasta que el profesor Clark de alguna manera supo que había alguien en el mismo pasillo que el y empezó a perseguirnos aun sin vernos". Relató Harry. "Fue la persecución mas agitada que tuve...por un momento creí que iba a morir".

-"Tuve que transfigurar un pergamino que tenia guardado en varias canicas para arrojarlas a sus pies y hacerlo tropezar". Nathaniel miró discretamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie fuera de sus amigos lo hayan escuchado. "Eso si lo hizo enojar, nunca vi una cara tan aterradora como la suya de cuando alguien esta enojado". El solo recordar la expresión de su profesor lo hizo palidecer de nuevo.

-"Gracias a ese truco de Natha logramos huir y llegar a nuestro dormitorio..." concluyó Harry.

-"No olvides que la historia andante estuvo revisando las habitaciones en busca de ustedes, sin embargo no sospecho nada". Comentó Francesco. "Jason estaba tan asustado que hasta le dieron ganas de ir al baño". Se rió

-"¡Se supone que no debías decir eso!" se quejó el rubio con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Luna incluso se rió de aquello al igual que Peter.

-"Saben, necesitamos crear un mapa sobre la escuela... Dimos varios giros equivocados cuando salimos". Aconsejó Harry.

-"Podríamos agregarle el nombre de que pasillos son vigilados y por quien". Opinó Luna.

-"El papel donde lo tracemos sera considerablemente grande, habrá que resolver eso también".

-"Yo anotaré las ideas e investigaré si hay hechizos que nos ayuden con el mapa". Acordó Peter.

-"Te ayudare en tu búsqueda". Dijo Nathaniel

-"Podría tratar de que además del mapa en papel también tengamos uno mas avanzado pero con tecnología...que incluso muestre quien esta en la escuela". Harry estaba extasiado.

"Deberías colocar cámaras para eso en todo el lugar, ¿crees que lo lograremos?". Dijo Francesco con duda en su voz aunque le gustaba su idea.

-"Vale la pena intentar, ¿estan conmigo?" el ojiverde miro a todos.

-"¡Claro que si!". Dijo eufórico Jason poniendo su puño en medio de todos. "¡EQUIPO DINAMITA!". ese gritó sin duda atrajo la atención de varios cercanos incluido de los profesores y el director que los veían divertidos.

-"Antes que nada, hay que buscarnos un nombre". Acordó Francesco mientras fingía que no conocía al rubio que indignado bajo su puño.

-"Podemos resolver eso el fin de semana que no tenemos clases, así nos enfocamos también en nuestra primera broma y el mapa". Murmuró Nathaniel.

-"Eso es buena idea...aunque yo propongo que nos llamemos los caballeros y dama de la mesa redonda". La sonrisa de Luna era tan encantadora y su petición tan linda que Harry estuvo a punto de votar a su favor.

-"Pero no estamos en una mesa redonda... Esta es rectangular". Dijo Peter viendo de un lado al otro la mesa. "¿Hay que conseguir una mesa entonces?"

(...)

Fue en la hora de la comida que Harry había decidido en la comodidad de su cama llamar a su padre y madre solo para ser recibido por el correo de voz..

Una horrible sensación se instaló en su estómago y con las manos temblorosas abrió la sección de noticias.

Lo que leyó fue suficiente para que corriera a la oficina del director que gracias a merlín estaba ubicada en medio de tantos pisos.

Había rogado para que lo dejaran volver a casa o lo que supuso debía quedar de ella pero recibió una rotunda negativa del director que lo veía con una tristeza bien oculta.

-"Solo son rumores, estoy seguro que debe estar vivo solo que escondido. Ya sabes, probablemente planea estar oculto un rato para atacar por sorpresa, si una invasión alienígena y llevar una bomba nuclear por un portal no lo mató, no creo que unos misiles disparados a ciegas lo hayan logrado". Trató de tranquilizarlo Sherlok H.

Sin embargo tuvo el efecto contrario cuando el ojiverde en lugar de animarse se puso a llorar largo y tendido.

¿Que niño le gusta que le recuerden el constante peligro de muerte que ha pasado o pasa su familiar?

Pero el director al final tenia razón, su padre debía estar vivo al igual que su mamá.

Él se aferraría a esa esperanza, eran personas fuertes y volverían probablemente la proxima semana por el a la escuela e irían a comer pizza o algún lugar turístico para divertirse.

Solo debía tener esperanza...

Y llamar cada que pudiera a sus padres.

Lastima que no tenia el numero de cada uno de los vengadores.

(...)

-"Ya sabes, es muy seguro que todos en ese momento hayan estado trabajando pero ahora también estén buscando a tu padre y derrotar al mandarín al mismo tiempo". Consoló a un desanimado ojiverde Nathaniel.

-"Pero ni siquiera me han llamado o respondido alguna de mis cartas". Murmuró con la voz rota Harry.

-"Te lo repito por cuarta vez, deben estar trabajando en lo que dijo Natha". Habló Francesco. "Son héroes después de todo, deben ser gente ocupada".

-"Mejor hay que estar atento a las noticias, en cualquier momento deberá aparecer alguna información relevante de tu padre y su condición". Aconsejó Jason estando por primera vez serio, no era momento de una actitud juguetona.

(...)

-"Muy bien, nuestra broma de apertura tiene que ser realmente buena y debe estar dirigida directamente a los gemelos". Dijo Harry a todos sus amigos reunidos en los limites de la cascada, habían descubierto que casi nadie iba ahí, así que seria su lugar de reunión por el momento. "¿Alguna idea?".

Todos se miraron entre si, no sabían que idea dar que fuera aceptada.

-"Hoy los Pierce tienen clase de musica mágica, escuche que ambos tocan la flauta". Ofreció Peter. "Ambos siempre tocan juntos frente a la maestra para lucirse o algo así... Podríamos llenar sus flautas con harina".

-"¡Eso es perfecto! Sería una venganza justa de cuando provocaron que tropezara y le tirara su café al profesor Clark". Aceptó de inmediato Francesco.

-"¿No es una broma demasiado pesada?". Preguntó inseguro Harry.

-"No". Dijo Luna para sorpresa del ojiverde. "Ellos también meten a los demás en problemas con los maestros, es algo justo".

-"Entonces esta decidido. ¿Como nos colamos en la sala de musica?". Preguntó Nathaniel. "También necesitamos conseguir harina o algo así".

-"Yo tengo polvo para maquillarse, no lo he usado desde que lo compré". Ofreció Luna ya buscando en su mochila lo dicho.

-"Yo me colare en el salón, tengo una hora libre debido a que mi clase de historia de la magia oscura se canceló por hoy". Ofreció Nathaniel. "Los gemelos tienen su clase una hora después, ¿verdad?". Miró a Peter buscando su confirmación.

-"Te prestaré entonces mi capa de invisibilidad, cubriremos los pasillos que rodean el aula para que si uno de nosotros ve que alguien se acerca te avise de inmediato". Acordó Harry.

Aun estaba preocupado por su padre, pero las noticias habían revelado que no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo, así que era probable que el magnate y su pareja hayan logrado escapar a tiempo.

Aun así diariamente y en cada oportunidad que tenia trataba de contactar a sus padres.

Tan ocupado estaba que ya ni siquiera leía las cartas de sus antiguos amigos, le habían dejado en claro que lo consideraban un cobarde.

(...)

El plan se realizó con una facilidad increíblemente absurda, sin embargo varios de ellos tuvieron que correr como nunca en su vida para llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase y no levantar sospechas.

Ya en la cena el tema de conversación era el mismo en todos lados.

-"¿Porque tanta conmoción?". Preguntó Luna a una chica que estaba a su lado.

Todos los amigos de Harry vieron a la chica con perfectas caras de fingida confusión e ignorancia, no podían dejarse descubrir.

La joven de dos grados mayor se aclaró la garganta por la incomodidad que le provocaba que tantos pares de ojos la vieran.

-"Al parecer los gemelos Pierce cubrieron a la profesora Silva con polvo en todo su rostro". Relató la chica que lograron de identificar como miembro de la casa Wampus. "Ocultaron el polvo en sus flautas y cuando las soplaron frente a la profesora...bueno, ya imaginaras el resultado". Tarareó unos segundos pensando que mas decir. "Es la primera vez que los Pierce se meten con un docente, aun así están castigados todo el fin de semana limpiando todos los instrumentos musicales de todos los grados".

Con la mayor discreción posible voltearon a ver a dichos gemelos y digo discreción porque Jason, Peter y Harry giraron la cabeza como el exorcista hacia la mesa detrás suyo.

Al menos no eran los únicos que miraban a los chicos castigados, así que no levantaban sospechas.

Sin embargo el Director y Subdirector del colegio veían todo con diversión.

Los Pierce solo tenían su ceño fruncido y miraban a todos en busca de pistas para saber quien les tendió tal trampa.

(...)

Habían pasado dos días desde su primera broma y si bien el resultado había sido satisfactorio sintieron que fue demasiado sencillo.

Además de que quedaba el asunto del nombre de su grupo.

-"Yo quiero que nos llamemos el equipo dinamita". Dijo obstinadamente Jason.

-"Seremos demasiado estúpidos si nos llamamos así, ya varios te escucharon gritar ese nombre y si lo usamos fácilmente seremos castigados". Se rehusó Francesco.

-"Pero nuestro nombre tiene que ser como una bomba, algo que impacte". Trato de darse a entender el rubio haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos.

-"También debemos tener un logo, los Pierce dejan la imagen de un cilantro y un perejil donde sea que hayan estado". Dijo Peter mientras escribía una carta a sus tíos.

-"¿Y si usamos el logo de los vengadores, podríamos llamarnos Vengadores Junior". Ofreció Nathaniel con timidez.

-"Seguro nos demandan". Bromeó Harry que hasta hace unos segundos le estaba pasando las flores de pequeño tamaño mas lindas que vio para dárselas a Luna y las pusiera en su rubio cabello. "Estaba pensando en Merodeadores".

-"¿Merodeadores". Preguntó Francesco, no le sonaba mal el nombre pero quería saber la razón.

-"Al parecer el grupo de amigos de mi padre biológico se llamaban así". Explicó brevemente omitiendo el hecho de que aun cuando no le respondía a Remus sus cartas el mayor seguía enviándole algunas contándole sobre sus padres James y Lily.

Eso puso un poco de incomodidad en el ambiente, el ojiverde no hablaba de sus difuntos padres desde que lo conocieron y tampoco eran tan insensibles para tocar el tema.

-"Me gusta el nombre". Dijo Nathaniel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, incluso Jason aunque aun quería que sonara respecto a una bomba.

-"Necesita algo mas el nombre, esta bien que le hagamos honor a tu padre pero también debemos ponerle algo que sea nuestro". La suave voz de Luna los atrajo. ¿Tal vez debían agregar a otra chica al grupo para que tuviera a alguien con ella? Nah, así estaban bien. "¿Que les parece 'Mágicas bombas merodeadoras', después de todo somos y seremos así hasta el final".

-"¡Si! ¡A eso me refiero!". Saltó de su lugar Jason poniéndose de pie. "Si no supiera que Harry me arrojaría a la cascada sin remordimiento alguno, Luna, te pediría que te casaras conmigo".

La niña solo rió divertida e ignoró la molesta mirada que el de ojos verdes le dirigía a su rubio amigo.

-"¿Cual será nuestro sello?". Preguntó de inmediato Peter para distraer a un molesto Harry y un nervioso rubio.

-"Quizás alguna criatura mágica o no-maj que nos represente". Propuso nerviosamente Jason.

-"Para eso necesitaríamos conocer nuestra forma animago". Dijo Francesco.

-"No estaría mal, pero Francesco tiene razón... ¿Es difícil convertirse en animago?". Preguntó Harry.

-"Eso nos llevaría un año o año y medio si empezamos ya, también depende de nuestra dedicación". Explicó Francesco.

-"Hagamoslo". Decidió Peter. "Los años mayores siempre se están quejando de tener demasiados deberes y ya no tener mucho tiempo libre, nosotros aun tenemos tiempo".

-"Comencemos la próxima semana, ¿que dices, Luna?". Se dirigió Harry a la niña que seguía tarareando para si misma.

-"Por mi no hay problema". Respondió la niña.

Los demás también aceptaron con entusiasmo pero a Jason se le veía un poco nervioso.

-"Creo que ya se que otra broma podemos hacer". Dijo por fin el rubio. "Convirtamos una parte del piso que esta frente al salón de historia en falsa arena movediza".

-"¿No es peligroso?". Preguntó Peter. "Ya sabes, pueden ahogarse".

-"No, podríamos crearlo de tal manera que solo los succione hasta la mitad del cuello...y que el efecto pase solo una hora después de que la persona fue atrapada". Murmuró Harry lo suficientemente alto para sus amigos.

-"Incluso dejaremos que el preso o presa se libere si apunta al suelo y dice el simple hechizo 'finite', así hasta los de primero deberían ser capaces de librarse...". Complemento Luna.

-"¿Alguien tiene idea que como hacer algo así?" preguntó Peter, pues el lo veía demasiado complicado.

-"Francesco puede guiarnos". Dijo Jason señalando al avergonzado castaño. "Te he visto leer libros de magia avanzados para nuestra edad y también te he visto hacer cosas que aun no nos enseñan hasta 4 grado".

El italiano solo bufo pero asintió de mala gana, será un nerd o algo así pero le gustaba hacer desastre.

-"Los hechizos que necesitamos no son difíciles, puedo mostrarles de una vez y tal vez prestarles mis libros para que vayan a la par conmigo". Ofreció.

-"Olvidalo, me arrepiento. Eso suena como a horas extras de estudio". Bromeó con fingido horror Jason.

(...)

Ya eran pasada las tres de la madrugada cuando el teléfono celular del niño de ojos verdes comenzó a sonar.

Eso inmediatamente despertó a los ocupantes de la habitación a excepción de Francesco que se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y murmuro algo que sonó sospechosamente como 'tener un sueño de belleza'.

Harry no tardó en buscar a ciegas su teléfono entre sus cosas en la mesita de al lado.

La luz de la pantalla encendida dio de llenó en sus adormilados ojos incomodandolo un poco, pero eso poco le importó cuando vio quien le estaba llamando.

-"¡Papá!". Respondió apenas aceptó la llamada. "Por Merlín, papá... No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, creí que habías muerto cuando leí la noticia pero el director me aseguró que debías estar vivo y le creí ya sabes, es un gran detective y no creí que se equivocara... Dime, ¿donde estas? ¿Estas bien?". Habló a una velocidad sorprendente el pelinegro.

-"Mas lento mini-yo. También me da gustó oírte, por un rato creí que te escaparías de la escuela para buscarme". Bromeó el inventor al otro lado de la linea.

-"Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero los amargados que tengo como amigos no me dejaron". Confesó con la voz algo rara, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-"Si lo hubieses hecho, creeme que en estos momentos estarías castigado". Hubo un suspiró de parte del mayor, como si estuviera agotado. "No te preocupes, pasaremos juntos en casa el año nuevo, cuando menos te lo esperes estaré afuera de tu colegio esperándote junto a Pepper e iremos a comer Shawarma".

-"¿Como esta mamá? No he hablado con ella, ¿esta ahí contigo?".

-"¿Que? No, ella y yo nos separamos después del ataque, la envíe junto a una compañera de trabajo a un lugar seguro. ¿De verdad no te ha hablado?". Ahora el filántropo estaba histérico y se notaba por su tono de voz.

-"¡No! Su celular siempre me envía el correo de voz, creí que estaba contigo". Esta vez el ojiverde si lloró pero también se había alterado.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo hijo...ya verás que esta bien, la encontrare y después iremos por ti". Prometió de inmediato Tony "No llores, ella esta bien...". Paso un rato hasta que el ojiverde se calmó y el inventor volvió a hablar. "Debo colgar, pero te llamaré en cuanto pueda hijo".

-"Cuidate, por favor". Dijo el pelinegro antes de que su padre colgará.

El menor comenzó a frotarse sus ojos ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos habían escuchado todo y se veían entre ellos inseguros de que hacer, incluso Francesco se había levantado cuando escuchó a su amigo llorar.

Nathaniel fue el primero en salir de su cama y sentarse al lado de su amigo para rodear sus hombros con un brazo para mostrarle su apoyo, poco después Jason también hizo lo mismo, Francesco solo se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y apretó el brazo derecho de su amigo al no ver de que manera abrazarlo y que no sea incómodo.

No se dijeron nada, solo se acompañaron hasta que su amigo les sonrió y los alentó a volver a dormir, incluso si faltaba dos horas para levantarse de nuevo.

(...)

-"No Peter, ¡No!". Regañó el de cabellos cafés a su castaño amigo cuando vio que hizo mal el hechizo. "Debes agitar de esta manera tu varita y después agitarla de nuevo pero ahora con los movimientos del hechizo finite".

-"Esta bien. Apenas llevó intentándolo 5 veces y ya me regañaste 10 veces". Se quejó Peter.

-"Es que las otras cinco fueron por el poco estilo que pones al usar tu varita". Explicó el italiano mientras alzaba la barbilla ligeramente.

Los demás rieron del rostro ofendido de Peter ante aquello.

-"Es mas que seguro que pasado mañana ya podamos llevar a cabo la broma". Anunció el italiano para alegría de sus amigos, llevaban practicando 3 días.

-"Que casualidad, ese día es el cumpleaños de Nathaniel". Dijo Jason mientras miraba a un sonrojado pelirrojo. "20 de diciembre ¿no?". El pelirrojo sólo asintió.

-"Yo no lo sabia, ¿que haremos para festejarlo?" preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

-"Yo pediré un pastel a los elfos que trabajan en el colegio". Dijo Francesco de inmediato. "El regalo probablemente lo pida vía lechuza, ¿que quieres de regalo?" le preguntó a su amigo de cabellos rojos.

-"Nada. No hace falta...esta bien solo con el pastel". Dijo de inmediato Nathaniel.

-"Tonterías. Aunque sea un par de calcetines te voy a regalar". Comentó Jason.

(...)

-"Rápido, apliquen los hechizos y encantamientos mientras yo vigilo que nadie venga". Indicó Jason a sus amigos. "Luna, comienza a poner nuestra marca en aquella pared".

-"A quien le resulte mas fácil lanzar el encantamiento que volverá el piso en arena hagalo rápido, solo tenemos 5 minutos antes de que llegue el profesor Clark". Indicó Francesco quien estaba también moviendo su varita y mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo.

-"Listo, nuestro nombre ha sido puesto". Anunció alegremente la rubia mostrando con orgullo su obra.

-"Te dijimos que lo escribieras en la pared, no en la puerta". Dijo exasperado Nathaniel al ver justo en la puerta del salón de historia escrito 'Mágicas bombas Merodeadoras' con una elegante letra. "¿Esta cambiando de color?". Preguntó incrédulo cuando vio que las palabras brillaban un poco y cambiaban de color cada segundo.

-"Si y eso estará por 13 horas a no ser que digas la palabra correcta mientras pones tu varita en las letras para que desaparezca". Explicó la rubia.

-"¿cual es la palabra?". Preguntó Peter sin evitar su curiosidad.

-"Nargles". Dijo simplemente la niña.

-"Buen trabajo, Luna". Felicitó Harry.

-"Ya viene, vámonos". Se escuchó la voz de Jason detrás suyo.

No se los dijeron dos veces cuando Harry tomó la mano de Luna y corrió con ella seguidos de sus amigos.

Solo cruzaron una esquina para parar, Harry y Luna acompañados de Nathaniel se cubrieron con la capa mientras Francesco lanzaba a Jason y a si mismo un hechizo sencillo de invisibilidad.

Solo asomaron sus cabezas detrás de la pared para ver el espectáculo, sabían que el profesor Clark siempre llegaba 20 minutos con adelanto a su aula para esperar sus alumnos que llegaban 10 minutos después que él.

Lo mejor de todo es que los gemelos Pierce también tenían clase con el en ese momento.

Además habían encantado una gran cantidad del piso para que solo se comiera a la persona cad segundos que pisaban el área asignada.

Vieron con la respiración contenida como el temible maestro iba llegando al lugar.

Incluso Luna se veía ansiosa por ver lo que pasaba.

-"¿¡Quien se atrevió a escribir aquí!?". Gritó enojado el hombre cuando logró ver lo que cierta niña rubia había escrito en la puerta de su preciada aula.

Dio pasos furiosos y pesados hacia el lugar cuando de repente el suelo se lo trago hasta la cintura enterrando uno de sus brazos.

-"¡INSOLENTES! ¡REBELDES!". gritó eufórico mientras con destreza trataba de salir de aquello solo para que el piso lo tragara hasta la mitad del cuello. "¡CASTIGADO! QUIEN SEA QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO ESTA CASTIGADO, ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!? CASTIGADOOOOO!". Ya ni siquiera pudo moverse mas cuando el piso volvió a su estado original y el quedó atrapado con una mano al aire y la otra atrapada en el suelo.

Solo podía mover un poco su cuello para mirar de un lado al otro y su mano libre tratando de bajarla sin éxito.

Sus gritos sin duda atrajeron a varios estudiantes de diferentes grados al lugar, incluido el sub director que pasaba por ahí.

-"¡Por morgana!". Gritó John acercándose al maestro. Apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando el suelo también se lo trago. "¡PIERCE!".

Los alumnos corrieron a socorrer a sus docentes pero también fueron atrapados, incluso los malignos gemelos que habían tratado de liberar a una compañera de clases.

-"¡Nosotros no fuimos". Negaron de inmediato los hermanos que sin éxito alguno trataban de salir. "¡Nosotros nos llamamos cilantro y perejil". Dijeron a la vez mientras apuntaban acusadoramente a la puerta con el nombre de los causantes.

Quienes pudieron giraron la cabeza para ver las brillantes palabras.

-"Es mejor que nos vayamos". Susurró Harry.

De inmediato y aun ocultos corrieron por los pasillos evitando lo mejor que pudieron a los estudiantes que pasaban.

Justo cuando hallaron un pasillo vacío se volvieron visibles de nuevo, solo dos segundos antes de que el director Sherlock apareciera y les sonriera.

-"¿que tal niños? ¿Han visto al subdirector?". Preguntó sonriendo.

-"Director, algo paso afuera del salón de historia muggle". Dijo de inmediato Harry con una gran actuación de preocupación. "El Subdirector esta ahí pero no puede moverse, el piso los tiene atrapados".

-"Entonces vayamos a ayudarlos". Dijo de inmediato el hombre mientras aceleraba su paso.

-"Lo sentimos maestro, pero nuestras clases están por empezar y no podemos llegar tarde". Se excusó Francesco.

-"Cierto, cierto. Vayan entonces, los veré en la cena". Se despidió el hombre.

Todo el montón de amigos solo se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a correr hacia sus clases.

(...)

-"¿Vieron la cara del profesor Clark?". Se rió Jason sentado en el suelo con todos sus amigos y amiga con el formando un círculo. "Por un momento creí que su cara iba a estallar por lo roja que se puso".

-"El subdirector no se quedá atrás, no vi que alguien fuera capaz de pasar de el horror a la furia JAjajaJaja". Dijo Harry mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas de risa.

-"Incluso creyeron que habían sido los gemelos". Luna también se reía pero no tan fuerte como sus amigos.

-"Ahora la escuela sabe que hay otro grupo de bromistas, tendremos que tener mas cuidado". Dijo Peter. "Después de todo sin querer el subdirector también fue una víctima".

-"Solo hay que seguir comportándonos como siempre, de otra manera si levantaremos sospechas". Aclaró el italiano. "Además todos creen que fueron los Pierce ya que Daniel fue quien descubrió como liberarse y después liberó a Daniela, eso solo los hizo las sospechosos". Se burló.

-"Escuche que el maestro estaba eufórico cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que Luna escribió en la puerta no se quitara hasta mañana". Comentó mas tranquilo Harry.

-"Yo oí que la maestra de herbologia le tuvo que dar una poción calmante a la fuerza para que dejara de maldecir en voz alta". Dijo Nathaniel mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Todos se habían reunido en la cascada después de sus clases de la tarde.

-"Tenemos que hacer que algunos de nosotros seamos víctimas de nuestras propias bromas para no levantar sospechas". Avisó Harry para la sorpresa de los demás.

-"¿Y cual es la próxima broma?". Preguntó Peter.

-"No tengo idea, ¿ustedes?". Se encogió de hombros Harry.

-"¿Han notado lo difícil que es quitar la brillantina de la ropa?". Dijo Francesco con aire presumido. "Ahí esta su idea".

(...)

-"¿Me hablaba director?". Preguntó Harry con un semblante tranquilo y amable, como si no fuera capaz de romper nada.

-"Si si, tus padres han enviado su confirmación para que pases las vacaciones en casa, vendrán por ti este fin de semana". Dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista mucho tiempo de unos papeles. "En otras palabras, mañana viernes después de la cena".

-"¡¿De verdad?!". La sorpresa era notoria en su rostro, por un momento creyó que él y sus amigos habían sido descubiertos. "Gracias, iré a empacar enseguida". Dijo de inmediato antes de que el director le diera permiso de retirarse.

-"Creí que le dirias algo sobre las bromas". La voz de John se escuchó en un lugar de la oficina.

-"Seria demasiado cruel de mi parte arruinarle el animo, el joven no ha visto a su padre desde hace tiempo". Le dijo Sherlock mientras de reojo veía a su amigo salir detrás de un estante de libros. "Además sus bromas son inofensivas".

-"No fuiste tu quien tardó una hora atrapado y todo engarrotado".

-"Pudiste liberarte con un simple 'finite', que humillante que una niña de segundo grado lo haya averiguado antes que tu".

-"La broma se veía demasiado avanzada como para que pensara que un montón de niños de 12 años fue quien la realizó". Refutó indignado John.

-"También hay una niña de 11 años y otro de 13. Lo que me indigna es que no supe cual es la palabra que desactivaba el encantamiento de la puerta". Bufo el mas alto.

-"A ti si te debería dar vergüenza aquello".

(...)

-"¡Harry! ¡Espera!". Llamaba Nathaniel. "Olvidas tu libro, ¡Toma!." gritó histérico mientras lanzaba un grueso tomo a su apurado amigo.

Aquel amigo de ojos verdes que volteó en el momento equivocado y recibió el golpe justo en la cara, al menos ya no llevaba gafas o estaba seguro que se abrían roto por completo.

Sus amigos incluida Luna lo miraron con desconcierto cuando el pelinegro en lugar de quejarse solo se levantó apurado, recogió el libro y siguió corriendo hacia la salida del colegio.

-"Ese chico esta loco". Murmuró Francesco que con toda la elegancia que pudo corría detrás de su amigo.

Todos estaban volviendo a sus casas, después de todo con los ataques terroristas detenidos ya no había de que preocuparse.

-"¡Vamos Luna, te quiero presentar a mis papás!". El pelinegro había vuelto solo para tomar el equipaje de la niña y llevarla hacia donde estaban sus padres esperándolos.

La pareja de amigos corrió hacia las puertas siendo seguidos por sus amigos.

-"Claro, dejanos". Murmuró Jason. "Yo también soy rubio y no volviste por mi".

-"¿¡Quieres callarte!? Pareces una novia celosa". Chisto el italiano.

-"¡Mini-yo!". El gritó entusiasmado de Tony Stark paró una de las ya habituales discusiones de los chicos.

-"¡Harry hijo!" también gritó Pepper que sin querer empujó a un lado a su pareja para recibir al nombrado con los brazos abiertos.

Luna con cuidado se soltó de su entusiasmado amigo y se detuvo en su carrera para darles espacio a la reunida familia.

-"Los extrañe muchísimo". Confesó el ojiverde mientras abrazaba a los mayores. "Que bueno que están bien".

-"También nos da tanta alegría verte Harry, no había manera de que no pasaras tu primera navidad con nosotros". Dijo Pepper mientras desordenada mas el cabello de su hijo.

-"Incluso los chicos vendrán a la torre a festejar...por cierto, nos mudamos a la torre". Comentó Tony con una mueca al recordar toda su mansión destruida.

-"Mamá, papá... Quiero presentarles a mis amigos". Dijo de inmediato el ojiverde al recordar a los chicos y chica tras suyo. "Ella es Luna Lovegood".

-"Al parecer los torposoplos pudieron con usted". Se presentó alegremente Luna. Aquellas palabras sin duda confundieron a los mayores. Hasta ahora no sabían que eran esos torposoplos.

-"Eres una niña muy encantadora". Contestó Pepper viendo a la destacable niña.

-"Mini-yo habla mucho de ti, en especial sobre el brillo en tus ojos o algo así". Se encogió de hombros Tony ignorando el gritó avergonzado de su hijo y las risas de sus amigos.

-"Es el Jason papá, casi todo lo que dice es broma". Presentó a su indignado amigo.

-"Te haré saber que yo puedo ser serio si quiero". Le dijo el rubio con un ligero gruñido pero se notaba divertido. "Es un placer señor Stark, Harry lo admira mucho".

-"Ummm tienes un parecido con el capipaleta, ¿no seras su hijo?". Fue la respuesta de Tony viendo como el rubio negaba de inmediato aquello horrorizado.

-"¡Que buena idea!". Exclamó Francesco ante aquello. "Podríamos asustar a tu tío Rogers fingiendo que Jason es su nieto perdido".

-"Estoy seguro que el señor Rogers se desmayara". Rió Harry "Pero si, tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez...el italiano pomposo de aquí es Francesco, padre, no digo sus apellidos porque son algo complicados".

-"Estamos encantados de conocerte Francesco, no cabe duda de que te gusta asustar a la gente". Sonrió Pepper.

El italiano se sonrojó un poco, debía aprender a cerrar la boca con ese tipo de cosas ya se parecía a Jason de hablador.

-"El es Peter, es su primer año en una escuela de magia". Presentó a un nervioso castaño que estaba tratando de hacerse lo menos notable posible al tener a su ídolo tan cerca.

-"E-es un placer señor S-stark y señorita Potts". Tartamudeó el chico mientras extendía su mano para saludar a ambos adultos.

-"A ti te recuerdo... Estabas en la Stark-Expo ¿verdad?". Dijo Tony recordando aquella vez. "Solo que eras mas pequeño".

-"No estas tan alto Tony, te aseguró que todos estos chicos y chica de aquí serán mas altos que tu. Un día despertaras y tu hijo sera formidable". Se burló Pepper.

-"Sera mejor ya irnos, hay mucho que ponernos al día...como el hecho de que te volviste un alborotador". La voz del inventor sonaba seria pero su sonrisa de satisfacción lo delataba. "Ese es mi hijo, siguiendo mis pasos".

Los demás se miraron incómodos, ¿como se habían enterado los dos adultos de lo que habían hecho? Ni siquiera el director parecía haberse dado cuenta y era un gran detective.

...

...

...

...

El siguiente capítulo puede tratar sobre el festejo navideño y de año nuevo de Harry con su nueva familia.

Pero lo demás esperó abarcar hasta el final de su cuarto año para que empiece lo bueno.

¿Que opinan sobre su nombre de grupo?

¿Alguien sabe que edad tiene Rolf Scamander o con cuantos años le lleva a Luna? (Nieto de Newt S.)

Próximamente la aparición del sensual Loki.

La verdad no tengo idea de como carajos meter a Sirius a América pero lo lograré, voy a contrabandearlo.

Creo que hemos dejado a Dobby de lado, lo cual es impersonable Xd, lo voy a resolver.

De ahora en adelante iré dejando los "_" para los diálogos de los personajes pues me tardo un poco en poner los guiones largos.

¿Saben de algún lugar que haga tráiler para este fandom? HP y Avengers.

¿Alguna duda? Para que las conteste lo mejor que pueda en la siguiente publicación.

También dejamos la varita asgardiana que tiene Harry, ya pronto la veremos en acción.

Del grupo de amigos de Harry, ¿quienes creen que deban jugar quidditch para el equipo de su casa?

¿Tienen alguna sugerencia de bromas que gusten que plasme en los siguientes capítulos? Cuales y en donde? (Ilvermorny o Hogwarts)

Esto debí escribirlo en el capitulo anterior pero quise dejarlos en suspenso.

¿Les gustó la idea de como Harry harán sus mapas tanto mágicos como con tecnología?

No esperen que nuestro protagonista sea como en los libros de reservado y paranoico, después de todo ahora vive con Tony Stark y una que otra maña le va a copiar.

Mejor aún, Loki lo tratara de hacer una especie de mini copia suya, empezando por su lengua de plata Xd.

¿Cuales creen que deberían ser las formas de animagos de todos ellos?

¿Y sus patronum? En especial el de Harry ya que no creó que tenga lógica que sea un ciervo pues ahora tiene otra figura protectora o mas bien figuras.

Alguien me pidió que la pareja de Harry fuera Peter pero lamentablemente nuestro niño de ojos verdes solo mira a Luna, sin embargo puedes estar segura que veras un amor unilateral entre los dos o mas bien una atracción. No quise que se viera como una forma de que Harry imitara a su padre adoptivo respecto a su pareja si no por la manera en que Luna lo entendía y Harry a ella aun con tantos prejuicios. Además Luna no se parece en nada a Pepper Xd, pues mientras Pepper trata de que Tony no se meta en problemas o arregla sus desastres Luna mas bien es la pareja que te sigue y espera que la siga Harry a ella, algo así como cometer locuras juntos.

Creo que esta vez escribí demasiado como nota de autor Xd. Pero es que me inspire.

Bueno.

No olviden votar en la historia y seguirme.

También les agradecería mucho que la recomendaran.

Nos vemos.


	10. 9 Capítulo

-"Vamos, los llevaremos a todos a donde los recogerán sus padres". Ofreció Pepper a los niños.

Los jóvenes aceptaron de inmediato, pues todos verían a sus familiares en la estación del tren.

-"Gracias por llevarnos". Dijo Nathaniel sentándose al lado de Peter.

-"No hay problema". Respondió Tony que iba molestando a el conductor que había contratado por hoy, al menos el hombre ya sabia del mundo mágico debido a que un familiar suyo era una bruja.

-"¿Que harán en vacaciones?". Preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron en marcha.

-"Yo viajaré con mis padres en busca de criaturas que no se han descubierto". Respondió serenamente Luna. "Así que regresaré a casa para prepararme".

-"Sinceramente yo no haré mas que ponerme al día con mis estudios no-maj". Suspiró Jason. "Una vez que apruebe mis últimos exámenes de educación mágica y no-maj juró que no volveré a poner un pie en alguna biblioteca".

-"Ese es el espíritu". Apoyó Tony ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Pepper.

-"Tengo clases privadas de piano, además iré a Italia para ver unas carreras de autos con mi padre". Le restó importancia Francesco mientras veía las uñas de su mano derecha. "¿Confió en que estaremos en contacto?".

-"Claro, mi hermana logró convencer a nuestros padres de comprarme un Stark-phone mágico". Dijo Nathaniel mientras inconscientemente enrollaba un mechón de su rojillo cabello en uno de sus dedos. "También estaré poniéndome al día con mis estudios y ayudando a mi hermana en la cocina".

-"Sinceramente yo no tengo idea de que haré en vacaciones, tal vez estudie por mi cuenta. ¿Puedo realizar magia fuera de la escuela?". Preguntó Peter.

-"Solo si tu casa ya a sido registrada por el congreso para que no tengas problemas con ellos". Explicó Jason. "Podríamos reunirnos algún día antes de volver a clases para seguir trabajando en nuestro proyecto con brillantina y el mapa".

-"Habrá un festival navideño durante dos semanas después de navidad y año nuevo". Comentó Nathaniel "Habrá juegos mecánicos, de azar y algunos espectáculos, además de comida".

-"¡Hay que ir!". Decidió entusiasmado Jason. "Mi primo dice que la comida y entretenimiento es de lo mejor".

Harry miró inseguro a sus padres, justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntarles si le darían permiso de ir Tony sonrió.

-"Puedes ir mini-yo, incluso yo iré con Pepper, estaremos cerca de ustedes, solo lo suficiente para asegurarnos que no les pase nada".

El ojiverde quedó con la boca abierta siendo esta cerrada por la suave mano de Luna.

-"Lo último que necesitamos es que el tal Dumbledore con compañía te lleven a la fuerza con ellos". Murmuró molesta la CEO.

-"¿Ya lo conocieron?". Preguntó nervioso Harry.

-"Ah, si. Pensábamos contártelo cuando estuvieras en la torre, pero ahora también es un buen momento". Dijo Tony agitando su mano para restarle importancia. "Vino poco después de que ingresaras a clases con un tal Snape, Lupin y Umbridge, todos exigiendo que te mandáramos de regreso a Hogwarts, como nos negamos trataron de convencernos de darle tu tutela al mas viejo de ellos". Recordó lo sucedido. "También nos negamos. Creímos que se irían molestos pero la que estaba vestida de rosa declaró que hablaría con el congreso del lugar para que la adopción quedara anulada y te mandaran a un orfanato cerca de ellos. Nat se puso furiosa y golpeó a la mujer".

-"¿Habló con los del congreso?". La preocupación de Nathaniel era notoria.

-"No se quien sea Nat, pero mis respetos por defender al enano aquí". Dijo Jason emocionado mientras veía a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-"Creo que si, pero no se que debió decir porque la trajeron esposada.". Se burló Tony.

-"Debido a eso ya hay una demanda de alejamiento, pero nunca esta de mas estar atento". Aconsejó Pepper.

-"¿Snape también vino?". Dijo incrédulo Harry. "Pero si ese profesor me odia creo que desde antes de que naciera".

-"Si, una persona horrible". Tony fingió un estremecimiento. "Pero cambiando a temas mas agradables, ¿cuando piensan ir a ese festival?".

-"Volveré al continente tres días antes de que inicien las clases". Dijo Francesco. "Yo sólo puedo en uno de esos tres días".

-"Por mi no hay problema que día sea, pero diganme con al menos dos o tres días de anticipación". Jason empezó a escribir frenéticamente algo en varios pedazos de papel. "Este es mi número de teléfono o pueden enviarme una lechuza". Les dio a cada uno de sus amigos un trozo del papel, incluso a Luna.

-"Debo hablar con mis tíos primeros" murmuró Peter después de guardar el numero en uno de sus bolsillos. "Pero les llamaré o enviare una lechuza cuando tenga una respuesta de ellos".

-"Es seguro que no podre ir con ustedes, llegaré a la estación de tren con un traslador el mismo día que empezamos las clases". Dijo con una disculpa silenciosa Luna.

-"Es probable que a mi me den permiso en los últimos días de vacaciones, justo como a Francesco. También estaré fuera del país". Nathaniel escribió también su número de teléfono y lo paso a los demás.

-"Entonces tenemos que reunirnos en uno de los últimos tres días... O los tres días enteros". Sugirió inseguro Harry.

-"Podrían pasar esos días en la torre y también los llevaremos a la escuela como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora con mini-yo". Propuso Tony.

La conversación siguió fluyendo entre todos ellos, aunque lo adultos solo aportaban uno que otro comentario pues estaban mas enfocados viendo el gran cambio por el que había pasado Harry.

Ya casi no habían rastros del tímido niño con gafas, en su lugar se hallaba un chico alegre con aire de bromista, sus amigos parecían compartir eso también.

(...)

Mientras tanto en el reino de Asgard, una importante discusión con el Rey Odin y otros Asgardianos importantes se estaba llevando a cabo.

En medio de todos ellos estaba el dios de las mentiras y las travesuras, estaba esposado mágicamente y de rodillas.

Todos negaban la liberación del pelinegro, el daño que había provocado había sido demasiado y debía pagar por sus crímenes.

Si bien la familia real sabían que aquello era cierto, también tenían una gran razón para que el prisionero fuera liberado bajo condiciones.

Solo el rey Odin y su esposa sabían porque su decisión.

-"Loki causó una guerra en Midgard y la mejor manera de que pague por ello es protegiendo a quienes planeó doblegar". Todos guardaron silencio ante la severa voz del Rey. "Se llevara a cabo una promesa ligada a su magia para que no piense traicionarnos".

Loki solo rodó los ojos ante aquellas palabras, a su padre adoptivo le gustaba demasiado el show. Si no fuera porque su madre Frigga había visto aquello él estaba seguro que ni en sus mas locos sueños había aceptado cooperar con Odin.

Ciertamente había sido un gran golpe a su orgullo dejar su odio de lado y el sentimiento de traición por esto.

-"Trabajará con los defensores de Midgard, los llamados vengadores no sólo para proteger ese reino si no también los demás que están ligados a Asgard". Siguió declarando Odin. "Mi hijo Thor me informara de cada acción que haga y si Loki atiende con exactitud lo demandado se le permitirá volver a Asgard con su posición real intacta".

Eso hizo que los ojos del dios de las mentiras se abrieran demasiado, volver a ser un príncipe de Asgard no lo había estado esperando.

Una vez que el juicio hubo terminado la familia real se reunió en una de las habitaciones privadas.

-"Con el bifröst reparado no habrá problema en que puedan ir y venir cada vez que lo quieran". Explicó la reina "Aunque estoy segura que no lo habrías necesitado para llegar". Le dio una mirada significativa a Loki.

El antes recluso tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no bajar la cabeza avergonzado ante el regaño. No importa que tan bueno sea disfrazando la verdad se vio obligado a revelarle a sus padres adoptivos la existencia de varias grietas entre los mundos para que fueran vigiladas y fuerzas enemigas no entraran.

-"Esperó que no fallen en esta misión, Loki". Odin habló antes de que sus hijos partieran. "Si no haces alguno de tus trucos hablaremos entonces sobre la liberación de tus hijos". Una mirada esperanzada y ansiosa se apreció en Loki.

-"Sigo creyendo que es mejor liberarlos ahora y pedir su ayuda para los tiempos que están en venir". Dio a conocer su opinión Loki. "Pero entiendo que es mejor hablar con ellos primero para que no ataquen apenas sean liberados".

-"Animate hermano, puedes visitar a tus hijos y hablar con ellos. Pero ahora hay que enfocarnos en el pequeño mago que nos espera con el hombre de hierro". La gruesa voz de Thor por fin hizo acto de presencia. " ¿quien mejor que tú para guiarlo en la magia?".

Loki no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo ante lo escuchado.

-"Una advertencia mas Loki". La voz cansada pero severa de Odin lo volvió a llamar. Estaba demasiado serio. "No quiero que vuelvas a ese niño un alborotador como tu, los nueves reinos tienen suficiente contigo".

La reina Frigga ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Thor simplemente negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro resignado, sabia que su hermano no haría caso en esa solicitud.

-"Daré mi mejor esfuerzo". Loki no planeaba cumplir eso.

-"Iremos a Midgard en unos días, empezaremos a preparar todo". Anunció Thor mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermano.

(...)

Los días en la torre al comienzo de las vacaciones fueron algo lentos y aburridos.

Tan vez se debía a que los demás miembros del lugar aun no llegaban y Harry se vio en la situación de hacer toda su tarea y estudiar lo mas que podía.

-"¿Usted sabe crear cámaras?". Preguntó inocentemente Harry a su padre ese día en el taller. "¿Como las haría funcionar en lugares mágicos?".

El inventor miró un segundo al niño y trato de no dejar que su sonrisa de diversión se viera. Sabia el porque de esas preguntas, cada artefacto tecnológico que tenia su hijo estaba equipado con una cámara y micrófonos ocultos para que JARVIS escuchara todo lo que pasaba y le informara a él.

Así que ya sabia de los planes de los niños para hacer un mapa avanzado del colegio donde estaban.

Todo con la intención de hacer bromas.

-"No es difícil, JARVIS puede comandar todo aquí para que los robots hagan el trabajo, solo debes mostrarle un plano de lo que hará". Le facilitó las cosas.

Si JARVIS hacia todo aquello se aseguraría de que esos chicos no usaran las cámaras para copiar en los exámenes y espiar habitaciones.

-"Oh, es que quiero hacer unas cámaras personalizadas". Trató de mentir Harry. Pero el no era bueno mintiendo y mucho menos a su padre. "La verdad queremos usarlas para escabullirnos por el castillo y hacer bromas". Se rindió.

-"Si es solo para bromas inocentes no tengo problema en ayudarte". Sonrió tranquilizador el filántropo. "Solo no le digas a Pepper".

(...)

-"¡Tios!". Gritó Harry apenas vio a su familia en el comedor.

-"También nos alegra verte Harry". Respondió Bruce mientras veía el crecimiento del menor. "Parece ser que las fiestas te suben el animo".

-"Estoy ansioso por pasar navidad con ustedes". Confesó avergonzado el ojiverde, después recordó algo mas. "No respondieron mis cartas...". Su tono era afligido.

-"Oh, claro que lo hicimos". Dijo Clint mientras alborotaba los cabellos del niño. "Pero no pudimos enviarlas, así que te las entrego ahora". Le extendió un gran paquete de cartas de diferentes colores. Rojo para Natasha, Verde para Bruce, Azul para Steve y morado para Clint.

-"La mayoría de veces que escribías estábamos en una misión y nos dificultaba buscar una lechuza mágica para enviarla, no queríamos que alguien notara eso y llegara al mundo mágico". Explicó Natasha.

-"Adelantamos todas las misiones que pudimos para pasar las fiestas aquí sin tener que irnos por semanas". Tranquilizó Steve. "¿Como te fue en la escuela?, leí tus cartas pero estoy seguro que hay detalles que no nos escribiste".

De inmediato el menor se lanzó a contar su experiencia en su nueva escuela, incluso se animó a decirles sobra las bromas que habían hecho.

-"¿Has pensado en soltar animales con un numero grabado?". Sugirió Clint para la desaprobación de Steve.

-"Es una broma algo vieja pero divertida. Solo debes pintar a todos los animales menos en uno su numeración". Trató de explicar Bruce para la sorpresa del capitan. "Así todos pensaran que falta un animal por encontrar y seguirán buscando".

-"No había pensado en eso". Murmuró Harry "Pero es una buena idea, sólo que no se como contrabandear animales adentro del colegio...probablemente Francesco si".

-"Ustedes son una mala influencia para Harry, Bruce... Estoy decepcionado de ti". Suspiró Steve mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Que opinas Nat?".

-"Creo que debería meter unos cinco cerditos a su colegio, son rápidos y ágiles cuando tratan de atraparlos".

-"¡Natasha!". Regañó Steve pero la espía lo ignoró.

-"¿Estas listo Harry?". La voz de Pepper se escuchó, la mujer iba entrando al lugar.

-"Si!". Contestó entusiasmado Harry mientras corría hacia su mamá.

-"¿A donde irán?". Preguntó Bruce notoriamente interesado.

-"Compras de navidad". La emoción en la voz del ojiverde era clara.

-"Harry tiene razón, iremos de compras. Pueden acompañarnos si gustan". Ofreció Pepper.

Los demás inmediatamente negaron, solo pidieron que les avisaran cuando estuvieran cerca la torre para ayudarles a bajar y cargar las cosas del auto.

(...)

-"Quiero ayudarle con la cena navideña". Dijo Harry mientras veía a su mamá elegir los regalos para cada miembro de la torre. "Se cocinar un poco, además así no le costará hacer tanta comida para todos".

-"Te agradecería mucho eso Harry". La sinceridad y calidez en la voz de Pepper era notoria. "Tony de por si no come mucho, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás, quizás Bruce nos ayude".

-"¿A cocinar?". La incredulidad en la voz del ojiverde era notoria.

-"Si, aunque habrá que supervisar el sabor de lo que hace muy de cerca". Le guiñó un ojo al menor. "Solo nos falta comprar lo que usaremos ese día".

-"Mi armario esta repleto, además no me molestaría usar algo de lo que ya tengo, no es necesario comprar algo nuevo".

-"Entonces, ¿que me dices de comprarle un hermoso vestido a tu amiga Luna con el dinero de la ropa que no piensas comprarte?". Había un tono de complicidad en su voz que hizo al ojiverde sonrojar.

-"Bueno...". Tosió un poco por la vergüenza y ni siquiera sabia porque estaba avergonzado. "No se si a ella le gusten los vestidos, pero lo averiguaré".

-"Entonces vayamos por el, hay una tienda de ropa aquí cerca".

(...)

-"Podemos sintonizar las cámaras que pongamos en el colegio con nuestros teléfonos o cualquier aparato electrónico para ver que es lo que pasa". Explicó Harry mientras hablaba en altavoz por su celular estando sentado en medio su cama.

-"Creo que debemos solo conformarnos con eso, no encuentro algún hechizo que nos ayude a hacer un mapa mágico en papel, al menos no como el que queremos". La frustración en la voz de Francesco era notoria, incluso se lograba escuchar como hojeaba algunas hojas.

-"También tendremos que asegurarnos que nadie pueda ingresar al mapa electrónico si es que por alguna razón llega a manos ajenas". Peter parecía emocionado y nadie lo juzgaba, en el tiempo que lo habían conocido habían averiguado que era un fanático en cuanto a la tecnología fue peor cuando supo que podía funcionar en lugares mágicos.

-"Solo hay que poner varias no se...¿contraseñas? Tal vez detección facial, detección de voz, alguna palabra clave o nuestra huella digital". Dio su opinión Jason por medio de la llamada grupal.

-"No seria mala idea, pero no hay que olvidarnos que alguien puede saber hackear el teléfono o lo que sea que haya llegado a sus manos y nuestra defensas habrán sido para nada". Nathaniel también se había unido a la conversación grupal por medio telefónico.

-"Simplemente habrá que activar algún sistema que detecte ese tipo de situación, tal vez podamos crear un programa que en cuanto detecte algo de eso fría por completo el dispositivo desde dentro, así auto destruiría todo lo que había en el teléfono". Peter hablaba sin parar sobre la idea, tanto que olvidó que sus amigos no estaban tan actualizados como el y los estaba mareando.

-"Me perdiste a la mitad, pero por lo que entendí no parece ser mala idea". Del otro lado de la linea Francesco anotaba todas las ideas mientras hacia una nota mental de estudiar tecnología muggle, parecía ser mas complicada de lo que creyó.

-"Supongo que eso es todo lo que había que discutir sobre el tema". Observó Harry que hasta el momento había estado realizando sus tareas académicas. "¿Que dijeron sus padres sobre pasar los últimos tres días de vacaciones aquí?". Cambió de tema.

-"Mis tíos posiblemente me lo permitan si hablan con el señor Stark en persona, quiero decir...con tu padre, ya sabes para asegurarse de que estaré bien allí". Peter desde su casa verificó que sus tíos no lo estuvieran vigilando, no creía que aprobaran su vena de bromista en la escuela.

-"Los míos aceptaron, pero deben irme a dejar y saludar a tu padre y tu mamá". El rubio se oía emocionado, aunque siempre se oía igual.

-"Mi hermana también me ira a dejar, dijo algo sobre probar un nuevo pastel que salió a la venta y quiere averiguar si de verdad es tan sabroso como dicen". Desde su hogar en Francia, Nathaniel estaba verificando que tuviera los regalos de sus amigos listos.

-"Conmigo tampoco hubo inconvenientes, pero probablemente llegue solo. Por cierto, ¿se habían enterado que la escuela de Hogwarts esta en peligro de cerrar?". La pregunta sonaba indiferente pero había un toque de incredulidad en su voz del italiano.

Harry respiró ruidosamente por aquello dicho, no sabia tal cosa. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin saber de sus amigos en Escocia, no desde que empezaron lo de las petrificaciones.

-"¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo de la cámara de los secretos?". Preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

-"Es probable, una amiga de mamá vino de visita y las escuche platicar sobre como hace cincuentas años paso algo parecido, solo que fue mas grave... Una chica murió". Hubo silenció de parte de todos, incluso a Jason se le había borrado su característica sonrisa.

-"Están tratando de que los ataques queden en secreto, confían en que esta vez podrán detener al culpable". Siguió contando el italiano. "Muchos estudiantes han abandonado el castillo en vacaciones, ya hay rumores sobre que varios se cambiaran de escuela".

-"Eso apesta". Fue la respuesta nerviosa del rubio. "Parece que esa escuela esta maldita o algo así".

-"Se que te dije que ayudaríamos a tus amigos de Escocia, pero ninguno de los libros que hay en mi familia dice algo sobre la famosa cámara". Se quejó el italiano.

-"Quizás por eso se llama la cámara de los secretos". El pelirrojo rodó loa ojos desde donde estaba. "Solo un descendiente de Slytherin sabe lo que hay ahí o donde esta ubicada".

-"Debe ser por eso que Dobby no quería que fuera a la escuela en Hogwarts este año". Habló lo suficientemente alto Harry.

-"Si, ya nos contaste sobre eso". Recordó Jason.

-"Es extraño. Eso quiere decir que lo que sea que este atacando a los estudiantes en realidad su objetivo eras tu...pero ni siquiera estas estudiando allá". Peter dio a conocer su teoría.

-"Tal vez el elfo sepa algo más, ¿has hablado con el?". Preguntó Nathaniel con preocupación. "¿Harry?". Llamó cuando el ojiverde no respondió.

-"Chicos...creo que son unos brujos, el elfo acaba de aparecer en mi cama". La sorpresa e incredulidad en la voz del pelinegro era obvia.

-"Primero que nada, somos magos no brujos...y ninguno de nosotros pudimos haberlo invocado en tu habitación". Explicó impaciente Francesco. "¿Dijiste que esta en tu cama? Harry, espero tengas tu varita a la mano quizás vino a lastimarte".

-"No lo se, le voy a preguntar". Los chicos hablaban como si el elfo no los estuviese escuchando. "¿Vienes a dañarme?". Le preguntó a Dobby.

Por la linea telefónica se escucharon cuatro palmadas en la frente, cada amigo se dio un golpe al ver la idiotez que hizo su amigo.

-"Harry, nos agradas y todo, pero...¿¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! ES COMO SI UN LADRÓN ENTRARA A TU CASA Y LE PREGUNTARAS SI TE VA A ROBAR, INCLUSO JASON ES MAS INTELIGENTE EN ESE TIPO DE SITUACIONES Y MIRA DE QUIEN ESTAMOS HABLANDO". Nathaniel perdió la paciencia por primera vez ante sus amigos, y la mayoría casi salta del susto, incluso Dobby que se había mantenido en silencio se alejó un poco.

-"¿¡QUE ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR!? DIMELO EN LA CARA TONTO TOMATE". también Jason había perdido los estribos.

-"¡QUIEREN CALLARSE, ESTAMOS POR INTERROGAR AL ELFO Y SU HORRIBLE VOZ SOLO LO VA ASUSTAR". Francesco también gritó, pero mas adelante decidirían que nadie gritaba tan fuerte y aterrador como Nathaniel.

Peter sabiamente guardó silencio, quizás si olvidaban que estaba ahí no seria arrastrado a esa tormenta.

-"Hola Dobby". Harry trató de hablar lo mas amable posible, los idiotas de sus amigos ya habían alterado un poco al elfo. "Me da mucho gusto verte".

-"Harry Potter, señor. Nadie se alegra de ver al pobre Dobby pero el señor Harry Potter si, Harry Potter es tan bueno". Empezó a chillar el elfo.

-"Shh, no llores tranquilo. Vamos, sientate. ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?". Con cuidado guió a Dobby a un sofá de su habitación para que se sentara.

Solo que el elfo era muy sensible ante gestos tan amables que su llanto solo aumentó.

-"Gracias Señor Harry Potter señor, a Dobby nunca le habían ofrecido comida o agua, usted es tan bueno Harry Potter señor". Sollozó. "Dobby solo vino a agradecerle por no ir a Hogwarts".

-"No, yo debo agradecerte a ti por advertirme del peligro aun si no debías hacerlo". Dijo sinceramente el ojiverde. "¿Sabes que esta atacando a los estudiantes?".

-"No, Dobby no sabe nada de eso. Dobby solo sabe que era para lastimarlo a usted". Susurró el elfo mientras veía nerviosamente alrededor.

-"Pero Dobby, yo no estoy ahí, ¿porque los ataques? ¿No sabes nada mas?". Presionó un poco Harry.

-"Dobby no sabe nada señor, pero el señor Harry Potter no debe volver". Pidió desesperado el elfo.

-"No volveré, pero mis amigos están ahí, solo estoy buscando una manera de ayudarlos".

El elfo se retorció incómodamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, claramente le molestaba no haber podido ayudar mas al niño.

-"Estas herido". Notó tardíamente Harry, las manos del pequeño ser estaban quemadas. "¿Quien te hizo esto? ¿Tu amo?". Preguntó mientras entre sus cosas buscaba un kit de emergencias básico.

-"Dobby no puede decirlo, Dobby no debe decir nada". Chilló mientras se jalaba sus puntiagudas orejas.

-"Probablemente sea propiedad de alguna familia sangre pura, debe ser alguna que te odie activamente Harry". Se escuchó la voz de Francesco asustando al elfo pero no hizo un movimiento de irse.

-"Hay muchas familia en mi vieja escuela de ese tipo, no conozco a todas en realidad". Con cuidado Harry tomó las temblorosas manos del elfo y empezó a desinfectar las herida con la mayor lentitud y suavidad posible.

-"Yo se de algunas, nombralas y ve la reacción de Dobby, eso debe delatarlo". Aconsejó Nathaniel.

-"Bueno..Dobby, ¿tus amos son los de la familia Goyle?". El elfo negó forzosamente. "¿Malfoy?". Dobby trató de negar también pero las repentenias lágrimas y el pánico en sus ojos lo delató. "Ya veo".

No presionó mas al elfo y siguió vendando sus manos.

-"Debo decirles a Ron y Hermione". Decidió Harry mientras tomaba un papel y bolígrafo de su escritorio.

-"Esperemos lean tu carta, te recuerdo que ninguno de ellos quería saber mas de ti". La franqueza de Francesco fue demasiada.

-"Debe intentarlo al menos". Opinó Nathaniel tranquilamente.

-"¿Sigue ahí Dobby?". Jason preguntó sobresaltando al tímido elfo que hace unos segundos examinaba sus manos.

-"Si, aquí sigue. Toma, llevala por favor". Le pidió Harry a su blanca lechuza que no tardó en emprender su vuelo. "Vamos Dobby, debes comer algo, no me sorprendería si tus amos te mataran de hambre".

Los amigos solo suspiraron cuando oyeron al elfo llorar de agradecimiento.

-"Jarvis, dile a mi papá lo que paso, por favor". Pidió el pelinegro mientras guiaba al elfo a la cocina.

(...)

Tony no había estado contento con la información de que un elfo podía entrar en la torre siempre que quisiera y tampoco podía pedirle a JARVIS que lo asustara porque su hijo le había tomado cariño a Dobby, necesitaba algo que protegiera a su hijo contra las criaturas que podían aparecer y desaparecer, pero no sabia a quien recurrir.

La fiesta navideña paso relativamente bien.

James Rhodes apareció y conoció a Harry en persona declarando que el niño iba a ser su sobrino favorito.

Todos estuvieron en la celebración a excepción de Thor, el cual no sabían cuando vendría.

-"¡Hora de abrir regalos!". Declaró Tony aplaudiendo y caminando hacia el enorme árbol. "Yo voy primero".

-"Tony, deja que Harry tome su regalo primero, es su primera celebración navideña con nosotros" regañó Pepper poniéndose de pie y jalando a su pareja de la oreja alejándolo del árbol.

-"Auch...auch, deberías considerar cortarte por completo esas uñas". Se quejó Tony de buen humor. "Bueno, mini-yo, toma tu regalo, iremos por edad".

-"Esta bien". Harry caminó hacia las cajas de distintos tamaños buscando alguna que fuera suya, las cuales eran varias. Al final decidió tomar una de color azul eléctrico.

-"Abrela, esa es de mi parte". Animó Steve.

El ojiverde obedeció y con cuidado empezó a quitar la envoltura, dentro había varios libros.

-"Como ser un caballero...". Leyó en voz alta uno de los títulos. La risa escandalosa de Tony no se hizo esperar "Gracias, había planeado preguntarle a papá sobre como comportarme de tal forma pero usted es el indicado para el tema". La risa del filántropo cesó.

-"¡Hey!". Llamó lleno de indignación. "Te haré saber que yo se como ser un caballero".

-"Tony, una vez juzgaste la postura de una reportera con la que cenaste hace tiempo, te recuerdo que estuviste en los periódicos con el titula de 'El gran Tony Stark es un genio pero no educado', tuve un día ajetreado tratando de que aquello no se publicará". Relató Pepper ignorando los frenéticos movimientos de manos de Tony para que se callara. "¿Quieres otro ejemplo?".

-"No, ya me di cuenta que esto se conoce como la típica cena navideña donde contamos sucesos vergonzosos de nuestros amigos o familiares". Refunfuño el inventor. "Bien, sigo yo, soy el mas joven de todos".

-"De hecho Tony, creo que el mas joven es Steve, a ti incluso ya se te comenzaron a ver las canas". Dijo Bruce con la intención de molestar a su amigo.

-"El capipaleta tiene mas de 70 años, no importa si quedó congelado joven". Refutó Tony.

-"Stark, se un caballero y deja que las damas seamos las que pasemos por nuestro regalo". Sugirió Natasha viendo con una ceja alzada al inventor.

-"Yo no se ser un caballero...". Bromeó Tony, después vio la mirada seria de su pareja. "Pepper, cariño, pasa por tu regalo, yo puedo esperar".

El ojiverde vio toda la interacción en silencio, aunque ganas de ponerse a reír no le faltaban, amaba a su familia tal y como eran.

(...)

5 de Enero

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Harry y sus padres fueron a la feria con respecto a navidad y año nuevo, ahí en la entrada estaban Jason con Nathaniel y Peter.

-"¡Chicos!". Llamó animado Harry corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-"Creímos que no vendrían". Dijo Francesco quien se acercó con pasos exactos y cuidadosos hacia su amigo de ojos verdes. "Buenas tardes, señor y señora Stark". Saludó educadamente.

-"Que bueno verlos, ¿pasaron bien las fiestas?". Trató de conversar Jason.

-"Si, gracias por preguntar. Esperamos sea lo mismo para ustedes". Pepper tomó la conversación, pues Tony estaba mas entretenido refunfuñando sobre como un niño tenia mas modales que él. "¿Quienes los trajeron? ¿No los acompañaran alguien de su familia". Preguntó, pues no veía a ninguna persona remotamente familiar de algunos de los chicos.

-"Mis tíos fueron a sentarse junto con la hermana de Nathaniel y el primo de Jason, Francesco vino solo". Explicó Peter señalando hacia un lugar donde varias personas en edad adulta se hallaban conversando.

-"Bueno, entonces iremos con ellos, vayan a divertirse". Tony hizo un gesto de espanto con sus manos. "Shu shu".

-"¡Tony!" regañó Pepper pero después se rindió en cuanto al comportamiento de su pareja, esperaba que Harry no copiara ese comportamiento "Vayan, diviertanse".

-"Los veremos después". Se despidió Nathaniel tomando del brazo a Harry y Peter para llevarlos a los juegos mecánicos.

(...)

-"yo no me estoy subiendo a esa cosa". Negó Francesco mientras retrocedía unos pasos, lamentablemente Jason salvaje apareció detrás suyo impidiéndole escapar.

La atracción mecánica a la que el italiano se negaba subir era nada menos que la montaña rusa.

-"¿te da miedo? Incluso Nat esta listo para la adrenalina". Se burló Jason palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

-"No me da miedo". Hinchó el pecho el pelicafe. "Pero no tarde una hora arreglando mi cabello para que se arruine en los próximos cinco minutos" para enfatizar su declaración se llevó una mano a su cabeza y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-"Harry no debe preocuparse por despeinarse, siempre esta con el mismo nido de pájaros que llama cabello". Rió Nathaniel mientras sacudía su apenas larga cabellera roja.

-"Este nido de pájaros, como tan amablemente lo has llamado...es mi encanto natural, ¿verdad Peter?". Defendió con pasión Harry.

-"La verdad hasta ahora había pensado que no te gustaba peinarte". Confesó el castaño para la indignación del pelinegro.

-"Como sea, ¿subimos o no?" todos asintieron a excepción del italiano. "A no ser que seamos unos cobardes y lloraremos a los pocos minutos de estar ahí".

-"Yo no soy un cobarde, veremos quien es el que grita más fuerte de todos nosotros". Francesco no tardó en caminar a comprar los boletos para el juego.

-"No hay mejor truco que ofender el orgullo de alguien tan pomposo como él". Murmuró Harry quien también fue a comprar su boleto y el de sus amigos.

Unos 10 minutos después todo el grupo de amigos se hallaban sentados por parejas en la atracción.

Harry juraría que vio a Francesco personarse y empezar a murmurar para si mismo.

Cuando el juego fue encendido todos sin excepción se aferraron con fuerza a sus asientos y trataron de recordar hace cuanto habían comido y si vomitarian.

(...)

-"No vuelvo a subir ahí". Prometió un moribundo Peter Parker que cada paso que daba sentía que el suelo temblaba.

-"No estuvo tan mal, es como estar en una escoba". Le quitó importancia Jason que si bien estaba despeinado no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo como sus amigos.

-"Algo debe estar mal contigo, estoy seguro, ¿todo bien en casa?". Nathaniel trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que las arcadas no se le notaran.

-"Seguro se cayó de chiquito". Opinó Peter que estaba demasiado pálido para ser normal.

-"Esta vez yo escojo a cualquier subir, vayamos a ese". Harry señaló hacia una especie de columpios que se balanceaban a gran velocidad y altura en el aire.

-"Tu también debiste caerte de pequeño, los cables que sostienen los asientos pueden romperse en cualquier momento". Casualmente Francesco llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro hacia donde estaban los adultos.

-"Estoy empezando a creer que le tienes miedo a las alturas". Chisto con humor Harry. "Que es la vida sin un poco de adrenalina, yo subiré".

-"Yo voy con él". Dijo Peter caminando al lado del ojiverde.

Los restantes se miraron unos a otros, prometiendo silenciosamente que era al último juego extremo al que subirían por el día de hoy.

Lamentablemente no lograron ni siquiera a estar formados en la fila cuando se armó un alboroto.

(...)

Mientras los chicos se divertían, los adultos estaban conociéndose y tratar de formar lazos de confianza entre ellos.

-"Entonces su sobrino tuvo un caso de manifestación tardía de magia". Confirmó Pepper. "No sabia que algo así podía pasar, pero viendo que la magia es real ya no creo que nada me sorprenda".

-"Nosotros estuvimos demasiado sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos, de hecho no quería que Peter se metiera en esa sociedad secreta, pero entendí que era peligroso si el no recibía educación mágica". Confesó avergonzada May.

-"Aun así nos mostramos un poco aprensivos y fuimos en el tren con mi sobrino para ver el colegio. Nos tranquilizó ver a tantos niños y niñas entrando al lugar y también de lejos reconocimos a celebridades como ustedes yendo a dejar a sus hijos". Explicó el tío de Peter, Ben. "¿Ustedes ya sabían de la existencia de la magia?".

-"En mi familia si, somos lo que se conoce como una familia sangre pura pero sin tantos prejuicios como en Europa". Dijo un joven de cabellos cafés claros de unos 25 años de edad. "Jason es mi primo, ambos somos hijos únicos así que somos muy unidos, claro hasta que empezó sus estudios y conoció a gente de su edad". Rió el joven.

-"Nathaniel es el primero en cinco generaciones en mostrar capacidad para la magia, aunque es mestizo. Nuestro padre es un squib sangre pura y nuestra madre es una nomaj". Se encogió de hombros una joven de 20 años igualmente pelirroja como su hermano. "Se había planeado que Nathaniel estudiara en la academia francesa Beauxbatons pero temíamos un posible acoso de los estudiantes si se sabia el origen de mi hermano, entonces decidimos enviarlo a Ilvermorny, ahí son menos racistas y hasta ahora mi hermano parece feliz, ayuda que hable tan bien de sus amigos".

-"Lamentablemente no sabemos sobre el otro chico, Francesco... Solo que es un sangre pura de Italia, pero no parece tampoco tener prejuicios". Observó Max, primo de Jason.

-"¿Que nos dice de su hijo? Peter nos sorprendió cuando en su primera carta nos contó sobre el hijo de Tony Stark asistiendo al mismo colegio que él". Ben miró a un distraído filántropo.

-"La verdad yo no sabia de la magia, cuando adopte a Harry había planeado llevarlo a la mejor escuela...claro hasta que literalmente los aurores estadounidenses aparecieron en mi sala de estar y me informaron de Harry. Fue un completo shock y una batalla legal muy larga para tener la custodia de Harry aun por medios mágicos, pero no me arrepiento. Cuando recién llegó a la torre era demasiado tímido y sumiso, asistía a otro colegio en Escocia pero no me gustó saber como era tratado ahí y confieso que le dije a Harry sobre estudiar mas cerca, en el mismo continente". Relató Tony. "Ha cambiado mucho desde que llegó y quiero que se mantenga así".

-"Se nota que lo quiere mucho". Sonrió con cariño May.

Tony tosió avergonzado. Pero no lo negó.

-"Me preocupa que debido a que pasa cinco dias de la semana lejos no pueda estudiar como cualquier otro chico, a Peter le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología pero no hay escuelas que lo admitan solo los fines de semana". Ben suspiro y miro a su sobrino desde lejos, quien parecía tratar de igualar el mismo desordenado cabello de Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"¿no ha pensado en inscribirlo a escuelas de verano? Hay unas que saben de la magia y por ello en el tiempo de vacaciones estudian materias nomaj, aun así cuando termina el curso les asignan suficientes trabajos y cada fecha normalmente que sean fines de semanas, les realizan un examen para ver su desarrollo". Comentó Max.

-"No sabia que había tales escuelas..." murmuró Tony. "Nosotros le hemos educado en casa, habíamos planeado que realizará sus exámenes nomaj en vacaciones de fin de curso".

-"Eso tampoco es mala idea". Dijo Rose, la hermana de Nathaniel.

-"Les agradecería si me dijeran donde puedo inscribir a mi sobrino para tales cursos y cual es el proceso". May miró a Max y sonrió esperanzada.

-"Claro, ¿usted también?". Preguntó a Tony.

-"Si. Por favor, creo que seria mas fácil para Harry de esa...". El filántropo dejo de hablar en cuanto por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hijo estaba en problemas. "Esta vez no te salvas desgraciado". Dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a su compañía, pero a el poco le importó y camino hacia su hijo y sus amigos.

-"¿Que pasa?". Ben también se puso de pie en cuanto notó hacia donde se dirigía el inventor.

Pepper inmediatamente trató de comprender la situación y cuando lo hizo su amiga expresión amable se transformó en una de completa furia.

-"Son los antiguos cuidadores de Harry...". Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta.

Todos comprendieron que había problemas y caminaron hacia los chicos, viendo entonces el alboroto.

(...)

-"Esta vez yo pagaré por los boletos, yo elegí el juego después de todo". Dijo Harry formándose detrás de una pareja de adolescentes.

-"Bien, Yo pagaré entonces por cualquier dulce que decidamos comprar". Aceptó Nathaniel.

Harry se dio la vuelta con la intención de prestar atención para cuando fuera su turno, pero un chico de gran masa lo empujó con su hombro y se metió en la fila.

-"¡Oye! Formate hasta el ultimo". Dijo lleno de indignación Harry.

-"¿Y quien va a obligarme? ¿Tu?". Se burló el chico sin voltear a verlo. "Yo quiero formarme aquí y es aquí donde me voy a quedar".

Tal parece que la voz del chico atrajo la atención de sus padres, ya que se acercaron a consolarlo como si el tipo fuera el atacado.

-"¿Que pasa mi pequeño Duddy?". Arrullo una mujer de largo cuello.

Harry sintió que le empezaban a temblar las piernas pero se negó a retroceder.

-"Su hijo se ha metido en la fila". Ofreció como explicación sonando lo mas firme posible. "No es justo para los que hemos estado formados desde hace un rato".

-"Mi hijo no haría algo así, ¿verdad Vernom?". Petunia ni siquiera miro al ojiverde, mas concentrada en su propio hijo.

-"Así es...sera mejor que te calles tu...¡tu!". Vernom si lo miro e inmediatamente lo reconoció. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí monstruo?" preguntó molesto mientras se alzaba intimidantemente sobre el ojiverde.

Harry se había quedado repentinamente mudo.

-"¡No le diga así!". Pero Peter de inmediato salió en su defensa. "¡El no es un monstruo ni un grosero como su hijo".

-"¡No le grites a mi papá!". Dijo Dudley plantándose frente al castaño.

-"Es tu padre quien insulto a nuestro amigo!". Nathaniel no tardó en ponerse a lado de Peter.

-"Vamonos, Harry. Se nota que estas personas no tienen ni una pizca de educación, pero que esperábamos de alguien tan comunes". Francesco hizo un buen uso de su acento Italiano y una buena cantidad de desdén en su voz mientras veía a la familia Dursley.

El ojiverde asintió aun si poder hablar, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando su tío abrió la boca.

-"¿Estos son tus amigos? Una bola de anormales por supuesto, unos monstruos como tu". Dijo Vernom furico mientras movía su bigote inconscientemente.

Eso hizo ver rojo a Harry que miro de frente a su tío.

-"Ellos no son anormales ni unos monstruos, haría bien en verse al espejo ¿no cree?". Se burló.

-"¡Como te atreves!". Petunia levantó la maní listo para abofetear a su sobrino cuando el chillido de Dudley la distrajo. Volteó a ver que pasaba ahogando un grito cuando vio como un chico rubio estaba trepado a la espalda de Dudley jalando sus cabellos. "¡Duddy!". Fue de inmediato hacia allá.

-"¡Esto lo provocaste tu!". Bramó rojo Vernom sosteniendo con fuerza y brusquedad el brazo de Harry quien no tardó en quejarse y tratar de liberarse.

La gente ya había notado lo que pasaba y la seguridad del parque estaba en camino, aun así Vernom no reparó en sacudir al ojiverde y seguir ofendiéndolo.

-"¡SUELTA A MI HIJO!". rugió sumamente furioso Stark estampando un golpe con puño en la quijada del hombre.

Vernom trastabilló y soltó debido a la conmoción a Harry.

-"¡A MI HIJO NO LO VULEVES A TOCAR! DESGRACIADO" quizás Tony era mas bajo que el otro hombre, pero estaba furioso y lo hacia ver demasiado intimidante.

-"¡¿QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO?!". en cuanto Vernom se recompuso también se lanzó sobre el filántropo, desatándose una pelea entre ambos.

Harry se alejó horrorizado sin saber como ayudar a su padre.

Justo cuando estaba por empujar a su tío unos huesudos dedos se cerraron sobre su oreja y comenzaron a jalar.

-"¡Es tu culpa!". Chilló Petunia quien esta vez si cacheteó a Harry.

Estaba por darle otra cachetada cuando una mano se cerro en su brazo.

-"Creo que no escuchaste, así que te lo voy a repetir...no vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo". La calmada voz de Pepper le heló la sangre a Petunia, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando la CEO la cacheteó. "Eso es por golpear a Harry".

Quizás las mujeres no comenzaron a jalarse los cabellos y arañarse la cara, pero si estuvieron gritandose.

El ojiverde miró alrededor buscando ayuda para parar las peleas, pero tuvo que olvidarlo cuando vio como su primo golpeaba en el ojo a Francesco tirándolo al suelo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzó hacia la bola de manteca, Dudley y también lo golpeó en la cara.

Jason también volvió a la acción y sujeto la pierna de Dudley y la mordió con fuerza suficiente para hacer gritar al mas alto.

Dudley milagrosamente logró patear al rubio con su otra pierna alejándolo para después ponerse de pie y patear en el estómago a Harry sacándole el aire.

El ojiverde se arrodilló en el suelo tratando de recomponerse, dejando entonces que su primo lo pateara de nuevo pero en la cara.

Peter ya veía a sus tíos venir con un par de policías, pero al ver el aprieto en el que estaba su amigo no dudo en acercarse y empujar a Dudley.

El mas alto tomo represalias y en cuanto logró enfocar al castaño le estampó su puño en la nariz.

Esta vez fue Peter quien tropezó hacia atrás sosteniéndose su nariz, notando como había comenzado a sangrar.

Harry ya se estaba poniendo de pie y seguir dando pelea, aunque Nathaniel fue ahora quien se lanzó contra Dudley golpeando su puño en su mejilla, recibiendo el mismo golpe un segundo después.

Jason estaba mas que listo para soltar su lado salvaje y volver a morder a Dudley, pero los fuertes brazos de su primo lo sostuvieron en el aire haciendo que se retorciera como lombriz.

-"¡Sueltame! Yo puedo con el". Dijo Jason tratando de llegar a Dudley.

Un policía sostuvo a Dudley cuando el chico estaba por lanzarse hacia Harry quien recién se ponía de pie.

-"¡Mamá!". Chilló Dudley al verse en problemas.

Petunia abandonó su discusión a base de gritos con Pepper para dirigirse a su hijo, la CEO no tardó en hacer lo mismo e ir hacia Harry.

-"¿Donde te duele? ¿Estas herido?". Tomó su rostro en sus manos notando entonces los golpes.

-"Estoy bien...". Susurró Harry. "¿Y papá?".

Viendo alrededor notaron que el filántropo era separado a la fuerza de Vernom.

Tony tenia la ropa rota y la nariz sangrando, su contrincante tenía el labio partido y un moretón en el ojo derecho.

Ambos eran sostenidos con fuerza por dos policías.

-"Peter". Dijo May con la voz llena de incredulidad al ver a su sobrino golpeado, incluso Ben parecía sorprendido al verlo de tal forma.

-"¿Estas bien? Nathaniel". Se escuchó la voz de Rose revisando el daño en su hermano. "Debiste golpearlo con una silla". Regañó para la sorpresa de los demás.

-"¡Francesco!". Llamó Harry acercándose al italiano que tenia el ojo izquierdo hinchado.

Pepper también se acercó al italiano en cuanto recordó que al chico nadie lo acompañaba.

_"No te preocupes, llevaremos a todos al doctor". Tranquilizó Pepper al italiano quien asintió de mala gana.

-"Disculpen. Pero todos ustedes deberán acompañarnos". Un policía se acercó a los adultos y niños.

Minutos después todos estaban en una estación de policía con Tony ardiendo metafóricamente de furia.

Nick Fury a esas alturas ya sabia sobre el incidente y ya había logrado que el caso se manejara con autoridades mágicas.

(...)

-"¡Ese hombre empezó a insultar a nuestros hijos!". Dijo Ben al jefe de aurores.

-"Incluso agredió físicamente a uno de los niños al igual que su esposa". Alegó May.

-"Ya hemos levantado una orden contra esa familia por negligencia infantil pero fuimos ignorados". Pepper trató de mantener la calma.

El jefe de autor, en este caso una mujer de cabellos negros con puntas blancas revisó los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

Ya había escuchado la versión de los hechos de parte de la familia Dursley, ahora estaba escuchando la de los demás.

-"Si, aquí hay una copia de la demanda, pero fue el ministro británico quien decidió hacerse cargo, tenga por seguro que ahora nosotros tomaremos el asunto en nuestras manos". Dijo la mujer sin aparente emoción en su voz. "Aun así se enfrentarán a una multa por desorden público".

-"Mientras ese hombre y su familia paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo, pagaré todas las multas que me haya ganado hoy". Dijo Tony.

-"Lamentamos el desorden que se ocasionó, no volverá a pasar". Trató de tranquilizar Max a la mujer.

-"Si. Los chicos solo se defendieron en cuanto empezaron a ser atacados, ellos jamas se meten en problemas". Dijo Rose sin saber que su hermano era un bromista en su escuela.

-"No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, normalmente dejamos este tipo de cosas a las autoridades nomaj, pero la otra familia sabian de la existencia de la magia desde hace tiempo y hasta donde se es por eso que agredieron a los niños". Explicó la pelinegra.

(...)

Pepper cumplió lo que dijo y en cuanto salieron de congreso mágico fueron al hospital mas cercano.

El ánimo con el cual estaban antes del problema había muerto, pero los chicos no parecieron notarlo.

-"Deberías vacunarte, Jason". Aconsejó Francesco quien veía a sus amigos con un solo ojo abierto. "Mordiste al tipo ese, quien sabe si no tenia nada contagioso".

-"Sinceramente apenas y sentí que lo mordí, creí que estaba atacando una bola de grasa". Para enfatizar el rubio se llevó la manga de la sudadera de su primo a su boca y empezó a limpiarse.

-"Literalmente parecía que ese chico no era mas que grasa". Acordó Peter.

-"¡Peter!". Regañó avergonzada May.

-"Lo siento..." se disculpó el castaño.

-"Yo no siento nada, nos empezaron a llamar monstruos y anormales, la verdad a mi si me molesto". Confesó Jason.

-"Tienes razón. Ellos eran adultos y no tenían porque decirles así". Estuvo de acuerdo Ben. "Pero ustedes tampoco tenían que resolverlo a golpes".

-"Eso fue mi culpa". Confesó Jason. "El chico ese había amenazado con golpear a Peter y antes de que lo hiciera yo lo golpee a el".

-"Mas bien te subiste a su espalda y empezaste a jalar sus cabellos" aclaró Nathaniel.

-"Entendemos si ya no quieren dejar a los chicos en la torre por lo que resta de vacaciones". Empezó otra conversación Pepper. "Lo que paso no debe ser la mejor primera impresión".

-"Todo iba bien, en realidad". Dijo Tony sentado en la sala del hospital. "No creímos que esas personas estaban ahí".

-"La verdad no entendí muy bien lo que paso, ¿quienes eran ellos? Parecían conocer a Harry". Preguntó May.

Pepper y Tony voltearon a ver a su hijo con sus amigos, quienes estaban demasiado entretenidos con su propia conversación.

-"Son sus tíos, los padres de Harry murieron cuando era solo un bebé y ellos lo cuidaron durante once años, incluso sabían de la magia desde entonces". Relató Pepper, ya después les contaría sobre el mago oscuro, o les daría un libro sobre el tema. "No lo querían. Esas personas no lo querían y se lo hicieron saber, lo abandonaron en un horfanato hace casi un año, cuando lo adoptamos y empezamos con su registro medico nos dimos cuenta del daño que esas personas le hicieron, los demandamos claro, pero alguien interfirió y fuimos ignorados, espero que esta vez no sea así".

May entonces notó como las manos de Pepper temblaban, seguramente tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-"Los chicos están muy entusiasmados con pasar unos días en la torre, no quisiera romper sus ilusiones". Dijo Max "Yo no tengo problema en que Jason se quede con ustedes y lo vayan a dejar al colegio, mi familia puede comunicarse con el a través del Starkphone mágico".

-"Peter también le gusta la idea de pasar unos días con sus amigos y en la casa de su héroe favorito". Ben miro a Tony entonces. "Supongo que no hay problema en que pase tiempo en un lugar donde hay tantos héroes".

-"Yo no rompo mis promesas, Nathaniel también puede quedarse". Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Los padres de Harry suspiraron aliviados, quizás hubo un feo momento el día de hoy, pero eso no debía arruinar los demás momentos por venir.

(...)

-"¡¿Esta es tu habitación?!". Dijo sorprendido Peter una vez vio la recamara de su amigo Harry.

-"Si, creo que podemos acomodarnos todos aquí... O puedo ver si hay habitaciones libres para cada uno". Ofreció el ojiverde.

-"Por mi esta bien que compartamos, pero no pienso dormir al lado del rubio teñido" codeó a Jason.

-"Primero que nada, soy rubio natural" se jactó.

-"Por mi tampoco hay problema, así incluso podemos planear las bromas con mayor facilidad". Dijo Nathaniel acomodando su maleta a un costado de la puerta.

-"Es cierto, ¿todavia haremos pasar a Jason como el nieto perdido del capitán América?". Preguntó Harry.

-"Claro. Ustedes solo digan cuando". Jason sin remordimiento alguno se lanzó a la cama de su amigo.

-"El tío Steve llegara para cenar, ¿esta bien?". Dijo Harry.

-"Es un buen momento. Pero hay que practicar como haremos la presentación" Francesco entonces jaló la pierna de su amigo rubio y lo tiró de la cama. "Jason, deberás dejar de lado tu hiperactividad y trata de comportarte...bueno, Harry, ¿como se comporta el señor Rogers?".

-"Es educado, ya sabes...se quedó con la educación de hace mas de 60 años". Explicó a medias Harry.

-"Olvidalo, Jason va a fallar tratando de actuar así". Dijo rendido Nathaniel.

-"Podemos intentarlo". Animó Peter. "Después podríamos hablar del progreso con las cámaras y los mapas".

-"Bien, atención Jason, toma #1...corriendo". El italiano fingió una voz de director y se sentó galantemente en una silla del escritorio.

(...)

-"¡Tio Steve! ¡Tio Steve!". Llamó presuroso Harry con una cara de completo pánico.

-"¿Que pasa?". Dijo de inmediato el rubio, ya sabia sobre el incidente el el parque de atracciones.

-"¡¿Alguna vez te has emborrachado tanto que no sabes lo que haces?!".

Natasha, Pepper, Bruce y Tony veían todo en silencio.

-"No Harry". Respondió calmado "gracias al suero no soy capaz de tal cosa, ¿porque la pregunta?".

-"¡Conocí a tu nieto perdido!". Dijo con gran dramatismo.

A Tony le costó demasiado no ponerse a reír ahí mismo.

-"Imposible yo...". El capitán se ahogó y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Yo soy virgen". Vio de manera molesta al inventor que había soltado una carcajada.

-"¡Es idéntico a ti!". Siguió Harry. "¡Mira!". Señaló hacia una puerta de donde venia saliendo un tímido rubio.

Steve casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver al chico, tenía una gran parecido con el.

-"Entiendo si no me crees". Dijo en voz baja Jason. "La abuela dijo que te conoció cuando eras flaco y esquelético, por error habías tomado alcohol mágico y ella también estaba pasada de copas...tuvo que borrarte la memoria cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado". El rubio hizo una gran actuación de sollozar y bajar la mirada. "De su encuentro nació mi papá, entonces el se casó con mamá y aquí estoy yo...". Se mordió el labio como si retuviera las ganas de ponerse a llorar, cuando en realidad quería reír.

Steve se quedó congelado y muchos jurarían que lo vieron palidecer.

El capitán América sabia sobre la capacidad que tenían los magos de borrar la memoria y también sobre que el alcohol mágico era mas fuerte que uno normal...

-"Creo que esto llegó demasiado lejos". Murmuró Francesco viendo desde atrás un sofá

-"Afirmativo, aborten misión". Peter hizo un ruido de estática. "Cambio. Repito, aborten misión cambio."

-"Saquen al teñido, cambio". Le siguió la corriente Harry.

-"Entendido, estoy por sacar al teñido de escena. Cambio". Nathaniel movió su varita y murmuró un hechizo para hacer aparecer niebla en el lugar.

Lo siguiente que Jason supo fue que Nathaniel lo había jalado del brazo y llevado con sus amigos.

-"Steve... ¿Estas bien?". Llamó tentativamente Bruce acercándose al rubio una vez se despejó la niebla.

-"Yo...no, creo que no". Murmuró perdido Steve.

Pepper miró acusatoriamente hacia el montón de amigos que estaban detrás un sofá.

-"Steve...". Llamó Natasha.

-"Ya no soy virgen... He vivido una mentira". Dijo el capitán para consternación de los presentes.

-"Capipaleta, relajate...obviamente estaban mintiendo, ya sabes que Harry y sus amigos empezaron con una racha de bromistas". Regañó Tony. Pero el rubio seguía en trance.

-"Hay que llevarlo afuera y que tome aire". Aconsejó Bruce ya guiando al capitán a la salida mas cercana.

Todos salieron del lugar al excepción del filántropo y los chicos.

-"Si bromean a Natasha la próxima vez que vengan les regalare un Starkphone mágico y una laptop". Prometió el filántropo siguiendo ahora si a su equipo.

-"¿Vale la pena el riesgo? Cambio". Dijo Jason aun simulando tener una radio estática.

-"Sólo si tenemos una salida de emergencia cuando tía Nat venga tras nosotros, cambio". Siguió Harry.

-"Les ofrezco refugió en mi casa, cambio". Dijo Peter seriamente.

-"Dejemos de actuar como tontos, cambio". Continuó Francesco mirando la puerta por donde salieron los adultos.

-"Siempre nos comportamos igual, cambio". Rió Nathaniel.

Todos se miraron unos segundos hasta comenzar a carcajearse.

-"si bueno...¿Quien tiene hambre?". Dijo Jason mirando a sus amigos.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

Esta es la primera parte del capitulo 9, esperó actualizar la próxima semana el siguiente capitulo que debe abarcar lo que resta de "La cámara de los secretos" y una buena parte de "el prisionero de Azkaban (además de Thor un mundo oscuro).

Les repito que hice un grupo de facebook sobre la historia donde publicare adelantos pequeños de los capítulos para que saquen sus teorías sobre lo que va a ocurrir.

También no seria mala idea que los que se unan al grupo publiquen imágenes o memes respecto a la historia o digan lo que opinan de lo que ha pasado en el fic hasta ahora.

El link del grupo estará en mi perfil.

O aqui abajo.

groups/292168701933861/?ref=group_browse


	11. C9 capítulo (segunda parte)

Había pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde que Steve y los demás adultos habían salido a tomar aire fresco.

En esos 30 minutos los chicos ya habían planeado dos bromas de apertura para cuando volvieran al colegio.

-"Por cierto, no nos has dicho si tus amigos de Hogwarts te respondieron la carta". Dijo Nathaniel en el intento de iniciar una conversación.

-"No me gusta recordar eso...". El ojiverde se estremeció visiblemente. "De alguna manera Granger y Weasley lograron enviar un aullador".

-"Eso si es pasarse de...pasarse de mala onda". Dijo Jason

-"Devolver la contestación entonces, hay que cuidarnos entre nosotros después de todo". Opinó Francesco que hasta hace poco estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

-"¿Que les enviaríamos?". Se preguntó a si mismo Jason.

-"¿que tal una carta explosiva?". Sugirió Peter. "Podríamos hacer que los cubra de pintura y brillo, quizás hasta plumas".

-"Me agrada la idea". El pelirrojo asintió aprobatoriamente. "¿Que dices Harry?".

El ojiverde dudó un poco en responder, Hermione y Ron habían sido sus primero amigos, pero pareciera que se tomaron muy personal su nueva vida.

¡Sus oídos le dolieron por toda una hora!

Dejo que su racha vengativa y bromista se hiciera cargo.

-"Claro, mientras no pase de eso no hay problema". Se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

(...)

Faltaban dos días exactos para que los chicos volvieran a la escuela, unos mas emocionados que otros. No solo por sus clases si no por las bromas que iban a realizar.

Fue en la mañana 8 de enero que los chicos se levantaron listos para continuar con su día a día, tal vez disculparse con Steve por la broma, pero no era probable, no se arrepentían de nada.

Los adultos estaban tres pisos debajo de ellos haciendo cosas de adultos como Jason las llamaba.

Los 5 amigos iban bromeando aun vestidos en pijamas cuando vieron algo que los hizo sacar sus varitas y apuntar a un mismo objetivo.

(...)

Minutos antes de que los chicos despertaran, dos dioses argardianos llegaron a la torre Stark gracias al bifrost.

-"Espera aquí, hermano". Indicó Thor a Loki. "Iré con los demás a decirles de la situación y porque estas aquí".

-"En otras palabras, los calmaras lo suficiente para que no me ataquen apenas me vean". Arrastró las palabras Loki. "Un movimiento sabio considerando que vengó esposado". Para enfatizar alzó sus manos mostrando las ataduras.

-"No tardó". Fue lo único que dijo el dios del trueno antes de desaparecer por la puerta del ascensor.

Probablemente Stark y los demás ya sabían lo que pasaba gracias a JARVIS, pero Thor no perdía nada con intentar hablar con ellos.

Mientras el musculoso rubio se iba por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Loki miró alrededor juzgando el lugar donde probablemente viviría un tiempo.

Porque si, el iba a vivir ahí.

Con pasos largos y elegantes se acercó a la enorme ventana, viendo el panorama apreciando entonces la ciudad que hace poco había tratado de conquistar.

También recordó que por ahí había lanzado a Stark.

-"Yo creí que por tu actitud dormías bien...pero desperté con tu pie en mi cara". Se quejó Nathaniel quien trataba de alejar su rojo cabello de sus ojos, estaba considerando cortarlo ya que le estaba llegando hasta los hombros.

-"Tu roncas y no te estoy reprochando nada". Alegó Francesco a la vez que alzaba ambos brazos al aire con la intención de estirar sus músculos en formación.

-"Yo dormí bien". Confesó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

-"En realidad parecías estar muerto, te pateé para que apagaras la alarma y no despertaste hasta que te arrojamos un vaso de agua". Dijo Harry tratando inútilmente de que su cabello se domesticara un poco.

-"EH...chicos". Jason les habló mientras señalaba hacia un punto especifico de la sala.

-"Es el hombre que atacó New York". Susurró Peter mientras sin preámbulos sacaba su varita.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y apuntaron al dios de las travesuras que miraba a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Pero bueno, no creí conocerlos tan...". Empezó a hablar solo para callarse y mirar mal al rubio que lo interrumpió de repente.

-"¡SEÑOR STARK! ¡SE METIÓ UN PEJELAGARTO!". gritó con todas sus fuerzas Jason.

Ese gritó pareció sacar de su pequeño trance a los otros que se miraron entre ellos y llegaron a la misma conclusión como si se hubiesen leído la mente.

-"¡EXPULSO!". gritaron los cinco al mismo tiempo.

Lo siguiente que Loki supo fue que debido a que su magia estaba sellada no pudo defenderse así que atravesó una ventana y estaba cayendo.

¿Donde estaba el imbécil de su medio hermano cuando se le necesitaba?

(...)

Ese imbécil medio hermano se hallaba en una discusión con sus amigos de equipo.

-"Loki al igual que el amigo Barton fue controlado con el cetro, aun así a aceptado redimirse ayudándoles en su labor de proteger la tierra". Dijo Thor a todos los vengadores.

-"Si ese es el caso entonces no veo porque no...". Steve siempre tan comprensivo.

-"No, absolutamente no". Dijo de inmediato Tony cortando al capitán. "Llevatelo de regreso a Asgard, no lo quiero aquí... Control mental o no".

-"Puedes utilizarlo para proteger a tu hijo". Trató de negociar Thor. "Loki es el mejor en magia después de mi madre la reina Frigga".

-"No quiero a un mentiroso como él cerca de Harry, quien sabe que...". Se detuvo ante un repentino pensamiento. "Dijiste que volviste con Loki...¿donde lo dejaste?".

-"Tres pisos arriba". Contestó Thor sin ver el problema.

-"Yo lo acabo de ver cayendo". Natasha señaló hacia una ventana.

De inmediato todos se acercaron al enorme ventanal para ver que efectivamente, cierto dios de traje verde se encontraba cayendo.

-"Loki jamás se lanzaría por su propia voluntad a tal altura, menos cuando no tiene medios para amortiguar el golpe o volar". Murmuró para si mismo Thor con un gesto pensativo.

-"Se lo merece, el también me arrojó de una ventana". Dijo Stark. "JARVIS, ¿que paso?".

-Su hijo y sus amigos lo vieron minutos después de haber despertado, al parecer un hechizo convocado por los 5 les dio la ventaja.

Fue la breve explicación de la IA.

-"Thor, no se si ustedes aun están molestos uno con el otro pero...¿no deberías salvar a tu hermano antes de que bese el suelo?". Bruce aun veía sin pestañear a la figura en descenso.

-"Tiene razón, ya no falta mucho para el impacto". Murmuró Clint. "Es un dios, ¿no? Entonces estará bien". Se encogió de hombros.

-"Thor...es tu hermano, adoptivo, pero sigue siendo tu familia". Steve se veía preocupado.

-"Tienen razón, iré por el". Aceptó el dios del trueno para un segundo después precipitarse hacia la ventana e ir tras su hermano con ayuda de su martillo.

-"¡Tienes que saber que me debes dos vidrios!". Gritó Tony con la esperanza de que el rubio lo haya oído.

Vieron con atención como por suerte Thor logró alcanzar a su hermano adoptivo sosteniéndolo de un pie.

El sonido del ascensor abriendo sus puertas fue lo que ahora ocupó su atención.

-"Deberíamos convertirnos en los vengadores junior, hemos vencido a un dios asgardiano". Se regodeaba Jason.

-"Pero fue con magia, no podemos usar magia frente a muggles". Recordó Nathaniel con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Pues volvamonos héroes en el mundo mágico". Dijo Peter emocionado. "Podemos empezar a pensar como queremos nuestros disfraces".

-"Yo ya soy un héroe en el mundo mágico". Recordó Harry sin darle mucha importancia. "No hubo beneficios notorios, quede huérfano".

-"Cierto. Cambiando de tema, ya se como meter cerditos al colegio". Francesco quiso quitar la incomodidad del ambiente. "Hagamos lo mismo que el magizoologo Scamander, metamoslo en una maleta encantada".

-"¿Donde conseguimos algo así?". Preguntó Peter.

-"Deben vender algo parecido en alguna tienda mágica". Dijo no muy convencido Nathaniel. "Otra opción es que lo encantemos nosotros mismos, pero no creo que lo logremos en un día".

-"¿Que no el tal Loki es un dios de magia? Tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda". Sugirió Jason. "Claro, si es que sobrevivió a la caída y no esta molesto por arrojarlo".

-"Esa idea queda completamente descartada, si el tipo puede hacer magia seguramente nos atacara apenas nos vea". Harry miró a su amigo y luego al frente "Buenos días, papá". Saludó al filántropo. "¿Que le paso a la ventana?".

-"Un dios se arrojó por ella". Ofreció como explicación Tony.

-"Que gracioso, nosotros hace poco arrojamos a un dios por una ventana también". Rió Harry. Luego pareció recordar algo "Oh...".

-"Si, 'Oh', Thor trajo a su hermano como una nueva adición al equipo, al parecer no es tan culpable del ataque a New York como pensábamos". Explicó Natasha. "Thor se lanzó a atrapar a su hermano antes de que se estrellara en el pavimento".

-"Atacamos al hermano del dios Thor". Dijo horrorizado Peter. "Estamos muertos".

-"Descuiden. Yo los felicitó por su acción, cuernitos también me lanzó por una ventana...mi hijo y sus amigos me han vengado". Dramatizó Tony. "Miren, ya vienen".

Por la ventana rota entraron Thor y Loki, el ultimo lucía un poco pálido y su antes pulcro cabello estaba algo alborotado.

-"Pediré el desayuno al restaurante de siempre". Tony ignoró el elefante en la habitación y fue a otro lado, los niños siguiéndolo como soldados.

Loki vio la retirada en completo silencio pero su mirada estaba posada en el único joven de ojos verdes.

Quizás tenga atada casi toda su magia, pero aun podía usarla para cosas sencillas y sentir lo que pasaba alrededor.

Antes no lo había notado, pero ahora si.

Debía hablar con Stark en cuanto pudiera.

(...)

Era su último día en la torre y los jóvenes habían evitado al dios pelinegro tanto como fue posible, lamentablemente en algún momento tenian que fallar, como ahora.

-"¿Que crees que estas haciendo?". Siseo Francesco cuando vio a Loki levitando un baúl escolar en el aire.

-"Escuché a los torpes amigos de Thor hablar sobre que no logran agrandar el espacio en esto". Dijo como si nada. "Por suerte para ustedes, yo lo he hecho, espero que me den las gracias".

El italiano alzó una ceja y enderezó su postura.

-"Pues tendrás que esperar sentado, porque ninguno de nosotros te va a agradecer". Se burló el pelicafe.

-"¡Esto es genial! Podremos llevar la broma a cabo". Dijo emocionado Jason que había estado con el chico en ese momento, de inmediato se acercó al baúl y examinó. "Grabaste runas" observó.

-"Si, eso hice". El tono de voz del pelinegro tenía cierto toque presumido. "Ahora podrán trasportar a las bestias que gusten".

-"¡Chicos! ¡Hay que conseguir los animales! ¡El pejelagarto ya encantó el baúl!". Gritó el rubio mientras salia de la sala e iba a buscar a sus demás amigos.

-"¿Que es un pejelagarto? Ese loco migardiano ya me ha dicho dos veces así". Dijo con la voz plana Loki.

-"Tienes que ver una película infantil llamada 'Monster Inc." fue lo único que dijo Francesco antes de abandonar también la habitación.

(...)

Por fin estaban de vuelta en el colegio, Tony no mintió cuando dijo que el los llevaría en auto al lugar.

A la mañana siguiente de su llegada el equipo de bromistas se puso en marcha.

-"¡Luna!". Saludó Harry apenas vio a la niña llegar al punto de reunión, la cascada. "¿Que tal tus vacaciones?".

-"Fueron divertidas, lamentablemente no encontramos a la criatura que estábamos buscando". Si bien la niña estaba sonriendo su tono tenía un poco de tristeza. "¿Que están planeando?".

-"Toma. Estas son pequeñas cámaras que estarán conectadas a los teléfonos de cada uno, ponlas en cualquier lado menos en los dormitorios de chicas". Indicó Peter mientras le daba una caja de metal con pequeñas lentillas dentro.

-"Mi papá las diseñó de tal manera que cuando hayan sido instaladas automáticamente se camuflen según su entorno". Dijo Harry. "Este es tu teléfono, eres la única a la que le falta, mas tarde te explicaremos como usarlo". Ahora le dio un Starkphone mágico.

-"No puedo aceptarlo". Dijo la niña tratando de devolver el aparato. "Tengo entendido que son demasiado caros".

-"Quedatelo. Su padre nos dio a todos uno después de que bromeamos al capitán América y lanzamos a un dios por la ventana". Dijo Jason acudiendo en ayuda de su amigo.

-"Me hubiese gustado ver eso". Comentó de manera soñadora.

-"En las próximas vacaciones puedes ir a pasarlas en la torre". Ofreció Harry.

-"Bien, ya que todos tienen las cámaras, empiecen a colocarlas en todos los lugares posibles". Indicó Francesco. "Nathaniel, tu supervisaras desde tu teléfono que todas estén bien y activadas, además de que el mapa empiece a trazarse".

-"Sera sencillo". Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo. "Pero no hay que poner todas ahora mismo, tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie nos vea".

-"Supongo que podemos ir instalandolas en lo que resta de la semana". Murmuró Peter.

-"Mejor digamos donde y a que hora soltaremos a los cerditos" interrumpió Jason.

-"Cierto, Luna. Ya planeamos varias bromas pero aun así te contaremos con todo detalle de cada una, además tu seras quien siempre ponga nuestro nombre con esto". Harry busco en las bolsas de su túnica hasta que saco una pequeña pelota. "Esta encantada, así que en cuanto la lances contra cualquier superficie explotara y dejara nuestro titulo con letras brillantes".

-"Eso tiene estilo". Sonrió la niña. "Puedo incluso arrojarlas a algún maestro desde lejos".

(...)

Peter y Francesco venían saliendo de su clase de pociones cuando el caos se desató.

-"¡Atrapen a ese animal!". Gritó la profesora que impartía la clase de criaturas mágicas.

-"¡Esta asustado! ¡No lo asusten!". Chilló una chica de quinto año que perseguía a un cerdito con el numero 3 grabado en su costado derecho.

El pequeño rosadito no hacia mas que chillar y tratar de esquivar las manos que intentaban atraparlo.

-"¡Petrificus totalus!". Gritó un joven mientras apuntaba al animal.

Lamentablemente el hechizo rebotó y dio directo a la niña que había estado persiguiéndolo.

-"¡Tiene runas en su piel!". Exclamó sorprendido Peter.

El no estaba enterado que iban a pintarles runas y ni siquiera sabia que había para que los hechizos se reflejaran.

(...)

-"¡Tengo el numero 10!". Exclamó Jason con orgullo mientras estaba tendido en el suelo sosteniendo de las patas traseras al cerdito.

Harry hizo una mueca en cuanto lo vio, estaba todo sucio y algunas partes de su túnica habían sido rasgadas.

-"¡Solo nos falta el numero 6!". Dijo una profesora.

La mayoría de alumnos estaban tratando de encontrar a los escurridizos animales y a la vez atraparlos, muchos de ellos habían tenido que lanzarse a ellos y tratar de no lastimarlos.

El director apareció en uno de los pasillos y con la voz mas fuerte que pudo habló.

-"¡Debido a la situación actual los maestros y yo hemos decidido cancelar las clases de hoy para así buscar al número que falta!".

Los estudiantes no sabían si gritar de jubiló por salvarse de sus horas de estudio o quejarse porque de igual forma debían buscar al animal.

-"Vámonos a la base, cambio". Murmuró en su mano Francesco donde estaba su teléfono.

-"Entendido, ya estamos en camino, cambio". Respondió Nathaniel.

Los seis se encontraron nuevamente en la cascada y estallaron en carcajadas.

-"¿Cuando creen que se den cuenta de que el cerdito número 6 no esta?". Preguntó Nathaniel.

-"Probablemente cuando hayan recorrido todo el castillo tres veces". Razonó Peter.

-"Deberíamos volver o nos veremos muy sospechosos". Harry ayudó a Luna a levantarse del suelo.

-"No vi nuestra marca en ningún lado, Luna, ¿no lo olvidaste o si?". Dijo Jason quien también se puso de pie.

-"No, la coloque en una puerta así que cuando sea abierta caerá al suelo". Explicó la niña. "Fue en el salón de musica".

-"La maestra de musica me agrada pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar". Peter se llevó su mano al corazón.

-"¡Entendí la referencia!". Gritó Jason señalando a su amigo.

(...)

Habían pasado meses desde la llegada de Loki, lo que nos ubicaba en Mayo.

-"Stark, debemos hablar sobre tu hijo el mago". Loki fue directo al punto.

Afortunadamente en el lugar solo estaban ellos dos y Bruce.

-"Si vas a volver a decirme que se parece mas a ti que a mi en cuanto físico entonces no voy a escuchar nada". Respondió de mal humor el inventor.

-"No, me temo que lo que quiero decirte es mas serio y peligroso en cuanto al bienestar de Harry". Eso congeló al científico y al inventor.

-"Esperó no sea una de tus mentiras Loki, nos tomamos muy en serio su bienestar como para que quieras usarlo en nuestra contra". Bruce se masajeo la frente tratando de aliviar un dolor de cabeza que recién comenzaba a aparecer.

El dios pelinegro rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-"No estaba muy seguro al principio pero después de leer unas cartas que tu hijo dejó botadas en su habitación ya no tengo mas dudas". Relató el pelinegro. "Harry guarda un alma maligna en él, la esencia parece provenir de su frente y no se porque, me transporte a su antigua escuela hace unas semanas y hallé esto". Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un diario negro.

-"Es un libro". Se burló Tony pero la expresión de su cara decía que estaba molesto y confundido, claro además de preocupado.

-"Es lo que los magos y brujas de este planeta llaman un Horrocrux, este objeto guarda un trozo del alma que también guarda tu hijo". Explicó lo mejor que pudo Loki. "Una niña tenia en posesión esto y la terminó poseyendo, tu hijo puede terminar igual si no eliminamos ese parásito en el".

El inventor pareció comprender de golpe toda la situación porque de inmediato ordenó a Jarvis que contactara a Harry, solo para ser detenido por el dios.

-"Espera, mortal idiota". Siseo el pelinegro "Aun debo averiguar como retirar ese trozo de alma del mago sin causarle daño y con mi magia sellada no puedo hacer mucho".

-"¡Debe haber una manera!". Gritó Tony con las manos temblando.

-"Tony, calmate". Pidió Bruce aunque el estaba igual o mas alterado. "Hasta ahora Harry no ha mostrado algún comportamiento que indique que ha sido poseído, esperemos a que vuelva para las vacaciones de verano".

-"No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que mi hijo este libre de ese...esa cosa".

-"Stark, trataré de convencer a la reina Frigga en mi próxima visita de que libere mi magia para ayudar al niño o que algún sanador asgardiano se encargue". Trató de consolar Loki. "Mejor concentrate en el hecho de que tu hijo tendrá una nueva mascota".

-"¿Nueva mascota?". Dijo Bruce sin ver algún animal cerca, claro hasta que fijo su vista en el cuello del pelinegro "Loki... ¿Eso es la cabeza de una serpiente?". Balbuceó.

-"¿Serpiente?". El pánico en la voz del filántropo era notoria. "¡Mi hijo esta en problemas y traes una serpiente para que sea su mascota!".

-"Ahora, Stark". Arrastró las palabras. "Esta no es una serpiente común, es un basilisco de mas de 100 años. Los basiliscos son de gran tamaño y su piel es extremadamente resistente si se usa como protección, también son capaces de matar a cualquiera que vea sus ojos". Dijo con orgullo mientras la criatura se deslizaba de su cuerpo y comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia el inventor. "Su veneno solo es vencido con lágrimas de fénix".

-"¿¡Porque trajiste algo así aquí!?". Chilló con la voz agua Bruce alejándose.

-"Para protección del niño y sus amigos, por supuesto". Sonrió.

-"¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!". Negó de inmediato Tony.

-"Dejemos la decisión a tu hijo para cuando vuelva, mientras yo la cuidaré". El pelinegro siseo y el basilisco lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

-"¡Saca ese peligro de aquí!". Tony fue detrás del pelinegro, era mucho estrés para un día.

(...)

-"¡Liiiiibeeeeertaaaaad!". Gritó emocionado Jason mientras corría a las puertas del colegio con sus maletas en ambas manos.

Sus amigos pisándole los talones.

-"¡Ahi están tus papás!". Exclamó Peter señalando a cierto filántropo que veía a todos los niños buscando a su hijo.

Pepper parecía tener un sexto sentido pues logró ubicarlo desde lejos y saludarlo.

-"Si, bueno. Nos vemos hasta septiembre entonces". Empezó a despedirse Harry.

-"Que molesto que no podamos pasar unos días en tu casa". Refunfuño Jason.

-"Pueden venir a visitarme". Ofreció Harry. "Además podemos llamarnos por teléfono o vernos a través de la pantalla".

-"Les traere un recuerdo para cuando nos veamos". Prometió Nathaniel.

-"Si, hay que irnos ya, ahí esta el tren". Francesco señaló hacia donde varios alumnos ya estaban amontonados. "Nos vemos".

-"Últimamente se ve muy preocupado nuestro narcicista". Observó Jason.

-"quizás esta pasando algo en su familia o sus padres están molestos por la carta que envió el director después de nuestra broma que canceló las clases". Murmuró Peter, después palideció. "Por Morgana, mis tíos también van a matarme".

-"Estaría mas preocupado si la población estudiantil supiera que fuimos nosotros, pero el director prometió guardar el secreto y dejarnos divertirnos mientras no volvamos a hacer que cancelen las actividades". Jason se encogió de hombros. "Ahora tiene sentido porque no me dieron permiso de pasar una semana con ustedes en una casa ajena".

-"Yo la verdad no se que me irán a decir, pero también estoy preocupado". Harry miró nerviosamente hacia sus padres. "¿Estaras bien, Luna?".

-"Si, la carta se perdió en el camino después de todo". La niña sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar al tren. "Nos vemos".

-"Que suerte tienen algunos...". Dijo penosamente Peter. "Si no vuelvo, quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos".

Jason y Harry suspiraron, su amigo podría llegar a ser demasiado dramático.

(...)

El viaje a casa fue silencioso algo que inquietó a Harry demasiado, lo que mas le asustaba es que sus padres no parecían molestos sino mas bien preocupados.

-"juro que no sabia que nuestra broma causaría tanto desastre, tampoco sabíamos que había alguien con fobia a los cerdos". Murmuró en voz baja Harry ya esperando su castigo.

-"Harry". La voz de Pepper le hizo levantar la mirada y verla, notando que su mamá estaba con los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Que le pasaba? "En otro momento creeme que tu y tu padre estarían castigados con las armaduras confiscadas, pero ahora estoy más preocupada que molesta".

-"¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?". Dijo confundido el ojiverde.

El inventor se aclaró la garganta y decidió ser el quien explicara la situación.

-"Hijo, tal vez sea difícil de creer pero cuernitos...quiero decir, Loki, vio algo arraigado a ti" se rascó sus cabellos por la ansiedad. "Tienes un alma oscura donde se hallaba tu cicatriz de rayo".

(...)

-"¿Ire a Asgard?". Preguntó Harry resistiendo la tentación de rascar su frente donde antes era visible su cicatriz.

-"No sabemos cuando irás, Thor fue ayer para decirle la situación a la reina y el rey Odin y pedirles ayuda". Explicó Pepper.

-"Aun así estarás bien antes de volver al colegio". Declaró Tony.

-"¿Me harán un exorcismo?!". Se ahogó horrorizado el ojiverde.

-"Si es así como lo quieres ver, si". Se encogió de hombros Loki. "Pero no sera parecido en nada a los exorcismos que muestran en esas ridículas películas migardianas, nosotros no llevamos a cabo acciones tan salvajes".

-"Nunca dejaríamos que fueras a ese lugar si no confiáramos en Thor, el te tiene mucho cariño y se veía muy preocupado por lo que pasa". Tranquilizó Pepper.

Harry respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, había esperado unas vacaciones tranquilas no un posible viaje al espacio.

-"Ummm Harry". Llamó Steve que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo. "Una serpiente va hacia ti".

El ojiverde de inmediato saltó en cuanto vio al reptil.

-"$Tu debes ser el insignificante niño que debo cuidar... Eres corriente igual que todos los humanos aquí$". Siseo el basilisco mientras subía al sofá.

Harry se llenó de indignación ante el insulto.

-"$No hables así de mi familia$". Regañó el menor sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-"$Parece que no eres tan corriente...puedes hablar y escuchar$". Respondió complacida el reptil.

-"$Por supuesto que puedo hacer ambas cosas, tengo 12 años... Pronto 13$". Siseo Harry.

Los adultos solo miraron la incomprensible platica en silencio.

-"Harry...tu ¿puedes hablar con las serpientes?". Dijo incrédulo Bruce.

-"¿He? ¿Si? ¿Ustedes no entendieron lo que dijo?". Preguntó confundido el ojiverde

-"Bueno Stark, estaré dispuesto a aceptar la tutela del niño, tenemos mucho en común después de todo". Se regodeó Loki.

-"¡Y una mierda! ¡Es mi hijo no tuyo!". Gritó Tony.

-"No entiendo que esta pasando...". Murmuró Harry.

-"Veras pequeño mago, en tu comunidad hablar con las serpientes es inusual y mal visto hasta cierto punto". Explicó Loki. "Mañana te conseguiré un libro sobre el tema e investigaré tu linea sanguínea".

(...)

Harry describiría sus vacaciones como agitadas, no visitó Asgard claro.

A Loki se le dio acceso a un libro con el cual podría ayudarlo.

Todavía recuerda que casi se quedó sin voz debido a la horrible sensación de su cabeza siendo abierta y su sangre hirviendo.

Su padre estaba histérico y siendo sostenido por Steve con fuerza para que no se acercara al circulo que había sido grabado en el piso con runas y hechizos.

Incluso Natasha había tenido que impedir que Pepper se acercara a el en un intento de tocarlo y tratar inútilmente de aliviar su dolor.

No podían permitir tal cosa, había una gran posibilidad de que si lo tocaran mientras es estaba siendo exorcizado el alma oscura se aferrara a ellos.

-"Toma una foto, te va a durar mas". Se burló Loki cuando tuvo suficiente de que Harry lo mirara tan fijamente.

El menor lo había estado viendo con una expresión molesta al recordar lo sucedido.

-"Usted dijo que su método no era salvaje". Acusó el ojiverde humano.

-"Exacto, yo no te até a alguna superficie o rocíe agua encima".

-"Su proceso fue doloroso". Volvió a decir Harry.

-"Comprende, ese parásito estuvo en tu cuerpo por años, estaba demasiado arraigado a ti y tu magia". Le quitó importancia Loki mientras hojeaba un libro. "Al menos mi método te permitió seguir hablando Parsel".

Bueno, Harry no se iba a quejar de eso.

Ya sabia que el basilisco que ahora cuidaba era el temido monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, no sabia si sentirse mal por tenerlo con el o aliviado porque se aseguraría de que no volviera a atacar a nadie.

Adara, así es como se llamaba tal leyenda.

Era algo molesta cuando se ponía a criticar todo lo que tuviera a la vista, pero tenia buenas historias de sus largos años de vida, antes de que fuera puesta a cuidar y dormir en la cámara de los secretos.

-"Toma, escuche por accidente la conversación con tus amigos cuando llamaron por teléfono". Loki lo sacó de sus pensamientos para entregarle un libro.

-"¿Animagia?". Leyó Harry sorprendido.

-"Si, cuida bien ese libro. Hay pocos como este y también es el que mejor te ayudara, es más, yo te estaré asesorando antes de que vuelvas a tu escuela".

-"¿Puedes convertirte en un animal?"

-"Si, soy un cambiaformas, y no me transformó en una sola criatura, si no varias". Dijo con orgullo.

-"Si me enseñas tus trucos te consideraré mi tío favorito". Declaró emocionado Harry.

-"¡Ese titulo es mio!". Se oyó la voz de Clint desde la cocina.

-"Prefiero el titulo de padrino favorito". Negoció Loki.

Harry estaba a punto de negarse a aquello cuando la voz de Thor se escuchó desde un pasillo.

-"¡Ese titulo es mio! ¡Si te atreves a quitármelo sufrirás la ira de mi poderoso Mjolnir".

-"Dejemos que el mago decida". Loki rodó los ojos y después fijo su mirada en el niño.

-"Acabo de recordar que me falta tarea por hacer, los veo en la cena". Se despidió presurosamente el niño mientras huía al taller de su padre, claro que se llevó el libro obsequiado.

(...)

-"Respira...relajate y deja tu magia sondear alrededor tuyo". instruyó Loki.

-"Lo intento, pero mi cuerpo quiere ponerse en movimiento sembrar el caos en la torre". Murmuró Harry.

-"Estas inquieto, debes aprender a controlarte, debes gobernar sobre tus emociones no al revés". Regañó el dios.

-"Usted debe ser experto en eso". Apreció Harry en un intento de distraerlo.

-"Si, te enseñare en otra ocasión, tal vez también te instruya en lengua de plata, tu patético intento por distraerme no va a funcionar". Se burló.

(...)

De vuelta a clases las cosas volvieron a la normalidad con la excepción de que ahora Harry era oficialmente un alumno de tercer grado.

Como tal la mayoría de alumnos se unían a clubes de su gusto.

Como sus amigos.

-"Quiero que me den apoyo moral esta tarde que haré mi prueba para ingresar al equipo de quidditch". Dijo Jason en el desayuno la mañana del 5 de septiembre.

-"A mi también, pienso unirme al equipo como cazador". Francesco acomodó con suavidad sus utensilios en la mesa.

-"Deberías audicionar también". Animó Jason a Harry. "No he olvidado que fuiste el buscador mas joven en tu colegio, tu mismo nos lo contaste".

-"¿Fuiste jugador de quidditch a los once años?". Dijo sorprendido Peter.

Harry hizo una breve mueca.

-"Si, jugué en mi primer año en mi antiguo colegio, pero ahora no llama mi atención volver a un equipo. Por el momento estoy mas interesado en unirme al club de alquimia". Declaró con pasión el de ojos verdes.

-"Entendemos, tu pareces emocionado por la perspectiva del juego Peter, ¿porque no audicionas?". Nathaniel dirigió sus ojos azules al castaño.

-"Aun tengo problemas para ir al corriente con los de mi grupo, tal vez en cuanto mejoré aun más mis calificaciones lo intente". Peter jugueteó entonces con su comida.

-"¿Donde esta Luna?". Preguntó de repente Francesco apenas notó la ausencia de la niña.

-"Hoy iba a desayunar con unas de sus amigas". Ofreció como explicación Harry mientras dirigía una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-"Comprensible. Debe ser sofocante para ella pasar todo su tiempo libre con chicos, deberíamos considerar agregar una chica mas al grupo". Lo último lo dijo no muy seguro Jason.

-"No, si Luna nos lo pide lo haremos. Pero hasta ahora no haremos nada, además ninguna chica es como ella que nos comprenda y no comprenderemos a una chica si no es Luna". Dijo de inmediato Harry.

-"Cierto, Luna es Luna...y es única, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, si ella quiere traer una chica aquí o empezar a estar con un grupo de amigas yo no me negare". Opinó Francesco.

Esa tarde los chicos se reunieron en las gradas viendo a sus dos amigos.

-"Jason tiene unos buenos sentidos, es como si su sentido del oído detectara la bludger unos segundos antes de que vaya a él". Murmuró Nathaniel.

-"Francesco es demasiado rápido y esta usando una escoba que la misma escuela te presta, debe ser aun mas veloz con una escoba de modelo reciente". Harry también dio su opinión.

-"No hay manera de que no sean elegidos, el capitán de equipo no les quita la vista de encima". Notó Peter entusiasmado.

-"Quizás el próximo año si aplique para el equipo, esto me ha traído viejos recuerdos". El ojiverde no quitaba la vista de la práctica.

-"Yo también jugaré pero como bateador, mi puntería es decente". Dijo Nathaniel.

-"Yo no se en que aspecto aplicar, necesitó jugar al menos amistosamente y ver en que destaco". Murmuró Peter.

-"Tendremos nuestro propio partido este fin de semana si pueden, yo no iré a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas". Propuso Harry.

(...)

Jason quedó como bateador mientras que Francesco como cazador, sus amigos estuvieron muy contentos con ellos que como celebración buscaron a un elfo domestico para pedirle que les preparara un pastel.

Fue dos días después en el desayuno que el humor pareció opacarse por lo que había en un periódico mágico.

-"¡Ha logrado escapar de Azkaban!". La incredulidad en la voz de Jason era notoria. "Creí que nadie escapaba de ahí".

-"Bueno, ya vimos que no es verdad, ¿quien escapó?". Preguntó Nathaniel después de tomar un vaso de leche.

-"Sirius Black, ¿porque es tan peligroso?" preguntó Peter sin entender del todo, apenas iba al día con los acontecimientos de América, de Europa solo sabía sobre el pasado de Harry Stark o Potter como antes era llamado.

-"Asesinó a doce muggles y mató a un mago también". Explicó Francesco que parecía tener cualquier tipo de información en su cerebro. "Los periódicos dieron a conocer hace tiempo que ese hombre era la mano derecha del que no debe ser nombrado". Miró a Harry inseguro de si continuar o no "traicionó a los Potter y los entregó a su maestro".

Harry se tensó visiblemente, esa información no la sabia y de cierta manera estaba agradecido que el italiano lo haya dicho ahora.

-"Debe tener una buena razón para haber escapado de prisión y arriesgarse a que sea atrapado y condenado al beso". Silbó Jason devorando sin pena alguna un sándwich de tres pisos.

-"Ni hay nada seguro, solo especulaciones". Le quitó importancia Francesco.

-"Una suposición es que me esta buscando para terminar lo que su maestro no pudo hace tantos años". Dijo amargamente Harry. "Genial, tengo a un convicto asesino detrás de mi, papá me encerrara en la torre cuando se enteré".

-"Es casi imposible que ese hombre llegue aquí, a estas alturas ya todo el congreso sabe de la situación. Además sus medidas de transporte son mas vigiladas que en Europa". Nathaniel quiso poner paz en el momento. "Además, si por casualidad llega a aparecer siempre podemos recibirlo de la misma manera que al señor Loki, arrojarlo del lugar mas alto que encontremos".

-"Si llega a mi...cuento con ustedes para vengarme". Confesó el ojiverde.

-"Podrías ir escribiendo tu testamento entonces, espero que a mi me dejes algo". Rió Jason.

-"No se si un hechizo aturdidor o desterrador podrá contra este loco". Peter aun miraba el periódico.

-"Aprendamos mas hechizos entonces, tenemos información a la mano, solo hay que saber usarla". Para enfatizar Francesco sacó de su mochila un grueso libro.

-"También podríamos lanzarle piedras". Murmuró Jason mirando con horror el libro.

(...)

-"¡Vamos a la playa! ¡Uh oh oh oh!". Cantaban Peter y Jason en el vagón del tren. "¡Vamos a la playa...!"

-"Vamos a una localidad mágica y hasta donde yo se ahí no hay playas". Los cortó el italiano que inútilmente había estado tratando de leer.

-"Yo leí que hay un río". Comentó Luna sentada al lado la ventana sosteniendo una revista al revés.

-"No recordaba que este fin de semana saldríamos de paseo, con razón mi padre no me dejó volver a casa". Dijo Harry a un costado de Luna tratando de leer la misma revista aun si estaba mal sostenida.

-"Yo solo voy por un kit de pintura, el que traía se acabó". Nathaniel estaba tendido con sus piernas encima de las de Peter.

-"¡Yo voy por chocolate! El profesor Clark me quitó mi último paquete ayer". Se quejó Jason.

-"Sabes que no debemos comer en su clase, si te lo quitaron fue por imbécil". Regañó Francesco.

-"La verdad yo solo voy porque la única vez que visite una localidad mágica fue cuando compre mis útiles escolares". Peter se encogió de hombros.

-"Ya llegamos, el lugar solo esta en la falda de la montaña donde estudiamos". Explicó Nathaniel viendo hacia la ventana.

(...)

Mientras los chicos de Ilvermorny se divertían haciendo sus compras, en otro continente un flaco perro negro se tambaleaba hacia un barco muggle con cargamento de animales.

El cansancio estaba acabando con el animal y ni hablar de las pulgas, aun así hizo un esfuerzo monumental para subir al barco y meterse en una caja de madera lo suficientemente grande para estirar sus cansadas extremidades.

Quizás pasaron horas desde que subió pero ya comenzaba a arrepentirse, tanto zangoloteo lo estaba mareando.

Iban a ser unas largas horas de viaje seguro, en medio del viaje se desató una tormenta que si bien no fue lo suficientemente salvaje para voltear el barco tuvo la suficientemente fuerza para tambalearlo peligrosamente, la caja donde él viajaba de repente entre tanto movimiento chocó con la orilla del barco y cayó al agua.

El perro entonces se transformó en humano y trató de abrir la caja, no iba a morir ahogado. Afortunadamente no debía preocuparse demasiado por eso ya que la caja flotaba gracias al material del que estaba hecho.

Era mejor preocuparse por haberse quedado varado en el mar sin comida ni agua.

A lo lejos sin que el lo notara un yate estaba acercándose después de que la tormenta paso, la dueña de este era una mujer de casi 60 años que iba camino a América.

Si ella veía al flaco canino y le daba lastima suficiente para adoptarlo...bueno, Sirius entonces tendría mas oportunidades de vivir.

(...)

-"Para ser nuestra segunda semana con nuestro entrenamiento animago no estuvo tan mal". Dijo Francesco mientras caminaban por el bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

-"Ayudan mucho los consejos que el señor Loki nos manda, papá no esta contento pero no es como si pudiera evitar que enviara cartas". Murmuró para si mismo Harry.

-"Harry, no quiero alarmarte pero parece que tu pierna esta humeando". Notó Peter.

El ojiverde no se lo dijeron dos veces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna derecha, específicamente donde guardaba la varita argasrdiano que obtuvo como regalo.

Definitivamente parecía estar quemando su ropa, sin preámbulos se subió la prenda en esa parte de su pierna y recogió con dedos temblorosos la varita, solo que estaba no quemaba.

-"Esa es una varita demasiado vistosa". Silbó Jason acercándose y con la intención de sostenerla.

-"¿Donde la obtuviste?". Preguntó Peter cuando fue su turno de sostenerla.

-"Fue un regalo de compleaños del Tio Thor, rara vez la uso". Explicó Harry estirando la mano para recuperar el objeto.

-"Es muy linda y parece más de lo que se pude ver a primera vista". Dijo Luna sosteniendo el brazo del ojiverde.

-"Veamos si todos podemos usarla". Propuso Jason agitando el objeto y a punto de murmurar un hechizo.

-"Esta brillando". Murmuró temeroso Nathaniel.

De inmediato todos de reunieron alrededor de Harry que había logrado arrebatar la varita de las manos de su amigo.

Justo cuando Francesco estaba por sugerir alejarse y soltar el objeto una luz azul los envolvió y desapareció de los terrenos del colegio.

En realidad ni siquiera estaban en el planeta tierra, lo cual notaron de inmediato cuando un hombre grande y robusto se alzó sobre ellos.

-"¿Que en nombre de merlín comes?!". Preguntó Peter al extraño.

Nathaniel no dudo en golpearlo en la cabeza por la idiotez que preguntó.

-"Bienvenidos". Dijo el hombre ignorando a propósito la pregunta del castaño.

-"Er ¿gracias?". Dudó Harry. "Pero ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos tareas que haces y la verdad ni siquiera sabemos como llegamos aquí". Con cautela se levantó y después ayudó a Luna.

-"¿Donde esta la salida? Si fuera tan amable de indicarnos". Francesco estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico pero aun así trató de verse imperturbable.

-"Me temo que no pueden irse aún, los reyes los están esperando". El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía ser un arcoiris.

-"Creo que nuestra comida tenia algo, esto debe ser una alucinación". Murmuró Nathaniel que sostenía con fuerza su varita y un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo.

-"¿Lo seguimos?". Preguntó Jason que de repente había tomado una actitud defensiva y veía a todos lados con cautela.

-"Sinceramente, debemos saber donde estamos y buscar una salida, no veo de que nos serviría correr". Dijo Peter que comenzó a caminar detrás de Harry.

-"Siento como si estuviera caminando hacia un examen con el profesor Clark". Murmuró Luna que en ningún momento soltó el brazo del ojiverde.

-"¡Ese es un enorme castillo!". Apreció Jason de repente con la vista en frente.

-"Oigan...creo que ya se donde estamos, pero no como llegamos aquí". Harry de repente se puso pálido. "Nuestros padres nos van a matar cuando se enteren".

-"¿Que lugar es?". preguntó impaciente Francesco.

-"Creo que en Asgard". Titubeó Harry.

(...)

-"¡COMO QUE NO LO ENCUENTRAS!". gritó furioso Tony a su IA, ya después se disculparía con él en cuanto se tranquilizara, lo que no pasaría hasta que su hijo estuviera de vuelta con el.

-"Me temo que donde sea que hayan sido transportados nuestra tecnología no lo alcanza" la calmada voz de la IA respondió.

-"¡LOKI! ¡LOKI!". llamó el filántropo pisoteando hacia la sala donde debía estar el pelinegro y su hermano.

-"Quieres que busquemos al pequeño mago". Dijo el de ojos verdes sin despegar la vista del libro que tenia en sus manos. "Ni siquiera yo puedo ser de mucha ayuda, te recuerdo que mi magia es limitada".

-"Sirve de algo y buscalo en zonas mágicas". Ordenó Tony. "JARVIS, llama a la policía el FBI a Rhodes...diablos, incluso localiza a Fury y diles que no encuentro a mi hijo".

Mientras el filántropo monitoreaba las cámaras y se infiltraba en sistemas, Loki salió al balcón listo para transformarse en un ave y buscar al chico.

(...)

-"Necesito un juicio...". Dijo claramente un andrajoso Sirius Black arrodillado frente al presidente del congreso mágico. "Me estoy entregando voluntariamente para que me hagan un juicio que no tuve en el ministerio de Europa".

La sala estaba en silencio, ellos ni siquiera habían estado buscando activamente a Sirius Black cuando este en forma de animago cruzó las puertas y se arrodilló.

El presidente del lugar miró críticamente al hombre, debería esposar al sujeto y enviarlo de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

Pero el no negaba la ayuda, además de que lo que paso hace una década en Europa tenía demasiadas incógnitas.

-"Bien, estarás encarcelado hasta mañana que se realice el juicio". Sentenció el hombre.

(...)

-"Es un placer conocerla, majestad". Francesco se inclinó mostrando respeto ante la reina Frigga.

Sus amigos no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo.

-"Que niños mas encantadores". Dijo la mujer con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Mi esposo esta en una reunión ahora, pero no hay problema con que recorran el palacio".

-"Lo siento, pero debemos volver a casa". Murmuró Harry.

-"Volverán claro, solo esperen a que mi esposo los conozcan". La mujer miró alrededor hasta que encontró a quien estaba buscando. "Lady Sif, lleva a los niños a explorar el castillo, cuidalos por favor".

Una mujer de larga cabellera negra asintió respetuosamente, segundos después la reina abandonó el lugar dejando a todos en un incómodo silencio.

Fue ese momento que el estomago de Jason decidió dar a conocer su presencia.

-"Eh...señorita Sif, ¿podemos tener algo de comer? Fuimos traídos aquí antes de la hora de la comida". Luna fue quien valientemente le habló a la seria mujer.

-"Siganme y no toquen nada". Dijo con severidad.

Lamentablemente tuvo el efecto contrario que esperaba, a los niños aquellos les ordenabas una cosa y hacían otra.

Incluso sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear y sus ojos a mirar a todos lados buscando que desastre hacer.

-"¿Traes los globos?". Murmuró Harry a Jason, el rubio inmediatamente asintió. "No nos iremos de aquí sin dejar huella, solo hay que distraerla un buen rato". Miró a la mujer que los guiaba en silencio.

-"No se si sea buena idea derribar en el caos este lugar... No sabemos si tendremos alguna salida a casa". Nathaniel se unió a la conversación.

Pararon su platica abruptamente cuando Sif abrió unas enormes puertas, dentro había lo que los chicos reconocieron como instrumentos de cocina.

-"Volstagg". Llamó la pelinegra a un hombre robusto de cabellera larga y enmarañada. "Acompaña a estos niños mientras se alimentan, son invitados de los reyes". Ordenó la mujer mientras dirigía a los Chicos al interior.

-"Claro, no hay problema". Aceptó sin pelear el hombre invitando a los chicos a sentarse en la mesa del lugar. "Sirvanse lo que gusten, hay más que suficiente". La sonrisa que daba era enorme y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo Hagrid, tal vez debía escribirle.

Los chicos agradecieron por la comida y no tardaron en buscar que comer.

-"Es un grandioso lugar, Asgard". Comenzó la platica Harry. "¿Que hacen aquí para divertirse?".

El hombre no había levantado la mirada de su propio plato, así que cuando lo hizo para responderle al dueño de la joven voz que le preguntó quedó congelado de la impresión.

-"Te pareces mucho al príncipe Loki". Respondió en su lugar, y es que era cierto, el niño tenia casi el mismo brillo de travesura en su verdes ojos como el desterrado príncipe.

-"Me quiso reclamar como su hijo, papá le lanzó la caja de donas que tenia en la mano en ese momento". Dijo orgullosamente el pelinegro.

-"¿Podemos inflar unos globos? Ya sabe, para jugar". La encantadora voz de Luna ahora atrajo al mayor. "Somos niños en crecimiento y necesitamos estar en constante movimiento, por cierto, soy Luna".

-"Volstagg". Se presentó el mayor ignorando como los chicos estaban inflando los globos y llenándolos de brillantina, pintura y agua conjurada.

-"El señor Thor habla mucho de usted y sus otros amigos". Se unió a la conversación Peter parándose frente al hombre para que les diera a la espalda a sus amigos e ignorara lo que pasaba. "Soy Peter".

-"Espero que sus historias hayan sido relatadas con mucho detalle, Thor y yo hemos estado juntos en muchas batallas, hubo una vez que..." Volstagg se había distraído efectivamente sin notar como un pelirrojo, un chico de ojos verdes, un rubio y un sangre pura italiano salían por la puerta a su espalda, detrás de ellos iban levitando casi 30 globos ya preparados.

(...)

-"Ponerlo arriba de la puerta, yo colocare estos en la ventana". Indicó Francesco a sus amigos.

-"Bromear a dioses esta en el encabezado de la lista de 'idioteces que hicimos'." murmuró Harry aunque no parecía querer detener la broma.

-"Esperemos que para cuando alguien caiga en esto nosotros estemos en casa". Jason estaba arriba una escalera transfigurada colocando el globo y hechizandolo.

Estaban colocando el último cuando el castillo pareció temblar, lo siguiente que supieron es que por una de las ventanas vieron una nave atacando.

-"¡Luna!". Gritó Harry aterrado soltando la escalera que tenia su amigo y corriendo hacia donde recuerda estaba la cocina.

-"¡Peter!". También gritó Nathaniel corriendo a la par de su amigo pelinegro.

-"¡Idiotas!". Siseo Jason cuando la escalera se tambaleó peligrosamente amenazando con tirarlo.

-"¡Baja de una maldita vez! ¡Este lugar esta bajo ataque!". Francesco aunque sus pies querían correr con sus amigos tuvieron que detenerse para ayudar a su rubio amigo.

El rubio asintió agradecido por no ser dejado atrás y se apuró a bajar los escalones.

-"¡Vamonos!". Harry había vuelto junto al pelirrojo por sus amigos.

El italiano y el rubio se vieron sorprendidos por la acción pero no iban a reflexionar sobre eso ahora, en su lugar comenzaron a correr.

Jason se detuvo un momento para colocar una pelota encantada en un punto estratégico, si morían su marca quedaría grabada.

(...)

-"Aquí están". Dijo aliviado Volstagg cuando los cuatro fugitivos se reunieron con el y otros dos jóvenes brujos. "Vamos, hay que ponerlos a salvo".

-"¿Que esta pasando?". Preguntó Nathaniel mientras avanzaban por los pasillos siguiendo al mayor.

-"No lo se, sin duda estamos siendo atacados pero no se por quien". Contestó apurado el hombre.

-"Debemos volver a casa". Dijo Peter que se aferraba con fuerza a su varita.

-"Solo en bifrost puede enviarlos de regreso a su hogar en midgard y esta al otro lado de eso". Por la ventana señaló a varias figuras atacando. "¡Majestad!". Llamó de repente cuando vio la figura de la reina acompañada de una joven mortal.

-"Ve con los guerreros, yo cuidare a los niños". Dijo lo mas calmada posible la mujer mientras guiaba a los confundidos magos hacia una habitación.

-"¿Quienes son?". La mujer, Jane, parecía mas interesada en eso que en el hecho de que estaban bajo ataque.

-"Turistas". Dijo cortante Francesco. Después se giró hacia sus amigos y les habló lo mas bajo posible. "Ella es una muggle, no podemos hacer magia frente a ella".

-"¡Podemos morir y te preocupas mas por el statuo!?". Chilló escandalizado Peter.

-"Yo me encargo". Dijo de repente Luna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras apuntaba a la espalda de la distraída Jane. "Desmaius".

Lo siguiente que se vio y se escuchó fue un cuerpo cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

La reina de inmediato miró con regañó a la niña que solo le sonrió mas encantadoramente.

-"Si vamos a defendernos necesitamos usar nuestra magia, no podemos usarla con ella viendo". Explicó la rubia.

-"Ni siquiera sabemos de que nos tenemos que defender". Nathaniel jaló sus cabellos desesperado.

-"Son elfos oscuros" la reina amablemente comenzó a explicar lo mas resumido posible.

Los chicos defenderían hasta la muerte que no estaban llorando internamente por todas las bromas que hicieron si este era el castigo que iban a pagar.

-"Bueno, podemos retrasarlos o impedirles que lleguen aquí". Opinó Peter mirando alrededor de la lujosa habitación. "No tenemos que pelear directamente con ellos".

-"¿Y como vamos a retrasarlos? Arrojándoles pintura a la cara?". Dijo aburrido Jason.

-"Exactamente". Francesco de inmediato se giró hacia la puerta con la varita en mano lista para ser utilizada.

-"Hace unas horas era un mago normal con una vida normal...ahora estoy por defender nuestras vidas de alienigenas". Murmuró para si mismo Nathaniel pero también se acercó a la puerta.

-"Luna, Peter". Llamó Harry con un plan formándose en mente. "Conjuren el escudo mágico mas fuerte que puedan alrededor de ustedes, la reina y la muggle".

-"No hay problema". Luna jamás borró esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-"¿que van a hacer?". Preguntó Peter mientras mentalmente trataba de recordar como conjurar un escudo mágico.

-"Haremos que este lugar haga ¡Boom!". Exclamó con las manos al aire Jason.

-"Yo no estoy indefensa". Llamó de repente la reina asgardiana sorprendiendo a todos al ver que tenia una espada en su mano. "Verán que estaremos bien".

Todos asintieron con una gran expresión de determinación en sus rostros.

Mientras los magos de tercer año agitaban frenéticamente sus varitas y murmuraban palabras al piso, puerta y techo. Los demás se posicionaron en un rincón de la habitación.

-"Alguien viene...son varios". Casi grita Jason quien había estado atentamente a la espera de pasos acercarse.

-"A sus posiciones". Indicó Harry yendo con sus amigos a una dirección contraria a la del otro grupo.

Todos guardaron silencio anticipando la llegada del enemigo.

La puerta que era su primera defensa fue tirada al suelo en varios pedazos después de recibir a los enemigos.

-"¡Ahora!". Gritó Jason haciendo un fluido movimiento con su varita cortando una cuerda atada al lado suyo.

Los demás vieron asombrados como un tronco fue liberado del techo dirigiéndose directamente a los intrusos, los cuales fueron arrojados fuera de la habitación.

-"Vienen de nuevo". Notó Harry al ver como las figuras se ponían de pie y corrían de nuevo hacia ellos.

-"Plan B". Recordó Francesco disparando un hechizo a los pies de los atacantes.

El hechizo golpeó directamente el suelo haciendo que este se tragara a los elfos hasta la mitad del cuello.

-"Hay que impedirles vernos". Indicó Peter que sin remordimiento alguno comenzó a hechizar la cara de uno de los intrusos.

Varias luces de colores comenzaron a notar se en la habitación, dejando como resultado a unos elfos oscuros con pintura y plumas en la cara.

-"Yo había planeado cortarles la cabeza". Rió bajito la reina acercándose a los chicos.

-"¡Vamos a vivir!". Gritó eufórico Jason, los demás vitorearon dándole la razón.

En medio de su festejo una pared fue derribada por donde entraron mas intrusos.

-"¡Vamos a morir...". El rubio se llevó las manos a su rostro como muestra de desesperación.

-"Si salimos vivos de esto, juró que iré a tu casa a decirle a tu hermano que no te permita ver mas películas". Siseo Francesco sin quitar la vista de el grupo de atacantes.

-"Malekith". Dijo de repente Frigga con la voz firme.

Todos los jóvenes se congelaron, ante ellos estaba el líder de esos intrusos.

-"Matenlos". La fría voz desprovista de emociones del líder de los elfos les congeló en su lugar a los mas jóvenes.

(...)

Loki estaba volando por los alrededores del colegio de Hogwarts en busca de su pupilo que si no fuera por un molesto filántropo y un dios del trueno orgulloso, seria su hijo adoptivo o ahijado mágico.

Según Stark el joven mago no estaba en su colegio en América, así que supusieron lo peor y llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido raptado junto a sus amigos a Hogwarts.

Estaba por dar media vuelta y buscar en otro lado cuando mientras volaba por las ramas de los arboles una conocida fuente de colores se precipitó hacia el.

Lo estaba llevando de vuelta a Asgard y no tenia idea de porque.

Bueno, aprovecharía el viaje y molestaría a Heimdall de que buscará con su vista donde se hallaba la casi mini copia suya.

-"Una mortal ha absorbido el Aether".

Esa simple oración anunció problemas.

Lo siguiente que Loki supo fue que estaba luchando codo a codo junto a Thor para impedir que los elfos oscuros asesinaran al rey Odin que estaba débil debido a que su sueño se avecinaba.

Claro que después tuvieron que ir lo mas rápido posible a la ubicación donde su madre, la reina estaría, ahí también estaría la molesta mortal que metió su nariz donde no debía.

-"¡Bombarda Maxima!". oyeron que una joven voz gritaba antes de que una explosión se escuchara.

-"¡Expulso! ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Protego!". Eran unos cuantos de los tantos hechizos que escuchó.

Bueno, ya sabia donde estaban los niños.

Stark iba a culparlo por esto, estaba seguro.

(...)

Harry estaba haciendo malabares para proteger a Luna y a la reina, la última se estaba batiendo a duelo con Malekith.

Él y sus amigos se habían dividido en grupos de dos para pelear con cuantos hechizos podían.

Hace unos minutos Peter y Nathaniel habían logrado tirar por una ventana a un elfo.

Hace poco que había sacado su varita asgardiana cuando recordó que de alguna manera sus hechizos eran mas poderosos con ella.

Estaban sucios, con sus ropas rotas y cansados. Estaba preocupado que una de esas infernales bombas que absorbían lo que tocaban llegara a uno de sus amigos.

Hasta ahora hacían un perfecto trabajo esquivándolas, pero no sabían cuanto duraría.

-"¡Cuidado!". Gritó horrorizado cuando vio como el arma del jefe de los elfos se precipitaba a una cansada Reina Asgardiana.

No dudo en levantar su varita sin saber que convocar para salvarla, pero una luz azul sospechosamente conocida se precipitó a la reina haciéndola desaparecer para aparecerla detrás de él.

Sinceramente no sabia que acaba de ocurrir.

Habían sido arrinconados sin darse cuenta.

(...)

Thor iba golpeando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto elfo oscuro se cruzaba en su camino, detrás suyo venia su padre y al final Loki cubriendo sus espaldas.

Vio de inmediato la habitación donde madre estaba a juzgar por el ruido de una espada atacando.

Cuando entró al lugar vio rojo, su ahijado y amigos estaban ahí bajo ataque.

Ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de su novia Jane inconsciente.

Cuando el rey Odin entró al lugar vio estupefacto como el niño que había mandado a cuidar estaba defendiendo la vida de su reina y esposa.

Loki tampoco se quedó atrás y comenzó a pelear, enfocándose principalmente el alejar a los enemigos de unos agotados niños.

Otra batalla se llevó a cabo en el pequeño espacio.

-"¡Esperen!". Gritó horrorizado Jason, la pelea paró un segundo. "Debe haber una forma pacífica de resolver esto" hizo una seña entre ambos bandos. "O también violenta". Se encogió de hombros "pero con nosotros por allá". Señaló hacia un rincón alejado del conflicto.

-"tu maldita boca sin filtro nos va a llevar a la muerte, estoy seguro". Siseo Francesco mientras jalaba del brazo al rubio.

De nuevo la pelea se reinició con Malekith huyendo.

(...)

-"Pobres niños". Arrullo la reina asgardiana a unos cansados magos.

-"No queremos ser groseros, pero debemos regresar a casa". Harry tomó la palabra. "Mi papá me monitorea constantemente y seguro que debe estar buscándome ya".

-"Buscándonos en realidad". Corrigió suavemente Luna.

-"No se preocupen, Thor y Loki también se irán, vamos". Fue la reina quien dijo mas palabras.

El rey estaba extrañamente silencioso, solo mirando con escrutinio a los jóvenes.

Justo cuando estaban por salir, su severa voz los detuvo.

-"¿Ustedes son bromistas". Preguntó y los chicos no pudieron hacer nada mas que asentir. El rey dio un suspiro de sufrimiento "Loki...". El mencionado se tenso pero también se detuvo. "Quedate unos minutos, los alcanzaras".

El príncipe pelinegro asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban que no estaba feliz.

-"Esta vez yo no hice nada". Jason lo escuchó murmurar.

(...)

-"Es el Heimdall, vigila los nueve reinos". Presentó orgulloso Thor.

-"Puede ver todo desde aquí, es muy raro que algo se le pase". Explicó pacientemente la reina.

Los jóvenes, incluida Luna lo miraron horrorizado.

El robusto hombre que los había recibido ante su abrupta llegada les sonrió.

-"Si, se que metieron ratones en el salón de historia mágica para asustar a la niñas". Asintió.

-"No hay que dejar que conozca a nuestros padres". Decidió de repente Luna. "Es un placer conocerlo".

-"Vamos, coloquense ahí. Serán llevados exactamente al lugar donde fueron extraídos". Indicó Thor. "Los veré en la torre, debo ir a otro lado". Miró hacia su aun inconsciente novia que estaba en sus brazos.

(...)

Haber viajado por el bifrost fue toda una experiencia, aun cuando entre los chicos se abrazaron masculinamente con Luna en medio de todos.

Aterrizaron con un gritó estrangulado en medio del bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

Estaba atardeciendo, ellos recordaban que se fueron un poco mas temprano.

¿Quizas aquí pasaron minutos en lugar de horas como Asgard?.

-"¡HARRY STARK POTTER, VEN AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE!". la furiosa voz de cierto filántropo hizo saltar al ojiverde.

-"Estoy en problemas". Dijo débilmente el menor. "Y esta vez ni siquiera lo busque".

-"Te compadecemos". Dijo Jason.

-"¡JASON CLIFFORD!"

-"FRANCESCO"

-"LUNA"

-"NATHANIEL".

-"PETER".

-"Estamos muertos...". Murmuraron los nombrados al reconocer la voz de sus padres.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando varias figuras aparecieron o aterrizaron frente a ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eso seria todo por hoy.

Próximamente mas participación de Sirius y los hijos de Loki, entre algo mas.


	12. Capítulo 10

Semanas antes en Hogwarts.

-"¿Han logrado comunicarse con el joven Harry?". Preguntó Albus a los maestros en la mañana en el almuerzo.

-"Nuestras cartas regresan siempre, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?". Dijo mordazmente Severus viendo con ojo critico a los estudiantes que estaban en el gran comedor.

Hagrid de repente tosió ruidosamente por los nervios, afortunadamente nadie sospecho nada. A decir verdad el semigigante era el único que le eran respondidas sus cartas, a diferencia de lo que sus compañeros de trabajo pensaban, el estaba seguro que el niño que había recogido desde que era un bebé, estaba seguro, incluso el chico de lentes le había enviado fotos para mostrar que estaba bien.

Lo tenía algo shockeado como la apariencia del tímido niño iba cambiando con tan solo unos meses lejos.

Ya ni siquiera usaba lentes y se veía tan mal alimentado.

-"Parece que la señorita Granger y Weasley han recibido correo hoy". Notó Minerva.

El par de niños no eran los amigos mas cercanos, no desde que cierto ojiverde dejó el colegio, pero había días que desayunaban o comían juntos.

-"Es de Harry Potter". Gritó extasiado un niño Gryffindor sentado al lado de Ron.

Ahora los profesores parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para guardar silencio y poner suma atención a la carta, aunque estaban demasiado lejos para leer lo que decía.

Fue Hermione quien con una mueca de satisfacción abrió el sobre, Ron viendo encima su hombro.

-"¿Que...?". La pregunta apenas empezando a formularse de parte del pelirrojo fue cortada abruptamente por una estruendosa explosión.

Quizás pasaron 3 segundos en que el gran comedor estuvo en silencio procesando lo sucedido.

-"¡JAjaja!". Fue un primer año de Slytherin quien rompió el silencio a carcajadas.

¿Quien no iba a reírse al ver a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor y su amigo traidor de sangre, bañados en pintura, brillo y plumas?

La carta había sido hechizada para explotar su contenido apenas fuera abierta.

No solo el par de amigos fueron los afectados, quienes aun no salían de su asombro e indignación. Los chismosos que se habían acercado para saber que decía la celebridad también fueron bromeados.

-"Ni siquiera quiere saber mas de sus primeros amigos". Se lamento la profesora de herbologia.

-"¡Me rindo! ¡Es obvio que ahora es un snob como Malfoy!". Gritó furico Ron.

-"Yo diría que mas bien se ha vuelto vengativo, no te preocupes hermanito, te vengaremos". Dijo Fred abrazando sobre su hombro a su hermano gemelo.

-"¡Si! Restauraremos tu honor". Siguió George.

El director no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando los gemelos salieron del lugar planeando que enviar como venganza.

-"¿Estas bien? Ginny". Preguntó preocupada Hermione al ver que la pequeña niña también estaba llena de pintura y plumas.

-"Si". Sonrió un poco la pelirroja. "¿Crees que le sea incómodo a Harry Potter si le escribo alabando su carta?".

-"No lo se, ni siquiera sabemos si leerá tu carta".

(...)

Los niños se miraron nerviosamente entre ellos, incluida Luna parecía sumamente asustada.

-"Oh miren...que hermosa piedra". Dijo Jason que sin vergüenza alguna corrió hacia los arboles en un intento desesperado de huir.

-"Yo no escuche la voz de ninguno de mis padres". La voz de Francesco tenía cierto alivio pero también tristeza. "Aun así los acompañare en su regañó".

-"Mi hermana va a matarme". Nathaniel tembló visiblemente.

-"¿Como supieron que nos fuimos?". Murmuró Harry para si mismo. "No debieron pasar mas que unas horas".

-"Debió ser mas tiempo, mi padre no debería estar aquí si solo fueran unas horas". Luna susurró viendo con nerviosismo la figura de su padre acercarse.

-"¿Tal vez podemos regresar en el tiempo?". Sugirió Peter antes de ser apretujado contra el pecho tembloroso de su tía.

Pronto los niños se vieron envueltos en abrazos pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran castigados.

Francesco vio todo en completo silencio, debió imaginar que su familia no iría a ver por él.

Fue sorprendido enormemente cuando unos cálidos brazos lo abrazaron por los hombros, alzó su vista un poco topándose con una suave sonrisa de la mamá de su amigo Harry.

-"Nos tenían preocupados". Le dijo la rubia mientras lo llevaba hacia su familia.

El italiano tragó ruidosamente luchando contra la incomodidad, pero se dejó llevar hacia el grupo.

-"¿Algo que decir en su defensa?". Tony se cruzó de brazos con el ceño de su rostro fruncido.

Su hijo adoptivo inmediatamente se sintió culpable cuando notó las leves muestras de cansancio en sus padres.

-"Lo siento mucho". Bajó la mirada el de ojos verdes, decidió ir por la verdad "Estábamos caminando por el bosque y una luz azul nos apareció en Asgard".

-"¿¡En Asgard!?". Casi grita la hermana de Nathaniel que hasta hace unos momentos había estado abrazando a su hermano.

-"Si, después el lugar fue atacado por elfos oscuros pero les ganamos". Relató con orgullo Luna. "Peleamos al lado de la reina".

La madre de la niña que era extremadamente parecida a ella a excepción de que su cabello era mas corto y su cara más madura, exhaló fuertemente ante lo que escuchó.

-"¡Sueltame! ¡Te mordere! ¡Lo juró!". Gritaba un eufórico Jason que estaba siendo sostenido en el aire por la camisa la cual era sujetada con una mano por su primo.

-"Intentalo". Se burló el mayor llevando al rubio hacia el grupo de personas.

Jason se retorcía en el aire tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, lo único que lograría era rasgar su camisa.

-"Esto es preocupante, no debería ser posible que sean aparecidos fuera del colegio". El director que se había mantenido al margen habló. "Revisaré mañana las salas que protegen el lugar".

-"Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado". Jhon W. Dio un paso al frente. "Pero ahora hay que llevar a los niños y niña a la enfermería para que revisen sus heridas".

-"Claro". Aceptó de inmediato Tony. Justo cuando los niños estaban seguros que el mal momento había pasado el filántropo volteó de inmediato a verlos. "Ni crean que están salvados, al menos ustedes dos no". Señaló a un sorprendido y atónito italiano y a un resignado ojiverde. "Ya pensaré en su castigo, pero primero veamos sus heridas".

-"¡Como se les ocurre, Peter!". Regañó May a un pálido castaño. "¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!?".

Los otros niños solo escuchaban, sin duda a su amigo fue el que le estaba yendo peor en esos momentos.

Por suerte el esposo de la mujer la tranquilizó y tomó la palabra.

-"Ya esta aquí, además ya nos dijeron que en teoría fueron llevados sin su consentimiento". A diferencia de la mujer que gritaba, Ben habló con mas suavidad, algo que su agotado sobrino sin duda agradecía.

El resto del camino fue en un tenso silencio, los niños solo rezaban para que no les prohibieran ir a la ultima visita al pueblo mágico antes de vacaciones, habían escuchado que abrirían una nueva chocolatería y ellos querían probar un poco.

(...)

Habían pasado un día entero en la enfermería, tanto por las heridas como el hecho de que estaban mágicamente exhaustos.

Les contaron a sus familias y directores todo lo que paso en Asgard, tal vez también alardearon sobre como ganaron contra una raza muy peligrosa y salieron vivos.

Fue cuando los adultos, específicamente Pepper les informó que habían estado todo un día fuera del planeta y no horas como lo habían pensando.

Así que se habían perdido un día de clases, exactamente todo el día lunes.

El martes en el desayuno el grupo de amigos estaba leyendo una noticia en diario mágico.

-"¡Miren! ¡Esto es simplemente absurdo!". Gritó Peter mientras giraba el papel hacia sus amigos.

-"No veo que tiene de absurdo que el padre de Harry haya abierto la primera compañía tecnológica mágica". Murmuró Nathaniel después de darle un mordisco a su tostada.

-"¡Estoy hablando de esto!". Dijo exasperado el castaño mientras señalaba un punto especifico de las noticias.

-"Sirius Black libre después de un juicio justo". Leyó en voz alta Francesco después de limpiarse con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios. "El famoso Sirius Black, prófugo de Azkaban, acusado de la muerte de 12 muggles y participe en la muerte del fallecido matrimonio Potter, apareció en el congreso Estadounidense entregándose ante las autoridades voluntariamente, el sistema de gobierno llevó a cabo un juicio como dicta la ley, descubriendo entonces que el hombre era inocente". Su voz era fluida, pero eso no evitó que se notara el asombro en su voz con lo que leía.

-"El señor Black confesó bajo la poción de la verdad, que quien entregó a la pareja Potter fue Petter Pettigrew, un amigo del colegio Hogwarts y guardián del matrimonio. También fue el quien asesino a los muggles...". Jason dejó de leer con el propósito de llevarse una gran porción de panqueques a su boca.

-"Petter Pettigrew fingió su muerte cortándose un dedo y transformándose después en una rata para así huir por las alcantarillas, el señor Black confiesa que cuando los aurores británicos lo encontraron el estaba riéndose dando la imagen de que había quedado loco". Luna retomó la lectura. "No se sabe el paradero de Pettigrew, pero se sospecha que sigue en Europa".

-"El señor Black ha declarado que ahora que es libre planea recuperar su vida y establecerse, todo con la intención de buscar a su ahijado y cuidarlo como sus fallecidos amigos (padres del niño) hubiesen querido". Nathaniel miró un segundo a su amigo de ojos verdes. "Le preguntamos quien era su ahijado, la sorpresa fue notoria para mi y varios colegas al saber que es el mismo Harry Potter El-Niño-Que-Vivió , aunque ahora se llama Harold Potter Stark, rumores dicen que su actual padre planea poner el apellido Stark antes que Potter, le comentamos al señor Black sobre esto y le pedimos su opinión...".

-"¡Quien se a creído!". Gritó indignado Harry arrebatando sin querer el periódico de las manos de su amigos. "Yo soy quien quiere dejar el apellido Potter al final, no mi padre. Primero me enteró que este hombre planeaba matarme y ahora quiere llevarme de mis padres". Su furia era notoria.

-"No creo que el logre eso". Dijo Peter tratando de calmar el ánimo de su amigo.

-"Azkaban deja marcas de por vida, no puede ser responsable de un niño". Informó Francesco. "Aunque el caso se llevara a juicio, serian tus padres los que llevan las de ganar".

El grupo quedó en silencio, salen de un problema y entran en otro.

-"Dentro de dos semanas la escuela cedió permiso para que los alumnos vayan a la localidad mágica". Habló de repente Luna, quien estaba sentada al lado de Harry. "¿Iremos?".

-"Esperemos que para ese momento nuestras familias ya no estén tan molestos con nosotros". Peter no prometió nada.

-"Yo si tengo permiso, solo me castigaron quitándome mi armadura por dos meses". Harry hizo una mueca, pero aceptó el castigo.

-"¿Creen que la nueva tienda de chocolate sea tan buena como dicen?". Preguntó Nathaniel.

-"Es probable, las dos tiendas que habían tenían variedad de dulces, pero la reciente esta centrada solamente en chocolate". Luna mostró una vieja noticia en el periódico donde se hablaba de ello.

-"Al parecer también hay chocolate importado, ese seguramente sera mas caro". Peter hizo una mueca ante aquello.

-"Ese día iremos, me habías comentado que querías probar unos que son de Japón". Harry se dirigió a Luna.

-"Si, son famosos por su suavidad y dulzura". La niña asintió entusiasmada.

-"¿No estamos invitados?". Sonrió de lado el italiano.

-"Claro, claro". El ojiverde agitó la mano en su dirección centrando toda su atención en la niña a su lado.

-"Este fin de semana es su primer partido de quidditch". Recordó de repente Peter.

-"Si, Wampus contra Thunderbird" asintió Luna. "Estoy nerviosa, pero Harry me ha dado consejos e incluso me prestó su escoba para tener ventaja en velocidad".

El nombrado se sonrojo y tosió de manera nerviosa, ninguno de sus amigos sabian que había estado pasando tiempo con la niña cuando no estaba con ellos.

-"Estaremos animandote desde las gradas". Prometió Jason.

(...)

-"¡VUELA MAS RÁPIDO LUNA!". gritó Jason a medio partido de quidditch.

Harry estaba a punto de regañar a su rubio amigo por gritarle tan toscamente a la niña cuando vio algo que llamó toda su atención.

-"¡ESO ES UNA MALDITA TRAMPA! ¡QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A NO EMPUJAR A LAS MUJERES?!". si, Harry vio como un chico del equipo contrario empujaba a Luna haciéndola casi chocar con la portería del equipo contrario.

Luna era cazadora de su equipo. A decir verdad estaba jugando bien, se movía por los aires con la misma gracia con la que caminaba, pero era notoria que ya estaba cansada.

-"¡ATRAPA LA SNITCH!". gritó Francesco al buscador del equipo ave del trueno.

-"¡ACELERA IMBECIL!". esta vez fue Nathaniel quien gritó.

Peter observaba por ratos a sus amigos y por ratos el juego, que amigos mas locos y apasionados al deporte tenia.

-"¡WAMPUS GANA!". anunció el narrador con emoción.

Los aplausos y abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

(...)

-"Lo hiciste bien". Dijo Peter a la única chica en el grupo.

-"Si, el buscador del otro equipo parece mas entrenado, además de que es es séptimo año, el de ustedes era de quinto". Francesco aportó.

-"Me esforze tanto". Suspiro Luna.

-"Animate, sabemos que diste tu mejor esfuerzo, como no nos gusta verte triste, este fin de semana que nos dejaran salir de compras iremos a esa tienda de chocolate que tanto te gusta, Harry paga". El rubio del grupo le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a la niña.

-"Agotaré todos mis ahorros en chocolate si eso te hace sonreír". Aceptó de buena gana Harry, ganándose una burlona mueca de Jason.

-"En nosotros dudas en gastar siquiera tu mesada" murmuró Peter de buen humor.

(...)

-"Stark, hay un hombre afuera diciendo que quiere hablar contigo". Dijo Steve cruzado de brazos.

-"Mucha gente desea hablar conmigo, que haga lo que la mayoría y programe una cita, tal vez haga aparición, sin promesas ya sabes". El inventor contestó sin quitar la mirada de unos planos que proyectaba JARVIS.

-"No soy tu mensajero". Regañó el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El filántropo apenas lo vio salir y volvió a su trabajo.

-"Y sin embargo vas a entregar el mensaje". Murmuró para si mismo el mayor.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en el taller, la musica a alto volumen y una que otra frase sarcástica del inventor se oían.

Claro, hasta que por una de las cámaras, JARVIS le dio aviso de un gran perro negro que iba subiendo en el ascensor.

-"Llama a control de animales". Indicó Tony a la IA.

-"Quien viene en camino en el señor Sirius Black". Anunció la IA para consternación de Tony.

-"Creo haber dejado en claro que no quería conocer a ese sujeto, ¿como es que ha llegado tan lejos en las instalaciones?".

JARVIS gustosamente le mostró un vídeo de como el mago había aturdido al capitán, transformándose inmediatamente en perro y entrar al ascensor por donde Steve salió.

-"Necesitamos mas seguridad, tal vez Loki sirva para algo en ese aspecto. ¿Quien esta en la torre?".

-"El señor Rogers y usted, los demás salieron hace unas horas".

-"Bueno, eligieron un pésimo día para salir de aquí". Refunfuño el filántropo que iba colocandose su armadura.

Con calma se dirigió al piso donde el ex convicto se dirigía, lo recibiría y dejaría en claro las cosas.

El también había leído la tonta noticia en aquel diario mágico, su reacción fue casi igual que la de Harry, no quería ver a Black ni en pintura.

Con el gran estilo que lo caracteriza se posicionó en una pose de batalla con su mano derecha apuntando al ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir al canino.

El grim inmediatamente le ladró con furia.

-"Diría que es un placer conocerlo, prófugo de Azkaban, pero entonces estaría mintiendo". Habló a través de su armadura. "Lamentablemente yo no se comunicarme a través de ladridos, como usted podrá ver, así que si pudiera volver a la normalidad...".

El grim se veía recio a volver a su forma humana, pero el hombre de armadura roja frente a el tenia razón.

-"¿Donde esta mi ahijado?". Exigió con rudeza Sirius.

-"Mi hijo, ahijado de Thor, esta estudiando...ya sabes, quiere ser alguien en la vida, todavía tienes tiempo de estudiar también". El filántropo no relajó su postura.

-"¡El no es tu hijo!". Dijo en un casi ladrido Sirius.

-"Los documentos legales que poseo dicen lo contrario, ¿para que te arriesgaste viniendo aquí? Te aviso que has roto varias leyes estando aquí de la forma en que lo hiciste". Stark a través de su casco no quitaba su atención de las manos del mago, no quería que lo tomara con la guardia baja y lo hechizara.

-"Ninguno de los abogados que Contraté han sido capaces de darme la tutela de Harry, esperaba llegar a un acuerdo con usted viéndolo en persona". Dijo el animago a regañadientes.

-"Si, ya sabia sobre tus intentos de llevarte a mi hijo, ni viniendo aquí te entregaré su custodia".

-"¡Es mi ahijado! ¡Sus verdaderos padres hubiesen querido que fuese yo quien lo cuidara!". Exclamó furioso Sirius.

-"Sin embargo no lo hiciste, en lugar de cuidar de Harry desde que quedó huérfano...tomaste una estúpida decisión que te envió 13 años a prisión". Tony caminó entonces al mini bar del lugar. "Sin ofender, pero no eres necesario en la vida de MI hijo".

-"Harry debe ser quien decida eso".

El inventor pensó sobre ello, bueno...aquel sujeto se lo buscó.

(...)

-"¡Chocolate!". Gritó extasiado Jason tomando varias cajas del lugar.

-"No estoy pagando por eso". Dijo Harry de inmediato. "Elige lo que gustes, Luna. Yo pago". Se dirigió a la soñadora niña a su lado.

La chica rió un poco burlándose de Jason ante su mirada indignada.

-"Nosotros iremos a la biblioteca, hay libros que necesito". Quien habló fue Nathaniel, su acompañante sería Peter.

-"Yo iré a comprar dulces para mi lechuza". Dio a conocer Francesco.

-"¡Te acompaño!". Gritó Jason dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry asintió en su dirección para dar a conocer que los había escuchado.

Los siguiente 10 minutos Luna y Harry solo se dedicaron a tomar varias cajas de chocolates que llamaron su atención.

Además de hacer fila para pagar, la cual era muy larga por el numero de personas que estaban ahí.

-"Vayamos a buscar a los chicos. Francesco nos debe unos batidos". Con calma Luna tomó la mano de un nervioso ojiverde y dirigió hacia delante.

-"¿Que harás en vacaciones?". Preguntó Luna, estaban a semanas para la temporada navideña.

-"Iré a un curso de clases muggles, aunque Jason nos ha invitado a su casa a pasar unos días, ¿iras?".

-"No, mi mamá ha aceptado enviarme a unas clases mágicas".

-"¿Que clases?".

-"Es una sorpresa". Fue la corta respuesta que dio la niña acompañada de una sonrisa.

Harry deviso a la distancia a sus amigos, Jason estaba tratando de subirse a la espalda de un exasperado italiano mientras Peter y Nathaniel los miraban y trataban de simular que nos los conocían.

Justo cuando iba a mostrarle la graciosa escena a Luna, una fuerte mano lo sostuvo de su brazo libre.

Sin pensarlo se sacudió en un intento de liberarse.

-"¡Suelteme!". Exigió con rudeza al hombre que lo sostenía, Luna la colocó detrás suyo para protegerla.

-"Harry...soy yo, Sirius". Un delgado hombre bien vestido era quien lo había sostenido.

-"No lo conozco". Si lo conocía, pero prefería fingir ser ignorante e irse de ahí.

El hombre de ojos grises aflojó un poco su agarre mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Harry aprovechó y se libro de él.

-"Soy tu padrino". Trató de nuevo el hombre, sonriendo tanto por lo que dijo.

-"Ya tengo un padrino, es el dios del trueno". Se desharía de Sirius a como diera lugar, así que alzó ligeramente la barbilla y lo vio altivamente. "Ahora si me permite". Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse con su amiga, pero Sirius no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

-"Solo quiero hablar contigo, disculparme".

Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Su tía Natasha le había dicho que mintiera solo en caso de emergencia y esto era una emergencia a su modo de ver.

-"Mire, señor Black". Dijo el nombre con tanto desprecio que pudo fingir. "No se que trata de ganar al acercarse a mi. Sinceramente no necesito ni quiero sus disculpas, tampoco su compañía o apadrinamiento". Alzó su mano para callar al hombre que había abierto nuevamente la boca. "Quizás hace años me habría arrojado a sus pies buscando afecto ya sea falso o verdadero, pero los tiempos cambiaron. Ahora tengo una numerosa familia, tengo amigos leales...tengo dos poderosos padrinos, ni siquiera su dinero puede atraerme, no soy ese tipo de persona y aunque lo fuera, ahora soy un chico extremadamente rico y con un futuro prometedor en mente, un futuro en el que usted no esta invitado. Si quiere darme el gusto en algo, que sea desapareciendo de mi vida". Para finalizar hizo una mueca llena de burla.

Quizás si ese hombre lo veía como un mocoso malcriado y creído se alejaría de él.

Notó como Sirius palidecía y su semblante se trasformaba a uno dolido. Además de dar unos pasos atrás.

Había logrado su objetivo.

-"Vámonos". Indicó de repente Luna, quien veía sin expresión alguna al mayor.

Harry asintió y la empezó a dirigir a donde estaban los chicos que no parecieron darse cuenta de lo que paso.

En realidad parecía que nadie había notado ni escuchado nada, solo veían con leve curiosidad al trio y seguían su rumbo.

-"Debió colocar algún hechizo de privacidad alrededor de nosotros". Comentó Luna como si hubiese leído su mente.

-"Eso lo explica entonces". Sonrió Harry. "Me disculpó si te incomode con lo que paso, esa no es la forma en que me comportó, te lo prometo, pero quería quitarme a ese tipo de encima". Sintió la necesidad de explicar.

-"Lo se. Cualquiera se alejaría de alguien con esa actitud. Afortunadamente ya conozco al verdadero Harry". Para enfatizar su punto abrazo de costado y con ambos brazos al chico de pelo negro.

Harry se sintió enrojecer el rostro, estaba seguro de que si hablaba estaría tartamudeando.

Tuvieron que caminar mas de lo pensado al ver que sus amigos se habían adentrado al bosque.

¿Como lo sabían?

Por lo gritos de terror que daba Jason.

-"¡QUITALA! ALEJALA". suplicaba aterrado el rubio que corría entre los arboles alejándose de su italiano amigo.

-"¡ESPERO QUE ASÍ APRENDAS LA LECCIÓN!". Francesco gritó, mientras alzaba en sus manos a una serpiente de raza mágica color roja.

El reptil no parecía medir mas de 1 metro, pero aun así era aterradora al ver que mostraba sus afilados dientes en dirección a Jason.

-"¡Calmate ya, Fran!". Exigía algo temeroso Peter, quien seguía a una distancia prudente al pelicafe. Su varita en mano, listo para convocar un escudo si el chico le arrojaba el reptil.

-"¿Y Natha?". Preguntó Luna preocupada al notar la ausencia del pelirrojo.

-"Aquí...". Respondió una tímida voz encima de los arboles.

Alzando inmediatamente la vista, la pareja notó a unos 5 metros de altura a su tímido amigo.

"¿Que haces ahí?". Preguntó Harry. "En realidad...¿como lograste subir?". Era bien conocido entre ellos que a Nathaniel no le era fácil trepar un árbol.

-"No me gustan las serpientes". Admitió el chico.

-"Luna...". Iba a preguntarle a la niña si a ella le agradaban, pero notó su ausencia a su lado.

Con una velocidad increíble la buscó con la mirada, viendo entonces como la rubia se acercaba a la roja serpiente y estiraba su mano con la intencion de tocarla.

A Francesco se le había caído por accidente, haciendo enojar al reptil.

-"Que linda". Alagó Luna al furioso reptil que le siseaba y mostraba sus colmillos.

Todos los chicos sentían que el alma se les salia del cuerpo.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces para intervenir.

-"¡No te atrevas a lartimarla o haré que mi basilisco te coma!". Habló en Parsel el pelinegro.

Francesco abrió sus ojos en demasía por la sorpresa.

Peter parecía sorprendido de que su amigo hablara un idioma tan extraño.

Jason se había congelado figurativamente.

Nathaniel casi se cae del árbol debido a la sorpresa.

Afortunadamente la serpiente giró su atención al ojiverde y dirigió a él.

-"Soy demasiado rico para morir...". Se lamentó estúpidamente Harry.

-"Hablas". Se notaba la maravilla en la voz de la serpiente.

El chico decidió aprovechar eso.

-"Si. También hablaba en serio sobre darte de cena a un basilisco, tengo uno en casa.

Bueno, había planeado no revelar su habilidad para hablar con las serpientes ya que no sabia como lo tomarían sus amigos.

(...)

-"¡Porque no nos lo dijiste!". Gritó escandalizado Francesco aunque hacia el esfuerzo por mantener su voz baja ya que estaban en uno de los vagones del tren.

-"¡¿Sabes cuantas bromas geniales pudimos haber realizado en todo este tiempo!?". No sabia porque había estado preocupado, Jason estaba mas molesto por perdido.

-"Sabia que hablar Parsel puede considerarse para postulante a mago oscuro, sinceramente no quiero que empiecen a compararme con Voldemort". Harry se encogió de hombros, ignorando la leve mueca que hicieron sus amigos al pronunciar tal nombre.

-"Ese prejuicio esta mas arraigado en Europa, aquí no tanto". Trató de explicar Nathaniel quien se había sentado lo mas lejos posible de Francesco ya que había decidido adoptar a la serpiente roja. "Sería más considerado como una lengua mágica, ya sabes...como sireno o el idioma de los duendes".

-"Solo que este idioma no se aprende si no que se hereda". Habló Peter que venia leyendo un libro sobre Parsel, el cual había adquirido 20 minutos después del incidente en el bosque.

-"Todos estamos impactados por la noticia, pero han olvidado lo mas importante". Regañó Luna. "Perdimos una bolsa con 5 cajas de chocolates suizos en el bosque, ahora solo tenemos 10 cajas ahora".

La niña no pudo evitar hacer un ligero puchero con sus labios.

-"A un rubio le preocupan las bromas y a ti el chocolate, somos un grupo muy extraño". Se rió Harry. "Luna y yo nos encontramos con Sirius Black, creo que logré quitarlo del camino". Cambió de tema.

(...)

Augusta Longbottom estaba furiosa, aunque su educación sangre pura le impedía mostrarlo.

Había creído que su querido nieto estaría seguro en Hogwarts y recibiría una educación prometedora.

En cambio se entera que en su primer año hubo un peligroso troll rondando dentro el colegio, su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear...¡a quien engañaba! Ese tipo parecía temer incluso de su propia sombra, además de que dejó sus labores antes de terminar el año escolar.

Al menos el salvador del mundo mágico había decidido estudiar en otro lado.

En el segundo año hubo casos de petrificaciones, su querido Neville le había dicho incluso del mensaje grabado con sangre en la pared.

Las petrificaciones se habían detenido abruptamente, cuando encaró al director en busca de respuestas se enteró que el viejo ni siquiera sabia que había pasado.

¿Que le aseguraba que lo que sea o quien sea que llevó a cabo esos actos no lo haría de nuevo?

Fue por eso que decidió mover de escuela a su nieto, nada menos que a la misma que Harry Potter. Si ese niño estudiaba ahí era por algo bueno.

Aunque el proceso de transferencia no era fácil, como Neville tendría que ser ingresado a tercer año había que cumplir ciertos requisitos.

Tenia que presentar exámenes cada fin de semana sobre cada materia que era impartida en Ilvermorny durante los primero dos años y un poco de tercero.

El niño no tenia ya tiempo libre para su hobby con las plantas.

Había tardado, pero el chico ingresaría al extranjero colegio a mitad del año escolar en tercer grado.

-"¡Neville! ¡Rápido o perderemos nuestro traslador a America!".

(...)

-"¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos correo!". Gritó Jason agitando un par de sobres.

-"Siempre alguien nos escribe". Le quitó importancia Harry. "¿Otra confesión tal vez?".

No notó como Luna lo quedó mirando mal recordando que una niña de primer año le había enviado una foto de la chiquilla declarando sus sentimientos, al menos Harry tuvo el tacto de fingir que se perdió el correo ese día.

-"Estas son de unos tal Fred y George Weasley". Leyó Nathaniel.

-"¿Quien de ustedes los conoce?". Preguntó un somnoliento Peter que se había dormido hasta tarde terminar una tarea de pociones.

-"Creo que son los hermanos de Ron Weasley, no me hice cercanos a ellos como para recibir cartas suyas, ¿que querrán?". Dijo Harry con toda la intención de abrir el sobre.

-"¡Espera!". Siseo Francesco quitándole la carta al ojiverde. "No sabemos que trae dentro, puede ser una retribución por la broma a su hermano".

-"No había pensado en eso". Admitió Harry.

-"Tiremosla entonces". Decidió Luna, Francesco nunca notó en que momento la silenciosa niña le había quitado el sobre.

Con un fluido movimiento de su varita, Luna hizo que la carta se quemara en el aire.

-"Vamos, esta vez todos iremos en tren a la estación". Dijo animado Peter.

Ya eran vacaciones navideñas y todos volverían a casa.

(...)

La estación estaba atiborrada de adultos y niños, Harry que se había acostumbrado a viajes en primera clase, estaba incómodo.

-"Vamos, los presentare con mis papás". Dijo Luna dando pequeños saltos hacia una pareja.

-"Tu equipaje...". Dijo débilmente Nathaniel.

La niña tenia 4 maletas.

-"Yo recuerdo que eran solo dos". Murmuró Peter ya listo para tomar una maleta y llevarla a la niña.

-"Las otras dos son por los regalos que Harry le compró en todo este tiempo, en su mayoría chocolates y sueteres con estampados extraños". Francesco vio con cansancio a Peter. "Eres un mago". Le recordó.

Harry supo inmediatamente a que se refería, no tardo en hacer levitar las maletas y dirigirlas hacia Luna y su familia.

-"Ellos son". Dijo la niña rubia alegremente mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Ambos padres de la niña eran rubios, bruja y mago sin duda.

Aunque los chicos podían notar las similitudes que Luna compartía con ellos, solo Harry vio el inusual brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

-"Es un placer conocerlos". Saludó Harry dándole la mano al padre de su amiga.

-"Harry Potter...". Saludó el hombre.

Bueno, el ojiverde decidió que ya no le agradaba del todo el hombre.

-"Es Harold Stark, cariño". Corrigió suavemente su esposa.

Ahora, la mujer le agradaba.

(...)

Haber vuelto a la torre fue simplemente agradable, en opinión de Harry.

No solo porque no tenía que soportar los ronquidos de su rubio amigo, que juraba no eran ronquidos de un ser humano.

Solo tenia tres semanas de vacaciones, dos las pasaría con su familia y la ultima en la casa de Jason.

-"Buenos días, JARVIS". Saludó recién despertado el ojiverde, recibiendo el mismo saludo un segundo después.

Hoy era el día 25 de diciembre, así que muchos en la torre seguían dormidos.

Consideró por unos largos 4 minutos si debería bajar a abrir sus regalos, pero descartó ese pensamiento de inmediato. Prefería esperar a que todos estuviesen despiertos y compartieran el momento juntos.

Además hoy vendrían visitas, no sabia porque. Pero a juzgar por la resignada mirada de su padre cuando se lo contó supuso que el filántropo no le agradaba quien venia en camino.

Después de una larga ducha para despejar el sueño, el pelinegro se sentó en su cama viendo su celular.

Había mensajes deseándole una feliz navidad, incluso Luna le había escrito.

-"Hey". Estaba tan concentrado en el dispositivo que no se dio cuenta de cuando su padre llegó a la habitación.

-"Buenos días, papá". Saludó con una enorme sonrisa, a veces todavía pensaba que estaba soñando con esto, su familia.

-"El desayuno a llegado, venía a despertarte pero veo que ya no hace falta". El filántropo se recargo en el marco de la puerta viendo con diversión al chico. "Has crecido...y engordado". Notó el mayor cuando su hijo se puso de pie.

Harry no pudo evitar jadear indignado ante lo último.

-"Yo me veo muy bien". Refutó el ojiverde, no pudo evitar mirarse su estomago prácticamente plano. "Tienes mas canas hoy, papá". Dijo casualmente saliendo de la habitación.

-"Son de sabiduría". Se defendió también el filántropo. "Además, no tendría tantas canas si alguien no me diera semejantes sustos al tener en su cama a ese reptil". Se refirió al basilisco encogido que hace poco vio deslizándose a la cocina.

-"¿prefieres que duerma contigo". Esa era una excelente idea a futuro, enviar al basilisco a la habitación de alguien mas.

-"Solo si estas dispuesto a que te castigue". La voz de Pepper los hizo saltar a ambos.

-"¡Mamá!". El ojiverde de inmediato se dirigió a la mujer y la abrazo "¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy y todos los días?".

Pepper solo rió y negó divertida, esa excusa Tony la usaba con ella y jamas funcionaba, Harry tampoco tenía posibilidad alguna.

-"Vamos a desayunar". Dijo la mujer.

En el comedor ya estaban todos los vengadores a excepción de Natasha y Clint, nadie sabia a donde estaban, pero todos incluido Harry entendían que sus misiones a veces llevaban mucho tiempo y eran en varias ocasiones lejos.

Pero aun así había un nuevo invitado que el ojiverde no recuerda haber visto nunca.

Un hombre de tez oscura estaba sentado rígidamente en una de las sillas.

Tenia una apariencia intimidante con sus ropas negras.

Por alguna razón el único asiento vacío para que el tomara era el que estaba frente a ese señor.

Saludo animado a todos, pero nunca quitó la vista del hombre. Además también el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo con tanta seriedad que le dio escalofrios.

Con tal de quitar la incomodidad del ambiente hizo lo que muchas veces vio hacer su papá.

-"Disculpe señor". Llamó tentativamente reuniendo coraje para lo último. -"¿lo veo al parche o al ojo?".

Su pregunta era valida, ese hombre podría ser un pirata, solo le faltaba el ave en su hombro y una garfio en su mano.

Tony miró incrédulo a su hijo adoptivo, el podía burlarse de Fury y salirse con la suya porque esa era su naturaleza. Pero no creía que su niño soportara la frialdad con la que podía contestarle el hombre.

-"Harry". Steve no pudo evitar regañarlo ante la falta de respeto que hizo ya sea de manera consciente o no.

-"Estoy seguro que todos nos hemos preguntado lo mismo que el pequeño mago alguna vez". Habló Loki de repente.

-"Estoy de acuerdo". Apoyó Thor.

-"Para que no tengas problemas en mirarlo, mejor no lo mires siquiera". Aconsejó Tony.

-"Eso no es un buen consejo". Dijo Pepper.

Un suspiro de sufrimiento proveniente de Nick Fury llamó la atención de todos.

-"Parece que estas tomando muchas actitudes de Stark". Fue lo que dijo el espía.

-"Gracias". Harry no pudo evitar hincharse de orgullo.

-"No era un cumplido". Fijo con firmeza su único ojo en el niño.

Nuevamente el niño se indigno, justo cuando su mente estaba trabajando en una repuesta sarcástica, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, avisando que había otra visita.

-"No creí que ese chucho de verdad viniera". Bufo molesto Stark mientras veía molesto a la puerta donde ingresaría el recién llegado.

Todos parecieron estar disgustados con quien se aproximaba a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros.

A excepción de Thor y Loki. El primero comiendo ávidamente su desayuno y el segundo mirando a su hermano adoptivo con desagrado debido a sus modales en la mesa.

-"¡Tú!". No pudo evitar exclamar el ojiverde al ver a la persona de pie en la puerta, incluso su varita estuvo firmemente sujeta en su mano listo para defender a su familia o a el mismo si planeaba llevárselo.

-"¿Ya lo conoces?". Preguntó Pepper preocupada al ver la reacción del niño.

-"Lo vi cuando salimos del colegio de compras, no planeaba volver a verlo". Admitió Harry, su voz se suavizo al hablar con su mamá.

-"Feliz día". Dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa, como si no le afectará la hostilidad de su ahijado.

-"¿Que hace él aquí?". Preguntó Harry a su familia, ignorando a propósito a Sirius.

Tony hizo una mueca, ni siquiera se preocupó por la pregunta dicha tan groseramente hacia ellos, sabia que su hijo esta a preocupado de que se lo llevaran.

-"Insistió en que lo conocieras, pero no te estoy obligando a que pases tiempo con él sino quieres". Dijo de inmediato Tony.

-"El señor Black nos ha contado que fue el mejor amigo de tus padres y tu padrino". Comentó Pepper cariñosamente.

Un plato rompiéndose llamó la atención.

-"¡Yo Thor, heredero de Asgard y dios del trueno...¡soy el padrino del pequeño mago! de Midgard!". Thor había roto el plato sin poder evitarlo. Estaba furioso de que un mortal quisiera arrebatarle su titulo.

-"¡Yo fui nombrado incluso antes de que Harry naciera". Alegó Sirius encarando al dios.

-"Ahí se fue una navidad pacifica...". Murmuró Harry.

-"Vamos, sigamos con tu progreso en animagia". Habló calmadamente Loki.

Lamentablemente Sirius tenia un oído muy sensible y también lo escuchó.

-"¡Eso me corresponde a mi!". Gritó furioso el hombre. "¡Yo soy un animago, estoy mas calificado para enseñarle".

Sintiendo que su orgullo estaba en peligro, Loki también estalló, pero de una manera mas elegante.

-"Yo puedo convertirme en mas de un animal, además el mago ya casi termina su entrenamiento, ya no haces falta".

Harry vio entre los tres hombres.

-"¿Que tal si abrimos los regalos?" sugirió Steve.

Su única respuesta fue que Tony le tapara la boca con su mano derecha.

-"¡Harry prefiere de padrino a quien tienes magia!". Dijo en voz alta el filántropo.

Pepper lo miró mal, los tres hombres que discutían eran mágicos, solo que había diferencias respecto a como la usaban.

-"¿No prefieres que te adopte alguno de mis agentes!" preguntó casualmente Fury a Harry. "Te aseguro que estan mas cuerdos que cualquiera en esta sala".

El ojiverde ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de empezar a formular una respuesta cuando su padre empezó a discutir con el hombre del parche.

¡Incluso su mamá estaba amenazando al espía con una caja de regalo sólo por sugerirle aquello!.

No era así como planeaba pasar estas vacaciones.

(...)

-"Relajate, chucho". Regañó el primo de Jason al menor. "Tus amigos solo estarán aquí una semana, no pasara nada".

El rubio de 13 años se jaló sus cabellos desesperado.

-"¡No entiendes! Mi herencia mágica de criatura esta a punto de manifestarse, no quiero asustarlos".

-"En primera, tu cambio solo se manifestara de los 13 a 15 años, así que todavía tienes dos años mas de plazo". Trató de nuevo el mayor. "Segundo, los locos de tus amigos dan mas miedo que tú transformación".

-"Pero ya he empezado a tener ligeras manifestaciones... Mi audición y olfato son algunas".

-"¡Te vas a convertir en un animal!". El jadeo de un castaño los hizo tensarse.

Ahí estaba Peter Parker, con Harry al lado igual de sorprendido.

-"Maldito afortunado". No pudo evitar decir el ojiverde para inmediatamente después mirar alrededor alarmado, asustado de que su familia lo haya oído.

-"¿Cuando llegaron?". Preguntó apenas audible Jason, su primo los dejó para que hablaran.

-"Hace unos minutos, pensábamos hechizar tu puerta cuando oímos accidentalmente la conversación". Admitió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Jason los miró expectante, casi esperando ver su rechazo.

-"Hey". Llamó Peter. "No te dejaremos a un lado si eso es lo que piensas". Se movió torpemente sobre sus pies.

-"En realidad yo creo que tienes suerte". Opinó Harry.

-"¿Suerte?". No pudo evitar preguntar el rubio.

-"Si, no tienes que pasar por el largo proceso de animago, te convertirás de forma natural". Harry miró alrededor del recibidor donde estaban, no había visto una mansión de magos, pero imaginaba que esta era una. "Linda casa, por cierto".

-"¿Esa es tu abuela?". Preguntó Peter viendo una enorme pintura de una inexpresiva anciana. "¿Y tú abuelo?".

Jason los miró como si fueran idiotas, acababan de descubrir que se convertiría en una bestia y le preguntan por su desconocido abuelo?.

-"La verdad no lo se, la abuela no habla de él, no hay ni siquiera una foto". No pudo evitar responder.

-"Hay fotos de él, pero no las has visto bien". El retrato habló de repente haciendo saltar a Peter y alejarse dos metros de ahí.

-"¿Te imaginas que tu abuelo de verdad sea el capitán América?". No pudo evitar burlarse Harry.

-"Claro, aun es mas creíble con nuestro parecido". Jason rodó los ojos.

-"Estoy seguro que si eso fuera cierto, el señor Rogers sufriría un ataque cardiaco". Murmuró para si mismo Peter.

-"Vengan, les mostraré sus habitaciones". El rubio comenzó a caminar con sus amigos siguiéndolo. El tema sobre su herencia mágica aparentemente olvidado.

Se perdieron entonces un poco elegante bufido de molestia y exasperación proveniente de la mujer retratada.

(...)

Las vacaciones navideñas pasaron de manera rápida, así que era hora de volver a la escuela.

-"¿Que estamos haciendo aquí a mitad del año?". Murmuró molesto Francesco alisando su ya implacable uniforme.

-"Debe haber ingresado un nuevo estudiante, pero no sabia que alguien podía ingresar después del comienzo del año escolar". Respondió amablemente un chico dos grados mayor de la misma casa del italiano.

-"¿Otra celebridad?". Se burló alguien.

Harry rodó los ojos molesto, pero se fijó en quien había hecho ese comentario, se aseguraría que también estuviera pegado a la puerta del profesor Clark por tres horas como el imbécil que había empujado a Luna en el partido de quidditch.

El director dio una emotiva bienvenida y anunció lo que ya varios imaginaban, había un nuevo alumno para tercer grado.

Harry miró aburrido la selección, pero eso no duró mucho cuando el nombre fue gritado.

-"¡Neville Longbottom!".

¿Que diablos hacia el aquí? ¿Sera una estratega de Dumbledore para llevarlo de vuelta?.

(...)

-"Conoces al chico de ayer". Lo que dijo Nathaniel no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-"Estudiaba en Hogwarts, no se que hace aqui". Confeso Harry masticando su desayuno sin ganas.

-"¿Porque no le preguntas?". Sugirió Peter. "¿Que lugar es ese?". Desvió su atención hacia un dibujo que estaba haciendo Nathaniel.

Harry miró a la mesa frente suyo donde un tímido Neville también estaba intentado desayunar, la para era intentando. El recién llegado estaba tan nervioso que ya varias veces había dejado caer sus cubiertos.

Tampoco parecía haber hecho algún amigo.

-"No, mejor sigamos el plan de la broma". Harry sacudió su cabeza, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir del lugar apenas despidiéndose de Luna a la distancia, la niña había decidido desayunar hoy en su mesa.

-"Estoy seguro que el profesor Clark nos va a odiar incluso cuando nos graduemos si se llega a enterar que somos nosotros los que le hacemos la vida un martirio". Comentó Jason.

-"Ese hombre parece odiar su propia sombra". Nathaniel tembló un poco al decir aquello.

(...)

Neville se dirigía a su próxima clase, caminando con pesadez y en completo silencio.

Cuando llegó al colegio en tren, escuchó breves conversaciones de niños de años menores hablando sobre en que casa querían haber estado cuando ingresaron al colegio, fue entonces que escuchó la respuesta de una chica de cuarto grado admitiendo tímidamente haber preferido que Horned Serpent la eligiera si eso le daba la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de Harry Stark Potter.

Neville no sabia que el niño que vivió fuese seleccionado en una casa de serpientes, habría creído que habría estado en Wampus por su similitud con Griffyndor.

Pareciera que las estatuas mágicas del colegio tenían una opinión muy diferente al sombrerero de Hogwarts sobre en que casa estaría el tímido chico.

Pukwudgie.

Ese era el nombre a la casa que ahora pertenecía.

Todos en su casa parecían muy amables a primera vista pero nadie le había hablado y él era muy tímido para intentar entablar amistad. Era mas fácil con las plantas.

Volviendo al presente el chico soltó un suspiro de sufrimiento verificando que llevara todo para su última clase, incluso verificó que su uniforme estuviera en orden.

Ya no llevaba su túnica, esa solo se usaba las tres primeras horas del día, lo cual agradecía porque la había perdido cuando decidió ir al baño.

Verificó por una ultima vez en su mente las indicaciones para llegar al salón de musica, pero un fuerte gritó lleno de rabia le hizo detenerse.

-"¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO DESCARADO!". esa voz era peor que la del profesor Snape sin duda.

Unos presurosos pasos se escucharon detrás suyo, girando rápidamente para quitarse del camino, sin embargo se quedó congelado al ver a un conocido rubio verlo con total horror.

-"¡Jas!". Gritó otra voz proviniendo de un pasillo diferente por el que había llegado Jason y Neville. "¡Corre que nos van a meter presos!".

Ahí estaba Harry Potter ahora Stark luciendo igual de asustado que su amigo Jason.

Neville no sabía que hacer, no era estúpido, algo habían hecho esos dos y ahora estaban huyendo como si el mismo señor tenebroso estuviera detrás suyo.

-"¡Hay un testigo!". Lloró Jason señalando a Neville.

-"¡Carajo!". Maldijo Harry al darse cuenta de eso "Tendremos que tomar el atajo".

Neville negaría mas adelante que gritó como niña cuando el ojiverde y el rubio se le abalanzaron encima para inmovilizarlo.

Apenas notó como un resplandor azul los envolvió y llevó a otro lado, exactamente a una gran habitación con cuatro camas donde dos chicos además del recién llegado trio estaban.

-"¿Quien es él?". Nathaniel preguntó de inmediato al ver a un tercero.

-"Nos descubrió en la escena del crimen". Dijo con seriedad Harry poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas.

-"¿Que hacemos con él?". Preguntó Jason parándose frente a la puerta para impedirle la huida al joven Neville.

Dicho niño de pukwudgie estaba temblando demasiado y con cautela se levantó también del suelo viendo nerviosamente a los chicos.

Los reconocía, había planeado tratar de entablar una pequeña amistad con Harry ya que era el único chico que conocía en aquella escuela.

Pero era como si incluso aquí el de ojos verdes ya se hubiese hecho su reputación junto a su camarilla de amigos.

Estaba Francesco, un pomposo italiano sangre pura que te dejaba en claro su estatuo social pero era agradable con hijos de muggles.

Nathaniel, un mestizo de Francia. Un pelirrojo tímido dotado en la clase de arte, sorprendente también era amigo cercano de Harry.

Jason, un rubio y también sangre pura. Buenas calificaciones en unas clases y malas en otras era el típico chico que parecía tomar todo a broma.

Peter, un hijo de muggles que en su primer día se hizo amigo de esos chicos. Aplicado y curioso en la magia además de ser algo inquieto.

Luna, sangre pura y la única chica de ese grupo. Era como la princesa entre tantos caballeros. Incluso se enteró que un chico que la había empujado en un partido de quidditch apareció al día siguiente pegado a una pared y usando vestido. Todos sospechaban de ellos pero no había pruebas ni testigos.

El líder, Harry. El ya lo conocía de ante mano, o al menos eso creía.

Aquí llegó a enterarse que el de ojos verdes tenia las mejores calcificaciones de su año y casa, siendo que era muy enfocado en sus estudios.

Pero no sabía que causaba estragos en la escuela como acababa de presenciar.

-"Tiremoslo por la cascada y roguemos a magia que no regrese". Habló despreocupadamente el italiano quien no le dedicó ni una mirada a Neville prefiriendo leer un tomo sobre transfiguración.

Neville se puso pálido ante la sugerencia, volteó sus ojos hacia el niño que vivió en busca de ayuda, pero su terror aumento cuando notó que el ojiverde estaba considerando la idea.

-"Tenemos que hablar con los demás, es una decisión que nos concierne a todos". Opinó Nathaniel dirigiéndose a una sabana verde que cubría algo rectangular.

¿¡De verdad estaban considerando tirarlo para desaparecer su cuerpo?!.

Pensó aterrado y a punto de desmayarse Neville.

Debajo de la sabana había una pantalla de última generación donde después de dos minutos aparecieron los rostros de Luna y Peter cada uno en su respectivo cuarto.

Harry les explicó la situación poniendo frente a la cámara a Neville.

-"Seremos cómplices de secuestro si ese chico abre la boca". Murmuró Peter.

-"Primero lo importante". Dijo Luna. "¿Llenaron el salón del profesor Clark de moco?".

-"Si, también pusimos bombas pestilentes que explotaran mañana después del almuerzo". Informó Jason.

-"Podríamos sobornarlo para que no diga nada". Opinó Nathaniel viendo con lastima a Neville, no querría estar en su lugar.

Francesco asintió de acuerdo, con gracia y elegancia se puso de pie frente a Neville.

-"¿Cuanto quieres por no decir nada sobre lo que vistes en el pasillo y lo que acabas de escuchar?". Preguntó seriamente Francesco alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

Neville abrió la boca para decir que no quería nada, que bastaba con que lo dejaran ir a su casa y cuarto, el no diría nada.

Lamentablemente no pudo decir nada y se desmayó cuando notó que una serpiente color roja trepó por él, posando su cabeza en su hombro y siseandole a su rostro.

-"Creo que se murió...". Peter hizo una mueca.

-"Iré por un poco de agua para despertarlo". Anunció Nathaniel saliendo de la habitación.

(...)

Paso una hora para que el tímido chico de pukwudgie dejara de gimotear lastimosamente y escuchara con atención a las 4 serpientes, los otros dos que habían estado comunicándose por la pantalla habían decidido dormir.

-"Creo que esta de mas decir que no somos malos chicos". Harry habló mientras pasaba cansadamente una mano sobre sus cabellos, alborotandolos en el proceso. "Solo nos atrapaste ejecutando una broma al profesor mas temido del colegio".

Neville asintió entendiendo.

-"Quizás fuimos un poco toscos contigo, pero entramos en pánico, nadie sabe que nosotros hacemos bromas". Se disculpó a medias Jason.

-"Todavía sigue en pie lo de pagarte una considerable cantidad de galeones por tu silencio". Se encogió de hombros Francesco.

Neville miró cautelosamente a los chicos, los cuales parecían sumamente agotados, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dormirse ya mismo.

-"No diré nada". Prometió el chico, quien sabe que le haría ese cuarteto si habría la boca.

Nathaniel de repente tuvo una idea, alzando su mano tímidamente como si estuviese en clase.

-"¿Que te parece si pasas una semana en una compañía? Así veras que nuestras bromas son inofensivas y que no somos capaces de tirar a alguien por la cascada con la idea de que no regrese". Esa era una verdad a medias, ya que la verdad estaban a punto de lograr el hechizo para transportar a alumnos y maestros a una fea caída sin daño alguno.

Harry miró expectante a Neville recordando al tímido niño de primer año que Hermione hechizó en su aventura con la piedra filosofal.

No parecía haber cambiado mucho en su actitud menos aun estando en un lugar nuevo y sin amigos.

-"Te ayudaremos a adaptarte a la escuela toda esta semana, cuando termine puedes decidir si quedarte con nosotros o seguir por tu lado". Ofreció el ojiverde al sorprendido Neville. "Te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad".

(...)

Harry miró cautelosamente a Loki a través de sus brillosos ojos verdes.

Eran vacaciones de fin de año y había logrado una semana después su transformación animago.

Tenia un plumaje brillosamente plateado, mostrándose orgullosamente en todo su cuerpo.

Estaban en el espacioso gimnasio de la torre, así que no dudo en tratar de volar por el lugar, fallando vergonzosamente al estrellarse con una pared.

-"Un fénix plateado..no esperaba nada menos del elegido". Murmuró para si mismo Loki, viendo con orgullo a su pupilo.

Era obvio que hoy Harry no aprendería a usar sus alas, pero ya había logrado lo las difícil, tenia que comunicárselo a sus amigos y cobrar los cinco galeones de cada uno al ser el primero en lograrlo.

-"Tu pierna esta brillando". Dijo desinteresado Loki señalando la extremidad del chico quien maldijo en voz baja.

-"¡No otra vez!". En el último momento el pelinegro de menor altura se lanzó contra el sorprendido dios, desapareciendo juntos del lugar.

(...)

-"¿Donde nos has traído?" siseó molesto Loki poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su traje color negro.

Harry de inmediato respondió que no sabia y que no había sido su intención llevarlos a ese lugar.

-"Lo mismo paso cuando mis amigos y yo nos aparecimos en Asgard". Confesó Harry, hasta la fecha no le había dicho a su padre ni a ningún integrante de su familia que la varita asgardiana era la culpable.

El dios asgardiano vio de reojo al niño, decidiendo prestar mas atención al lugar donde estaban.

Casi jadea de la sorpresa al reconocer el lugar, una desierta isla sin mucha iluminación, rodeada de una mar de aguas oscuras y habitada por frondosos pero espeluznantes arboles.

-"Fenrir...". Susurró tembloroso el pelinegro mayor sin ser escuchado por su compañía.

El mayor no reparó en adentrarse a la isla, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Harry creyendo que Loki sabia sobre una salida de ese espeluznante lugar.

-"Que bueno que ya vamos a regresar a casa, seguramente JARVIS le notificó de nuestra desaparición a mi papá, cuando lleguemos de una vez le aviso que pienso dejar recaer la culpa en usted, después de todo usted es el único que puede aparecerse fuera y dentro de la torre". Harry no balbuceaba a menos que estuviera completamente nerviso como ahora.

Loki ignoró el parloteo del chico, pero nunca dejo de verificar sutilmente que estuviera detrás suyo.

El ojiverde iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el suelo que no notó cuando Loki se detuvo frente a una tenebrosa cueva, chocando entonces con el soltando un suave quejido al caer sobre su trasero.

-"¡Shhh!". Lo calló demasiado tarde Loki.

De la cueva se escuchó un imponente rugido combinado con un aullido, haciendo temblar un poco el suelo.

Harry sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su rostro al comprender que estaba en peligro, en ese breve lapso de tiempo deseo haber aceptado ir con su padre a una conferencia de prensa que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Vio horrorizado (a diferencia de Loki que sonreía a la cueva o lo que sea que estuviera en ella) como del lugar iba saliendo un imponente lobo de mas de 10 metros de alto, aunque quizás fuera mas alto sino estuviera tan flaco (podían notarse sus costillas a través de su piel), obviamente el lobo no se había alimentado ni bañado en un largo tiempo si el olor que emanaba era una indicación.

La semental bestia les gruñó a ambos y abrió sus fauces con la intención de una aparente mordida que seguramente acabaría con sus vidas.

-"¡NO!" gritó Harry horrorizado al ver como el lobo tenia la intención de comerse a un pálido Loki que había borrado su sonrisa de repente.

El menor apretó su varita asgardiana ordenando a su magia proteger a su tío y muy cerca padrino, pero en lugar de aparecerlo lejos del peligro como lo hizo como la reina Frigga, la varita expulsó una luz azul de donde salió cierto legendario basilisco que aunque al comienzo no parecía medir mas de un metro, conforme llegó al lobo tomó su tamaño normal.

Adara siseo en advertencia al lobo pero no uso su mortal vista para acabar con la vida del canino a petición de Loki que había puesto a Harry tras suyo.

Pronto el Basilisco y el enorme lobo se enfrascaron en una sangrienta pelea.

()

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

Eso seria todo por hoy, ¿que les pareció?

Por cierto, ¿que nombre sugieren para Harry y sus amigos? Incluido Neville.

Ya saben, los sobrenombres como los merodeadores (Lunático, cornamenta, canuto, colagusano).

¿Alguna pregunta?

Pronto se viene el regreso de Voldemort aunque el próximo capítulo tratara un poco sobre lo que paso en Hogwarts con Remus y Peter.

¿Quien es el lobo? ¿Que otra mitica criatura creen que aparecerá en capítulos posteriores?

¿Quien ganara y quien morirá entre serpiente y lobo?


End file.
